Just Music
by K.Oracle
Summary: AU. El mundo magico no existe, Hogwarts no es mas que un colegio de elite en el cual un solitario rubio conocio en su infancia a la mujer que llegaria a amar profundamente.
1. Prologo

_**PROLOGO.**_

_Hogwarts no es un colegio de magia, sino una institución de alto prestigio al que solo asisten niños de altos recursos económicos o de notable inteligencia, su director Albus Dumbledore se preocupa por cultivar principios en esos jóvenes, que en un futuro, tendrán en sus manos, el destino del país._

_La institución abarca desde la educación inicial hasta la universitaria, pero solo es a partir del primer año de secundaria, cuando sus estudiantes están obligados a permanecer todo el año en ese lugar. Los grupos están divididos en cuatro y rara vez toman clase juntos, por lo que con el paso del tiempo, un aire de competitividad entre ellos ha ido surgiendo con el paso de sus generaciones._

_Pero nada tiene comparación con la generación que se gradúa este año, jóvenes que sonríen ante la gloria que se despliega en su honor, muchos de ellos, se conocen desde enseñanza básica, por lo que se han olvidado las viejas rencillas y tomados de las manos, ingresan al Auditorio en donde se llevara a cabo su graduación_.

_Los mejores de cada grupo, serán homenajeados, inmortalizados en el mural de las generaciones que han pasado por Hogwarts, su rostro, formara parte de la historia de ese lugar y ocupara un sitio especial en el Salón de Trofeos, en donde nuevos estudiantes, les admiraran y se esforzaran para estar a la par de ellos._

"Su firma también, deben estampar…- condujo a los elegidos para dicho honor al lugar que sus retratos ocuparían-. Una dedicatoria para sus compañeros, tan buena como la que los motivo a ustedes…"

"¿Vale decirles que sean ellos mismos?.- exclamo uno de los estudiantes, el mas apreciado por su habilidad para combatir las adversidades, tomando en cuenta que desde pequeño, luchaba contra ella.

"Viniendo de ti, son palabras muy sabias…- sonrió el viejo profesor.

"De la música hablare yo…-el mejor promedio le pertenecía a una hermosa joven de castaños cabellos, que esa noche, se encontraban sujetos firmemente con un lazo negro de seda, regalo de su mejor amigo.

"¿Música?.- resoplo un hombre de finas facciones, ojos grises y rubios cabellos que siempre le habían caracterizado, sus notas no eran tan buenas como la de los dos anteriores, pero su habilidad radicaba en manipular a las personas, un don muy apreciado, siempre y cuando los intereses no fueran egoístas.

"Aun no he escuchado lo que les aguarda al salir de este lugar.- rió su profesor de filosofía, Albus Dumbledore siempre se daba tiempo para seguir enseñando a las jóvenes mentes.

"Medicina…- respondió el primer alumno en intervenir.

"Política, supongo…- exclamo el rubio-. Tal vez abogacía, se que cualquier cosa es sencilla y para mi, no representa un reto".

"La sencillez ante todo…- rió Dumbledore, sus estudiantes seguían como el primer día que les había visto ingresar a la dirección, cubiertos de tierra y con un perro en sus manos.

"Música…- respondió la joven mujer-. Me encantaría hacerlo, pero solo como pasatiempo… trabajare para el Ministro, me encargare de la economía del país".

"Grandes planes.- sonrió el viejo hombre, de todos sus alumnos estaba orgulloso, pero tenia especial simpatía por esos tres-. Pero nunca olviden a las personas que han conocido aquí, manténganse unidos, son su otra familia, cuídense entre ustedes".

"Así lo haremos, señor…- detuvieron sus pasos y colocaron sus retratos, los tres miraron con cierta nostalgia ese lugar.

No habían sido grandes amigos, debido a que solo dos de ellos estuvieron en el mismo grupo todos esos años, pero eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, miembros de la elite y con la regla de que solo ellos, podían hacerse daño.

"Lo mejor para lo que venga.- el viejo director extendió su mano al centro del grupo.

"Que así sea…-los alumnos estrecharon su mano, tal vez seria la ultima vez que se vieran, quien sabe, el destino era una de las cosas que Hogwarts aun no podía controlar.

…**..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..ooo…..**

**Platica libre:**

Existen muchos motivos por los cuales dejaría de escribir¿frustración, estrés, insomnio, una extinta vida social, son cosas a las que no estoy obligada, pero que aun así, hago, por el simple hecho de que me gusta y divierte escribir, es mi mundo.

Queda claro que esos dos elementos, son lo que me mueven a continuar aquí, compartiendo con todos ustedes las ideas que abundan mi mente, surgidas de un pensamiento, conversación, o cosas mas tristes, sin embargo, el abandonar, es algo que ha pasado por mi mente en varias ocasiones, concluir esta etapa o explorar nuevas cosas.

Motivos que me retienen, mis amigas, con sutiles palabras "Te rompo el cuello si lo haces"(Rei Li), "No me des motivos para patearte" (Zyanya), "Seria una verdadera pena perderte" (Maiza), pero ninguno tan fuerte como el que me hace iniciar esta nueva historia.

-Tus historias, me alejan de mi realidad-

Por que yo seguiré escribiendo, para proveerte de múltiples salidas, es el motivo por el cual continuo aquí… pues todo inicio contigo, sigue por ti y terminara por ti… te doy la bienvenida una vez mas a mi mundo.

Con todo el amor que siento por ti, Anais,

es que te dedico esta historia. Tú hermana.

+Ser complejo, es el destino del ser humano, con triunfos, derrotas y metas, te dará gusto ver que el ser distintos, es lo que nos hace realmente especiales+


	2. She will be loved

**SHE WILL BE LOVED.**

Un día normal, una ciudad como cualquier otra, las calles repletas de gente ordinaria que transita en el ir y venir del tiempo… a través de la ventana, todo el mundo es visto desde una perspectiva muy extraña, ajena a la del resto. Hermione Granger pasaba muchas horas realizando esa actividad, siempre con una taza de té caliente entre sus manos y una manta, cubriendo sus piernas y miraba, nada en particular para ser preciso, algunas veces a las madres que vigilaban los juegos de los niños, el correr de la gente cuando se le hacia tarde, las tantas discusiones del joven matrimonio de enfrente… cualquier cosa le producía una tímida sonrisa.

"No deberías acercarte tanto a ella, Dennis…- murmuro, sin dejar de observar por la ventana-. Natasha esta furiosa contigo y la sartén en su mano es un peligroso instrumento en estos momentos…"

Estallo en carcajadas cuando sus proféticas palabras se cumplieron y el pobre hombre cayo al suelo, justo al tiempo en que su arrepentida esposa se arrodillaba ante el arrojando el arma homicida e intentando reanimarle. Hermione se incorporo, intentando controlar su risa, conocía bien las actitudes de la mujer y lamento una vez mas al pobre hombre.

"El divorcio aun es una opción, amigo…- murmuro, al tiempo en que depositaba la taza en la mesa de la sala y consultaba el reloj, suspiro, su cita de esa tarde iba retrasada como de costumbre y lo mas probable es que tendría que escuchar una de sus patéticas excusas.

Conociéndole, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para checar una vez más su maquillaje, realmente le molestaba que alguien le hiciera perder su tiempo, especialmente cuando esa persona se sentía con ese derecho.

"Pero solo a alguien como yo, se le ocurre pedirle que pase por mi para irnos juntos…- resoplo-. En donde no aparezca en un minuto, me voy y que llegue por su cuenta":

El sonido de la puerta le hizo ver que no tendría que llegar a esos extremos, tomo su abrigo, sus llaves y su cartera, con un poco de suerte, no serian los últimos en llegar. Frunció un poco el cejo antes de abrir, sabia que de esa forma, podría obtener cualquier cosa de su amigo.

"¿A que hora te dije?.- .la persona del otro lado de la puerta palideció al escucharle, sabia que estaba furiosa,

"Mione, no ha sido mi culpa… tu lo sabes, no soy dueño de mi tiempo…- replico el otro, retrocediendo lo suficiente, por aquello de que la joven intentara sostener su cuello con las manos.

"Pero tal parece que te consideras dueño del mió.- bufo, fingiendo una molestia que estaba lejos de sentir-. Bien, será mejor irnos, no quiero llegar mas tarde que el resto".

"Lo siento tanto…- intento cargar sus cosas pero la joven no se lo permitió-. Yo… Mione¿existe algo con lo que pueda remediar mi falta?"

"No lo se…- el chico había caído en su trampa-. Eres tan despistado, no cabe duda de que te regalare una agenda que te recuerde a tiempo tus compromisos".

"Pídeme lo que quieras…- era débil ante la chica, sabia que era una estrategia, pero no importaba, cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, se lo cumpliría.

"Lo pensare…- abordo el automóvil del hombre, sintió un poco de remordimiento al aprovecharse de el, después de todo, estaba preocupado por ella-. ¿Recuerdas donde es?"

"Si.- puso el auto en marcha, nada ostentoso, un Porsche del año, color gris oscuro-. Antes de venir, corrobore con Dean la dirección…"

"Bien…- las casas pasaban con rapidez-. ¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Nada fuera de lo común, gente, heridos, familiares a punto de destrozarme por que no les doy informes y que después se desviven en disculpas cuando ven mi cicatriz.-rieron, resultaba cómico el hecho de que Harry Potter, siguiera avergonzándose de su famosa cicatriz-. Ser medico no es una profesión muy descansada, pero no puedo quejarme, me gusta…- hizo una breve pausa-. Y tu¿Cómo estas?"

"Sobreviviré…- al fin habían tocado el tema que aun no le resultaba fácil de tratar..

"¿Segura?.- le miro de reojo, el doctor estaba preocupado-. Mione, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, recuerdas que soy tu amigo ¿verdad, yo te apoyo en todo".

"Ya lo se, doctor Potter…- exclamó con voz cansina, ya se conocía el sermón-. No soy tan débil como piensas¿sabes, estoy bien, además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"Si, lo se…- frunció el cejo, lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era la tranquilidad de la joven.

"Cambiando de tema¿Quién ha sido el que organizo todo esto?.- sonrió al hombre.

"El propio Dean, tal parece que ha estado nostálgico estos días y con la idea de que morirá mañana, por lo que decidió reunir a los de la generación…-frunció el cejo al recordar a su compañero de trabajo-. Incluso a algunos del grupo Alfa-Beta…"

"Será divertido…- en cuestión de minutos dejaron atrás las luces de la ciudad, tal parecía que Dean Thomas lo tenia todo preparado, la cita era en un bar, muy retirado de la capital de Londres y con un letrero que lo hacia único.

-Bienvenido, si PIensas que es igual a 3, entonces te recomiendo que te marches de este lugar lo antes posible, pues te moleremos a golpes-

"Se va a meter en problemas…-exclamo Harry-. Es una forma muy elegante de decirle idiota a la gente, pero es irse hasta los extremos…"

"Harry, quien le encuentra peros a todo suelo ser yo…- le miro un tanto ofendida-. No me quites también este trabajo ¿quieres?"

Harry sonrió ante el comentario y le condujo al interior del establecimiento, respiro aliviado de que nadie se diera cuenta de su retraso por lo que, condujo a Hermione a la barra en donde rápidamente, le sirvieron dos vasos con tequila.

"Yo no tomo…-Hermione olió el contenido del vaso.

"Yo tampoco…-no tenia caso replicar, Dean era de los anfitriones que no servían otra cosa que no fuera del mejor licor-. ¿Brindamos por quien?"

"Por nosotros, por el éxito…-chocaron sus vasos y se dirigieron a una de las mesas de ese lugar, cerca de la pista, en donde el grupo ya estaba en ambiente.

En cuanto se acercaron, varias personas fueron a saludarles, Dean había reunido a todo el grupo Alfa y eso era lo único que importaba, tomando en cuenta que ya habían pasado cerca de 2 años desde que el camino de todos se separara.

"Hermione, linda… Dean le abrazo un tanto eufórico, debido a la cantidad de licor que tenia en la sangre-. ¿Qué te has hecho, preciosa, si no te apreciara tanto, te volvería una de mis tantas conquistas"

"No mas licor para ti, Dean.- Hermione se sonrojo levemente.

"Me da gusto que sacaras a este obsesivo del trabajo.- Harry lo fulmino con la mirada-. Traje a todos, incluso a los que estaban fuera del país, incluso una de ellas trajo a su nuevo novio".

"¿En serio?.- la sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry y por un momento, un brillo asesino se asomo en su mirada, al reconocer la presencia de un pelirrojo no muy agradable y cuya repulsión era información secreta para casi todo el grupo que ahí se daba cita.

"Si, mira ahora esta en la pista.- rió Dean, señalando al pelirrojo.

Ron lucía muy animado, el licor le había desinhibido mas de la cuenta, dándole el suficiente valor como para cantar en publico. El centro de reunión era un Canta bar y el grupo que ahí se habían citado, estaba mas que encantado.

"Demonios, Blaise…-maldijo uno de los invitados, observando con desdén a las personas que le rodeaban-. Cuando dijiste que saldríamos, no pensé que me traerías a este basurero…"

"Eres libre de irte…- exclamo Zabini, cansado de escuchar sus quejas-. Tu solo… yo me la estoy pasando muy bien y Thomas me rompe el cuello si me voy temprano".

"Has hecho demasiada amistad con ese sujeto…- frunció el cejo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"Con el y con Potter…- rió cuando Neville Longbottom cayo de espaldas al suelo, llevándose con el, buena parte de los tragos-. No son tan cretinos como en el colegio…"

"Si, claro…- reparo en los invitados, todos eran del grupo Alfa, salvo un pequeño grupo de Deltas y tres individuos que estuvieron en Omega.

"Mira, vayamos a la mesa de Potter…- se puso en pie y sin darle tiempo a replicar, tiro del asqueado Draco, quien poca suerte tuvo en librarse de sus manos.

Cuando llegaron había un incomodo silencio en la mesa, las miradas de sus dos ocupantes estaban fijos en la pista en donde Ron Weasly hacia el ridículo. Draco se habría reído de sus caras, de no ser por que algo le decía que por su seguridad, no debía hacerlo.

"¿Te animaras a subir, Potter?.- Zabini les hizo regresar a la realidad.

"Después de ti, claro esta…- estrecho la mano de Blaise, tenia tiempo que no lo veía-. ¿Has conseguido librarte del trabajo también?"

"Me he escapado que es distinto.- se sentó en la mesa de a lado-. Ya sabes que a mi jefe, no le gusta que lleguemos desvelados al trabajo…"

"¿Y como le harás entonces para que no se de cuenta?.- rió ante el cinismo del hombre.

"Ah, para eso tendré que recurrir a la ayuda de los amigos.- Harry frunció el cejo ante esas palabras-. Algo así como una firma, estampada en un justificante, que me libre de trabajar este fin de semana".

"¿Y quien es el incauto que hará semejante cosa?.- miro de reojo a Hermione, que hacia vanos intentos por controlar su risa.

"Por tu respuesta, tendrá que ser Dean…-rieron-. Es bueno verte, Hermione".

"Ha pasado tiempo, Blaise.- estrecharon sus manos, justo al tiempo que una nueva ronda de licor llegaba a su mesa-. Creo que la regla para salir de este lugar es hasta perder el conocimiento".

"Eso es poco, Hermione…-tomo su trago-. Es salir, cargado por tus amigos".

"Entonces toma mi trago y me encargo de que llegues a salvo a tu casa.-Hermione le paso su vaso, provocando la risa del hombre una vez mas.

"Buen intento, Granger…-le regreso la bebida-. Solo lo haría por un justificante…"

"Entonces tenemos un trato.- intervino Harry-. Tu bebes lo de Hermione y yo me encargo de firmarte ese papel…"

"Me encanta hacer negocios con ustedes.- ingirió el licor de un trago.

"¿Blaise?.- los ojos de Harry repararon en la figura de Draco Malfoy, que miraba con gesto desaprobatorio la actitud de su amigo-. ¿Has venido con guarda espalda?"

"Mejor siéntate, Draco…- suspiro el hombre, de verdad que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo invitado-. Por que esto va para largo…"

Draco resoplo, no le hacia nada de gracia el tener que estar en la misma mesa con Potter y Granger, su relación con ellos no era buena, tomando en cuenta de que no los veía desde que estuvieron en la sala de trofeos, antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Así paso largo rato, observando a esos tres conversar y reír, hasta que Dean tiro de los dos hombres hacia la pista vacía, en donde el publico, les recibió con aplausos. Tal vez Blaise tenía razón, Potter no parecía mal sujeto.

"¿Sorprendido como el resto?.- Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos-. Hablo de Harry..."

"No se ve tan idiota como en el colegio.- respondió sin chistar, pasando por alto que esa mujer era la mejor amiga de Potter.

"Trabaja de medico…-no hizo mas que reír ante el comentario, Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría de ser un arrogante-. Se lleva con Blaise desde que les toco ir a Francia en el mismo asiento, en nuestro ultimo viaje de estudios".

"Si, algo así me comento…-su respuesta fue cortante.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Blaise era muy desafinando por lo que en momentos de la canción, miraba a Harry en forma tan insinuante, que el ojiverde huía de su tacto.

"Grandísimo tonto…- mascullo Draco.

"Su justificante peligra si sigue intentando seducirle…- Hermione escondía su rostro entre sus manos, apenada por la risa de la que era presa.

Dos tragos más y el publico femenino rodeaba la pista, admirando a un Blaise que con lentitud, comenzaba a desprenderse de su camisa al ritmo de la música de fondo.

"Blaise.- le sujeto del hombro, Harry estaba rojo de la pena.

"Harry…-su voz sonaba un tanto melosa-. No seas brusco, soy frágil".

"Ese idiota…- Draco estaba igual de rojo.

"Anda Blaise.- Harry le empujo, justo al tiempo en que un nuevo participante ocupaba la pista.

"Ya has tomado mucho…- Draco le quito el vaso.

"Estaba bromeando…- respondió Blaise-. Nueve vasos de tequila, no me hacen nada".

"Magnifico espectáculo.- Dean respiraba con trabajos, eso había sido divertido al menos para uno-. Me encargare de enviares una copia del video a sus casas, a propósito, miren quien se acerco a saludar…"

"Hola…- repararon en la persona que acompañaba a Dean.

Ron les sonreía, pasando por alto el hecho de que la sonrisa de tres de los ocupantes de esa mesa se había borrado en cuanto le reconocieron. Tanto Harry como Blaise estaban rojos y no era de pena, sino de ira, contrario a Hermione, quien no daba crédito al cinismo del pelirrojo.

"Si no quieres un desastre en este lugar, mejor llévatelo, Dean…- amenazo Harry.

"Lo mas rápido que puedas…-completo Blaise, borrando la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

"Ah…-Dean comenzó a sudar, por la alegría del momento, había olvidado que Ronald Weasly, ya no era persona bienvenida con ese grupo que parecía dispuesto a reducirle a polvo.

Ante la tensión del ambiente, no se dieron cuenta de cómo Hermione abandonaba la mesa. Draco no pudo más que limitarse a fruncir el cejo, Granger, Potter y Weasly, habían sido buenos amigos durante sus años de colegio, pese a que asistían a distintas instituciones, por lo que resultaba bastante extraño el hecho de que los dos primeros, miraran con tanta hostilidad al pelirrojo.

"Piérdete, Weasly…- maldijo una vez mas el no haberse quedado en casa, seguro que a esas horas, ya estaría descansando en su cómoda cama.

Abandono el establecimiento y se dirigió hacia la solitaria figura que se encontraba de rodillas, vomitando. "Que suerte la suya", estaba a varios kilómetros de su casa, sin auto, sentado con dos alfa a los que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas y ahora tenia que hacerla de niñero.

"¿Estas bien, Granger?.- esas palabras salieron de su boca, literalmente masticadas.

"Bien, déjame sola…- respondió entre espasmos.

"Te dejo sola cuando estemos de vuelta a ese basurero…-se recargo contra la pared-. ¿Por qué tan vulnerable ante Weasly?"

"No es tu asunto…- se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el sanitario, en donde mojo su rostro.

"Oh, es verdad…- se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, entonces tendrás que golpear a Blaise por que conozco el motivo de tu dramática huida".

"Si lo sabes¿para que preguntas?.- siseo la mujer, no había rastro del tono amable en su voz.

"Por que siempre es divertido burlarse de la pena ajena…- exclamo en forma burlona y Hermione sintió hervir su sangre-. De verdad luces pálida¿Quieres que vaya por Potter, creo que le agradara saber que no te has tomado las medicinas que me ha obligado a enviarte"

"Miserable…- se irguió.

"Entonces…- le provoco-. Si voy a escuchar detalles de tu patética vida, quiero detalles¿Qué fue con exactitud lo que ese pobretón te hizo?"

"Es un idiota, me robo el trabajo que tanto me esforcé en conseguir…- espeto sin chistar-. Hay que ser muy cínico como para plantar su cara enfrente mió después de que me utilizo para llegar a el".

-Lo había dicho-

"Y a mi me ha hecho perder el tiempo diciendo que no tiene nada…- a cierta distancia, Harry observaba a su amiga.

"Bueno, tomemos en cuenta de que Draco no es la persona con mas tacto que existe.- Blaise asintió-. ¿Así que por eso, Hermione esta enclaustrada en su departamento?."

"Pues si…- respiro profundamente-. No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer para obligarle a salir de esas cuatro paredes… el nunca haber fracasado en su vida, tuvo un efecto en verdad negativo con ella, le volvió insegura y huraña…"

"¿Tu pagaste esta reunión?.- se le adelanto Blaise, interrumpiendo el estudio psicológico que Harry hacia de su amiga.

"¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?.- su plan había sido elaborado cuidadosamente como para que en cuestión de segundos, Blaise lo tirara por la borda.

"Thomas es mas amigo mió que tuyo… es avaro como el solo.- rió el hombre y Harry frunció el cejo con claro gesto de que no le creía una sola palabra-. Esta bien, el me lo platico antes de venir aquí…"

"Volvamos dentro, estará bien…-Harry empujo del hombre.

"¿La dejaras a solas con Draco?.- Blaise no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"No le conozco tanto como tu, Blaise.- frunció el cejo-. Pero con el simple hecho de que le haya sacado la verdad a Hermione, ya me cae mejor que antes".

"Si, Draco es mortalmente sincero…- asintió el hombre-. Entonces, continuemos tomando, por que para que otra vez nos reunamos, tendríamos que infundirle un poco de valor a Hermione y que Weasly le truncara sus planes, otra vez".

**..…OO…..OO…..OO…..OO…..OO…..OO…..**

Una simpleza para el resto, pero el fin de sus sueños para Hermione, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de soportar el gesto burlón de Draco Malfoy. Durante años, se había privado de muchas cosas para ser digna representante de la excelencia que Hogwarts pedía a sus estudiantes, era la mejor estudiante, la mas culta, escalofriantemente inteligente, no existía nadie en el colegio que no le admirara y el puesto en el Ministerio, lo había conseguido con verdaderos logros, todo para que al final, tuviera que ver como este, era otorgado al pelirrojo.

"Así que por eso, su súbito interés por salir contigo…- pensó Draco en voz alta y el rostro de Hermione enrojeció-. Ya me hacia raro, creo que Potter te dijo que tuvieras cuidado… astuto, no era tan brillante"

"¿Tu lo entiendes?.- le miro-. ¿Comprendes como me siento?... haber sido la mejor en todo, para que después te sea arrebatado por el mas… mediocre"

"No puedes negarle que fue inteligente…- Draco se cruzo de brazos-. Va en contra de lo que Dumbledore nos enseñaba en sus clases, pero recuerda que el juego sucio, es lo mas común que te encontraras en la vida profesional…"

"Aun así no deja de ser humillante…- estaba furiosa.

"Claro que lo es…- suspiro, sintió pena por Potter, el tenia que soportarla casi todo el tiempo debido a la amistad que les unía-. Pero dime ¿No lo es mas ahora?... claro que escuche lo que te hizo, son pocos, pero todos entienden lo que sientes… lo que ninguno aprueba es la postura que has asumido".

"¿De que hablas?.- le miro intrigada, conocía que algunos sabían de su fracaso, pero nunca se molesto en averiguar lo que pensaban.

"Te encerraste en tu habitación y dejaste de luchar.- su voz se hizo mas dura, estricta-. Tu, que representabas todo lo que Hogwarts buscaba en sus estudiantes, se había apartado del camino, cediendo su puesto a una persona muy por debajo de la excelencia… no solo te derrotaste, sino que nos hiciste cargar con tu fracaso, incluso Potter piensa lo mismo que yo".

"Eso no es cierto…- era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa forma.

"Admítelo, Granger… no fue Weasly quien te derroto, sino fue tu misma necedad de sentirte lastima, la que te encerró en tu mundo…- se le acerco y Hermione vio la furia brillar en esos grises ojos-. Si una puerta se te cierra, tienes que buscar otra, sentiría lastima por ti, si no tuvieras los medios, pero ni aun así lo justifico, incluso personas con menos suerte que la tuya, tienen mas agallas para continuar que todo tu…"

Dichas estas palabras, asesto una bofetada en el rostro de la joven, quien solo se limito a cubrir la zona afectada, las palabras de Draco eran verdad y su cerebro no encontraba la forma de rebatirlas.

"Eso es por llevarnos a nosotros también en tu fracaso…-espeto con desprecio-. Espero que reacciones…"

"Yo…-su rostro enrojeció, contrario a Harry, que intentaba hacerle entrar en razón con palabras, Draco había sido capaz de gritarle lo que muchas veces, su amigo había estado pensando cuando le veía sentada, frente a la ventana.

"Volvamos dentro…- le condujo con cierta rudeza-. Si Potter se da cuenta de que no estas dentro, vendra a buscarte y me destrozara por haber tocado a su muñeca de porcelana…"

"Yo no soy una muñeca…- exclamo con cierta rabia, haciendo sonreír a Draco, esa era le Hermione Granger que el conoció en el colegio, la chica capaz de hacer callar al temido profesor de Ciencias Políticas, que aun impartía clase en Hogwarts.

"Snape estaría contento de verte en este estado, derrotada…- hacerle enojar era un gusto que no se daba desde que salieran del colegio-. Será todo un placer informarle que fuiste humillada por el pobretón Weasly".

"No si antes te hago una lobotomía…- Hermione se irguió, orgullosa.

Cuando ingresaron al bar, encontraron a Harry y Blaise, conversando como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia. Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de sentarse, pues la manos de Dean y Blaise, los arrojaron a la pista.

Las miradas sobre ellos, Hermione comenzó a sudar copiosamente, algo que no pasó por alto Draco, quien le aparto tomando el micrófono en sus manos. Odiaba cantar en público, pero mucho mas el tener que hacer una escena enfrente de gente a la cual, no solía tratar y que no perdía oportunidad para hablar de el.

"Yo me hago cargo…- le murmuro a Hermione.

La letra de la canción, comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla y Draco no pudo mas que fruncir el cejo… era de esas canciones melosas que el solía evitar escuchar, pero que su secretaria, grababa en su computadora para poder, suspirar en cada estrofa.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto-

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

El publico enmudeció, era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy cantaba ante ellos y la verdad, no lo hacia tan mal. Hermione también le miraba, pero no por el asombro, sino por lo que la canción decía.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

El rubio tenía cierto magnetismo que obligaba a todos a mirarle, el sentimiento en cada nota, como si le cantara a alguien. Debido a su trabajo, Draco no podía salir con tanta frecuencia, ni mucho menos, relacionarse con mujeres, salvo las ya conocidas aventuras, en su vida, no existía nadie especial pero ahí estaba, demostrándoles a todos, que también sentía.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

La canción estaba próxima a terminar y tan absorta estaba Hermione escuchándole, que no se dio cuenta cuando los grises ojos de Draco estaban fijos en ella. Se sonrojo al sentir cierta calidez, ya no había enojo en las pupilas de ese hombre que minutos atrás, le había regañado, lucia tranquilo, incluso… atractivo.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Aquello no paso desapercibido para Harry y Blaise, quienes intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, Draco había mostrado una vez mas, esa mirada… no era la primera vez que le veian observar a Hermione en esa forma, un amor callado, secreto… ignorado por la inteligente chica.

"Pues ya esta decidido…- Harry lucia animado ante la idea que cruzaba también por la mente de Blaise, no quería que su amiga siguiera encerrada en su mundo y si existía alguien que podía ayudarla a salir, era ese hombre, que concluía su interpretación y que no dudaría en aceptar su propuesta.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain…_

…**..OO…..OO…..OO…..OO…..OO…..OO...OO...OO...OO...**

**Platica Libre:**

Oki, primer capitulo y si mis planes y canciones me lo permiten, serán solo ocho, y eso por que me siento fuera de genero, no es posible, yo, una fanática de Harry-Hermione, estoy escribiendo un Draco-Hermione… bueno, pues ya para que me infarto.

Nee-chan, espero que te haya gustado, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y esto fue el resultado… espero que no haya resultado muy forzado, por que de ser así, me corto las venas con galletas saladas.

Gracias por leer el fic, espero que les guste y sino… chicos, existe una amplia gama de historias que se publican en esta pagina y que estoy segura, serán aun mas de su agrado.

Cuidaos, Oracle.

P.d. La canción… bueno, pongo la traducción, aclarando que no es mía y que solo fue publicada para poder darle sentido a esta historia. La canción, "She Will be loved", del grupo Maroon Five, para los que les agrade el fic, no duden en pasarme canciones, en si, este fic iba a ser interactivo, yo trabajaba con las canciones que ustedes me enviaran, pero tomando en cuenta que últimamente no dan señales de vida, pues mejor lo pongo como sugerencias, así no me retrasare tanto, tal vez lo haga otra vez, mas adelante.

"Hermosa reina de sólo dieciocho  
Ella tuvo algún problema consigo misma  
El estaba siempre allí para ayudarla  
Ella siempre perteneció a otro

No siempre es arcoiris y mariposas  
Es el compromiso lo que no mueve  
Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta  
Puedes venir siempre que quieras

Sé donde te escondes  
Sola en tu coche  
Se todo lo que hace que seas quien eres  
Se que adiós no quiere decir nada para tí  
Vuelve y me ruega que la coja cada vez que se caiga

Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta  
Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa

No me importa esperar todos los días  
Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia"

En el orden en que aparecieron en el fic, por dios, Draco, cariño… que comprometedoras cosas cantas… merlín, mi cabeza rodaba si el rubio estuviera vivo… mira que me lo ando imaginando con un pasito estilo "Ricky Martin" (sonrojo), -_Que sexy se ve en esos pantalones entallados_- ah, creo que usare la canción _If you ever saw her, _rayos, ya estoy divagando otra vez.


	3. Better Man

**Better man**

El despertar de una noche de copas, siempre sabe mejor cuando vives solo, sin nadie que literalmente te grite al oído y se deshaga en reclamos, provocándote un dolor de cabeza aun mas difícil de sobrellevar por el exceso de licor en tu sangre… no cabe duda, ser soltero tiene mas ventajas.

_Primero, a nadie le molesta que de tu departamento entren y salgan mujeres hermosas y que al igual que tu, no deseen compromisos que les aten, incluso sientes pena por el vecino de junto, que te mira con cierta envidia antes de marcharse con su esposa a la comida de todos los domingos en casa de sus suegros... _

_Segundo, libertad de disponer de tu dinero en forma integra, gastándolo en ropa que solo mejore tu apariencia, la cual lucirás en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, para después retirarte a tu increíble departamento, en donde todo estará impecable, sin olvidar claro esta, del auto libre de migajas y olores extraños que tienes estacionado en la cochera._

_Tercero, tu cama, la cual sueles compartir en determinadas ocasiones (dense una idea), pero que la mayor parte del tiempo es solo para ti, lo mismo del baño, en donde no tienes que esperar turno para poder entrar._

_¿Quieren otros motivos para desear mi vida?... una envidiable posición económica que me permite vivir como me plazca y vacacionar en donde quiera, prestigio el cual no tuve que buscar pues son solos dos personas las que podrían estar a mi nivel, codiciado, pero eso es consecuencia de lo anterior, y entre todo esto, lo especialmente valorado… soy libre y eso, me hace aun mas feliz._

Se incorporo con lentitud de la cama y el dolor de cabeza, le hizo agradecer infinitamente que fuera sabado, de lo contrario tendría serios problemas en el trabajo por no haberse presentado a las 8:00 a.m. El mas mínimo esfuerzo por recordar la noche anterior le hacia mas agudo el dolor por lo que desistió de ello, había estado con Zabini Blaise y estaba seguro de que los sucesos de la noche anterior eran dignos de ser olvidados.

Consulto el reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche, respiro aliviado, eran 8:27 de la mañana, tenia el tiempo justo para salir a correr, regresar a bañarse e ir a desayunar. Abandono la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño en donde mojo su rostro, tenia un aspecto terrible, demostrando una vez mas, los motivos por los que odiaba irse de juerga.

"Bien, ya esta hecho, así que no gano nada quejándome.- se coloco el pants y minutos después abandono el departamento, justo al tiempo en que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar y al no acudir nadie a su llamado se activo la contestadora automática.

"_Draco, habla Blaise, esperando que los estragos de nuestro encuentro no te hagan desear no volver a verme en tu vida, de cualquier forma, solo llamo para recordarte de los planes que tenemos para hoy, conociéndote ya lo has olvidado, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que me tienes como amigo, solo checa tu Palm, no tardes mucho, te estaremos esperando"_

Ajeno a todo, Draco corría por el parque cercano a su departamento, a esa hora había pocas personas realizando actividades, la mayoría era mujeres que le miraban con cierto interés, frunció el cejo, ejercitarse era la única forma que tenia para sacar tanto estrés acumulado del trabajo y el escuchar que murmuraban de el, no era muy grato. Se detuvo unos momentos y saco su reproductor de música, colocándose los audífonos, era una forma de evitar tanto parloteo a su alrededor.

"Nada…- reemprendió la marcha, localizando las estaciones de radio, tenia predilección por las noticias, pero esa mañana, ningún programa le pareció interesante por lo que prefirió escuchar la música que tenia grabada.

A la décima vuelta dio por terminado su ejercicio, consultando su reloj, ahora solo tenia tiempo para un rápido baño. En el edificio en donde rentaba, la mayoría de los inquilinos eran matrimonios, parejas de muchos años, algunas de ellas tenían incluso hijos adolescentes.

"Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy…- le saludaron a coro un grupo de niñas de escasos 7 años, eran las únicas con las que solía tener cierto tipo de trato, reía cada que le miraba fijamente, buscando siempre llamar su atención, incluso una de ellas, la ahora líder del grupo le había confesado estar enamorada de el.

"Buen día, Emilie…- se despidió de ellas, dejándolas inmersas en sus juegos y risas. Reviso su correspondencia así como los diarios de esa mañana, nada fuera de lo ordinario, ingreso a su departamento y se dirigió a la cocina para beber un poco de jugo.

"Rayos…- iba de camino a la ducha cuando descubrió el mensaje en la contestadora.

A medida que avanzaba el mensaje, el semblante de Draco perdía los efectos del ejercicio, conociendo a Blaise, tenia algo entre manos y se reprendió el no recordar nada de la noche anterior.

"Donde sea una broma…- por primera vez en un sabado, prendió su Palm y consulto lo que tenia programado para ese día.

-10:00 Desayuno-

Leyó la dirección y con cierto recelo comenzó a alistarse. En los años que tenia de conocer a Zabini Blaise, nada que hubiera escrito en la agenda del rubio, concluía en algo bueno, fuera física o moralmente. El ver alterada su rutina era de las cosas que no toleraba, incluso tenia programados los calcetines que utilizaría durante los próximos 2 meses, así que lo último que quería era verse desprovisto de su delicioso desayuno continental, acompañado de una humeante taza de café expresso.

"Demonios…-una hora después, estacionaba su auto en la zona norte de la ciudad, el lugar no era de mala muerte por lo que Blaise estaba a punto de librarse de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

No tuvo problemas para encontrar su destino, reconocería el auto de Blaise en cualquier lado, un mini cooper amarillo era de pésimo gusto para alguien como Draco, si embargo tomando en cuenta que su amigo era en verdad excéntrico, el color era decente.

"Draco, cariño, me alegra que nos honres con tu compañía.- el primer rostro que vio cuando se abrieron las puertas de esa casa era el que mas deseaba a ver en esos momentos.

"No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas.- sujeto a Blaise del cuello de la playera y lo obligo a entrar.

"Hola, buenos días…- exclamo con sarcasmo el hombre cuando Draco le libero-. Te he extrañado las ultimas 7 horas que no nos hemos visto¿Cómo estas?"

"Furioso, así que no tientes tu suerte…- resoplo el rubio.

"Quita esa cara y pasa.- le condujo hacia la cocina en donde continuo preparando el desayuno.

"Este lugar es demasiado decente para ser tuyo…- observaba el lugar de pies a cabeza, todo estaba en su sitio y limpio, cualidades no apreciadas por la mayoría de los solteros-. ¿Quién es tu nueva conquista?"

"Una belleza de mujer…- rió el hombre-. Sería mía de no ser que aun ignora que no puede vivir sin mi".

"¿Acaso me ves tan desesperada?.- una femenina voz le obligo a voltear.

Ahí estaba, todavía en pijama la dueña de ese lugar. Hermione no daba crédito al hecho de ver a Draco en dos ocasiones en un lapso de 24 horas, pero tomando en cuenta de que Blaise estaba ahí, era lo mínimo que podría esperar.

"Buen día…- un escueto saludo antes de dirigirse a su puesto, una silla cerca de la cocina en donde le esperaba una taza de café-. ¿Quieres?"

"Si, estaría bien.- se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en el perchero.

No tenía caso alguno replicar, por lo que prefirió darle por su lado a Blaise, estaba seguro de que Potter también estaba en ese lugar ya que el ojiverde pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione. Miro a la joven, lucia muy tranquila, incluso resignada de que un hombre causara destrozos en su impecable cocina.

"¿A que hora llegaste?.- Draco acerco una silla y tomo asiento.

"¿Llegar?.- rió Hermione-. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ponerse en pie después de que te fuimos a dejar, se tuvo que quedar conmigo…."

"Ese sillón es perfecto para mi espalda.- asintió el hombre-. Me ha hecho plantear seriamente el mudarme a tu casa".

"¿Sabes algo?.- Hermione le miro un tanto recelosa-. Mejor te doy la dirección del lugar donde lo compre, así podrás tener uno en casa".

"Por eso me encanta esta mujer.- le dio un breve beso en los labios-. ¿A ti que tal te fue con la resaca?"

"Bien, un poco de ejercicio y jugo hacen maravillas.-respondió el rubio.

"¿Ejercicio?.- parpadeo Blaise-. Ay que flojera me das… ¿Sabias Hermione, que este hombre es tan quisquilloso que tiene una aspiradora en la guantera de su automóvil?"

"¿Acaso viajas mucho con Blaise?.- ahora fue el turno de reír del rubio ante el comentario de Hermione, se sentía tan bien hacerlo.

"Se me olvidaba que están cortados con la misma tijera…-frunció el cejo-. Mejor me callo o todo lo que diga podrá ser usado y empleado en mi contra".

"Palabras muy sabias de tu parte, Blaise…-exclamo Draco con aire solemne.

"Gente, ya estoy de vuelta.- el sonido de la puerta, anuncio el regreso de Harry Potter cargando varias bolsas.

"Vaya, jamás imagine que San Potter tuviera libre los fines de semana.- se mofo Draco.

"Deberías casarte con la jefa de enfermeras del hospital donde trabajo.- respondió sin chistar-. Casi tuve que aplicarle técnicas de resucitación cuando le dije que me tomaría el día y que me llamara solo si había una emergencia".

"Pobre mujer, ya bastante hace con soportarte como para que pretendas asesinarle de esa forma…-murmuraron a coro.

"Juro por mis ancestros que no los extrañe durante estos años.- fue la respuesta de Harry.

"Bueno, ya estuvo bien de tanta cháchara.- Blaise les llamo la atención-. Yo cocine, así que ustedes se hacen cargo de la mesa".

"Ve a cambiarte, Hermione.- Harry entro en la cocina para comenzar a acomodar los víveres-. Nosotros nos hacemos cargo".

"Gracias…- corrió a su habitación.

Para cuando regreso, encontró a los tres hombres colocando platos, cubiertos, servilletas y la comida que Blaise había preparado. Sin dudar se unió a ellos, sonriendo, cualquiera que les viera, desempañando sus actividades diarias, no daría crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"Lo hacen tan bien que podría contratarlos.- se burlo Hermione, al tiempo en que servia el té.

"No te acostumbres, por que se necesita mas que un rostro bonito para esclavizar a este dios griego.- se vanaglorio Blaise, provocando un ataque de risa en los otros dos hombres.

"Debiste ser cómico, Blaise.-Harry hacia grandes esfuerzos para controlar su risa-. Temo informarte amigo que has errado en tu profesión".

"Oye, no lo desalientes.- intervino Draco, bajo la mirada agradecida de Blaise al ver que le defendía-. Trabaja para el gobierno haciendo circo, maroma y teatro¿Qué diferencia hay?"

Estallaron a carcajadas y el amigable rostro de Blaise, se vio reemplazado por un gesto indignado e iracundo. Ese trío… eran sus amigos, los únicos en que podía confiar y a los que les permitía mofarse a sus expensas, cualquier otro, ya se encontraría saludando de primera mano a los espíritus.

"Es bueno estar reunidos otra vez.- después del desayuno, Blaise abrió la botella de vino que Harry comprara-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he divertido tanto… deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido".

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- asintió Hermione que se había limitado a ver como Harry y Draco, destrozaba con sus comentarios a Blaise.

"No suena tan mal.- sirvieron una ronda de copas para brindar.

"Lo que sea, con tal de que ya me dejen en paz.- mascullo Draco de fingida mala gana, chocando su copa con la de sus ex compañeros.

Su plan de "Entrada por salida", se vio frustrado después de que Blaise consiguiera quitarle las llaves de su departamento, y coche, junto con su cartera, y sin más remedio, ocupo uno de los sillones de esa casa y observaba a los otros tres conversar.

"¿Primera fantasía?.- acostados en el alfombrado suelo, Hermione y Blaise comenzaban con las confesiones.

"¿Sexual, platónica o ficticia?.- Harry revisaba los discos que tenia su amiga.

"Las tres…- Blaise rió ante la curiosidad de su amiga.

"Natalie Portman, la profesora de algebra avanzada y Pansy Parkinson… la verdad, no se que estaba pensando en esos momentos.- respondió un tanto asqueado por su ultima respuesta.

"No estabas pensado, Blaise.- Draco estaba atento a la conversación.

"¿Y tu, Draco?.- desde su lugar, Harry cuestiono al rubio-. ¿Qué respuestas darías?"

"Eso no vales con Draco.- Blaise se incorporo-. Este se da el lujo de rechazar a verdaderas obras de arte… tiene tanta suerte"

"Es verdad.- rió Harry.

"¿Ah si?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Y que mas soy?"

"¿Materialista, superficial, vanidoso y arrogante?.- respondió el ojiverde, mirándole de reojo-. Eres soltero, Draco, del tipo, "mi vida es perfecta"

"Tu también lo eres, Potter.- el rubio se puso en pie, comenzaba a enojarse-. Y aunque lo digas en esa forma, mi vida si es perfecta.- enfatizo estas últimas palabras.

"Pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tu…- se estaba acercando a un terreno peligroso pero no importaba, tenia un plan entre manos y necesitaba explorarlo-. Admítelo Draco, dices tenerlo todo, pero no es así…"

"Chicos.- Hermione se coloco en medio de ellos, les conocía lo suficiente como para saber que un comentario mas, provocaría una pelea a mitad de la sala, no le importaba que se destrozaran, lo que en verdad valía era su sala-. ¿No es hora de ver películas?"

"Si, películas.- Blaise le hizo segunda y tiro de Harry-. Vayamos a rentar algunas, por qué vienes¿verdad Harry?"

"Si…-abandonaron la casa.

"No le hagas caso, últimamente esta bajo mucho estrés.- Hermione respiro aliviada-. Anda, ayúdame a preparar algunos bocadillos".

Mientras preparaban sándwiches en la cocina, las palabra de Harry no dejaban darle de vueltas en la cabeza¿Quién se creía para juzgar su vida, tenia dinero, prestigio y la libertad que siempre había deseado, no existía nada mas que le faltara y sin embargo, las palabras de Potter le había hecho rabiar como nunca.

"¿Draco?.- Hermione llamo su atención-. Draco, te aseguro que ese pan ya tiene suficiente mayonesa hasta para su próxima vida".

"Si, perdona…- le entrego el pan.

Aquel comentario le había amargado el día, por lo que no disfruto las películas que habían rentado, ni mucho menos volvió a abrir la boca durante la conversación que tenia el grupo. Harry había tocado una fibra sensible de su vida en donde pretendía demostrarle lo vacía que esta era.

"Me disculpo por lo de hace unas horas…- se sorprendió cuando Harry llamo su atención, aprovechando que Blaise y Hermione observaban el atardecer en el jardín-. No fue mi intención herirte…"

"Pues no tienes mucho tacto, Potter…- frunció el cejo.

"Bien, todo tiene un motivo…- le invito a tomar asiento-. Tu que eres suspicaz contéstame esta pregunta¿Qué es lo mas extraño de estos dos días?"

"¿Aparte del tener que verles tan seguido?.- respondió sin chistar-. Están planeando algo¿cierto?"

"Acertaste…- rió Harry.

"¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?.- Harry le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

"Mucho…- su sonrisa se ensancho-. Todo…"

"¿Perdón?.- exclamo confundido, era oficial que Harry había perdido la cordura.

"Quiero que salgas con Hermione…-respondió a quemarropa y el rubio quedo en shock-. Y te estoy dando mi permiso para enamorarla…"

"¿Eres idiota?.- estaba furioso-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me lié con Hermione?

"No, si fuera idiota, se lo pediría a otra persona.-lucía tranquilo, lo suficiente como enfurecer aun mas a Draco-. Y no te estoy pidiendo algo que no te haya pasado por la cabeza. ¿Cierto, Draco¿has olvidado que desde el colegio piensas en ella mas de lo que deberías?"

"Tu…- enrojeció, Harry era bastante descarado cuando se trataba de Hermione-. Y aunque así fuera, ha pasado el tiempo… hemos cambiado".

"Ah, lo mismo pensaba yo…- nuevamente salía a flote esa sonrisa cínica que pocas personas conocían de Harry Potter. Su apariencia amable y tranquila, eran solo una mascara que cubría a un astuto hombre que solía conseguir todo lo que se proponía-. No soy un erudito en la música, pero si me doy cuenta de lo que transmite y tu, mi amigo, anoche fuiste muy evidente".

"Ya sabia que me iba a arrepentir de eso…-farfullo.

"Piénsalo.- se apresuro Harry-.Se que tu vida de soltero es perfecta, pero mis palabras no te habrían afectado tanto, sino tuvieran algo de verdad".

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra, transcurriendo el tiempo suficiente como para poder volver a casa con una promesa de un nuevo encuentro, era evidente que Blaise estaba feliz de estar nuevamente rodeado por las personas que mas apreciaba, el también habría disfrutado ese momento si no supiera que era una treta por parte de esos dos hombres para proponerles algo que estaba en el pasado.

"Estupido Potter…- mascullo Draco, dejándose caer en su cómoda cama.

Sus palabras no dejaban de darle vuelta, la noche anterior era la clave de todo este embrollo así que hizo un recuento de los daños… había cantado, hasta ahí todo era claro… bajo del escenario, donde Dean les esperaba con bebidas¿Qué le habían dado?"

"Whiskey.- fue la respuesta que Blaise le dio el lunes a primera hora., No tienes mucho aguante, Draco… doce copas y ya no podías sostenerte en pie, amigo mió, me decepcionas".

"¿Y que hice?.- la temida incógnita de se mente.

"Nada que no esperara de ti.- rió Blaise, era una verdadera suerte que esa conversación la estuviera tratando por teléfono, un medio seguro que le proporcionaba el tiempo suficiente de huir del país en caso de que fuera necesario-. Tranquilo, amigo… solo soltaste la lengua un poco mas de lo debido con Harry… ¿te gusta Dawson´s Creek, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Y tengo la ligera sospecha de que te contó todo.- frunció el cejo, nunca imagino que Harry Potter fuera tan poco digno de confianza-. Traidor…"

"¿Harás lo que te ha pedido?.-era momento de ponerse serios, un estado no favorito en Blaise cuando estaba con sus amigos-. Vamos Draco, se que ha pasado el tiempo pero no puedes quitarle razón a las palabras de Harry"

"Están pasando por alto un detalle.- resoplo-. Lo que yo pude…"

"Puedes…- le corrigió el hombre, provocando el enojo de Draco.

"Lo que PODRÍA sentir, no tiene caso, por que Hermione no siente lo mismo por mi.- lo había dicho.

"Ah, olvidas que nos tienes de aliados a nosotros.- rió Blaise y entonces, Draco verdaderamente se preocupo-. Pero piénsalo bien, se que es difícil renunciar a la vida que has llevado estos dos años, pero hasta el momento, Harry no se ha equivocado… tal vez ustedes…"

"Bueno, ya tengo que volver al trabajo…-no tenia caso continuar con aquella conversación, Blaise se había aliado con Harry, algo muy peligroso tomando en cuenta que los dos eran hombres de palabra.

"Estas huyendo como siempre.- rió-. Jamás dejaras de comportarte como niño… te llamo a tu casa en la noche, adiós".

Colgó el teléfono, la primera vez que hablaba con Blaise desde tu trabajo y solo para saber que había hecho en una noche de copas… se regaño internamente. De las pocas cosas que recordaba de su niñez, se encontraba una frase de su padre "No es digno de un Malfoy", no pudo evitar respirar aliviado de que su progenitor hubiera muerto poco antes de su sexto cumpleaños. Decidió dejar en segundo término la descabellada idea de Potter, ya tenia suficientes problemas en el trabajo como para estupideces.

"Olive, cancela mis citas de la tarde…- hablo por el comunicador, estaba cansado y la mayoría del trabajo, lo podía hacer en la comodidad de su departamento.

"Si señor Malfoy.- su secretaria era una mujer de edad avanzada y lo suficientemente capaz como para hacer temblar a cualquiera que intentara tocar a su jefe, se desvivía por complacerle cualquier deseo.

Draco Malfoy… socio de una importante firma de abogados era el tipo de hombre que cualquier mujer suele soñar para compañero de toda su vida, su nombre siempre ligado al existo y no había nadie que pudiera decir lo contrario. Sin embargo, esa mañana el abogado prestaba poca atención a su entorno, el dolor de cabeza le ponía de malhumor y condujo su automóvil en dirección al único lugar que podría darle un poco de calma.

"Tres veces en menos de cuatro días…- rió el hombre en cuanto ingreso al consultorio y reconoció a su paciente-. Debes encontrarte agonizando, Draco"

"Guarda tus chistes, Potter…-siseo el rubio, no estaba para bromas-. Vengo a consultar al doctor, no al payaso frustrado que reside en ti".

"Golpe bajo… por eso no tendrás tu caramelo…- rió y condujo a Draco a una cama para poder examinarlo-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por un viejo compañero de colegio?

"Morir primero, para poder patear tu cadáver a mi gusto…- el galeno negó con lentitud la cabeza.

"Lamento informarte que no es hora de las complacencias.- Draco se despojo de su camisa y se tenso al sentir contra su piel el frió estetoscopio-. Se escucha bien tu respiración".

"Quiero algo para dormir.- exclamo el rubio.

"Lo siento, no tengo galletas, ni leche caliente, ni almohadas con plumas, ni pijamas…- su paciente se planteo si el doctor en verdad tomaba en serio su profesión-. Puedo recetarte unas pastillas, aunque no es muy recomendable, lo mejor seria en forma natural¿Qué tan estresado estas?"

"Lo normal…- arreglo su ropa.

"Te agradecería que me definieras normal.- Harry volvió tras su escritorio, comenzando a teclear.

"Trece horas de trabajo, 2 comidas al día, una hora de ejercicio…- enumeraba el rubio.

"Interesante, solo una duda…- un breve silencio-. ¿A que hora respiras?"

"A la misma hora que tu lo haces.- su respuesta impregnada de ironía, solo hizo reír al galeno.

"De acuerdo, no es mi asunto…- era divertido ver lo susceptible que era su antiguo compañero de escuela-. Te daré un medicamento muy ligero, te ayudara a descansar, pero lo mejor seria que te relajaras un poco".

"¿Cómo?.- cuestiono Draco, tomando la receta que Harry le entregaba.

"Dame las llaves de tu auto…- Harry extendió la mano, bajo la mirada de extrañeza de su paciente.

"¿Mi auto?.- frunció el cejo al mismo tiempo que extendía las llaves-. ¿Y eso en que demonios me ayuda, Potter?"

"En mucho.- tras apoderarse de ellas se coloco frente a Draco, obligándole a ponerse de pie-. Ahora, te quitare esto…"

"¡Cuidado con la corbata, vale mas de lo que ganas al día!.- replico el rubio al verse despojado de la prenda.

"Ahora, un botón…- acerco sus manos con cuidado, pues en la mirada de su paciente, brillaba la decisión de arrancarle los dedos si tocaba la fina camisa-. Y revolveré un poco el cabello…"

"Mas te vale que haya un buen motivo para esto…- amenazo el rubio.

"Si que lo hay…- retrocedió, observando de pies a cabeza el aspecto de Draco-. Bien, puedes marcharte, yo me hago cargo de que tu auto llegue sano y salvo".

"Ni de broma.- resoplo-. Me das las llaves de mi auto por las buenas o te las quito por las malas".

"Suena interesante.- rasco su mentón-. ¿Eso sería hoy o mañana?"

"Ahora mismo…- se abalanzo sobre el galeno que, con una tranquila sonrisa no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento para esquivarle.

…(silencio)…

"Estupido Potter..- se froto el hombro, había olvidado que tres años de Defensa Personal, no debían ser pasados por alto en el futuro.

Sin más opción, se vio rodeado por la gente que transitaba las calles, la mayoría tan inmerso en sus problemas que le ignoraba, se sentía bien pasar desapercibido. Desprovisto de su corbata, perdía ese aire de superioridad, los cabellos revueltos le daban un toque informal. Por primera vez, en muchos años, se sentó bajo la sombra de los árboles del parque central, disfrutando de una hamburguesa.

Para ser principio de semana, el lugar tenía varios visitantes. Hombres de negocios que leían el periódico, niños que jugaban tras librarse del colegio, parejas que paseaban en bote y entonces, su mente le jugó una mala pasada.

"Un poco de aire le vendría bien…- sonrió-. Tanto tiempo enclaustrada en su departamento, tal vez debería…"

-¿Debería que?-

Parpadeo, intentando explicarse el impulso de buscar cualquier pretexto para volver a ver el rostro de Hermione… -_¿Y yo que ando pensando en esa?_-… se regaño mentalmente, desde el colegio, lo ultimo que hacia era preocuparse por sus antiguos compañeros¿Por qué hacerlo, cada uno había tomado su camino y gracias a dios, consiguió librarse de casi todos.

Respiro profundamente y volvió a concentrarse en el ambiente, la recomendación de Potter había sido que se relajara, bien, lo haría… volvió a mirar su entorno, hombres de negocios, niños… parejas… parejas… mas parejas…

-¡Maldita sea, que no tienen nada más importante que hacer en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en esta forma!-

Estaba exaltado, eso era malo y con rapidez, recurrió al único objeto que conseguía tranquilizarse. Era una suerte que Potter no le quitara también su reproductor portátil, de lo contrario, se volvería loco.

-Música-

Se relajo en cuanto llegaron a sus oídos las primera notas, adoraba la música clásica, era una de las pocas cosas que en verdad disfrutaba. Abrió los ojos y vio al mundo bajo el efecto de la melodía de Tartini, todo tenía coherencia ahora.

"Disculpe…-una mano se poso en su hombro y con el cejo fruncido, encaro al que le interrumpía-. Lamento molestarlo, pero quisiera saber si podría prestarme su reproductor un momento…-Draco le fulmino con la mirada-. Es que quiero bajar un tono a mi celular y he olvidado el mió en casa, juro no tardarme nada".

"Si, claro…- de mala gana Draco le entrego el aparato.

La chica no tardo gran cosa y en cuestión de minutos, devolvió el reproductor a su dueño, deshaciéndose en agradecimientos antes de partir con sus compañeros de escuela. El rubio volvió a colocarse los audífonos y encendió una vez más el aparato.

Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
…

Feel I'm getting old  
Before my time

Palideció como nunca antes, buscando con la mirada al grupo de estudiantes. La chica había olvidado borrar la canción que descargara y ahí estaba el, escuchando lo que tantas veces pasara por su mente y negara hasta el cansancio.

"Todo esta en mi contra…- suspiro resignado.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando una y otra vez la canción, analizando cosas que consideraba, estaban ya en el pasado… Hermione… era cierto que en algún momento de su vida, se había planteado acercarse a la sobresaliente chica, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo al enterarse por labios de Blaise que esta salía con el pelirrojo Weasly, después salieron de Hogwarts y prefirió olvidar esos sentimientos.

Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been taught  
To take the blame

No fue difícil enterarse de los pormenores de esa relación. Se encontraba en casa cuando encendió el televisor para escuchar la noticia de que Ronald Weasly, había tomado posesión del puesto de economía. El nombramiento había causado extrañeza en todos los niveles de la sociedad, pero no tanto como en los que conocían los planes de Hermione.

De las pocas veces que había visto a sus compañeros de escuela, la que más recordaba era la que precedió a la noticia, nunca tuvo tanto miedo de Harry Potter, quien en compañía de Blaise, no paraban de tomar… no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para darse una idea de lo que les tenia así y de cierta forma, se sintió culpable. Tal vez si se hubiera arriesgado un poco, nada de eso habría pasado, Hermione no estaría encerrada a piedra y lodo en su casa, Potter debido al temor de dejarle sola, habría aceptado una de las tantas ofertas que le ofrecieron y en esos momentos sería mucho famoso y Blaise… bueno, su amigo era punto y aparte.

Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain

Respiro profundamente, las emociones a flor de piel no eran algo que le agradara y mucho menos la sensación en sus ojos… se había planteado tantas veces que no era digno de estar con ella que se volvió insensible… no podía mandar por la borda su realidad por un sueño casi olvidado.

I know some have fallen  
On stony ground

Froto sus ojos y se puso en pie, con un solo destino en mente. Antes muerto que darle la razón a Potter, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Draco Malfoy no era de las personas que creían en las coincidencias.

As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain

"Vaya…- se dejo caer en el sofá, era la hora del noticiero de la noche y por lo que veía algo relevante había ocurrido en el gobierno-. ¿Qué habrá hecho para que le dejaran el ojo así?"

-El señor, Ronald Weasly, fue atacado esta tarde por un desconocido que eludió a sus guardaespaldas. El móvil de esta agresión parece ser el enojo general ante la poca estrategia que ha llevado a cabo en la economía de nuestro país y…-

Hermione no sabia si reír o sentir pena por el pelirrojo, pena por que nadie tenia capturado en video aquel histórico momento, risa por que ese moretón tardaría varias semanas en desaparecer de su ojo y nariz. Agradeció infinitamente al hombre que había puesto sus manos en uno de los hombres mas poderosos de la nación, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo de disfrutar de la imagen pues llamaron a la puerta y con cierta frustración fue a abrir.

"¿Si?.- se sintió envuelta en los brazos del que supuso era un hombre-. ¡Oigan, que le pasa!"

Habría tardado mas en reconocerle de no ser el inconfundible tono rubio de esos cabellos, por lo que del enojo paso a la sorpresa, acertando a cerrar la puerta, si alguno de sus vecinos veía eso, se armaría todo un chisme y lo ultimo que quería era ser la comidilla de las mujeres de esa zona.

"¿Draco?.- parpadeo-. ¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada…-se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos.

Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound

"¿Puedo pedir que me sueltes?.- rió nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones por parte del rubio-. Comienzas a dejarme sin aire en los pulmones…"

"Solo unos minutos…- aminoro la fuerza de su abrazo.

"Bien, pero cuando me sueltes quiero una buena explicación a todo esto…- exclamo Hermione, dejando de oponer resistencia-. A propósito¿es sangre con lo que te manchaste la camisa?"

Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man

**oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo**

**Platica Libre.**

Puf, comienzo a arrepentirme de iniciar esta historia sin tener nada claro… ¿adivinaron de que canción se trata? (tonta, es el titulo del capitulo –pido disculpas-)... lamento no poner los versos como debería pero existen cosas que no veo al caso pegar, quita espacio que puedo aprovechar para escribir un poco mas de la historia ¿no creen? –me resulta escalofriante tener a Harry y Draco, hablando como gente cuasi civilizada-

Imaginando un poco mas de la cuenta, casi me da un infarto cuando mi mente me jugó la trastada de Draco cantando la canción "She will be loved"… como que no es el tipo de voz que quiero para el… (suspiro), cambiando de tema, agradezco los reviews que me han dejado, supongo que en verdad les extraña que tenga tres historias que no tienen en común ni a los protagonistas… jeje –_yo también quiero saber como le hice T T_-

Por cierto, también llegue a la conclusión de que los universos alternos no tienen mucha aceptación por el publico, malo malo, tomare un curso de Summary o por lo menos, no seré tan sincera

Un nuevo cambio de tema… de las canciones que tengo en mente, Keane –Everybody's Changing-, Shakira –No-, Ricky Martin –If you ever saw her (aun lo estoy pensando)- ¿Dido, BSB (more than that –suspiro-)?... snif, todas me gustan mucho…

Better Man me pareció perfecta para el rubio, tomando en cuenta la vida que aquí le desarrolle (rayos, por que no tengo un galán tan bueno como el), el disco que tengo trae la versión en español y es buena... muy buena… oki, me quedo con la versión en ingles, como que describe mas el sentir de la canción, no les aburro mas, cuídense todos.

_Envía alguien para que me ame  
__Necesito reposar en brazos_

_Siento que me hago viejo  
__Antes de tiempo_

_Calma mi conciencia  
__Por que no es mi culpa  
__Lo se, he sido educado  
__Para asumir las culpas_

_Sácame de aquí  
__Estoy en duelo_

_Se que algunos han caído  
__En un suelo despiadado_

_Mientras mi alma cura las penas  
__Yo creceré a través de este dolor_

_Una vez que has encontrado a ese amor  
__Estás en dirección a casa_

_Señor, yo estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo  
__Para ser un hombre mejor_

… lo se, nada que ver, pero bueno, mejor me pongo a escuchar a Tartini (the devil´s sonata), con un poco de suerte y mi percepción de la música mejora el próximo capitulo… dios, me da el ataque otra vez, mejor pasemos a la contestación de reviews.

**Nee Chan:** Que bueno que te gusto… gracias por la parte que me toca pero la verdad, no es tan sencillo tú ya me has oído, ideas, ideas… muchas ideas que a final de cuentas no llegan a nada. Better man no esta en la compu, mala suerte… ya veras que todo tiene un porque en la vida, y mientras yo pueda, buscare la forma de que comprendas que no es un "complo" en tu contra (risa), recuerda que "todo el mundo esta cambiando y yo no siento lo mismo"- tienes permitido golpearme en la vida real si el capitulo no fue bueno-.

**MINEA:** Bueno, supongo que debo adaptarme a las cosas, espero no decepcionarte con este intento oficial de Draco-Hermione, la responsable directa en Nee-chan -no pueden negar que soy la hermana mas complaciente del mundo… snif¿Cómo le voy a hacer para los próximos capitulos?- Poniéndome seria, me da mucha alegría que te guste la historia, ya sabes que yo pongo mi mejor esfuerzo para que mis historias sean de su agrado. Cuídate mucho y espero tu visita en Voices (pronto lo terminare).

**Hcate**: … estoy obligada a probar de todo, por que sino, me aburro, ese es uno de los motivos que me ha hecho retrasar tanto el fic de Voices ( el libro también tiene la culpa)… nunca había escuchado de ese cantante, tengo que cultivar mi acervo musical… las canciones que tomo en cuenta, son las que puedan ayudarme a tocar determinados temas del sentir de la gente, no tanto el amor, también la soledad, la indignación, esta historia es mucho mas compleja por que no hay magia ni nada por el estilo, solo personajes, con altas y bajas… simplemente, enfrentando a la escuela de la vida y esa si que en verdad es difícil, bueno, todo depende de cómo la enfrentes (no te vayas a los extremos de Blaise). Por eso, en el primer capitulo hable de cómo ser el mejor no sirve de nada si te topas con gente astuta (perdona por lo de Ron, pero es que me salio sin pensarlo), de cómo se enfrenta el fracaso… el segundo capitulo intente que Draco cediera un poco en su orgullo y aceptara que como el resto, el también tiene derecho a mostrar sus emociones… tal vez el próximo capitulo, hable de estos cuatro personajes, analizando cuanto han cambiado en un solo año… ya me extendí en la respuesta, pero creo que entiendes lo que quiero de esta historia.

**Terry Moon: **Tu deseo esta cumplido, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¿Si pude transmitirte algo a través de los personajes, no sabes que feliz me hacen tus palabras, hace tiempo que no lo conseguía, gracias por tu review.

Cuídense mucho, Oracle.


	4. Be yourself

**Be yourself**

Con lentitud se revolvió entre las sabanas de su cama. Le agradaba aspirar el aroma que emanaba de estas, haciendo muy difícil el querer poner un pie en el mundo. La suave tela contra su piel, acariciándole, eran un regalo de Blaise… extraño regalo de un hombre… bueno, no tanto si tomamos en cuenta una nota guardada en el baúl de los recuerdo que había estado anexa con el obsequio –Rezando por que no solo cubran tu cuerpo, sino también al del desafortunado que caiga en tus redes-

-Estupido Blaise-

Pensó para si misma, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y el sueño le había abandonado en forma abrupta. Resignada a no poder descansar mas, sonrió al recordar el rostro de las personas que estaban presentes en su rutina, tres hombres nada feos… demasiado atractivos si tenia que ser sincera… cada uno, poseedor de cierto misticismo que les hacia irresistibles.

Se regaño mentalmente el pensar en esos sujetos, entre los tres no se daban abasto para volverla loca. Los únicos momentos de paz que poseía se encontraban resguardados por esas cuatro paredes de impecable gusto y con una cerradura a prueba de curiosos.

Se revolvió perezosamente en su enorme cama, dios tenia que bendecir al hombre que la había creado, era cómoda, única y principalmente, solo para ella… dejo caer sus brazos como era su costumbre, buscando abarcar cada centímetro de esa superficie, sin embargo en esta ocasión, su mano topo con algo… demasiado duro para ser una almohada…

Instintivamente comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de ese objeto que invadía su territorio… era mas largo que ella y con algunas áreas demasiado duras, sin embargo el tacto era suave, terso y además… ¡era peludo!

"Pero que…- prendió la luz de su lámpara solo para encontrarse con la molesta mirada de un hombre que tras observarle se cubrió con la almohada mas cercana.

"Por dios.- mascullo-. Apaga eso, aun es muy temprano y quiero dormir un poco mas".

"¡Tu que haces aquí!.- se puso en pie de un brinco y se apodero del bat de béisbol que escondía bajo su cama-. ¡Pervertido, degenerado… invasor de camas y acaparador de almohadas!"

"Que ruido haces…-se incorporo con lentitud, solo para provocar que la indignación de Hermione se disparara aun mas.

"¿Estas?.- intento ocultar el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, ver el torso desnudo de un hombre no es algo que se ve todo los días, tomando en cuenta que este sujeto no era otro que…-. ¿Draco, acaso estas…?"

"¿Qué cosa, cariño?.- un gesto burlón apareció en su rostro y con aire sensual comenzó a retirar con lentitud las sabanas que cubrían la parte baja de su cuerpo.

"No…-el bat temblaba en sus manos -. Deja eso en paz… solo responde a mi pregunta…"

"Es que no entiendo a que te refieres…- su sonrisa se ensancho y el deseo de Hermione por romperle el bat en la espalda se fue intensificando.

"Tu sabes…-balbuceo nerviosa.

"No, no lo se, por eso quiero que me lo expliques…- estiro los brazos para desperezarse.

Hermione parecía hipnotizada con los movimientos del rubio. Las sabanas de seda no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, estas enmarcaban a la perfección las piernas del rubio y por un momento divago, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser la tela que cubría la desnudez de Draco.

"Vuelve a la cama…- tendió su mano en dirección a la joven-. Es temprano, tal vez podríamos repetir lo de anoche…"

"¿Anoche?.- palideció, dejando escapar el arma con la que defendería su honor-. ¿Qué paso anoche?"

"¿No te acuerdas?.- aprovechando el desconcierto de Hermione, Draco le regreso a la cama-. Será todo un placer recordártelo… paso por paso.- susurro al oído de la joven, acariciando su rostro en el proceso.

"Draco…- los labios del rubio estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos.

"¿Si?.- arqueo la ceja e incapaz de aguantar un minuto más se incorporo de la cama, doblándose literalmente de la risa ante el rostro confundido de Hermione-. Deberías ver tu cara…"

"Pijama…-reparo en que solo el torso del rubio estaba descubierto y pasada la impresión se apodero nuevamente del bat-. ¡Voy a matarte!"

"Si logras alcanzarme…- se encerró en el baño, escuchando los coléricos gritos de la joven.

A decir verdad, no habría sido difícil aprovecharse de la situación, tomando en cuenta que ella tenia alcohol en la sangre, pero no era su estilo, en verdad quería rebasar la barrera que separaba su relación con Hermione pero esta, aun estaba demasiado ocupada rehaciendo su vida en vez de darse cuenta de los sentimientos que le profesaba.

-Tonta Granger-

Habían pasado más de un mes desde la escena del abrazo. Ninguna explicación, pero era evidente que algo cambio. Hermione ahora estaba trabajando, no fue difícil conseguir que ingresara a trabajar a la firma en la que él era socio.

En un inicio, le divertía ver la timidez con la que la joven se desenvolvía pero esa situación no duro mucho, Hermione en verdad deseaba cambiar su estilo de vida y ponía bastante empeño en conseguirlo, era tenaz e inteligente, lo suficiente como para convertirse en su mano derecha. No existía ningún tipo de límite cuando la joven se proponía algo e incluso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió inferior a ella.

Ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba en casa de ella. Conseguir el éxito en su primer juicio era digno de ser celebrado y la joven se excedió un poco de copas, era curioso verla en ese estado, demasiado parlanchina y desinhibida, Draco se lamentaba que no fuera así en sus cinco sentidos. No cabe duda de que la imagen siempre prevalece al verdadero deseo.

Cansada de golpear la puerta, Hermione se dirigió hacia el sillón que tenia en su habitación. Ahí estaban las ropas del rubio y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento comenzó a hurgar sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se coloco la bata y camino hacia el balcón, la luna aun iluminaba el firmamento, respiro profundamente.

"Menuda broma la que me hizo.- abrió la elegante cigarrera de Draco-. Hacerme creer que nosotros…-se sonrojo y tras encender el cigarrillo le dio una profunda bocanada-. Idiota…"

La tensión del trabajo habían mermado sus limites de tolerancia, ya tenia bastante con soportar la ineptitud de sus contrapartes que ni siquiera batalla le daban, como para ahora, tener que aguantar las pésimas bromas del rubio, por que Draco podía ser su jefe en la oficina, pero fuera de ahí, nada le impedía torcerle el cuello.

"Eso es malo para la salud.- le regaño el rubio que extrañado por el silencio salio de su escondite temiendo lo peor-. Esperaba encontrarte en la cama, con las venas cortadas pero estas en el balcón matándote aun peor".

"No molestes…- soltó el aire en el rostro del hombre que tras toser por el humo, le sonrió en forma provocativa.

"¿Por qué tan molesta?.- se acerco-. ¿Realmente te irrita que no haya pasado nada, sabes que eso tiene remedio…"

"Mantén tu cuerpo alejado de mi.- contesto en forma amenazante-. A menos que quieras despedirte de una parte de tu anatomía en forma sangrienta"

"Si lo pides de esa forma…- elevo las manos en señal de obediencia, le encantaba ese aire molesto en el rostro de Hermione-. ¿Puedes al menos darme mi cigarrera?"

"Toma este…- quito el cigarrillo de su boca y se lo entrego-. Deje el vicio hace tiempo pero en verdad que lo necesitaba en estos momentos".

"¿Sabias que esto puede ser interpretado como un beso indirecto?.- aspiro el humo, justo al tiempo en que Hermione volvía a mirarle furiosa-. Si continuas enojándote de esa forma vas a terminar vieja y sola… ¿acaso no reconoces cuando alguien te esta jugando una broma?"

"No…- respondió tajante.

"Pues entonces, no tiene caso continuar con esta conversación.- una ultima bocanada antes de arrojar el cigarrillo y regresar a la calidez del cuarto.

Hermione eran lenta cuando se lo proponía, en las ultimas semanas, el rubio se había empeñado en cuerpo y alma en que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le inspiraba¿resultado, el mismo que este pensamiento.

-Nada-

"Uy, alguien esta babeando mas de la cuenta y todo parece indicar que la causa tiene faldas de por medio.- se burlo-. ¿Demasiada actividad nocturna, Draco, a ese paso terminaras muerto antes de tiempo".

"Cierra la boca, Blaise…- gruño, tomándose de golpe su café expreso.

"Sin azúcar…-exclamo admirado-. Rayos, si que te urge mantenerte despierto…"

"Lo que quiero, es quitarme el mal sabor de boca que traigo desde que hice caso a su estupida idea.- mascullo, reprimiendo la furia que le carcomía en esos momentos-. Flores, atención, chocolates… demonios, tu sabes que no es mi estilo, pero lo estoy haciendo, de verdad quiero que esa mujer se de cuenta cuanto me gusta y ¡ESTA MAS CIEGA QUE POTTER!"

"A mi no me metas…-intervino el galeno que pedía mas café para el desvelado.

"Interesante…-se quedo pensativo, viendo como Draco descargaba su furia contra el pan al que le untaba mantequilla en exceso-. Bueno, si eso no ha funcionado¿Por qué no utilizaste tu infalible técnica de seducción y te aprovechaste de ella anoche que tuviste oportunidad de hacerlo?"

"Por que Hermione…- respondió el rubio.

"Le habría partido el alma en cuanto despertara…- completo Harry con actitud solemne.

"Ese es un buen punto…- se rindió Blaise-. Entonces genio…- llamo la atención del ojiverde-. ¿Qué otra magnifica idea tienes que aportar a tu plan de romance, digo, antes de que mi amigo termine consumiendo todo el café del país"

"Me sorprendes…- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del medico, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de los dos hombres que le acompañaban en el desayuno-. Imagine que Hermione ya no volvería a caer en esos juegos, por eso, haciendo caso a tus palabras…- miro de reojo a Blaise-. En estos momentos, deben de estar presentadole a mi querida amiga, una de las mas viejas emociones humanas…"

"Me das miedo cada que ríes de esa forma…- lloriqueo Blaise.

"¿Podrías hablar en términos entendibles?.- frunció el cejo, compartía la opinión de Blaise.

Harry Potter era en apariencia una persona amable, paciente, madura, por eso, nadie se podía imaginar que detrás de esa hermosa imagen, se escondía el hombre más manipulador que pisara Hogwarts. Era evidente que el medico principal del pabellón infantil del hospital de Saint Joseph tenia un plan, el brillo en sus ojos junto con su sonrisa eran dignas de no ser menospreciadas, después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, mas aun cuando existe un "buen amigo", dispuesto a dar una ayudadita.

"Ya lo veras…- tomo un sorbo de su humeante taza de té, justo al tiempo en que un grupo de mujeres observaba con interés a los tres hombres sentados en la mejor mesa del restaurante.

Con sensualidad innata, Blaise sonrió al grupo, contrario a los otros dos hombres, el adoraba ser el centro de las miradas, amado por las mujeres, tendía a mostrarse amable y enaltecer la belleza del sexo femenino.

"Dios, pareces gigoló…- exclamo Draco con cierto fastidio-. Con razón tu padre te quiere de vuelta a la casa de tu familia…"

"Y estaría encantado de verme cruzar el umbral de la puerta.- sonrió irónico-. Mataría por tener entre sus manos la oportunidad de cortar mi hermosa cabellera…- exclamo con vanidad-. Se que eso haría feliz al viejo…"

"Pero es un gusto que no le darás mientras este con vida.- rió Harry.

"Exacto…-abrazo al galeno-. ¿Ves, una mente perversa y corrompida entiende a otra en la misma situación".

"Con la diferencia que Potter tiene materia gris y tu no…-rió en forma mordaz.

"¿Por esto?.- miro de reojo a las mujeres que aun le observaban-. Solo me divierto, cosa que deberías hacer más seguido…- en un rápido movimiento sujeto el mentón de Harry, obligando a este a mirarle-. En cuanto a ti, no te pongas celoso, sabes que solo tu tienes el placer de tocarme…"

"Si, claro…- Draco frunció el cejo, odiaba cada que Blaise se ponía en ese plan, aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle la tranquilidad con la que Harry le soportaba-. Ya me tenias con ese pendiente…"

"Por dios, para con eso Blaise, quiero disfrutar de mi desayuno por un rato mas…-el rubio parecía a punto de vomitar.

"Esto aun no termina…- con fingido aire de amenaza al ojiverde, Blaise centro su atención al desayuno.

"Como digas…- sonrió con tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conductas.

"Ahora, volviendo a cosas menos repugnantes…- fulmino con la mirada al alegre castaño que devoraba todo lo que estaba frente a el (N/A: esperen, el moreno no esta incluido, respiren por favor)-. ¿Qué esta pasando por tu mente?"

"Tu solo confórmate con saber que, si Hermione no reacciona con mi plan, yo mismo me encargare de programar mi muerte…-Draco sonrió ante esas palabras, no por la seguridad con la que Harry pronosticaba el éxito de su plan, sino por el hecho de que moriría antes, dándole el gusto de patear su cadáver a libertad.

"Espero que sea lo segundo…- murmuro para si mismo.

"Por cierto…- Blaise paró un momento de comer-. Nuestros amados mecenas, no dejan de molestarme preguntando por ustedes, es una de las desventajas de tener que trabajar en Hogwarts.- exclamo para si siempre, les mandan saludos y sus mejores deseos… y también, les piden que hagan a un lado ese mezquino sentir suyo y que de vez en cuando, recuerden que de no ser por ellos, no tendrían el éxito que ahora gozan…"

"¿En otras palabras?.- cuestiono Draco.

"Que los visiten por que mueren por verlos…- simplifico la idea y continuo comiendo.

"Sería bueno…- añoro Harry al recordar el rostro del grupo de maestros en los que cada uno de ellos, encontró no solo a un profesor, sino a un amigo y confidente-. Hace mucho que no veo a Sirius y Severus Snape querrá ver una vez mas a su talentoso estudiante".

"¿Noto cierto sarcasmo en tus palabras?.- Draco jugaba con el cuchillo en esos momentos.

"Hermione también podría venir con nosotros, apuesto que la profesora McGonagall muere por tener una conversación inteligente.- asintió Blaise ante la idea de que sus amigos le visitaran en el trabajo.

"Personalidades…-planteo Draco-. Sirius Black y Harry Potter, son distintos y sin embargo, se llevan muy bien… tomando en cuenta que Potter es el mas hipócrita entre ellos".

"Todo lo contrario a Snape y tu…- agrego Blaise-. Los dos tienen la misma expresión de limón agrio en sus rostro… estoy seguro de que si muerden uno, el limón es el que hace gestos".

"Pero lo que no entiendo es…- intervino, antes de que Draco le hundiera en el cuello el cuchillo para el pan a Blaise-. De los profesores más respetados, aun no me explico como Remus Lupin se junta con alguien como… tu"

-Un breve silencio entre el grupo-

"Es lo que no me entiendo …- respondió Blaise en forma despreocupada-. Supongo que Remus ha sido mas padre para mi, que todo Nathan Zabini..."

"Pues, si lo dices en esa forma…-se quedaron pensativos-. Era de esperarse que tanto tiempo con ellos, tenia que influir en nuestras personalidades…"

"¿Estamos teniendo una conversación seria?.- cuestiono Draco.

"Eso parece…- Harry reviso su taza de té-. Algo le habrán puesto a nuestras bebidas, por que esto, no es una conducta normal…"

"La única explicación lógica al hecho de que los estoy soportando.- nuevamente ingirió de golpe su café.

Ajena a esta situación, Hermione dejaba caer el expediente que analizaba en esos momentos, este mes se había caracterizado por las sorpresas pero ninguna como la que ahora le tendía la mano. Sonriendo con cierta coquetería que la castaña no tendría ni aun volviendo a nacer, otra estudiante de Hogwarts realizaba su presentación en el escenario, Pansy Parkinson no había cambiado gran cosa y por la expresión en su rostro, aquel encuentro no era una simple coincidencia.

"Ella se incorpora con nosotros a partir de hoy.- uno de los socios había reunido a casi toda la gente que laboraba para la firma-. Específicamente, trabajara con Draco y Hermione…"

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…- la mano tendida hacia Hermione.

"Si…- estrecho el saludo de Pansy-. Demasiado…"

"Es una verdadera suerte que me toque trabaja con el equipo de Draco…-sonrió, buscando con la mirada al que a partir de ese día, sería su jefe-. ¿Dónde esta?"

"No tardara, creo…- la gente se disperso y Hermione volvió a su escritorio.

"En verdad te sorprendió mucho verme…- Pansy se desprendió del saco que portaba-. Yo tampoco espere encontrarte aquí".

"Si, lo imagino…- su relación con la rubia no era muy buena, personalmente no le agradaba el tenerla cerca, por lo que prefirió colocar un CD y ponerse los audífonos para no tener que escucharla.

...(silencio)...

"¿Qué es esto?.- pasaba mas del medio día cuando Draco ingreso en la oficina y se encontró con un aire de tensión en el lugar.

Olive se resguardaba tras su escritorio, asomándose de vez en cuando hacia el motivo de ese ambiente. En solo cuestión de dos horas, la enemistad de esas dos mujeres salio a flote y cada una, desde su trinchera, dejaba muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia la otra.

"Que bueno verle…- Olive fue a su encuentro-. La señorita Parkinson va a ocupar el puesto que Gretel dejo libre por su incapacidad…"

"¿Pansy?.- la rubia se volvió a verle al escuchar su nombre.

"¡Draco!.- el hombre se vio atrapado en un emotivo abrazo-. Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo… cuando Arthur me comento que tu eras uno de los socios, no dude en firmar el contrato…"

"Ah, si… bueno… también me da gusto verte…- por simple curiosidad miro de reojo a Hermione, quien se escondía tras el computador.

"¿Podemos platicar sobre este asunto?.- corrió hacia su escritorio-. A diferencia de otras personas…- puso mucho énfasis en sus palabras-. Yo vine a dar lo mejor de mi…"

"Solo dale la oportunidad y vas a ver sino te da lo "mejor" de ella…- murmuro Hermione ante lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

"Claro…-frunció el cejo-. Pasa a mi oficina…"

"Tengo que contarte todo lo que he hecho en estos años que no nos hemos visto.- Draco le cedió el paso-. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche, sería divertido ir a tomar una copa, conozco un lugar magnifico que….- las puertas se cerraron.

"Que mujer tan extraña…-Olive frunció el cejo-. Habla sin parar y respira por que su cuerpo se lo pide…"

"Ella siempre ha sido así…- sonrió Hermione en forma comprensiva.

"Que lastima que no sea una niña tan agradable como tu, querida…-la mujer le ofreció uno de los bocadillos que había llevado esa mañana-. A mi edad, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de los verdaderos motivos por los que acepto el trabajo…"

"Gracias…- tomo uno de los bocadillos ofrecidos-. ¿Por qué dice eso, Oli?"

"Pues por que es evidente, mi niña.- sonrió divertida por la expresión inocente en el rostro de Hermione-. Esta señorita tiene otras intenciones con mi jefe, le quiere, de eso hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta… que pena…"

"¿Pena?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Por qué?"

"Por que quiero mucho a mi jefe como para verlo enredado con unas de esas…- enfatizo Olive-. Es una gran persona y nada me alegraría mas que verle al lado de una buena mujer…"

"Vaya…- Hermione se sorprendió por la sinceridad con la que la vieja secretaria hablaba sobre el afecto que sentía por su jefe.

"Solo entonces, podría jubilarme…- se froto la espalda-. Ya no soy una jovencita y los años pesan a mi edad, pero el descanso se tendrá que postergar hasta que alguien como tu, este junto al jefe".

"Ay Olive, que cosas dice.- rió Hermione antes de volver a su trabajo.

"Y sin embargo, eso es lo que todos queremos…- escondidos tras la puerta, Blaise y Harry escuchaban la conversación-. ¿Cómo encontraste a Pansy?"

"Ella me encontró a mi.- respondió el medico, cuyo localizador no dejaba de vibrar-. Por casualidad un sobrino suyo se fracturo el brazo la semana pasada".

"Tiempo suficiente para ponerle al tanto del amor de su vida…- rió Blaise.

"Tengo que volver al hospital.- dio una ultima mirada al interior del despacho para cerciorarse que todo seguía en calma.

"Te acompaño, sirve que me resuelves una duda…- le condujo hacia el elevador-. ¿Le cobraste la consulta con dinero o con ayuda…?"

"Dinero…- respondió Harry-. La ayuda me la esta dando sin que ella se lo imagine…"

"Astuto…- le felicito Blaise-. Por eso yo prefiero pagarte con dulces…"

"Hablando de dulces, ya que me acompañas al hospital, sirve que te realizo ese chequeo que vienes postergando por meses.- le sujeto del brazo.

"'¿Tengo opción?.- frunció el cejo.

"No, a menos que quieras averiguar los planes de Draco para esta noche y pasar por Hermione para "coincidir".- explico el galeno.

"Prefiero la aguja…-exclamo derrotado-. Además, no se necesita ser un genio como para saber a donde lo va a llevar… Pansy solo quiere estar a solas con su antiguo novio, bueno, el ambiente es lo de menos siempre y cuando consiga tener toda su atención…"

-Dark Sound-

"Dios…- miraba con cierto horror a la gente que le rodeaba-. ¿Están seguros que aquí vamos a conseguir un teléfono para llamar al mecánico?"

"Claro, tu solo no les demuestres miedo y veras que no muerden…- Blaise se abría paso entre la multitud que abarrotaba ese lugar.

"Es una pena que nos hayamos quedado sin batería…- Harry tiraba de una asustada Hermione, la clientela de ese sitio parecía salida de un programa de asesinos en serie.

"¿Y tu celular?.- cuestiono la joven.

"Lo olvide en el hospital.- respondió con su habitual toque de inocencia.

"Miren, una mesa libre…- Blaise llamo su atención agitando la mano-. Ya que estamos aquí, pedimos algo de tomar"

"No creo que sea correcto, el carro…-replico Hermione, moría por salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

"Ese no se va a ningún lado sin…- el codo de Harry se encajo en las costillas del risueño Blaise, quien comenzó a retorcerse del dolor-. Energía, no me dejaste terminar…- lloriqueo, cerciorándose que la pieza que le faltaba al motor, aun se encontrara en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?.- lo mejor era cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

"Muy bien, me mantengo ocupada y me agrada sentirme útil una vez mas.- sonrió Hermione.

"Se te nota en los ojos.- Blaise sostuvo el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos-. Luces mas segura de ti misma, lo único que te falta es enfrentarte a la prueba de fuego".

"¿Y cual seria?.- una sonrisa retadora apareció en su hermoso rostro.

"Aceptar que no puedes vivir sin mi…- susurro en forma sensual solo para después retractarse.

"Si, claro…- exclamo con ironía-. Hablando en serio Blaise¿no tienes interés por nadie en particular?"

"¿Yo?.- sonrió-. Pues es una pregunta demasiado complicada, por el momento no existe nadie especial, aunque hay un hombre que me…"

"No escucho.- Harry se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a canturrear.

"Niño.- exclamaron al unísono.

"Estábamos planeando ir mañana a Hogwarts.- Blaise le confió los planes que el grupo tratara en el desayuno-. ¿Te unes a la aventura?"

"Claro que voy.- Blaise abrió la botella que había mandado pedir minutos antes y lleno tres copas.

"Da gusto verte tan contenta…- exclamo Harry.

"¿Cómo evitarlo si los tengo a mi lado?.- estrecho las manos de sus dos amigos.

"¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?.-sorprendidos, voltearon a ver a los recién llegados.

Pansy estaba colgada del brazo de un receloso Draco, hombre que no creía en las coincidencias, por que, de todos los lugares abiertos a esa hora de la noche, era demasiado sospechoso el tener que encontrarse con ese trío.

"Que pequeño es el mundo…- Blaise los invito a sentarse-. ¿Gustan de lo que estamos tomando?"

"No…- Pansy miraba de reojo al silencio ojiverde que solo atino a sonreírle en forma amigable.

"El auto se descompuso y entramos a este lugar buscando un teléfono para llamar al mecánico.- explico Hermione a una escéptica Pansy.

"Y terminamos quedándonos por el ambiente…- Blaise abandono la mesa y se unió a la multitud que se reunía entorno al improvisado escenario de ese lugar y gritaba a rabiar.

"Esta loco…-exclamaron a coro.

"¿Esto es parte de tu plan?.- cuestiono Draco, aprovechando que las dos mujeres se habían ido al tocador-. Sabes que no soporto a Pansy y tu me la envías aun cuando conoces que ella y yo, no estamos en buenos términos".

"Tu tranquilo.- Harry aparentó inocencia-. Te aseguro que esta noche vas a conseguir algo…"

"Mientras no sea una infección.- miro el ambiente-. Me han traído a un nido de escoria…"

"Vamos, no finjas, yo se que te sientes como si estuvieras en casa…-volvió su mirada al escenario en donde la banda de esa noche, comenzaba a revisar los últimos detalles antes de su presentación.

"Este lugar es increíble.- Blaise regreso a la mesa-. ¿A que no te imaginas quien va a tocar esta noche?"

"Sorpréndeme…- Harry lucia tranquilo y sin mas, ingirió un buen trago de su whiskey.

"Mejor vedlo por tus propios ojos…-apunto al vocalista y la tranquilidad del hombre fue disuelta.

"¡No es posible!.- Draco no daba crédito a lo que veía, era la primera vez que veía a Harry perder la compostura, se suponía que era el maduro del grupo y ahora, se había desprendido de la chaqueta, quitado los lentes y unido a la multitud.

"Le dije que iba a encantarle.- Blaise ingirió un poco de licor antes de reunirse con su amigo.

"¿Y Harry?.- la joven castaña ocupo su lugar.

"Míralo…- apunto hacia el grupo mas animado, en donde un desinhibido medico, era el centro de atención.

"Dios¿Por qué nunca se tiene una camara en momentos como este?.- mascullo Hermione, la sola idea de no tener nada que le recordara esa noche era exasperante.

"Habla por ti.- Draco saco su celular y con rapidez, tomo una fotografía.

"El que invento estos aparatos debe ser canonizado.- Hermione observo la fotografía, reduciendo el espacio que le separaba del rubio-. Mañana mismo me encargo de tener uno…"

"Bien, te enviare la imagen en cuanto tenga tu número.- el hombre guardo el celular, aquella imagen era un tesoro y una futura arma en contra de Harry.

"Oigan…- interrumpió la conversación-. ¿No creen que están muy juntitos?"

"Ah, si.- fue entonces que cayeron en cuenta que solo dos centímetros separaba sus rostros-. Bueno, yo…"

"¿Quieres?.- Hermione apuro de golpe su trago y paso la botella al rubio, había recordado la escena de esa mañana y no pudo menos que agradecer la oscuridad del lugar, de lo contrario, un tenue color carmesí la habría puesto en evidencia.

"Mejor busquemos otra mesa, Draco…- suspiro-. No debemos importunar a… estos".

"No, quédense…-Blaise estaba de vuelta, era evidente que necesitaba algo de tomar después de tanto grito-. Una mujer sola en una mesa es presa fácil, no querrás que alguien secuestre a mi amada Hermione¿verdad Draco?"

"¿Y por que tiene que importarme lo que le pase?.- se puso en pie, el licor le estaba aflojando la boca a Blaise y lo ultimo que necesitaba era una confesión de sus sentimientos por la joven que en esos instantes le miraba con cierta extrañeza.

"Yo me cuidado sola…-intervino Hermione, al tiempo que comenzaba a rebuscar en su maletín y extraía un pequeño bote que contenía gas lacrimógeno-. Y si no es suficiente, tengo un bat que esta dispuesto a quebrarse en la espalda del que intente ponerme un dedo encima".

"Mi amorcito, inteligente y letal…- Blaise la estrecho entre sus brazos y deposito varios besos en los labios de Hermione-. No cabe duda que cada día aumentas mi éxtasis por poseerte".

"¡Pervertido!.- tanto Draco como un recién llegado Harry golpearon a Blaise.

"Tu que le pones una mano encima y yo me encargo de que no tengas descendencia.- amenazo el galeno, sentándose a un lado de Hermione.

"Pero antes, te refundo en la prisión de alta seguridad del país y le pago a los presos mas peligros para que te hagan vivir el infierno en vida…-secundo Draco, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Pansy.

"Mione, no me quieren…- Blaise intento abrazar una vez mas a la joven-. ¡Salvame!".

"Mejor cállate.- Harry sirvió una ronda mas de tragos-. Como me exaspera que te embriagues tan fácil".

"Que divertido…- rió la mujer.

"¿Qué?.- cuestiono el cuarteto.

"Ustedes, no recuerdo que fueran así en el colegio.- Pansy acepto el vaso que Hermione le ofrecía-. Han cambiado, mucho…"

"¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!…- Blaise ya estaba muy tomado-. Propongo que esta rubia teñida sea expulsada de nuestro grupo y que se vaya mucho a…"

"¡Cierra la boca, tonto!.- ahora fue Pansy quien lo golpeo-. Bueno, no todos han cambiado, este sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre".

"¡Mione, todos me maltratan!.- lloriqueo Blaise, justo al tiempo en que la banda comenzaba a tocar.

"¡Quiero escuchar tu voz, Potter!.- todos se giraron a ver al sonriente ojiverde que con resignación, se puso en pie y acerco al vocalista.

"Eres un escandaloso, Chris.- subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono que le ofrecían.

"Un momento…- hasta la borrachera se le bajo a Blaise-. ¿Harry sabe cantar?"

"Pues que yo sepa, solo en la ducha.- exclamo Hermione, temiendo que su amigo fuera destrozado por la multitud.

_Someone falls to pieces  
__Sleeping all alone, someone kills the pain_

"Vaya…- Pansy sonrió al escuchar las primeras estrofas-. No canta nada mal… incluso, olvidando que no es mi tipo, se ve bastante bien con esa ropa".

"¡El es mió!.- Blaise le miro en forma asesina.

"Si, claro, eso si yo te lo permito…-corrió hacia el escenario, seguida por un colérico Blaise.

_Someone finds salvation in everyone  
__and another only pain_

"Potter es un estuche de monerías…-murmuro Draco, sin dejar de mirar al medico.

"Y que lo digas…- asintió Hermione.

_Someone tries to hide himself  
__Down inside himself he pray_

"_Escucha bien, Hermione_.- pensó para si mismo el médico.

_Someone swears his true to love until the end of time  
__Another runs away  
__Separate or united,  
__Healthy or insane_

El galeno miro de reojo a la única pareja que se encontraba en su mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando noto la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos. Todos tenían secretos, de eso no cabía duda alguna, y ahora, en causa de una buena acción, había recurrido al suyo para ayudar a ese par.

_Even when you've paid enough  
__been put upon or been held up  
__Whit every single memory of  
__The good or bad, faces of luck_

"¿Draco?.-se sobresalto al encontrarse con la intensa mirada gris del rubio-. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Ahora no, pero ignoro lo que pase mas tarde…- aprovechando el desconcierto de Hermione, redujo la distancia entre ellos y se apodero de sus labios.

_Don't lose any sleep tonight  
__I'm sure everything will end up alright  
__You may win or lose._

Se tenso al sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el beso era tierno, agradable y no pudo menos que corresponderle, ignorando el lugar en el que se encontraban y quien los observara, solo quería dejarse llevar por aquel instante… solo hoy… oculta por la oscuridad del lugar, entre los brazos de la única persona que tenia permitido tocarle.

_But, to be yourself is all that you can do_

"¿Funciono?.- tras librarse de su reciente grupo de admiradoras, Harry se reunió con Blaise y una risueña Pansy que no paraba de suspirar.

"Pues…-vaciló -. Por lo menos, ya no están…"

"Seguro que se la llevo al primero motel de paso…- resoplo Pansy, negando lentamente con la cabeza-. Demonios, Potter… la próxima vez que me convenzas de hacer algo así, pediré como pago una cita contigo".

"¿Perdón?.- parpadeo confundido-. ¿Cómo esta eso de que la convenciste?"

"Por la cara que puso este tonto, veo que no le comentaste…-Pansy miro al ojiverde por unos instantes-. O por lo menos, no le dijiste la verdad".

"Lo olvide…-se encogió de hombros.

"Me llamo hace una semana y me convenció de darle celos a Hermione a cambio de un favor que le debía…-explico la rubia, retirando los cabellos que le impedían la visión-. Le dije que eso lo hacia gratis, a final de cuentas, Granger no me cae nada bien".

"Hiciste un buen trabajo.- le condujo hacia la mesa.

"Cualquier cosa por mi querido Harry…- deposito un beso en la mejilla del galeno.

"¡No lo toques!.- Blaise estaba que mordía-. Y tu, medico de quinta, mas te vale que tengas las llaves de mi coche…"

"¿Las llaves?.- pestañeo-. Oh no…"

"¿Qué cosa?.- paso saliva.

"Las llaves…- explico-. ¡Se las di a Hermione!":

"¿COMO DIABLOS NOS IREMOS DE ESTE LUGAR?.- gritaron Blaise y Pansy.

"Y a mi que me preguntan…- resoplo-. No puedo solucionarles toda la vida"

"Quiero ir a casa…-lloriqueo Pansy, justo al tiempo en que, para olvidar el tema, Blaise comenzaba a tomar en exceso.

"Disfruta…- rió el castaño-. Todo se soluciona con pedir un taxi".

"Mi celular no tiene batería.- intervino Harry.

"Entonces, tomemos hasta olvidarnos del asunto.- hablo Blaise, aun mas animado.

"¡Dame eso!.- le arrebato la botella-. Ya no más licor para ustedes.- frunció el cejo-. Vamonos de aquí"

"¡Hermione!.- Blaise se aferro a la muchacha, ignorando la fiera mirada de Draco.

"¡Andando!…- condujo al grupo fuera del lugar, dejando un poco rezagados a Draco y Harry.

"¿Sirvió de algo exponerme en publico?.- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos.

"Cada minuto, Potter.- dirigió su atención al rostro colérico de Hermione-. Cada minuto…- repitió, justo al tiempo en que su mirada se encontraba con la de Hermione y una tímida sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la joven.

_To be yourself is all that you can do._

………**.oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo……….**

**Platica Libre:**

Jojo… oki, tal vez la canción _Be yourself _no es tan romántica como para el primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja principal… jejeje…pero era eso o tener que utilizar la de _Everybody Changing_ que espero sea la del próximo capitulo… jujuju… por mi cabeza esta pasando el dejar de lado el buscar canciones y piratearme todo el disco de Robbie Williams (nótese, soy su fan), me gustaría mucho incluir el tema de Misunderstood, perfecto para Draco si es que debo ser sincera.

Anyway, ya ven como trabajo cuando hay reviews de por medio, me he tardado poco y agradezco sus comentarios, así como las recomendaciones de canciones que me han hecho, si gustan enviarme los mp3 prometo escucharlos y ver la forma de incluirlos… creo que también haré un capitulo con el tema de Enigma, _Gravity of Love_… ¡wa, ya estoy divagando… mejor contesto reviews.

**AleJa M:** !Hi, hi! Bueno, como podrás darte cuenta no soy una persona muy cuerda que digamos, así que, el fic tiende a ser "simplemente yo"¿sacadas de la vida real, házmela buena, por que yo quiero un tipo como el Draco que escribo… ¡Perfectamente bien contestado, Draco le puso la golpiza a Ron…bueno compatriota, el sarcasmo es mi punto fuerte, así que, celebremos que la Sub17 hizo algo bueno, el recuerdo de su triunfo me hace olvidar la derrota que la Selección sufrió contra Trinidad y Tobago (sufro)… ¿el hombre que vive en mi closet, rayos, ya me cacharon, tendré que revisar si aun esta con vida, hace mas de una semana que no lo dejo salir, cuídate y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Bye.

**Synn:** Bueno, Draco es un hombre de acción y no tanto de palabras… ser romántico no es su estilo (como has tenido oportunidad de leer), gracias por tu review.

**Chirru:** Se hace el intento de que la música coincida con el fic, como dije, la historia solo tendrá unos ocho capítulos, y de que lo termino, lo termino, tu tranquila que mientras manifiesten su apoyo me tendrán al pie del cañón. Gracias por tu review, espero no quedarte mal con el capitulo.

**Omi-Fujiyama:** Agradecería mucho que me enviaras la canción, ya la leí pero necesito escucharla para tener el ritmo y que mi cabeza la procese lo suficiente como para crear el capitulo. La pareja me resulta un poco improbable, tomando en cuenta que estos dos no se llevan nada bien, por eso la desarrollo en un mundo alternativo, para que sea posible y veo que después de todo, no me cae tan mal ponerlos juntos. Saludos.

**Terry Moon:** Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, completamente de acuerdo con eso de tener sueños, la vida no tendría chiste si no se tuvieran y mucho menos, existiría un motivo por el cual despertar cada precioso día…. Publicidad (Oracle esta embriagada de felicidad) y gratis… (Suspira), agradezco tus palabras, ser fiel a la historia, en algunos aspectos es lo que mas me agrada, en varias ocasiones se me ha pasado y tecleo la palabra "mago" y después termino borrándola y regañándome –Oracle es torpe cuando esta emocionada-, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, hice todo lo posible por terminar pronto el capitulo, cuídate mucho.

**Hcate:** Que bueno el coincidir en gustos musicales, prometo colocar la canción de _White flag_ si tengo espacio y oportunidad, de Dido estaba pensando en la de _Here with me_, _Thank you_ o la de _I feels like Fire_, pero la que tu propones también me gusta mucho. _Better man_ me encanta (llanto incontenible), tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic utilizando esa canción, me da mucho gusto que se haya presentado la oportunidad. Oh, yo se que los AU no son populares y me da gusto que la historia sea tan bien recibida, pronto veremos a Sirius, Remus, Severus, Minerva y Albus en acción… ¿te imaginas a Snape bailando_ I´m to sexy for my T-shirt?_(yo no me lo imagino, ya lo vi y me dio un infarto –quiero recordar quien fue la persona que me envió ese link, no fuiste tu ¿verdad?-)… ya estoy divagando otra vez, mejor sigo escribiendo, pido perdón por golpear al pelirrojo en el capitulo anterior, cuídate y muchos saludos.

**Minea:** Gracias por tu review, intento que la lectura sea lo menos pesada posible pues he llegado a la conclusión que en cada capitulo escribo mas… ¿Sarah Brightman, ha de ser muy buena canción¿te molestaría enviármela, así contribuyes a mi economía para ahorrar y adquirir el nuevo Cd de Robbie Williams (risa), como le decía a Omi y Hcate, necesito escucharla para poder visualizar el capitulo (suena raro, pero así trabajo), de cualquier forma, tal vez me anime a comprar un Cd de ella (ya he tenido oportunidad de oírla cantar, a mi me gusta Loreena McKennitt). Cuídate mucho y gracias por leer la historia.

**Angela:** Es bueno saber que te gustan dos de las canciones probables de aparecer en este fic¿tan evidente soy, no es que odie a Ron, solo me molesta su forma de ser a partir del cuarto libro… en fin¿Savage Garden, esa canción también me gusta mucho… (suspiro)… y la tengo en mi maquina, jeje… déjame escucharla una vez mas y veré si puedo incluirla por que yo estaba pensando en _Crash and Burn_ (risa apenada), ah, existen tantas canciones preciosas… _Iris_ de Goo Goo Dolls también sería perfecta para el fic (tema de la película City of Angels –Un ángel enamorado-)

Bueno, ya se libran de mi otro rato, si quieren y tiene tiempo, pueden enviarme las canciones (si alguien tiene el tema de _NO_ de Shakira, pásenmelo, por que úrgeme escucharlo para trabajar con el fic)… Ah, lo olvidaba, aquí tienen la traducción de la canción, haciendo la aclaración de que no es tan textual, Adiós. –y si no tiene la canción, no duden en pedírmela-

Alguien cae en pedazos  
durmiendo completamente solo, alguien mata el dolor

Alguien encuentra la salvación en todo el mundo  
otro solo encuentra dolor

Alguien trata de esconderse a si mismo  
Desde lo mas profundo de su ser, reza.

Alguien jura que es fiel al amor hasta el final  
otro sale corriendo  
separado o unido,  
saludable o loco

Aun cuando hayas pagado lo suficiente  
Ser engañado o haber subsistido  
Con cada uno de los recuerdos de  
Lo bueno o lo malo, el rostro de la suerte

No pierdas ningún sueño esta noche  
Estoy seguro que todo terminará de la mejor manera  
Puedes ganar o perder.

Pero ser tu mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer

Ser tu mismo es todo lo que puedes hacer.

**Nota anexa**… para las que temen que esto tendrá tintes slash… temo decepcionarlas pero no es así… la personalidad de Blaise si esta basada en alguien real, mi amigo si tengo que entrar en muchos detalles, se siente un dios y me dice cada cosa que me dan ganas de romperle el cuello, pero lo aguanto por que se que no habla en serio, solo esta bromeando… demasiado posesivo e infantil para mi gusto, pero que le puedo hacer, me agrada y es original… espero no tener que pagar regalías por esto… Puf, créanme, entiendo lo que sufre Harry, la otra vez, se le ocurrió hacer un baile sexy en plena facultad y en mi cara… dios¿Qué hice para merecer tal castigo?... solo esta consiguiendo que le siga el juego y conteste a sus insinuaciones en una forma que el no se imagina… aclarado el punto, me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Bitter Sweet Symphony**

"Bien, saquen sus repugnantes presencias de mi auto antes de que yo mismo me encargue de echarlos…- descendió del elegante automóvil, retirando las gafas que ocultaban las ojeras de la noche anterior.

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

"¿Reconocer tu dolor?.- lucìa indignado-.Yo haré que alguien reconozca tu cadáver si no paras con esos alaridos…- farfullo el rubio una vez mas, Blaise estaba con su energía al máximo y su voz, solo provocaba que la jaqueca del abogado se intensificara.

"No ha cambiado nada…- Hermione sonrió al tener frente a sus ojos el edificio principal del colegio Hogwarts ignorando las quejas del rubio-. ¿Todavía esta nuestro recuerdo de quinto año?"

"¿Nuestras manos, grabadas en el concreto?.- Blaise lucía un tanto pálido, pero su sentido del humor se encontraba intacto-. Si, el profesor Snape intento retirarla hace unos meses, pero ya conoces al director, dijo que sin ella, no podía ubicarse en el campus así que, no se le hizo a ese gruñón de Snape, librarse de nosotros".

"Deja que te escuche…-rió Harry-. ¿Qué les parece si antes de continuar con nuestro paseo, desayunamos algo?"

"Magnifica idea.- celebro Hermione-. Como ya he recibido mi primer pago, yo invito"

"No, gracias…- Blaise se apoyo en el galeno-. Mi estomago no esta lo suficientemente estable como para recibir algo".

"Que suerte…- exclamo la joven, reprimiendo la alegría que las palabras de Blaise la causaban.

Conocían a la perfección cada centímetro del campus, por algo, Hogwarts era un lugar al que consideraban su hogar y se sentía bien estar de vuelta. Los verdes campos y un lago en el centro, rodeado de un pequeño bosque en el que los estudiantes se reunían a estudiar.

Durante su camino, se toparon con pequeños grupos de alumnos que corrían a su próxima clase. No pudieron evitar recordar los años en que ellos portaron sus uniformes, Hogwarts tenia tres, cada uno distinto de acuerdo al grado que cursaran sus estudiantes.

"A mi me encantaba el de secundaria…- Hermione sonrió al ver a una niña, portando el que fuera su uniforme favorito-. En especial el de invierno…"

"¿Era el de la boina?.- se quedo pensativo-. No estoy de acuerdo… te veías mejor con el de preparatoria…-se quedo pensativo-. El uniforme te hacia mucho favor al resaltar partes de tu cuerpo que en secundaria, se encontraban ausentes".

"Se me parten los labios de la risa…- Hermione le miraba en forma asesina.

"¿Por qué tan silencioso, Malfoy?.-Harry llamo la atención del rubio, que para ese entonces, se limitara a caminar un poco rezagado, viendo pelear a Hermione y Blaise.

"Meditaba…- frunció el cejo-. Pudimos ahorrarnos una hora de viaje, no es necesario venir hasta aquí para darse cuenta que no hemos cambiado gran cosa

"¿Por qué tan negativo?.- se cruzo de brazos-. ¿Tanto te molesta el levantarte temprano?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!.-mascullo molesto.

"Aunque no quieras admitirlo, ya no somos los mismos, el ambiente dista mucho de esos jóvenes que caminaban por estos pasillos, riendo y preocupándose por tareas, exámenes… cosas que no debían tener tanta importancia...-miro a su alrededor-. ¿Imaginaste alguna vez que esta sería tu realidad, olvidar tus sueños para dar paso a otro tipo de exigencias que no te enseñaron en las aulas…"

"¿Te arrepientes de tu profesión?.- le observo con recelo, desde la noche anterior Harry no se comportaba con la madurez y serenidad de siempre, incluso, sin temor a equivocarse, podía asegurar que el galeno lucía un tanto molesto.

"¿Trabajar en el pabellón infantil?.- parpadeo-. No, me gusta mucho… pero hasta antes de comenzar a frecuentarnos, estaba atrapado en la rutina… creo que todos"

"Que serios…- Blaise se abrazo de Harry, provocando que tanto el rubio como Hermione, pusieran los ojos en blanco-. ¿Acaso les vienen recuerdos de nuestro hermoso pasado, y digo hermoso por que dios, la belleza se ensaño conmigo…-Harry hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse en el rostro de Blaise-. Un verdadero pecado… hace unos días me miraba al espejo y no pude evitar admirar el perfil perfecto que poseo…"

"Eso se llama narcisismo...-Hermione intentaba mantener su atención en las aves que surcaban el cielo en esos momentos.

"Tanta belleza….- para fastidio de Draco, el rubor apareció en las mejillas de Blaise al tiempo que hacia a Hermione dar una vuelta-. Mira que linda… la doncella a proteger que hipnotiza a los hombres con su melodiosa voz y delicados gestos… ay, ya me sonroje"

"No me molestes, Blaise…- Hermione estaba a punto de romperle la cara.

"Y miren…- ahora fue el turno de Draco, quien no sabia que le molestaba mas, si el tener cerca de Blaise con sus tonterías o la reprimida sonrisa en el rostro de Harry-. Una princesa no esta completa sin su príncipe… un semblante de ogro, pero nada que no se quite con una buena noche de…"

"Blaise, tu cara, tienes una espinilla…- las palabras de Harry tuvieron el efecto preciso, su compañero guardo silencio, sacando su espejo de bolsillo, revisando cada centímetro de su cutis…

"Y…- Hermione agradeció la intervención de su amigo, un minuto mas y ella le habría callado con menos sutileza-. ¿Hablaban del pasado?"

"No, solo intentábamos ver cuanto hemos cambiado…- sonrió paciente, como era su costumbre, cuidando que Blaise siguiera absorto revisando su rostro.

"De eso si me acuerdo…- miro de reojo al rubio-. Draco era muy desconfiado y arrogante, nadie estaba a su nivel, por eso detestaba que los profesores tendieran a simpatizar mas contigo…-el aludido frunció el cejo, le molestaba que hablaran de el estando presente-. Solo tuvo una novia conocida, Pansy Parkinson… odiaba ser humillado en público y es malo para perder… "

"También odiaba tenerte cerca.- puntualizo el rubio, asesinando con la mirada a Hermione, por su especifico informe-. ¿Qué mas me falta?"

"Ah, que anotaste "escritor" en tu carta de aptitudes que entregamos en nuestro segundo año de preparatoria…-intervino Blaise, verdaderamente aliviado que no hubiera espinilla alguna en su rostro.

"¿Escritor?.- Hermione se volvió a verlo, olvidándose por completo de devolverle la mirada asesina que Draco le dirigiera solo por decir la verdad-. Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado…"

"Tu anotaste que asumirías la presidencia de la empresa de tu familia.- Harry no estaba dispuesto a tener que ventilar ese tema, así que prefirió cambiarlo, centrando las miradas en Blaise.

"Hermione quería estudiar en el conservatorio y tocar en una orquesta filarmónica.- intervino Harry al notar el aprieto en que Draco se encontraba, conocía al rubio y en cualquier momento le saldría lo Malfoy y terminaría peleando con Hermione, algo que no beneficiaba a su plan.

"Y tu querías emplear la fortuna que tus padres te dejaron para viajar por todo el mundo…- Hermione sonrió con cierta malicia cuando expuso el sueño de su amigo, ignorando el falso reproche en el rostro de Harry al verse traicionado.

"Vaya…- una quinta persona atrajo su atención-. ¿Y ninguno fue capaz de defender su sueño?"

"¡Profesor Lupin!.- Hermione fue la primera en reconocer al sereno y amable profesor de Matematicas Avanzadas que aprovechaba los fines de semana para atender su pequeño invernadero instalado cerca del comedor.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, jóvenes…-estrecho a cada uno de ellos, mirando con detenimiento cada una de sus facciones-. Es grato tener de visita al grupo mas problemático que ha pasado por este colegio…"

"Usted no ha cambiado nada, profesor.- Hermione lucía muy emocionada al ver un rostro conocido-. ¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bien, dentro de lo aceptable para alguien de mi edad.- rió Remus, abandonando sus actividades de cultivador-. Hoy es su día de suerte, a todos les dará gusto verlos"

"¿A todos?.- Draco frunció el cejo, tenia hambre y ahora estaba atrapado en un reencuentro que demoraría su ansiado desayuno.

"Si.- saco un juego de llaves para abrir las puertas del salón de maestros, en donde después de un buen rato, un pequeño salón se mostró ante sus ojos-. Todos, miren quienes han recordado que nos deben el éxito y se han dignado a visitarnos".

"Yo creí que bromeabas ayer…- Blaise y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

"Oh, tu sabes que yo siempre hablo con la verdad…- se encogió de hombros.

"¡Profesora McGonagall!.- Hermione estrechaba a la secretaria general del campus, que se olvidaba de su aire adusto y respondía con igual efusividad al saludo de su estudiante favorita.

"Señorita Granger.- no daba crédito a lo que veía-. Señores…"

"Profesora…-una escueta reverencia por parte de los tres hombres que se encontraban estrechando las manos de sus respectivos tutores.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señor Malfoy…- Severus Snape le saludo en forma solemne, sin poder reprimir el brillo que había en sus ojos al tener enfrente suyo a Draco.

"Harry, mi muchacho…- Sirius Black tenia atrapado al joven medico en un abrazo rompe huesos que le enviaría en calidad de paciente al hospital en donde trabajaba-. Ingrato, ni siquiera un mensaje…"

"Aire…- suplico-. Ya entendí… suéltame".

"Ninguna llamada…-aumento la fuerza en su abrazo y en cuestión de segundos, lo que inicio como una muestra de afecto, había terminado como una llave de castigo para Harry-. Has sido egoísta, mi niño… a mi… mas que padrino casi tu padre, mejor amigo de James y Lily Potter… no te soltare hasta que te disculpes como es debido…"

"Pobre…- murmuro Blaise, quien se encontraba acompañando a un sonriente Remus.

"Vas a dañarlo, Sirius…- le llamo la atención el profesor de matemáticas-. Y si lo haces, realmente me molestare contigo…"

"Libre…- dichas estas palabras, el mortal abrazo del profesor de Literatura fue roto y Harry pudo respirar al fin, sin dejar de mirar en forma asesina a su padrino y mentor.

"Has estado entrenando…- farfullo a un sonriente Sirius.

"Por supuesto, quería causarte todo el dolor posible…- explico con aire despreocupado-. Y lo habría conseguido, pero Remus esta aquí y no me conviene hacerlo enojar…"

"Black idiota…- mascullo Severus Snape, profesor de ciencias políticas y enemigo declarado del popular catedrático de literatura y presidente del comité de debates del colegio Hogwarts.

"Snape perdedor…- sonrió en forma mordaz, el odio entre ambos era reciproco y el haberle quitado algo que Severus ansiaba, le hacia regodearse de su triunfo.

"Cálmense los dos…-intervino Remus una vez mas, con su amable sonrisa que hizo retroceder a Blaise.

"Esta enojado…- fue lo único que acertó a murmurar antes de resguardarse tras Harry que no dejaba de frotarse la zona adolorida… Sirius era un salvaje cuando se lo proponía.

"Mis jóvenes profesionistas….- no hubo tiempo de averiguar que mas sucedería pues las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso al singular director del colegio-. El tiempo ha sido benévolo con ustedes… verano de la vida… no saben cuanta alegría brindan con su presencia al otoño de mis días".

Albus Dumbledore, había asumido la dirección 15 años atrás, bajo la tensión de un grupo de decanos, recelosos de su capacidad para mantener el prestigio de la institución y que no pudieron impedir su nombramiento debido a la gran simpatía que gozaba. Entregado a la superación de sus estudiantes, se encargo en cuerpo, alma y recursos económicos para hacer de Hogwarts una escuela de mayor reputación a nivel mundial. Aun antes de que sus hijos nacieran, los padres hacían solicitudes para asegurar un puesto, por ello, cualquiera pensaría que solo hijos de gente dinerada podían asistir, terrible error.

Disciplina, valores, cultura, respeto, astucia, tenacidad, honestidad… eran algunos de los aspectos que se evaluaban en los aspirantes y se impartían en las aulas, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre que creía en la igualdad, creando un sistema de becas para que alumnos sin recursos económicos, también pudieran asistir a ese colegio.

"¿Un dulce?.- el grupo salio de su ensoñación, sorprendidos ante tan inusual ofrecimiento, tal vez el director era una persona moustrosamente inteligente, pero eso no evitaba que los dulces de limón, fueran su gran debilidad.

"No, gracias…- rechazaron el ofrecimiento y el director se encogió de hombros, desenvolviendo con alegría uno de sus preciados dulces para llevárselo a la boca con absoluto deleite.

"Es bueno tenerlos de visita, jóvenes, como verán todo se encuentra igual que cuando ustedes eran estudiantes, salvo el pequeño detalle que ahora, forman parte de los modelos a seguir por parte de las generaciones que cursan en este colegio…- una breve sonrisa-. Ah, y que nosotros tenemos mas cuarteadoras en la fachada.- señalo las evidentes arrugas en su rostro.

"Menudo modelo a seguir…- murmuro Snape, posando su mirada en un despistado Blaise que se encontraba prendido del cuello de Harry que hacia hasta lo imposible por ser liberado. Una forma de prestar oídos sordos ante la verdad en las palabras del director, se estaba haciendo viejo.

"Supongo que han venido a pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con sus profesores.- Dumbledore escucho el comentario del profesor de Ciencias políticas, lo que le obligo a controlar su risa-. Podrán hacerlo en cuanto atienda algunos asuntos con ellos, profesora McGonagall, profesor Snape, Profesor Lupin, si me hacen favor de acompañarme a mi oficina… sean buenos chicos y a mi regreso, les invitare a jugar un partido de boliche"

"No tardaremos…- se despidió Remus, cediéndole el paso a la profesora McGonagall que parecía un tanto renuente a perderse de una conversación con Hermione.

"Es bueno verlos.- Sirius se dirigió hacia la nevera-. Han cambiado bastante… ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?"

"Jugo…-Blaise se le unió, rebuscando en cada centímetro de la nevera-. Para Harry jugo también, por que no tolera el refresco…Draco prefiere el tè helado¿No importa que no sea de marca?... y para Hermione agua, es lo único que toma cada que sale fuera de casa"

"Me retracto…-frunció el cejo-. Ustedes dos han cambiado, este ni volviendo a nacer… ¿Por qué no los dejas elegir, Zabini, dios…"

"¿Para que gastar saliva?.- parecía ofendido por las palabras de Sirius-. ¿Acaso me equivoque en lo que querían tomar?"

"No…- la respuesta fue unánime y a Sirius no le quedo mas que aguantar la burlona sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Blaise con un evidente "te lo dije".

"Tu también has cambiado mucho, Hermione…- respiro profundamente antes de dirigir su atención a la joven, su sonrisa se torno calida y la chica se sintió indefensa ante esa mirada que tanto le perturbaba-. Te ves mas bonita… mas mujer"

Apenada, Hermione bajo la vista ante la presencia del hombre. Los negros cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro, un poco largo que daban un aire desaliñado sin perder la elegancia y que en forma inútil intentaban ocultar la intensa mirada azul que poseía… eso y muchas otras cosas eran Sirius Black, profesor de Literatura hacia mas de 14 años.

"Ya esta otra vez….- murmuro Blaise entregándole su bebida a Harry, quien tras observar el rostro de su amiga, no pudo evitar suspirar con cierta pena.

"Eso veo…- dirigió su atención a Draco, él también se había dado cuenta de la timidez con la que Hermione hablaba con el profesor y del tenue color carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas, frunció el cejo.

"Si tanto te gusta, se menos evidente…- le susurro al oído cuando paso cerca de ella antes de abandonar la habitación.

"¿Qué te dijo?.- pregunto, sus alumnos se habían quedado callados y todo parecía indicar que él tenia algo que ver por la tensión en el ambiente, pues todas las miradas se centraban en su presencia.

"Nada, profesor…- balbuceo, estar cerca de Sirius Black siempre le producía el mismo efecto.

"Mione…- redujo la distancia que les separaba y con el nerviosismo de la joven a su favor, le apretó las mejillas-. Sirius¿recuerdas, ya no te doy clases para que me llames profesor…"

"Si, ya lo entendí…- había olvidado que ese inusual castigo era el que Sirius Black aplicaba a sus pupilos cuando lo habían enojar.

"Chica lista…- la libero y se reunió con Harry, obligando a Blaise a soltarle-. En cuanto a ti, mi joven, inexperto y confiado muchacho, te esperan varias horas de practica en el Gimnasio, quiero ver tu humanidad dándole vueltas a todo el campus en menos de 5 minutos".

"¿Ahora?.- se quejo, después de todo, la idea de visitar a su mentor ya no era tan buena como en un inicio-. Pero Sirius, ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de desayunar…"

"Te quedan 4:50 minutos…- consulto su reloj-. Y si continuas replicando, en ves de 10, serán 40 vueltas¿entendido, Harry?"

"Si, señor…- suspiro antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Pobre…- murmuro Blaise una vez mas.

"No se compadezca de él, Zabini…- Sirius le miraba fijamente-. Remus me ha platicado los pormenores de la amistad que tienes con mi ahijado, así que, tu también ve a prepararte, recuerda que los amigos están en las buenas y las malas…"

"Ese es el voto de los casados…- replico Blaise, sudar no era una de sus actividades favoritas, mucho menos cuando esto se encontraba relacionado con ropa que no consideraba apropiada para su aspecto.

"Pues que pena…- tiro del muchacho, dejando a Hermione a solas.

-Bien hecho, Granger-

Se regaño mentalmente, y al verse sola, respiro profundamente. Desde que vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta a Sirius Black, cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… solo un ciego no se habría dado cuenta de lo que provocaba su sola presencia… bueno, un invidente tal vez se habría dado mas cuenta que todo Sirius, el profesor le miraba como la amiga de su ahijado… nada mas.

"Ya crecí…- observo su reflejo en un espejo que había en el centro de la sala-. Incluso, él admite que soy bonita, entonces… ¿Por qué no puede verme en la forma que yo deseo?"

No hubo respuesta y suspiro desilusionada una vez mas, intentando calmar las emociones que golpeaban su pecho y que difícilmente conseguiría olvidar… su sonrisa, su cabello, cada gesto grabado en su mente y su piel, anhelando ser tocada por las manos del hombre… ¿Cómo reprimir las emociones?... ¿Cómo olvidar a tu primer amor?

Derrotada, abandono ese lugar, dirigiendo sus pasos a su lugar favorito. Un enorme edificio, enclavado en el centro del bosque, rodeado por las tantas flores que Madame Sprout, profesora de botánica y medicina homeopática, cultivaba. El olor de la madera era lo primero que se percibía en ese lugar perfectamente limpio y alfombrado.

"Tampoco ha cambiado…- abrió la puerta de ese lugar, observando cada rincón, sin atreverse a profanarlo con su presencia.

La música era una de las materias de vital importancia para Hogwarts, "bello y mágico", palabras con las que Albus Dumbledore solía dar la bienvenida al conservatorio… los instrumentos perfectamente acomodados y pulidos… un escenario en el cual, los estudiantes eran examinados… cursar esa materia era obligatoria hasta el tercer año de secundaria, de ahí, pasaba a ser una actividad extracurricular.

"¿Son recuerdos bonitos?.- se sobresalto cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

"¡Blaise!.- observo al hombre caminar hacia el escenario-. ¿Que haces aquí, se supone que deberías estar corriendo junto con Harry".

"Por eso me escondí aquí…-se encogió de hombros, justo al tiempo que revisaba cada uno de los instrumentos-. Además, tengo la leve sospecha de que en estos momentos, necesitas de un amigo…"

"Pues no veo a Harry cerca…- frunció el cejo.

"Mala, has roto mis sentimientos…- se mofo de la actitud de Hermione-. Solo por eso, me debes una cena, para curar el dolor que tus palabras me han causado…"

"¿Quieres que crea tus palabras cuando tienes una sonrisa en la cara?.- resoplo, Blaise era difícil de entender.

"El intento se hizo…- subió al escenario, siendo seguido por Hermione-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se te ocurrió formar una orquesta en primer año?... querías ser la líder pero Cedric te quito la batuta por ser de segundo año… lo que no recuerdo es… ¿Dónde se la rompiste?"

"En la cabeza…- rió avergonzada-. Dios, ya casi había olvidado lo que le hice… gracias Blaise"

"De nada, ya sabes, para eso estamos los amigos…- miro con atención cada instrumento-. Mira, aquí esta la batería que toque en el festival de primavera…"

"Si…- Hermione encontró algunas partituras cerca de un viejo violín.

"¿Aun sabes como se toca?.- Blaise estaba frente enfrente suyo, con su típica mirada de desafió, conciente de que Hermione era el tipo de persona que aceptaba cualquier tipo de reto.

"¿Quieres perder tu perfil griego?…-respondió, tan intimidante como de costumbre, provocando la risa de Blaise..

"Que sensible me saliste…-retrocedió, ocupando uno de los asientos-. Discúlpame en ese caso, señorita perfección… yo, un ser mortal¿tendré el gusto de escucharle tocar?"

"Esta bien, pero solo hoy que me siento generosa…- estaba a punto de perder la seriedad de su rostro, era divertido y fácil responder al sarcasmo de Blaise, tomando en cuenta que su maestro en esas artes, no era otro que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, creador y perfeccionista de ese concepto.

"La escucho en ese caso, Madame…-se puso en pie, hizo una reverencia y volvió a ocupar su lugar.

Hermione acomodo el violín, estaba fuera de practica pues silbar no entraba dentro de la categoría de instrumentos de viento conocidos por los grandes maestros de la música… las primeras notas surgieron con cierta timidez pero a medida que avanzaba, sus dedos cobraron vida propia, pulsando con precisión, cada una de las cuerdas del instrumento.

"Bien…-Blaise abandono su lugar y se dirigió a la joven, caminando a su alrededor-. ¿Te molesta si te hago algo de platica, no es mi fuerte la música de cámara y si no tengo la boca activa, terminare durmiéndome y no podré escuchar toda tu interpretación…"

"¿Estas intentando distraerme?.- Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, un efecto que evidenciaba la pasión y concentración de la joven-. Habla lo que quieras, no podrás detenerme…"

"Yo, nunca… tu palabras me ofenden…- rió por lo bajo-. Hace tiempo que no platicamos…"

"Tu solo quieres estar con Harry…- golpe bajo, o al menos, la risa de Blaise eso le dio a entender.

"Bien, ahora no esta mi querido ojiverde…-la sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho-. Sabes mucho de mi, así que hablemos de ti… ¿Sirius Black te parece un tema apropiado?"

"Muy adecuado…- asintió levemente.

"Hace unos minutos, evidenciaste tus sentimientos…- detuvo sus pasos-. ¿Te sigue gustando o es solo un reflejo de tus mejillas?"

"¿No pensaste en ser Psicólogo?.- exclamo.

"Responde por favor…- continuo con su caminata.

"No, no me gusta…- farfullo-. Es cierto que sentía algo por el cuando estudiaba aquí, pero ahora, solo es un recuerdo".

"Interesante, tomando en cuenta los sucesos de los últimos meses…-distraídamente se rasco la barbilla-. Específicamente anoche… en donde tuviste un encuentro cercano del primer tipo con Draco… extraño sujeto, poseedor de un sentido del humor nulo, poco romántico y que decir de lo posesivo que se vuelve cuando alguien se mete con sus cosas…"

"Gracias por la categoría de "cosa" que me has dado.- concluyo su interpretación, fulminando con la mirada a Blaise-. ¿Acaso me estabas espiando?"

"¿Yo?.- exclamo ofendido, refugiándose tras la única batería que había en ese lugar-. Pura coincidencia, te lo juro… tal vez no me creas, pero me da gusto que salgan…"

"Nosotros no estamos saliendo…- exclamo en forma cansina-. Lo de ayer fue solo la magia del momento… tu conoces a Draco…"

"Te conozco a ti que es peor…- tomo las baquetas y comenzó a golpear sin ritmo alguno-. Y lo conozco a el también como para asegurar que ustedes, par de tercos, antes prefieren morir a aceptar que se ven bien juntos…"

"¿Harry te pago por lavarme el cerebro?.- un breve silencio, tener de vuelta a la vieja Hermione era peligroso, esta era demasiado perceptiva y determinados detalles no se le escapaban tan fácil.

"Es Harry, tu sabes que lo hago gratis…- sostuvo la mirada de la joven, con su habitual cinismo-. Cambiemos de tema¿te gusto el regalo de cumpleaños que te envié?"

"De eso no voy a hablar…-resoplo, evitando que Blaise se percatara del sonrojo que inundaba su rostro-. Además, estabas aceptando que Harry se trae entre manos el conseguirme novio en calidad de urgente".

"Te haces vieja amiga… una ayuda de nuestra parte, no esta de mas…-prefirió no insistir en el tema del regalo, mas adelante tendría oportunidad de averiguar que había ocurrido con el-. Y acéptalo, te queremos tanto que no te estamos liando con cualquier ser mortal, sino con el semi dios Draco Malfoy, abogado exitoso…"

"Y demasiado crío cuando se aferra con algo…- farfullo, obligándose a cambiar una vez mas de tema antes de que Draco se volviera un terrible dolor de cabeza.- Eras bueno tocando la batería…"

"¿Que te pasa, guapa?…- exclamo con aire ofendido-. Ningún "era", soy un prodigio, así que retráctate de tus palabras inmediatamente, no me obligues a castigarte…".

"Perdón, perdón…- se encogió de hombros y suspiro¿Quién era el sensible?

"Por cierto…- detuvo los golpeteos e hizo señas a la joven para que se acercara-. Estos días, he hecho un descubrimiento increíble".

"¿Si?...-arqueo la ceja, disminuyendo la distancia que los separaba.

"Si…- asintió, con la determinación llameando en su mirada-. La felicidad…"

"¿Qué con la felicidad?.- frunció el cejo, algo le decía que estaba a punto de escuchar una tontería.

"No existe…- concluyo en forma magistral-. ¿Lo entiendes, la felicidad no existe… por eso, prefiero estar vivo a ser feliz".

"Genial.- resoplo-. Y en tu portentoso pensamiento filosófico¿Podrías explicarme en que radica esa diferencia?"

"El deber y el querer.- exclamo con absoluta tranquilidad.

"Blaise, se sincero…- le sujeto las manos, la expresión en su rostro era de total preocupación-. ¿Tomas drogas, por que si es así, estoy segura de que Harry conoce un lugar en donde podrán ayudarte con tu problema…"

"Gracias por tu confianza, amiga…-retiro sus manos, ahora si estaba ofendido-. Yo soy así, respétame".

"Como si eso fuera tan fácil…- una tercera persona irrumpió en el lugar, por el sonido de su voz estaba enojado-. ¿Se puede saber que hacen en este lugar?"

"Platicar sobre el hecho de que te gusta Hermione y que eres demasiado testarudo como para admitirlo…- en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, la mirada que Draco le dirigió lo asesino en las mas terribles formas-. No, yo… no quería decir eso…digo, es evidente que estas enamorado de ella y…-error, peligroso error.

"¡Deja que mis manos rodeen tu cuello, Blaise!.- se olvido de la etiqueta y sin mas, corrió tras el profesor, que a duras penas conseguía mantenerlo alejado.

"Lo va a alcanzar…- Hermione se sobresalto al sentirse abrazada por Harry-. Perdona…- se disculpo-. Draco tiene condición física y Blaise solo suerte… ¿Cuál crees que se imponga?"

"Condición…- sonrió al ver como Draco había atrapado al chico castaño, acorralándole contra la pared-. ¿Te has escapado de Sirius?"

"No…-exclamo con inocencia-. Le di 10 vueltas al campus",

"No hueles a sudor…- acerco su nariz a la ropa del galeno.

"Sirius no dijo en que forma debía darle las 10 vueltas a Hogwarts.- se encogió de hombros, provocando la risa de su amiga-. Draco, ya déjalo… tenemos un partido de boliche que ganar y necesitamos de él para vencer al equipo del profesor Dumbledore".

"Pero después del juego…- amenazo antes de liberar a un aliviado y agradecido Blaise.

"Aun tenemos tiempo…- Harry consulto su reloj-. Cuando venia para acá, te escuche tocar, Hermione… ¿Te molestaría hacerlo una vez mas, para mi, no todos los días tengo oportunidad de escuchar buena música…"

"A ti te gusta Keane…- Blaise frunció el cejo, volviendo a su lugar tras la batería.

"A ti el huevo con chocolate y nadie dice nada…- una respuesta mordaz que hizo callar al profesor de historia.

"De acuerdo…- coloco el arco sobre las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar, todo iba bien hasta que Blaise comenzó a golpetear con las baquetas, hoy se sentía inspirado.

"Si vas a hacer ruido, has ruido con ritmo.- le regaño Harry, algo muy extraño en el galeno que siempre había mostrado paciencia con Blaise.

"Si, gruñón…- frunció el cejo, cambiando el sonido en cuestión de segundos-. ¿Por qué me arruinas la diversión de aumentar la jaqueca de Draco?"

"Por que también empeoras la mía…- le hizo callar.

"Tal vez este loco, Potter…- llamo la atención del galeno-. Pero… el sonido de ambos instrumentos¿No te recuerda algo?"

"¿Aparte de que Blaise es un necio que no acepta que alguien mas sea el centro de atención?.- masajeo sus sienes-. No, no recuerdo nada…"

"Si…-hacia esfuerzo por recordar con exactitud de que se trataba-. La canción que Blaise cantaba en la mañana…"

"I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now…- canto Harry-. Si, me acuerdo de la canción… ¿Como se llama?"

"Bitter Sweet Symphony, simplones sin remedio…-respondió Blaise-. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, Hermione?"

"Si¿va así?.- cambio el ritmo de la melodía al mismo tiempo en que Blaise se concentraba para recordar la letra de la canción.

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,

"Esa canción le gustaba mucho a Lily…- rió Sirius, sentado en uno de los asientos de atrás-. La busco por mucho tiempo y al final yo se la obsequie en primer año de universidad, con ella conseguí mi primera cita".

"Pero llegaste tarde y termino saliendo conmigo…- un breve silencio tras el mordaz comentario de Snape que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

"Para que al final, terminara casándose con James…- exclamaron al unísono.

"Y ahora, la chica del grupo, en vez de coquetear con el hombre malo, se va a quedar con el…- exclamo Sirius, fijando su atención en Hermione-. Me habría hecho tan feliz que se comprometiera con mi ahijado, el chico necesita sentar cabeza y que alguien le espante a ese… Blaise que no lo deja un minuto en paz".

"¿Resignado a que tu ahijado batee de zurda?.- una socarrona sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape, provocando que la cólera se apoderara de Sirius.

"Antes hago que te tragues esa lengua viperina…- se acerco peligrosamente al hombre.

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

"¡Esplendido!.- el sonido de aplausos atrajo la atención de todos-. Lamento importunarlos, pero ya aguardan por ustedes en mi salón privado…- Albus Dumbledore presto poca atención a la mirada molesta que Draco y Blaise le dirigían-. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si.- Hermione deposito el violín y acompañada de Harry, siguieron al director.

"¿Listos para perder?.- Sirius sujeto a la joven del hombro, haciendo palidecer a los tres amigos.

"Eso quisiera…- retiro su mano, dirigiéndole su mas desafiante mirada.

"Ese es el espíritu.- el profesor de literatura estaba emocionado ante la idea del partido, pero especialmente por disfrutar de las comodidades que había en la sala privada del director, caso contrario a Snape, cuyo brazo estaba apresado por el director que tiraba gentilmente de el.

"Yo no quiero jugar…- replico.

"Vamos Severus…- Albus Dumbledore sonreía tan amable como de costumbre-. Ellos son cuatro y contigo, completamos el equipo, recuerda que Remus no es bueno jugando…"

"Nunca cambian…- el grupo de ex alumnos les observaban a cierta distancia.

"Nosotros tampoco.- enfatizo Harry, abrazando a su amiga-. ¿Recuerdan, la misma formación cada que recorremos estos pasillos…"

"Mione siempre esta en medio de ustedes…- asintió Blaise-. Y yo, detrás, vigilándoles…"

"No digan tonterías…-farfullo Draco, aun no desayunaban-. Dense prisa, mientras mas pronto terminemos con esto, podré regresar a la tranquilidad de mi casa…"

"Se muere por jugar…- murmuro Blaise.

"Entonces apurémonos…- Hermione apreso el brazo de Draco y tiro de el-. ¡Quien llegue al ultimo, invita la comida...!"

"¡Bien!.- Harry fue tras ellos, seguidos por un animado Dumbledore que les seguía el paso sin problema alguno.

"¿Sudar es lo único que tienen en mente?.- bramo Blaise, bastante rezagado.

"Parece que si…- Sirius también se había quedado atrás.

"Recuerda que me gusta la comida japonesa.- contrario a lo que se esperaban, Severus Snape siguió al resto con tanta facilidad que en cuestión de segundos, se perdió a la distancia.

"Mugre Snape…- resoplo-. ¿Y si nos evitamos el esfuerzo físico?"

"Me parece bien.- tomo su celular, comenzando a llamar a diestra y siniestra-. Ya esta, encargue comida para todos, cuando lleguemos, ya estará esperándonos…"

"Perfecto…- a paso lento, se dirigieron hacia su destino, si iban a pagar, por lo menos mantendrían el glamour hasta el ultimo minuto.

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

"Se tardaron toda una vida…- Harry degustaba de la extensa barra de frutas y fondue que se encontraban en la mesa.

"¿Ya se acabaron el sushi?.- Blaise frunció el cejo.

"Fue lo primero.- respondió Hermione, presumiéndole el ultimo bocado al castaño, que estuvo tentado a pedirle a Snape un poco de su ración.

"Ni lo pienses…- le fulmino con la mirada.

"Eso es cruel…- lloriqueo, teniendo que conformarse con comer carne.

"Bueno, satisfechos nuestros estómagos, demos inicio con el motivo que nos hizo reunirnos…-Dumbledore se puso en pie.

"¿Conversar con los profesores?.- cuestiono Blaise-. Por que ese fue el verdadero motivo que nos hizo venir hasta aquí, haciendo caso omiso de la resaca y soportando los ronquidos de Hermione"

"¡Yo no ronco!.- exclamo indignada, fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que intentara afirmar lo contrario.

"No…- presto poca importancia a la discusión y encendió algunas luces que iluminaron una magnifica área de boliche que quedo ante sus ojos-. Eso puede ser el verdadero motivo, pero para mi, el hecho que se encuentren aquí, solo significa que han venido a jugar…"

"No repliques, Blaise…- Minerva McGonagall se adelanto a los reclamos del joven profesor-. Cuando Albus piensa en boliche, pierde la poca cordura… ya lo conoces, mejor dale por su lado, con un poco de suerte, consigues convencerlo de autorizar tu expedición a Stonehenge… además, tengo la ligera sospecha que tienes un mejor juego que el de Albus…"

"Ah…-medito las palabras de la profesora-. ¿De verdad lo cree, bueno he practicado un poco, pero no soy tan bueno… incluso me compre mi propia bola, de haber sabido que íbamos a jugar, la habría traído."

"No lo creo, lo se…- tomo del brazo al chico y le condujo hacia la línea.

"Lo manipulo…-murmuro Draco contra su bebida.

"Y cayo redondito…- asintió Harry-. Ahora entiendo de donde lo aprendiste, Hermione".

"Cállate…- respiro profundamente.

"Tonto Blaise…- Snape concluyo su comida y se dirigió al baño, odiaba tener las manos sucias, resbalosas… si iba a jugar boliche, por lo menos lo haría bien.

"Muy bien, yo llevare la cuenta.- Remus se coloco tras el tablero-. Profesores contra desconsiderados pupilos… ¿algo que agregar antes de iniciar el partido?"

"Que eres un rencoroso…- siseo Blaise en la línea, listo para el primer lanzamiento.

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

El juego se desarrollo sin mayor contratiempo y en cuestión de tres turnos, la rebeldía de los ex alumnos se disipo ante la ventaja que llevaba sobre los profesores que, lejos de tomarse el juego en serio, reían de sus errores.

La revelación del día fue Severus Snape que con habilidad innata realizaba chuzas, reservando sus sonrisas burlonas a un furioso Sirius que había soltado la bola en varias ocasiones, obligando a todos a alejarse cada que estaba en la línea… la venganza no se hizo esperar por parte del profesor de literatura, que aprovechando uno de los descuidos de su rival, mezclo su agua con Sake.

"Espero que esto se repita…-era momento de regresar a casa y con cierta tristeza, se despidieron de cada uno de sus profesores-. Recuerden que Hogwarts, lejos de una escuela, es su hogar que siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para todos ustedes".

"Ha sido un gusto verlo, profesor Dumbledore…-Draco estrecho la mano del anciano, sin poder evitar el mostrar una sonrisa sincera.

"¿Cómo esta Snape?.- cuestiono la única chica del grupo a un silencioso Harry que se encontraba secándose las manos.

"Mejor que Sirius…- resoplo, estaba molesto-. Es que nunca terminaran con sus conflictos… un día, realmente se van a hacer daño"

"Parece que no…- rió Remus-. Realmente siento un poco de pena por lo que tu padre habrá sufrido con ese par, yo los conozco desde que acepte el trabajo en Hogwarts y hay días en que no los tolero".

"La paciencia es una virtud…- resalto Hermione, abrazando al galeno-. Y el tiene mucha…"

"Mañana despertara con jaqueca y un poco de dolor físico, por favor, asegúrense que se tome lo que le estoy medicando.- extendió una receta a la profesora McGonagall-. Y bueno… Sirius tardara un poco mas en reestablecerse, se lastimo la espalda de tanto cargar al profesor Snape".

"Y de bailar…- puntualizo Blaise-. No vuelvo a tomar¿vieron lo que el sake le hizo a Snape, rayos, no podrá agacharse en mínimo, una semana".

"Pero no le quites el crédito de que tiene ritmo…-se quedo pensativa, evocando esos momentos de la reunión-. Que forma tan violenta de agitar su reumática cadera…"

"Ya es tarde…- Draco consulto su reloj.

"Entonces, no olviden que están cordialmente invitados ala fiesta de navidad que celebramos todos los años en el colegio.- rió Dumbledore-. Ese día, se reúnen varias generaciones de alumnos…"

"Lo pensaremos…- se despidieron, abordando el auto de Draco que, por primera vez en su vida, permitía que alguien mas posara sus manos en el volante de tan sofisticada maquina.

"Estoy cansado…- fue su excusa, ocupando el asiento trasero junto con Hermione que coloco su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, ella si estaba cansada y la falta de sueño, surtieron efectos inmediatos.

"Pueden dormir tranquilo en ese caso…- acomodo el espejo retrovisor-. Tienes suerte que Blaise tenga alcohol en la sangre, de lo contrario habría insistido en manejar".

"Me gusta como manejas…- Blaise se coloco el cinturón de seguridad-. Y para finalizar¿valió la pena regresar a nuestro pasado?"

"Mucho…- puso en auto en marcha-. Hace tanto que no sentía la cabeza tan despejada".

"Algo…- miro de reojo a la figura que dormía contra el-. Por lo menos, mis posibilidades son mas del 70 porciento con esta señorita".

"Ya esta cediendo…- asintió Blaise-. Y como conoce tus verdaderas intenciones, podrás actuar con normalidad cada que estén juntos… me lo debes".

"Bien, en ese caso, compensémoslo con la golpiza que tenia destinada para ti…- sonrió con malicia-. ¿Te parece justo?"

"Muy justo…- respiro aliviado, había olvidado la amenaza que el rubio le había hecho-. Ahora¿puedo seguir canturreando mi canción?…"

"Permíteme…- cuidando de no despertar a Hermione, tendió su mano para aceptar lo que Harry le ofrecía en esos momentos-. Bien, ahora si puedes graznar todo lo que quieras…"

"¿Qué le diste?.- cuestiono al galeno que no despegaba su vista de la carretera.

"Tapones para los oídos…- murmuro.

"Que feo…- hizo un leve puchero antes de introducir un disco en el reproductor.

El sueño hizo merma también en Draco que no tardo en acompañar a Hermione en el mundo de Morfeo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el secreto de la paciencia de Harry Potter… cada que Blaise hablaba sin parar, con un movimiento desapercibido el galeno se colocaba los tapones, de esa forma, "escuchaba" a Blaise sin que esto, le provocara migraña.

"Tómales una foto…-Harry le arrojo su celular a Blaise que rápidamente, cumplió la petición del galeno.

"¿Puedo saber para que?.- devolvió el objeto al galeno, que tras revisar la imagen, lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Defensa…- murmuro-. Mientras estaba en el escenario del bar, me percate que tomo una fotografía de mi… entonces, yo hago lo mismo, tomo mis precauciones, uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir"

"Pues no creo que tenga el mismo efecto…- era evidente que sacar provecho del otro, siempre seria una poderosa arma-. Apuesto que Draco estará encantado de tener una fotografía en donde este con Hermione…"

"Pero no una, en donde se muestre indefenso…- puntualizo y una sonrisa astuta adorno también el rostro d Blaise.

"Ya entiendo…- respiro profundamente, borrando la alegría de su rostro-. ¿No cantas conmigo?"

"Solo el ultimo párrafo…- asintió, subiendo el volumen del audio.

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you've ever been down?

…**..o..o…..o..o…..o..o…..o..o…..o..o…..o..o…..o..o…..**

**Platica Libre.**

Tengo una suerte… que bueno que termine de escribir el capitulo antes de que volviera a la realidad del mundo… irónica melodía, pero en fin… continuare tarareando Bitter Sweet Symphony hasta que alguien tenga la mala fortuna de querer hacerme cambiar de opinión… se supone que el tema iba a ser Everybody Changing, gracias al Lord que no fue así… como que se ha convertido en la banda sonora de mi tragedia personal, snif… que penita tan grande.

Procurare que esto no interfiera con el desarrollo de las historias… pero por si las dudas, pido disculpas de ante mano, por que lo que ocurre a mi alrededor va a terminar influenciando en todo, me choca cada que eso pasa… y se me hizo raro por que toda la semana me han estado cuestionando con el "¿estas bien?", no, no estoy bien, pero creo que eso es uno de los veinte un mil millones de cosas que no tienen interés de escuchar.

(respiro profundamente), oki, ya estuvo bueno de mi drama… espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y sino, salvo los virus, tienen permitido arrojar tomates (cual vil comedia bufonesca), reiterando que espero sus comentarios… ¿Ven el botoncito de abajo, "Go to review", púlsenlo, mínimo para convencerme de que mi habilidad para escribir se esta agotando.

En el próximo capitulo disfrutaremos de los primeros ataques de celos de Mione… y por si se preguntaban por el regalo que Blaise le dio a la castaña… (risa maliciosa)… dará motivos de muchos sonrojos y no lo puede regresar por que le aterra el que dirán… jojojo… los Weasly aparecerán (Snape estará curado de su cadera) y un arranque de ira provocara algunas consecuencias (yo no se nada).

Frases sin sentido…

"**Te gusta leer¿cierto, te regalo este libro para que te ilustres un poco… hasta trae imágenes".**

"**¿Qué tanto me miras?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Esta sucio mi pantalón?**

"**Yo…- trago saliva-. Draco… ¿Cuánto pesas?"**

¿Qué, yo advertí que carecían de sentido alguno… y bueno, como no estoy en casa les debo la traducción de la canción¡SORRY!... cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización, ah y antes de que se me olvide, Blaise **NO es gay**¿tienen hermanos¿alguno es excesivamente encimoso, bien, eso es mi chico castaño.

**Glosario:**

**Batear de zurda:** Se refiere a eso, que es Gay, homosexual… no es nada en contra de los zurdos, es mas, me declaro fanática de ellos y ahora me encuentro practicando con dicha mano para se ambidiestra (♪ y no me estoy saliendo por la tangente♪)

**Sake:** Licor Japonés hecho a base de arroz, como ya varios lo saben, soy amante de esa cultura y como Severus pidió comida japonesa, nada mejor que acompañarla con su bebida tradicional.

Oracle.


	6. Gravity of Love

**Gravity of Love.**

"Odio cuando me enfermo…- froto su irritada nariz, el sonido del agua hirviendo le hizo saborear la deliciosa taza del té Earlgrey que le regalaran unos días atrás-. Debería estar disfrutando del hermoso ambiente navideño… ¿Por qué siempre caigo en cama cuando realmente me quiero divertir?"

"Por tonta…- una tajante respuesta le obligo a percatarse de la presencia del recién llegado que se dejaba caer sobre el mullido sofá-. Yo también quiero, sírveme un poco…"

"Hazlo tu…-conciente de que su visitante no lo haría, preparo una taza mas-. ¿No se supone que era el turno de Harry esta noche?"

"También dijo que te llamaría para avisarte del cambio de planes…- tomo la taza que su anfitriona le tendía-. Pero esta bien que no lo hizo, en la tarde estaba muy molesto, parece que no quiso desquitarse también contigo…"

"¿Paso algo?.- el enojo se disipo ante la imagen de un Harry furioso, eso solo sucedía cada 29 de febrero y este año no había sido bisiesto-. ¿Qué le hicieron?"

"Nada…- exclamo con voz cansina-. Ya estaba así cuando llegamos al hospital, incluso la jefa de enfermeras se encontraba aterrada tras su mostrador… no esperes que te de mas detalles, mejor pregúntale a Potter cuando venga mañana temprano, hoy no pudo venir por que tiene cirugía…"

"¿Y por que no vino Blaise?.- frunció el cejo.

"¿Quieres, le marco ahora mismo…-saco su celular, cuyo fondo era la fotografía que le tomara a Harry, ver la imagen era muy desestresante para un intenso día de trabajo.

"No, déjalo…- respiro profundamente-. Es que desde que estoy en cama, tu te has pasado todas las noches cuidándome y la verdad, no quiero seguir causándote molestias… ya bastante tienes con el trabajo que te deje inconcluso".

"Pansy esta haciendo un buen trabajo.- se encogió de hombros-. Y en verdad no me causarías tantos problemas con Potter si le hicieras caso y permanecieras en cama, quietecita, sin desvelarte conmigo revisando expedientes".

"Es que no puedo dejártelo todo…- se entristeció-. Ya se que esto siempre me pasa, pero no hice nada para evitarlo… me enoja volverme un fastidio para todos… Blaise viene después de sus clases, Harry cada que tiene oportunidad y tu…-Draco arqueo la ceja-. Tu te quedas a dormir conmigo…"

"Bajo el mismo techo, Granger…- aclaro, poniéndose en pie-. Así como lo dijiste, suena a que soy tu amante en turno…"

"No…-su rostro enrojeció y con nerviosismo, su mirada se poso en un paquete que descansaba encima de su librero-. Yo digo… tu sabes… es que yo…"

"Traje la cena.- era divertido escucharla balbucear.

Comieron en silencio, dentro de 29 horas, quince minutos y trece segundos seria navidad y si no recuperaba su salud, se perdería de la fiesta que habría en Hogwarts. Sus ojos se toparon con el equipaje del rubio que, debido a su trabajo, tuvo que mudarse temporalmente con ella, nuevamente los cargos de conciencia. Unas delgadas líneas habían aparecido bajo los ojos de Draco, estaba cansado y eso solo entristecía a Hermione.

"Tienes que descansar…- atrajo la mirada del rubio, que en esos momentos se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

"Lo haré…- resoplo-. Ya estas mejor y a partir de mañana estamos de vacaciones en el despacho así que, no pienso levantarme hasta quitarme estas feas marcas que opacan la belleza de mi rostro…- apunto sus ojos que se encontraban tras una gafas que en vano, conseguían ocultar aquellas imperfecciones-. ¿Tienes idea desde cuando no las utilizo?..."

"Te da un aire intelectual…- sonrió al ver que el sentido del humor de Draco se encontraba intacto.

"¿Estas diciéndome que mi cara es idiota?…- froto su cuello, el exceso de cansancio evitaba que respondiera como es debido a la agresión de la castaña-. Debí comprarme una cama, tu sillón es cómodo pero no lo suficiente como para evitarme estos dolores…"

"Podrías dormirte conmigo…- murmuro y el recuerdo del contenido del paquete a medio abrir le hizo enrojecer.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Granger?.- arqueo la ceja-. ¿Acaso estas intentando sobrepasarte conmigo?.-una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios-. Tendrías que convencerme, por lo general, me gustan las mujeres que poseen mas…-hacia grandes esfuerzos por no reírse de la cara que tenia la joven en esos momentos al mismo tiempo que con su mirada, recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morena-. Atributos…"

"No juegues, Malfoy.- le fulmino con la mirada, descartando la idea de un Draco enamorado de ella, seguro que era una broma que Blaise la había jugado y ella como tonta, había caído-. Si a esas vamos, tu tendrías que soldarte esas gafas al rostro…-su mente comenzó a visualizar el tipo de mujeres con las que el rubio seguramente estaba acostumbrado a liarse-. Gigoló de cuarta…"

"Golpe bajo, aprovecha tu condición de enferma, en cuanto Potter diga que te encuentras mejor, haré que te arrepientas de sus palabras…- con fingido resentimiento en su voz, recogió los trastes y comenzó a lavarlos.

"Vaya, esto si que es para sorprenderse…- ver a Draco Malfoy, con un mandil puesto, era escalofriante, pero un buen motivo como para dar por zanjada la discusión entre ambos-. ¿Me vas a salir con que también sabes lavar y planchar tu ropa?"

"¿Es un pecado?.- frunció el cejo-. Ahora resulta que hasta eso tengo prohibido contigo, Granger…"

"No era mi intención ofenderte…- se disculpo-. Es solo que…- odiaba que las palabras correctas no llegaran en su auxilio-. Son pocos los hombres que saben hacerlo… pensé que llevabas tu ropa a la lavandería"

"Lo hago.- continuo con su labor-. Pero yo soy del tipo de persona que aprende las cosas….-su sonrisa mas burlona hizo acto de presencia-. Incluso cocino y te puedo asegurar que mi sazón es mil veces mejor que la tuya…"

"Es la misma explicación que Harry me dio y…- su sonrisa se borro al percatarse que Draco se estaba burlando de ella-. Eso no es verdad¡exijo que te retractes¡pido pruebas¡no tolerare esta afrenta!"

"Cállate, Granger…- se tapo los oídos-. ¿Por qué no te enfermaste de la garganta y te quedabas afónica por medio año, muchos te estaríamos eternamente agradecidos…"

"¡Es mi casa y no tienes permitido callarte!.- se puso en pie.

"¡Soy tu invitado y tengo inmunidad diplomática!.- comenzó a forcejear con Hermione, para estar enferma tenia bastante fuerza, pero no la suficiente para oponerse a ser cargada en hombros-. Necesitas agua para que se te bajen esos humos…"

"¡No, bájame en este instante!.- comenzó a golpear la espalda de Draco y solo paró cuando se cercioro de la firmeza de esta y dio gracias que el rubio no la veía o se reiría también del color rojo que inundaba su rostro.

"¿Te rendiste?.- detuvo sus pasos.

"Bájame…- murmuro.

"Bien.- sin ningún tipo de consideración la arrojo en la cama para sorpresa de Hermione.

"Bestia…- Draco se percato del semblante retraído de la chica que, se puso en pie para encerrarse en el baño.

Prefirió no indagar mas, seguro que estaba enojada por haber perdido contra el, por lo que, prefirió salir de ese lugar y esperar el tiempo suficiente para poder ocupar su sitio en esa cama… tal vez estaba mal decirlo, pero era verdad lo que había dicho respecto a compartir su cama con mujeres, esto solo sucedía cuando tenia sus conquistas esporádicas, claro, de eso muchos meses, le resultaba risible el poder que esa castaña tenia sobre su persona, pues ni siquiera eran novios y Draco ya tenia bien planteado el concepto de serle fiel.

"¿Qué es esto?.- tras ponerse el pijama y regresar a la sala, dispuesto a ver un poco de televisión, su mirada se topo con el olvidado paquete, no era la primera vez que reparaba en su presencia, sin embargo nunca encontró el momento apropiado para preguntarle a Hermione que contenía.

No tuvo problemas para alcanzarlos, el paquete estaba envuelto en papel de cumpleaños y todo parecía indicar que se trataba de un libro, lo cual, le dejo un poco pensativo. Hermione amaba las letras, cada uno de sus libros se encontraban perfectamente cuidados y acomodados en la enorme estantería que había en la sala.

"¡No!.- se sobresalto al escuchar el grito de Hermione a sus espaldas -. No lo leas… por favor"

"¿Hermione?.- parpadeo, era difícil aceptar que la joven estuviera roja de pies a cabeza-. Que…"

"Es regalo de Blaise.- estaba tan apenada que las palabras salieron con dificultad de sus labios.

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no es algo bueno?.- resoplo y contra las suplicas de Hermione, rompió el resto del envoltorio quedándose en una pieza tras leer el titulo-. Dios… ¿Cómo puede Blaise ser tan idiota?.- miro de reojo a Hermione, que aun ocultaba su rostro-.Y tu… ¿Por qué no lo tiraste?"

"Es un regalo…- exclamo.

"¡Un regalo de Blaise!.- puntualizo el rubio que sin dudar, arrojo el libro al cesto de la basura-. Vayamos a dormir…"

"Si…- asintió, dispuesta a cambiar de tema para disipar el tenso ambiente entre ellos-. ¿Mañana vendrá Harry¿Crees que me deje salir a hacer las compras de navidad?"

"¿Compras de Navidad?.-aun no se quitaba de la cabeza el estupido regalo de Blaise, de verdad que el castaño estaba llevándolo a sus limites de paciencia y eso era peligroso.

"Si, pasado mañana será Navidad y tengo varios regalos que hacer…-se arropo en las calidas sabanas de seda-. Es lo malo de enfermarse en esta época, ya lo has visto, ni siquiera he adornado mi casa…"

"Yo no hago nada…- ocupo el lado derecho, cerca de la ventana.

"¿En serio?.- se sentó-. Que triste…"

"¿Triste?.- se burlo-. Deja que te llegue tu saldo bancario a fin de mes y entonces me dices quien va a ser el que este triste…- Hermione rió ante su comentario.

"No tienes que ser irónico para convencerme de agregarte a mi lista de regalos…- para su sorpresa, Draco tembló al sentir los dedos de la joven acariciando sus cabellos-. ¿Me permitirías obsequiarte algo?"

"Has lo que quieras.- le dio la espalda, haciendo que Hermione riera con mas fuerza aun.

"Gracias.- apago la luz, sumiendo la habitación en penumbras que ocultaron, la sonrisa del rubio ante la idea de recibir un obsequio en la fecha que menos importancia tenia para él.

Era un pensamiento agradable, pero que le dificulto conciliar el sueño durante buen rato. Podía sentir contra su espalda el cuerpo de Hermione que, cada vez que él se alejaba, emitía un leve gruñido y reducía la distancia. Derrotado, Draco cambio de posición quedando frente a la joven que dormía placidamente, era difícil controlar sus deseos de poder abrazarla, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues, como diría un viejo dicho…

_-Es mas fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso-_

Cuido que sus manos, su cercanía, no interrumpieran el sueño de Hermione, tenia que admitirlo adoraba la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven cuando dormía… inocente, tranquila… nada que ver con la terrorífica e intimidante expresión que la castaña tenia cada que las cosas no se hacían a su gusto. Ante esa imagen, Draco respiro profundamente, lo mas seguro es que al despertar, Hermione le golpearía por atreverse a tocarla, gritaría y lo enviaría de vuelta al sillón… -_para el amanecer todavía faltan 7 horas_-… un ultimo pensamiento antes de abrazarla y dejar que el sueño le venciera.

"¡COMO PUDIERON, MI REGALO, ESTO ES OBRA DE ESE MISÓGINO INSUFRIBLE QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE DECIRTE LO MUCHO QUE TE…!"

"Suficiente, Blaise…- Harry le arrojo un cojín de la sala y con su mas encantadora sonrisa intento tranquilizar a su amiga-. No te preocupes, hiciste bien en dejar que Draco enviara al cesto ese libro, sino lo hubiera hecho, me habría obligado a hacerlo… y hablando de ese sujeto¿Dónde esta?"

"Dormido, hasta que ese tonto comenzó a gritar…- Draco se reunió con ellos, era la primera vez que alguien le veía en fachas, pero como estaba medio dormido, lo único que acertó a hacer fue sentarse al lado de Hermione y acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña.

"¿Perdón?.- una mordaz sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaise-. ¿Mucho sueño¿Pues que estuvieron haciendo?"

"Nada…- Hermione se sonrojo violentamente ante la acusadora mirada del profesor-. Esta cansado por haberme cuidado durante mi enfermedad, no pienses mal…"

"Si, Blaise…-bostezo el rubio-. No todos somos tan pervertidos como tu…"

"El sexo no es malo.- se defendió el castaño-. ¿Acaso eres de la edad media, del grupo que se da golpes de pecho y que en verdad son peores a los que hablamos del tema sin tapujos".

"Tranquilízate….- intervino Harry, era obvio que pese a ser amigos, Draco no compartía las mismas ideas de Blaise y eso, traería problemas.

"Tu me tienes que dar la razón.- sujeto de la camisa al galeno-. ¿Verdad que es cierto lo que digo, el sexo no es malo, quienes están en un error son los que se refieren a el como "hacer el amor", por que lo que hacen estos dos…- señalo a la pareja del sillón-. Eso es hacer el amor…"

"¡Cierra la boca Blaise!.- Draco se incorporo al notar la incomodidad en el rostro de Hermione que bajaba el rostro, bastante apenada de tener que escuchar ese tipo de conversación con un hombre semidesnudo en su sala.

"¿Por qué?.- le enfrento-. ¿Solo por que tu limitada mente no entiende lo que estoy diciendo?"

"No, sino por que tus palabras están incomodando a Hermione…- solo Harry era la barrera que les impedía liarse a golpes-. Cuando estemos a solas, puedes decir todas las estupideces que quieras, pero como ahora esta ella presente vas a callarte"

"Quiero ver que me obligues.- al ver como los ánimos iban en aumento, Hermione se puso en pie, aferrandose al rubio mientras que Harry hacia lo propio con Blaise.

"No pelees…- susurro al oído del rubio, que maldijo las sensaciones que el aliento de Hermione provocaba en él.

"¡Te callas Blaise y no es una petición!.- todos palidecieron al escuchar la iracunda voz de Harry-. En cuanto a ti, Draco, deja de seguirle el juego a este cada que le sale lo moralista, los dos se van a tranquilizar si es que no quieren verme enojado…"

"¡Salgamos!…- Hermione no dejaba de abrazar a Draco, quien al verse imposibilitado para moverse, termino por ceder-. Es una día perfecto y las compras…"

"De acuerdo...- acaricio los cabellos de la joven y con una forzada sonrisa se encamino hacia la habitación para darse un baño y cambiar sus ropas, no sin antes enviar una gélida mirada a Blaise.

"En cuanto a ti, toma tus cosas y vamonos en este instante…- ordeno Harry, sin mirar a ninguno de los ahí presentes.

"Pero Harry…- ya mas tranquilo, intentaba entablar conversación con el moreno.

"Me has oído, Zabini.- el castaño se quedo en una pieza al escuchar al ojiverde hablarle por su apellido-. Discúlpalo Hermione, ya sabes lo idiota que se pone cuando quiere obligar a la gente a pensar como él… lamento el mal rato".

"No hay problema…- se acerco al galeno quien se aparto de su tacto-. Harry…"

"Ahora no.- una sonrisa de disculpa ilumino su rostro-. Vendré mas tarde a verte… solo.- Blaise agacho la vista-. Y si en verdad sales, solo cuida abrigarte bien… un poco de aire no te hará daño…-se quedo pensativo-. Y si vas de compras, espero un buen regalo…".

"Lo tendré en cuenta…-asintió, viendo partir a su amigo seguido por un silencioso Blaise.

"Si te incomode, no era mi intención…- se disculpo el profesor-. ¿Qué idiota, verdad, ni siquiera era un buen motivo para romperle la cara a Draco… espero contentar a Harry, de lo contrario, tendré que pasar navidad solo…-pese a su sonrisa, Hermione vio una sombra de tristeza en el hombre-. Nos vemos…"

"Adiós…- la puerta se cerro y fue la señal para dejarse caer al sofá. ¿Qué había sido todo esto?

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

"¿Harry?.- le costo mucho trabajo darle alcance al galeno-. Harry¿me oyes, vamos, no te enojes".

"¿Qué no me enoje?.- se volvió a verle-. Entiendo y agradezco tu ayuda para juntar a esos dos, pero no por eso, te voy a permitir que con tus tonterías, eches por la borda todo lo que hemos conseguido"

"Fue solo un libro.- se disculpo.

"¿La conoces?.- la pregunta dejo sin habla al castaño-. ¿Tanto como yo la conozco, por supuesto que no… tu, grandísimo idiota, jamás te atreverías a pensar que tipo de mujer es Hermione¿sabes por que, por que en tu aire de galán encantador no entra el conocer a las mujeres, para ti, solo son un trofeo…"

"Tu sabes que no es verdad…- sostuvo la mirada del galeno, sus palabras habían sido hirientes y por ser Harry, realmente le habían dolido-. Y veo, que al igual que Draco, no entiendes ni una pizca de cómo soy…"

"Te entiendo…- un breve silencio antes de que le diera la espalda y se perdiera entre la gente-. Tanto como tu a mi".

"Que idiotez…- se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y camino hacia la dirección contraria, dispuesto a pensar en cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con esos dos hombres a los que llamo "amigos".

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

"¿Ya has terminado?.- el rubio guardo los últimos paquetes en la cajuela del auto, era sorprendente ver la facilidad con la que Hermione compraba.

"Blaise, Harry…- reviso su lista de regalos-. Profesores… Pansy… Olive… si, ya todos están empaquetados, ahora solo falta ir a comprar algunas cosas".

"¿Cosas como cuales?.- frunció el cejo, durante todo el recorrido por las tiendas, nunca vio a la chica comprarle algún obsequio.

"Cosas como…- se quedo pensativa-. Un árbol, adornos, despensa… detalles… pero aun tenemos tiempo suficiente así que, finjamos que somos una feliz pareja y como hombre de la relación, me invitas a comer algo delicioso…"

"Solo cuando quieres algo, me convierto en novio.- farfullo.

"¿Quieres que el nombramiento sea real?.- arqueo la ceja y una traviesa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

(Silencio)

"Lo imagine…- rió-. Entonces, se lindo y vayamos por esa comida…"

-Adiós oportunidad-

Hermione le tomo del brazo y comenzaron a circular entre los compradores de ultimo minuto, durante el trayecto se detuvieron a observar algunos aparadores sacando a flote la extraña amistad que surgiera entre ellos. Hermione era la típica chica que se emocionaba cada que veía algo interesante y que tiraba de un Draco cuya cara era templo de un fingido hastió.

"Espérame aquí…- farfullo, tres tiendas en media hora, eso si que era para ponerle tenso aunado al hecho de que su estomago ya le exigía su ración del día.

"¿A dónde vas?.- Hermione no paraba de reír, Draco era el típico hombre que odiaba realizar compras en compañía de una mujer.

"No te muevas.- amenazo el rubio, entrando en la ultima tienda que habían visitado.

Convencida de que el rubio era una persona extraña, prefirió acatar la "orden", buscando con la mirada algo que le distrajera hasta su regreso. Durante esa rápida inspección, observo a un grupo de chicas, un poco mas jóvenes, que no perdía detalle de los movimientos de Draco.

"¿Le conocerán?…- se acerco un poco, lo suficiente como para poder escuchar el debate que tenían con la que parecía, líder del grupo.

"Insisto, es el tipo de hombre que estoy buscando.- Hermione frunció el cejo, no solo estaban hablando de Draco sino que también lo estaban evaluando.

"Estaba en compañía de una mujer tan… ordinaria.- puntualizo una mujer de aspecto un tanto orientales-. Claro, una forma piadosa de decirlo…como sea¿estas segura de que le conoces?"

"Y si no, nunca es tarde para agregar un numero mas a mi agenda de conquistas- estallaron en carcajadas.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos, quedando frente a un aparador que le sirvió de espejo. Abrigo, pantalón, cabello… reviso su aspecto y cayó en la cuenta de que, comparada con aquel grupo, si se veía muy ordinaria… aquello le produjo dolor de cabeza, había olvidado que aunque el rubio se vistiera en lo que él consideraba "fachas", no dejaba de llamar la atención.

No solo por el hecho del extraño color rubio de su cabello, sino que tampoco pasaba desapercibido el aire de superioridad con el que caminaba entre la gente, Draco era elegante y sofisticado, cosa, que esa mañana, Hermione no era.

"¿Qué pasa?.- Draco estaba de vuelta, solo para encontrarse con el rostro molesto de la castaña.

Turn around and smell what you don't see

Close your eyes ... it is so clear

"Nada…- se cruzo de brazos, dándole la espalda-. ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Claro, en cuanto haga algo contigo…- el rubio deposito algunas bolsas en una de las bancas que había en el centro comercial-. No puedo estar entre esta gente, con una mujer como tu que…"

"¿Perdón?.- sus ojos centellearon y asesinaron a Draco de mil formas quien no entendía que pasaba.

"Si, eres un desastre…- arqueo la ceja y antes de que la castaña dijera algo, la despojo de su abrigo y coloco otro sobre sus hombros-. Perfecto, ahora si podemos ir a comer…"

"¿Qué es esto?.- exigió una respuesta.

"Para tu pregunta, existen dos respuestas.- doblo el viejo abrigo y lo guardo en una de las bolsas-. La primera, en sentido general nos dice que es tela, procesada por la industria textil…-el enojo de Hermione iba en aumento-. En sentido específico, es un abrigo elaborado por un gran diseñador…-ahora si, su acompañante estaba furiosa-. Pero por tu mirada asesina, no es eso lo que quieres escuchar¿cierto?...-respiro profundamente-. En ese caso, te diré que tu, mi preciosa señorita, olvidaste que el abrigo que traías fue manchado por el torpe de Blaise con vino tinto, así que tienes una gran mancha en el…-Hermione enrojeció y la sonrisa de Draco fue en aumento-. Lo habías olvidado¿cierto?"

"Yo…- evitaba mirarlo.

"Me debes una disculpa.- se cruzo de brazos.

"Yo…-su mirada se topo con el grupo de jovencitas que parecían muy atentas a la conversación.

"Anda, no quiero que esas mujeres sigan disfrutando de mi presencia…-coloco un gorro a juego con el nuevo abrigo y para sorpresa de Hermione, sintió los labios de Draco contra su frente-. ¿Crees que desconozco el motivo de tu enojo?.- frunció el cejo-. Estoy acostumbrado a que me devoren con la mirada…"

"Si, ya lo se…- evito mirarle, si en verdad Harry estaba planeando liarla con Draco no había tomado en cuenta el factor "no estamos en el mismo nivel".

Don't think twice before you listen to your heart

Follow the trace for a new start

"Vamonos….-saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Hermione era fácil, tomo las cosas y sujeto la mano de la joven para perderse nuevamente entre esa multitud.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

"¿Tu que haces aquí?.- hasta ese momento, su sentido del humor había estado tranquilo, sin embargo, tener enfrente suyo a Blaise, reavivo lo sucedido esa mañana.

"Compras…- Blaise también parecía molesto y por primera vez en muchos años, se miraron como si fueran enemigos de toda la vida-. ¿Y tu?"

"Supongo que lo mismo, a menos que acabe de descubrir que mi afición secreta es coleccionar cajas envueltas en papel navideño…- un nuevo silencio.

"Tan patético como tu persona…-una sonrisa burla apareció en su rostro-. ¿Has encontrado algo tan mediocre como tu, por costumbre tengo que comprarte un obsequio, así que te agradecería mucho que me ahorraras la búsqueda"

"Lo que es mejor, no me compres nada, te haré ahorrar dinero…- su sonrisa mas amable-. Es mi regalo para ti, contribuir a la operación de cerebro que tienes que realizarte en calidad de urgente… ¿lo captaste o quieres que te lo repita, me sentiría profundamente mal, si tanto esfuerzo te provoca una serie lesión en tu minúsculo cerebro"

"Me matas de la risa…-tenso el rostro, Harry si que era hiriente cuando se lo proponía.

"Y tu, de aburrimiento.- se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, eso me saco por permitir que gente como tu, se me acerque…"

"Potter idiota…- los paquetes cayeron y sujeto con firmeza a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

"Tonto Blaise…-una sonrisa tranquila, justo al tiempo que la seguridad del centro comercial controlaba a un colérico castaño que no estaba dispuesto a ser arrestado sin llevarse algunos dientes de por medio-. Todo esta bien, oficiales… a mi amigo le ha dado por saludarme en forma violenta…"

"No necesito tu ayuda…- mascullo el castaño.

"Lo se…- después de convencer a los oficiales se volvió a mirar a Blaise que levantaba sus paquetes-. Para eso tienes a tu padre, pero temo informarte que no esta en estos momentos y mínimo, te encierran todo este fin de semana…"

"Cosa que te alegraría mucho…- estaba molesto.

"La verdad si, tu rostro, detrás de los barrotes, pasando frió y comiendo una cena calentada en microondas, observando la celebración de Navidad en la televisión, junto con el guardia en turno, los dos solos… que hermosa imagen…-respiro profundamente, borrando su sonrisa en el proceso-. Pero eso a Hermione le pondría triste, por que quiere que pasemos juntos navidad, así que deja de tirarte tanto al drama y acompáñame a terminar de comprar lo que me falta…"

"¿Ya se te bajo el coraje?.- frunció el cejo, Harry si que tenia mucha imaginación, aun así, le dio escalofrió el pensar en ello.

"Pues te diré…- lucía mas tranquilo-. Ya se que eres un idiota ansioso que detesta que las cosas no sean mas rápidas… a decir verdad, ya me estaba preocupando de que no me hicieras una de estas…-sonrió-. La próxima vez que quieras insinuarle a Hermione que ya es tiempo de que tenga un poco de vida sexual, ten mas tacto… por que regalarle la versión ilustrada del Kamasutra no es un buen aliciente"

"¡Harry!.- Blaise se le colgó al cuello, literalmente llorando de la emoción-. De verdad que lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer…-detuvo sus sollozos-. Bueno, eso no lo prometo, ahora mismo tenia pensado comprarle un libro, "Sexo, hazme tuyo y nos arrepentimos después: Guía para padres jóvenes"

"Interesante titulo…- Blaise era raro, muy raro, pero en fin, era su amigo y tenia que soportarle algunas cosas.

"A propósito, yo tengo una duda.- lo soltó y emprendieron la marcha, ignorando las miradas que algunos curiosos les dirigían-. ¿Cuándo crees que pese Draco?"

"No lo se…- ni siquiera se molesto en prestar atención a la pregunta-. Si lo ves, podrías preguntarle…"

"Si, podría…-sonido de música llamo su atención y tirando de Harry, se dirigió al origen de tanto escándalo-. Aunque no puedes negar que soy un buen amigo, por que no le regale cualquier copia del Kamasutra a nuestra inocente flor, ese libro, es una edición limitada, solo existen 5 copias en el mundo…"

"Un día de estos, me vas a arrancar el brazo.- se quejo el galeno, consiente de que ahora Blaise, era el que hacia oídos sordos a sus quejas-. Y a todo esto¿tu para que quieres saber el peso de Draco?"

"Es primordial…-empujones, algunos codazos y cientos de miradas asesinas, le ayudaron a colarse en la primera fila de un singular desfile de modas.

"Me debes unos lentes…- el galeno suspiro resignado al ver hecha trizas sus gafas.

"Te compro la fabrica si quieres…-ocupo algunos lugares que quedaban libres-. ¿Ya viste a todas estas bellezas?"

"Cuidado con lo que dices si es que no quieres sufrir una dolorosa muerte…-exclamaron las dos personas que estaban a su lado.

"¿Draco?.- Harry se coloco sus gafas de repuesto solo para reconocer al sujeto que ocupaba el asiento siguiente al que se encontraba Blaise.

"Guarda cualquier tipo de comentario, Blaise.- amenazo el rubio, estaba molesto, estaba solo y además tenia hambre.

"Lamento la tardanza, señor Malfoy…-intervino una joven de rubios cabellos, nadie acertaba a decir algo y la apariencia de la joven nada tenia que ver en esto-. Si gusta seguirme, le llevare a camerinos en donde…"

"¿Quién es esta?.- grito Blaise, solo para que Harry lo obligara a callar y Draco los empujara.

"No hagas tus escenitas...- tras hablar con seguridad, la joven rubia les cedió el paso, estaban en el área de vestidores y Blaise olvido el motivo de su enojo al estar rodeado de bellas mujeres.

"Pónganse esto y síganme…-les entrego unos gafetes-. Ella no esta aquí, obvio es que tiene privilegios y…"

"¿Quién no esta aquí?.- Harry estaba preocupado-. Draco¿Qué pasa, estabas con Hermione¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Crees que soy una IBM?.- exclamo furioso sin perder de vista a la rubia, causante principal de ese interrogatorio y de su mal humor, aunque claro, eso no lo sabían Blaise y Harry-. No entiendo la sarta de tonterías que me estas diciendo…"

"Hermione…-todo se resumía a una sola palabra.

"Aquí estoy…- la puerta del camerino estaba abierta y adentro estaban cerca de 5 individuos, que rodeaban a la apenada castaña-. Por lo que mas quieran, sáquenme de aquí… ¡Cuidado con esas manos, pervertido!.- amenazo a uno de los de vestuario.

"No podemos…- intervino la rubia-. Hermione, tu lo sabes… el jefe nos destrozaría…"

"Nada comparado a lo que les haré si no me explicas que esta pasando, Luna…-amenazo Hermione.

"¿Se conocen?.- ahora si, los tres hombres no entendían nada.

"No esperaba que me reconocieran ustedes tres.- sonrió a los confundidos rostros, dejando en segundo termino la furia de Hermione, algo que no era fácil, tomando en cuenta el brillo asesino en su mirada-. Al igual que ustedes, estudien en Hogwarts, soy un año menor, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood y soy la asistente personal del diseñador Lucca Marriot…"

"¿Y?.- eso no tenia ningún tipo de relevancia para Blaise-. Yo soy el mejor bebedor del país, cinco tarros de oro me acreditan… ¿Por qué piensas que me sorprenderé de que trabajes para Lucca Marrito?"

"Marriot…- corrigió Hermione-. Mi padre…"

El alma se les fue al suelo con la revelación, eso si que era para impactarse, Lucca Marriot era un diseñador de renombre en el mundo de la moda, un personaje misterioso que brillaba en la pasarela y que por las palabras de Hermione, no era otro que su hasta ahora, desconocido progenitor.

"Tu nunca me dijiste eso.- repuesto de la impresión, Harry se volvió a verla para encararla-. ¿No se supone que éramos amigos y que nos contábamos todo?

"No te lo dije por que desde que nací no he tenido ningún tipo de relación con él.- se defendió, dificultando el trabajo de la chica de maquillaje-. ¡Seis veces¿entiendes, es el numero de ocasiones en que lo he visto, tres de ellas por televisión… ¿Cómo puedo decirle a eso, padre?"

"Haciendo lo mismo que el resto, querida…-un nuevo personaje que vino a "calmar" el ambiente entro a escena, luciendo una perfecta sonrisa-. Finge…"

"¡Déjame ir en este instante!.- Hermione se libro de toda esa gente que le maquillaba y vestía-. ¿Quien te crees, todos estos años fuera de mi vida y te sientes con el derecho de secuestrarme…"

"Te necesito¿dame otro motivo?.- una sonrisa que a todos les pareció excesivamente cínica-. Solo quiero que desfiles portando mi máxima creación, usa esa sensualidad nata que posees, encántalos y te depositare una generosa suma en tu cuenta este mes".

"¡Te deje muy en claro que no pienso prestarme a tus juegos!.- Hermione estaba furiosa, como solo una vez había estado en su vida -. Ya lo hice una vez, no funciono¡déjame en paz!…"

"Claro, querida…- rió una vez mas el hombre-. Solo hazme este pequeño favor y te puedes marchar…"

"Cinco minutos, señor Marriot.- Luna intervino, colocándose entre ambos.

"Bien…- abandono el camerino, dejando a Hermione hecha una autentica tormenta-. No me decepciones, caramelito…"

"¡No soy tu caramelito!.- los objetos comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, uno de ellos se estrello cerca del rostro de Blaise quien resbalo por esquivarlo.

"Hermione…- ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, la castaña no solo estaba enojada, también estaba a punto del llanto.

"Hazlo y te prometo que tendrás venganza…- Luna sostuvo sus manos-. ¿Tinta en su té o laxantes en su comida?"

"Los dos…- le abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro-. Me da gusto verte…"

"A mi también…- frotaba calmadamente la espalda de Hermione, como desde hacia tiempo no lo hacia-. Tienes que controlar ese temperamento tuyo¿Qué culpa tenían las flores?.- sonido de risas por parte de las dos chicas-. Habrá que tomar las vacaciones que por 2 años no me han permitido… tenemos tanto que platicar…"

"Si…- respiro profundamente-. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa, después de que te aburras del banquete, podrías pasar tiempo de calidad con los viejos amigos… ¿Qué me dices?"

"¿Gastar en un taxi que me aleje del martirio de tener que soportar a esos pesados aristócratas?.- frunció el cejo-. Espérame cinco minutos y me voy contigo… no estoy dispuesta a gasta un solo centavo"

"Bien, en ese caso tenemos un trato…-rieron una vez mas antes de reparar en la presencia de sus amigos-. ¿Por qué no vuelven a sus asientos, no tendrán la oportunidad de burlarse de mi en otra ocasión…"

"Nada de eso, querida.- una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de Luna y los tres sintieron un terrible escalofrió recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

"Esto no me gusta…- Blaise comenzó a gatear en busca de una salida de emergencia que le librara de cualquier cosa que esa joven rubia estuviera planeando.

"Lo lamento, usted se queda aquí…- piso la mano del castaño antes de que este alcanzara la puerta, Draco y Harry ya habían sido atrapados así que nadie presto atención al grito ensordecedor de dolor que emano de los labios de Blaise

La luz de las cámaras, el sonido de la música, gente atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, todo eso, además de la sonrisa de Luna, cohibía terriblemente a Blaise, que por primera vez en su vida, permaneció callado y quieto, sujetando el brazo de Harry.

"Esto es sencillo…- les explico la rubia que colocaba unos alfileres en la ropa de Harry-. Solo tienen que sostener la mano de estas mujeres, conducirlas por la pasarela, detenerse en dos ocasiones y proyectar la mirada mas sensual que posean… con algo de suerte, nadie se dará cuenta de que son unos novatos lindos que me gustaron para vestir y que pienso utilizarlos como guaruras el tiempo que duren mis vacaciones… ¿alguna duda?"

"Eso es tan malvado…-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaise, estaba convencido que Luna era su versión femenina y eso le gustaba-. ¿No quieres acompañarnos a la fiesta que habrá en Hogwarts, será todo un honor tenerte como pareja"

"Que galante…-le sonrió antes de arrojarlo al escenario-. Tengo que pensarlo, así que debes convencerme, por que sino, raptare al superior Potter como mi pareja"

"¿Por qué siempre tienen que meterme?- se quejo el galeno, antes de iniciar su participación.

"¿Estas listo?.- Hermione lucía un poco nerviosa.

"Mas que tu, si.- era una forma de mantener su arrogancia intacta, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de nervios y en nada ayudaba el hecho de que Harry lo estuviera haciendo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

"Suerte.- el espectáculo estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y al mismo tiempo, la pareja cruzo el umbral que dividía aquel mundo.

Creado en un sueño, el traje que Hermione portaba provoco diversas reacciones en la concurrencia que se puso en pie para poder mirar mejor. Su andar seguro, su expresión burlona, a cada paso, Draco no podía menos que sorprenderse de esa sensual mujer que tenía entre sus manos, tan firme que enaltecía aun más la beldad del traje.

What you need and everything you'll feel

Is just a question of the deal

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco los chiflidos por parte de un impertinente Blaise que olvidaba el hecho de que no se encontraban en un partido del Manchester United, el evento había sido un éxito y en una ocasión memorable, el diseñador, sosteniendo la mano de la enigmática joven que portaba su creación, eran inmortalizados a través de miles de imágenes.

"Aun no pierdes el toque, Carl.- murmuro Hermione, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia mas, agradeciendo los aplausos.

"Querida, tu sabes que vivo para crear…- estaba acostumbrado a que su única hija, heredera de su emporio, nunca se refiriera a el con las palabras, Lucca o papa-. Lo que me sorprende es que te haya quedado a la medida, como que has subido un poco de peso".

"El precio de ser una mujer normal, que adora tener su cabeza llenada conocimientos, en vez de su botiquín, repleto de laxantes y farmacéuticos…- el sarcasmo de ambos solo era palpable a través de sus amplias sonrisas.

"Por cierto, querida, este sujeto que no te suelta la mano…- la gente le adoraba y no pensaba dejarlo regresar tras bambalinas por lo que, Carl prefirió entretenerse con algo, no estaba dispuesto a solo mover las manos todo ese rato-. ¿Qué es tuyo?"

"Draco es…-su mirada se topo con la del rubio, que avergonzado, había soltado su mano-. Draco es mi novio…"

"¿Novio?.- un rápido movimiento, sin perder la elegancia y cambiaron de lugares, ahora el rubio estaba bajo el escrutinio de Carl Granger-. Tienes clase y pareces de buena familia… mucho mejor que el esperpento que me llevaste a Francia, querida… -el rubio estaba ofendido por la comparación, ignorando las palabras que Hermione acababa de decir minutos atrás-. Por cierto, me lo encontré hace poco y me dijo suegro… Parvati estará encantada de poder romperle la nariz la próxima vez que lo vea".

"Sería una de las pocas cosas que le agradecería.- una ultima reverencia, ansiaba poder salir de ese insinuante traje que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

"¿Existe algo que me agradezcas?.- Carl le seguía de cerca.

"Engendrarme…-frente al espejo, se libro de todo el maquillaje que le habían puesto-. Por que de lo contrario, no tendría el gusto de poder estar con tanta gente que me quiere…- detuvo su labor y le miro de reojo-. Me da gusto ver que te encuentras bien, Carl, creo que mama también estaría muy contenta de todo lo que has conseguido…"

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Harry, Blaise, Luna y Draco irrumpieran en el camerino, emocionados por el éxito. Carl se aparto un poco del grupo, solo para poder observar el rostro de su hija, era difícil reconocerla, su sonrisa era hermosa y por primera vez, lamento no ser el causante de tanta felicidad.

"Lo hiciste bien, Granger…- Draco parecía orgulloso y poco dispuesto a soltarla-. Muy bien…"

"Viniendo de ti, si que es un halago.- le estrecho con fuerza, convencida de que Draco aun no procesaba las palabras que la castaña dijera minutos atrás.

Try to think about it ...

That's the chance to live your life and discover

Tal vez, Harry tenia razón… tal vez, no era tan mala idea que Draco y ella estuvieran juntos… el rubio no era la persona mas elocuente del mundo, pero si era el único que despertaba sentimientos dormidos en ella… y le agradaba mucho cada que estaba entre sus brazos, fuertes, protectores, dispuestos a defenderle…

"Bien tortolitos, paren con su arrumaco y partamos a casa de Hermione lo antes posible.- Blaise los separo, arriesgándose a que Draco le rompiera el cuello por hacerlo-. Tenemos un árbol que adornar, comida que preparar… en fin, muchas cosas que hacer para recibir la navidad como se debe".

"Es la primera cosa coherente que has dicho en todo el año…- Harry ofreció su brazo a Luna que gustosa, lo acepto.

"Después te envió tu creación.- Blaise tiraba de Hermione que solo acertó a agitar su mano en señal de despedida.

"Quédatelo, es lo mas decente que he hecho en estos años…- las jóvenes voces se perdieron entre la multitud y Carl se quedo en el camerino un buen rato mas, pensando en que su relación con Hermione no era buena, que nunca estuvo con ella cuando realmente le necesito, que intento obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería y que al final, se había convertido en algo opuesto a lo que el imaginaba… planteado de esa forma, su hija era una gran decepción, pero contrario a otros padres, Carl estaba contento… Hermione, su niña, ahora se mostraba ante el, como una gran mujer, madura y decidida, pero especialmente, feliz.

"Justo como tu madre hubiera querido.- rió, antes de volver a su mundo que aguardaba para ensalzarlo, dándole la espalda a un singular quinteto, que parecía salido de una revista de moda.

Luces, adornos, risas, envolturas, regalos… elementos que están ligados con la navidad y que en cualquier humilde hogar, se encuentran, algunos viciados con tradiciones de otras culturas, pero que a final de cuentas, nada tiene que ver con la compañía de tus seres queridos.

Eso y mas resulto ser la reunión en casa de Hermione, un agradable ambiente en el que las bromas y buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar. Blaise, ansioso por mirar sus obsequios, Luna sirviendo licor a diestra y siniestra, Harry que no paraba de reír y cuidar a los dos primeros.

"Pobre…- coloco una frazada sobre el cuerpo del galeno, estaba exhausto, de eso no cabía duda alguna-. Ha sido una noche pesada…"

"Mucho…- deposito los últimos obsequios bajo el árbol de navidad.

"¿Crees que podamos despertarlos?.- Hermione observaba a Luna y Blaise, dormidos en la alfombra-. En mi cama estarán mas cómodos…"

"No pienso sacrificar la comodidad de mi cuello.- se incorporo y cargo de Luna, depositándola en uno de los sillones-. Ahí estará mejor…"

"¿Y Blaise?.- cuestiono Hermione.

"Este que se quede ahí.- estuvo tentado a patearlo pero su orgullo lo impidió-. Mejor vayamos a dormir lo poco que queda de la noche… nadie sabe lo que este par.-señalo a Blaise y Luna-. Pueden estar planeando para mañana…"

"Esta bien…- tras asegurarse que Blaise no pasaría frió, siguió a Draco, el rubio estaba cansadísimo y sus parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse.

"Vaya día…- farfullo, cubriéndose con las sabanas de aquella cama que comenzaba a gustarle-. No quiero volver a pasar una navidad como esta…"

"Yo, todo lo contrario, ha sido tan extraño todo que nunca la olvidare.- ocupo su lugar y apoyando su codo en la cama, miro a Draco-. ¿No tienes nada que decirme?"

"¿A ti?.- frunció el cejo, no estaba para jugar a las adivinanzas-. No, nada, déjame dormir…"

"¿Seguro?.- una coqueta sonrisa asomo en su rostro.

"Granger, estoy cansado…- se quejo.

"¡Bien!.- lo empujo y Draco cayó de la cama con el desconcierto impreso en su rostro-. Entonces, puedes unirte a Blaise en el suelo, por que no pondrás un solo dedo en mi cama hasta que me des una respuesta…"

"Demonios…- se puso en pie-. Estoy molido, Granger¿lo entiendes, muerto, destrozado¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique, en estos momentos lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es dormir…"

"Imbecil…- se cruzo de brazos-. Yo no te lo impido, el piso esta alfombrado, no será tan incomodo"

"¿Qué pasa contigo?.- se revolvió los cabellos-. ¡Bien, el suelo es mejor a tener que pelear contigo por las sabanas, sin dejar de lado que pateas"

"¡Mientes!.- le arrojo una almohada-. Yo no pateo, no ronco y mucho menos, quito sabanas".

"Piensa lo que quieras…- jalo unas sabanas y sin mas, se acostó en el suelo.

"Eres un tonto, insensible, ególatra narcisista y sordo…- se quejaba desde el borde de la cama-. ¿Enamorado de mi¡Un cuerno¿me oyes, esa no me la venden…"

"Cierra la boca.- respondió Draco, no entendía por que Hermione estaba tan molesta pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo insultara así de fácil-. Tu eres una distraída que se deja pisotear por los demás, incapaz de creer en si misma".

"¡No me hables así!.- sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros-. ¡Ya se que Harry intenta liarme contigo y no entiendo como es que se le ocurrió esa estupida idea¿Yo, casada contigo¡no pienso atar mi vida a un idiota que ni siquiera presta atención cuando lo presento a mi padre como mi novio!"

"¡Y yo no…!.- el reclamo se quedo a medias-. ¿Qué dijiste?"

Look around just people, can you hear their voice

Find the one who'll guide you to the limits of your choice

"No pienso repetirlo.- le dio la espalda-. Es obvio que nunca funcionaria, somos tan distintos que tenemos que gritar para entendernos y no pienso vivir así el resto de mis días…"

"¿Novio?.- parpadeo-. ¿Le dijiste a tu padre eso, no lo puedo creer…"

"Si, yo tampoco y…- no tuvo tiempo de responder pues fue aprisionada contra la cama y sus labios fueron prisioneros de un ávido beso que se rompió hasta que el oxigeno fue necesario en ambos.

"Novios…- sonrió, después de todo, la estrategia de Harry había servido, pero antes muerto que aceptar frente al galeno.

"Tu, jamás…- respiraba con dificultad-. Nunca, te atrevas a hacer eso…-lucía un poco agitada-. ¿Cuánto pesas, creí que moriría…"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.- con sensualidad, gateo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione que no sabía como reaccionar al tenerlo enfrente suyo, con los rubios cabellos, tocando su rostro-. No mucho, pero si lo suficiente para cargarte…"

"Draco…-palideció, el rubio sonreía de tal forma que el ambiente de pronto se le hizo demasiado candente y la sensibilidad de su cuerpo se intensifico en tal forma que el solo aliento del rubio le producía escalofríos.

"¿Te gusta?.- deposito un beso en el cuello de Hermione y sonrió al sentirla temblar bajo el-. No es nada a lo que podría enseñarte esta noche…-su mano se deslizaba sobre la tela del pijama hasta que se topo con la cintura de la castaña que estaba todavía sin reaccionar-. Tantas cosas…-un leve gemido por parte de su presa cuando su piel entro en contacto con los expertos dedos del rubio.

"Draco…-un leve rubor en sus mejillas-. Draco yo…"

El cuerpo del rubio cayó sobre ella, su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Hermione, se había quedado dormido, dejando a la joven a punto del infarto. De la sorpresa paso a la furia y con la vergüenza impresa en su rostro, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para quitarse al rubio de encima.

"Tu…-estaba lívida del coraje-. Después de todo lo que hiciste¿tienes el descaro de dormirte?..."

But if you're in the eye of storm

Just think of the lonely dove

Estaba a punto de arrojarlo nuevamente de su cama cuando la serenidad volvió a ella. Tenia que admitir que estar bajo el escrutinio de esa mirada era algo sumamente perturbador, Draco era sensual por naturaleza y eso tenía un terrible poder sobre las personas.

"Pero me desquitare…- tomo las sabanas y cubrió al rubio-. Tengo derecho a mi revancha…"

The experience of survival is the key

To the gravity of love.

Con este ultimo pensamiento y apagando la luz, abrazo al rubio por el torso, la noche anterior había rogado mentalmente por no hacerlo pero ahora, existían muchas cosas de por medio. Draco le gustaba y ella no entendía lo que ese rubio podía ver en ella, ya había sufrido una decepción pero saberse querida por alguien como el hombre que dormía a su lado, siempre vale la pena tomar el riesgo.

"Con algo de suerte y van a necesitar ideas de mi obsequio…- desde la puerta, tres sigilosas figuras les habían observado.

"Me preocupa mucho mas el mantener alejados a ciertos fantasmas del pasado…-Harry lucía pensativo.

"Como sea, por ahora mejor vamos a dormir.- bostezo Luna, el amanecer llegaría dentro de unas horas, ya tendrían tiempo para planear después.

"Muero por ver mis obsequios…- Blaise ocupo su lugar en el piso.

"Moriré por la resaca que me espera…- se quejo Luna.

"Mataría por ver la cara de Weasly cuando se entere de que Hermione lo ha enviado al baúl de los recuerdos…- rió Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

**Oracle's Box.**

Les diré que bueno, el capitulo ya había avanzado mucho desde la actualización anterior, pero no encontraba la canción. Como sea, al final me he decidido por Enigma "Gravity of Love", también pensaba en "When you say Nothing and All", es un buen tema, así que también pueden utilizarlo… snif…

Las cosas se complican y creo que para el próximo capitulo (todo depende de mi proveedor de discos), podría entrar en otro genero de música, claro que tengo muy presente a James Blunt "You are Beautiful", además de que las chicas vencerán a los chicos (¡Si!)¿en que, H-I-M-I-T-S-U -las primeras tres letras de esta palabra, revelan al grupo que podría ser motivo de un capitulo-.

Con un fic menos, (voices llego a su fin), ya estoy pensando en otra historia, aun no me decido por las parejas, tal vez continué con los Draco & Hermione o vuelva a mi antigua secta… lo que me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué les pareció Luna, es la versión femenina de Blaise, estará por estos lugares una temporada, uniéndose a estos chicos, productos de una mente retorcida.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, como ven, escribo mas conforme avanzan los capítulos… ¡merlín, una premonición viene a mi!… veo bailes, tequila, cera fría¿pelirrojos, patines… ¡suficiente, antes de que vengan por mi con camisa de fuerza en mano, les deseo felices fiestas, pórtense como quieran y como regalo, pido reviews¿vale, reviews, por que su silencio comienza a ponerme de nervios… ¡Chicos, estoy lista, traigan esa camisita blanca!.

Abrazos, Oracle.


	7. You Light up my Life

**WARNING:** Nada de perversiones chicos, solo que quiero empezar el capitulo con los agradecimientos respectivos, aclarando que el orden no altera el cariño y para que quede claro de que si leo todo lo que me dejan.** Becky** (gracias por lo de guapa), **Isa **(que bueno que te gusta la historia), **Minea** (feliz navidad a ti también, saluditos y gracias por leer la historia)** Lore** (Solo por ese comentario, ahora los haré sufrir un poco mas –les echaste la sal-, ah y ya actualice el fic que dices, checalo), **Leticia Margoth **(perdón? O sea, pido disculpas, creo… animo y bueno, tu sonríe, por que esa es la mejor defensa a ese tipo de situaciones), **Aixa Beautiful And Danger** (que review tan largo, me dio mucho gusto leerlo, yo también me imagino así a Harry, gracias por tus deseos compatriota, espero no haber tardado mucho), **AleJa M** (como ves las sorpresas no acaban y yo se lo que te digo, gracias por los buenos deseos), **Hcate** (se te extraña, tu lo sabes, hice caso a tu petición y me adentre un poco en los traumas de los chicos, Blaise es… bueno mejor lee y te enteras) **saragodess **(gracias por tu review, la verdad espero no ser como Rowling, mejor como Colfer o Lewis, dios, quisiera escribir tan bien como Yukio Mishima –risa-), **mary** (Bienvenida a esta locura, gracias por tu review, que bueno que la historia ha sido de tu agrado y espero no decepcionar), **Terry Moon** (¡Muchas gracias, te deseo lo mejor y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción a la regla)… ah y también se lo dedico **Caroline McManaman, **espero que te enteres –risa-.

**You Light up my life**

_La primera vez que le vi tendría yo unos tres años, me sostenía del vestido de mi madre que conversaba con el director del colegio, no recuerdo con exactitud como fue que termine soltándome para correr hacia el enorme jardín en donde varios niños jugaban, todos parecían dispuestos a recibirme como nueva compañera de juegos, sin embargo, a mi ellos no me interesaban, yo solo quería estar frente de ese niño de rubios cabellos._

"¿Qué quieres?.- resoplo, odiaba que las personas se le quedaran viendo tanto tiempo y esa niña no era la excepción a la regla.

"No lo se…-se sintió intimidada por la mirada del niño que se erguía orgulloso y sonreía en forma burlona.

"Entonces márchate…-una expresión desdeñosa apareció en su rostro y varios niños se alejaron, era evidente que el rubio era un personaje temido entre el grupo.

"Es un nuevo amigo, Draco.- se sobresalto al sentir que alguien le tomaba de la mano-. Y por lo tanto, nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts, así que se amable y démosle la bienvenida como se debe".

"¡No molestes, Potter!.- les dio la espalda.

"Tendrás que disculparlo.- ahora fue el turno del pequeño Potter para resoplar-. Educado precisamente no esta, me presentare, mi nombre es Harry James Potter y este viejo es Draco Malfoy, tiene un carácter bastante difícil pero no es mal tipo, dale de tus galletas y veras como se vuelve mas agradable contigo".

"¡No soy un perro!.- bramo el rubio sin agredir a Harry, dejando en claro que solo a él, le permitía hacer ese tipo de comentarios-. ¡Y tu, no te quedes callada y preséntate, es de mala educación no hacerlo!"

"HermioneJaneGranger…- debido a los nervios que le causaba Draco, respondió con tanta rapidez que su respuesta fue poco entendida por los dos niños.

"¿Hermionejane?.- parpadeo Harry, era una palabra difícil de entender y casi tan difícil de pronunciar como un trabalenguas.

"Hermione Jane…-le corrigió Draco.

"¿Mione?.- cuestiono Harry una vez mas y el rostro del rubio enrojeció.

"¡Ningún apodo!.- le freno al instante, ya conocía al chico Potter y su manía de hacerse sencilla las palabras-. ¡A la gente no le agrada que te tomes ese tipo de confianzas y…!"

"No, esta bien…-detuvo la discusión de los dos niños-. Mione suena mejor y no me molesta…"

"Pues Mione que sea…- Harry volvió a tomarla de la mano, sonriendo de haberle ganado a Draco.

"¿Tu madre te vino a abandonar aquí?.- caminaron, era mejor que estar siendo observados por el resto de los alumnos del colegio.

"¿Ah?.- se quedo pensativa-. Creo que si, supongo que no será mucho tiempo y ella no quería, pero padre le insistió mucho…"

"En el caso de Draco, fue lo contrario…- le interrumpió Harry-. Su padre estaba en contra de que el asistiera a Hogwarts pero su mama impuso su voluntad y creo que ya hasta pagaron la cuota de universidad…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?.- Hermione miraba a los dos chicos.

"Por que Potter siempre ha vivido aquí.- respondió Draco-. Y como es el consentido del director, tiene acceso a todas las instalaciones del colegio y a todo tipo de información…"

"Yo soy orfano.- explico Harry sin ningún tipo de problema-. El único sobreviviente de un atentado, o al menos creo que eso le entendí al director cuando intento explicármelo… como sea, toda la fortuna de mi familia iba a pasar a manos de mis tíos, esto claro, si no aparecía un albacea cosa que no les cayo muy en gracia cuando eso sucedió y a través del director, mi padrino consiguió apoderarse de yo".

"¿Orfano?…- parpadeo, esta demás señalar que no había entendido ni una solo palabra de aquella rápida explicación.

"Orfano…-asintió muy orgulloso, era obvio que a Harry pocas cosas le preocupaban en la vida.

"No te molestes en buscar una explicación coherente por parte de este individuo…- Draco resoplo, los profesores siempre intentaban corregir al pequeño moreno, la palabra adecuada era huérfano pero Harry siempre se les quedaba mirando, fruncía el cejo y los dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Por qué huérfano, se supone que estuve en un orfanato¿entonces que soy, un orfano-

"¿Tu mama?.- Harry señalo a dos adultos que se acercaban a ellos.

"Si…- extendió sus brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, haciendo caso omiso de la desaprobatoria mirada que Draco le dirigía.

La madre se arrodillo y abrazo a su hija, era evidente lo difícil que le resultaba desprenderse de la pequeña que solo se dejaba acariciar. Las manos de la mujer recorrieron su rostro, casi como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada uno de los rasgos infantiles de Hermione. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y con sus diminutas manos, la chiquilla comenzó a limpiar todo rastro de ellas.

"Voy a estar bien…-sonrió como solo un niño sabe hacerlo, con la inocencia y candidez que se pierde con el paso de los años.

"¡Si, por que yo la voy a cuidar!.- Harry asintió, provocando una amable sonrisa por parte del director.

"¿Tu la vas a cuidar?.- contrario a Hermione, la madre tenia unos hermosos ojos azules que repararon en los dos niños, cada uno, a lado de su hija-. Se que cumplirás tu palabra y mi niña estará bien mientras tu la protejas…".

En una fracción de segundos esos ojos azules miraron con excepcional interés al niño rubio y las manos de la mujer acariciaron sus cabellos, era la primera vez que un adulto ajeno a su padre hacia eso y Draco se sobresalto al sentirse rodeado por aquella aura maternal que le abrazo por varios minutos y que despertó un sentimiento que nunca le dejaría en paz.

_-Pero se que al final, tu serás el único que permanecerá a su lado-_

Nunca mas volvió a ver esos ojos, ni siquiera cuando en compañía de Harry se acerco al féretro de la mujer para despedirse de ella. La mejor alumna de Hogwarts estaba destrozada, no solo había muerto la mujer que le trajera al mundo, sino que también se despedía de su amiga y confidente. Cuando el primer puñado de tierra fue arrojado, Hermione apreso la mano de la persona que se encontraba a su lado y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando fue vencida por el sueño tras volver a casa y Draco sonrió mientras le veía dormir, sosteniendo contra su pecho la mano de Hermione, su corazón pertenecía a una sola persona, eso jamás iba a cambiar.

"Aunque no te quedes quieta ni cuando duermes…- se incorporo con lentitud del lecho, observando a la Hermione actual que emitió un leve quejido al no sentir la cercanía del único hombre con quien había compartido su cama.

Extraño es el mundo de los sueños, especialmente entre dos personas con sentimientos recíprocos –aunque estas nunca lo hayan expresado en palabras- surge entre ellos una conexión y el mas leve roce entre sus cuerpos, provoca que ambos deban compartir el mismo sueño. Solo eso explica como un sueño, que comenzó en Hermione haya despertado en Draco.

"Yo también siempre te cuido…-deposito un beso sobre los cabellos de Hermione-. Descansa un poco mas, por que ese par ya se ha despertado y este día, será especialmente largo".

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO….oo**

"¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!.- fue el grito que les recibió al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

"¡Mi casa!.- Hermione estaba a punto del infarto al ver el desorden en que su hogar se encontraba, pero nada comparado con su cocina, en donde se llevaba a cabo un inusual concurso.

"Te venceré, Blaise…- la determinación brillaba en los azules ojos de Luna.

"No tienes oportunidad…- el castaño recibió con gusto el reto de la rubia, su sonrisa orgullosa, sin prestar atención a nada que no fueran cinco caballitos de tequila que Harry les había servido a cada uno de los participantes.

"¿Por qué siempre me meten en esto?.- se quejo Harry antes de dar la señal de inicio tan ansiada por los únicos participantes de ese concurso.

Con las manos tras la espalda, usando únicamente su boca para ingerir el licor, Luna y Blaise dieron inicio a su competencia. Uno tras otro, los caballitos de tequila fueron consumidos y un eufórico castaño, se irguió victorioso celebrando su triunfo con un buen trago de tequila.

"Fue un buen intento…- las palabras de consuelo para el perdedor antes de prensarse al cuello de Harry-. Pero lo dejare en eso, un simple intento por parte de una novata que jamás podrá vencer al cinco veces ganador del Tarro de oro".

"Tuviste suerte…-limpio la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano-. Agradece a la naturaleza que me levante con nauseas, evitándote una terrible humillación frente a toda la sociedad de ebrios del fin de semana que durante años, han alabado a un rey cuya corona no es nada merecida"

"¡Mis especias!.- el grito de Hermione los volvió a la realidad-. ¡Estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente y acomodadas de acuerdo a su frescura!"

La enfurecida dueña de la casa -sin darles tiempo a reaccionar- los acorralo contra la esquina de la cocina, exigía una explicación a ese desastre y ni siquiera Draco –que prefirió no meterse y mejor emplear su tiempo en algo mas provechoso como su aseo personal- podía aminorar su ira.

"Limpiamos después.- fue la cínica respuesta de Blaise, escudándose tras Harry.

"¡Limpias ahora!…- amenazo Hermione, quitando al doctor de en medio, quien respiro aliviado de no tener que ayudar a limpiar ese desastre-. Luna y tu… quiero impecable cada centímetro de este lugar en menos de una hora, tiempo justo en el que me bañare y arreglare".

"Pero es navidad y aun no he abierto mi regalo…-recordó Blaise, restándole importancia al enojo de Hermione.

"No hay navidad hasta que limpies.- Harry comenzó a recoger los obsequios que descansaban bajo el árbol, ignorando los lloriqueos de Blaise-. Te lo advertí y no me hiciste caso, mejor obedece a Hermione, recuerda que mientras mas rápido lo hagas…"

"Mas pronto los abriré…- finalizo Blaise la frase tomando entre sus manos una escoba y varios artículos de limpieza que iban a ser muy necesarios en ese lugar plagado de chocolate, licor, restos de pavo y helado-. Ayúdame, Luna…"

"Si…- la rubia corrió tras Blaise, no sin antes mirar con cierto asombro la postura que Harry había asumido, cualquiera diría que era débil de carácter al verle ceder a los caprichos del castaño, pero la verdad era que su carácter era aun mas fuerte que el de Draco. Harry era la cordura en el grupo.

"¿Fue admiración o pena lo que siente Luna por ti?…-resoplo Hermione, la garganta le dolía por tanto grito y dirigió una enfadada mirada a Blaise que cantaba en la cocina.

"Creo que esta sorprendida, como todos, de que aguante tantas niñerías de Blaise…-volvió a dejar los obsequios en su lugar-. Y no finjas demencia por que incluso tu has pensado lo mismo…"

"Pero por que te quiero y me preocupa que ese tonto sea tan posesivo contigo…-respondió rápidamente Hermione, antes de que su amigo agregara cualquier tipo de comentario-. Y como tienes esa ventaja conmigo, no tienes que aparentar todo el tiempo, relájate un poco y quítate esos lente por que Sirius ya me dijo que no los necesitas…-le tomo de la mano y le condujo de vuelta al sillón donde había descansado la noche anterior-. No te dejaron dormir ¿verdad?"

"No tanto como yo quisiera…-asintió Harry, acomodando las gafas bajo la malhumorada mirada de su amiga-. Los dos son excesivamente hiperactivos y eso gasta toda mi energía… ¿también a ti te molesta que las use?.- señalo el motivo del enojo de su amiga-. Prometo que lo haré algún día, cuando considere que sea el momento…"

"Entonces duerme, te levantare cuando el desayuno este listo…-acomodo una sabana sobre el cuerpo de su amigo-. Conociendo a Draco, ya se esta bañando y vendrá en unos minutos, hasta que el venga, yo cuidare que nadie te moleste…"

"Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso…-bostezo, pocas veces lo hacia pero en esta ocasión estaba muy cansado, mucho mas que cuando tenia turno doble en el hospital-. Si ellos vienen a despertarme, los ignorare, puedes irte tranquila…"

"Ah, pero es que no estoy tomando en cuenta tu opinión, Potter…- se mostró amenazante, aunque sabia que eso no tenia el mismo efecto que producía en Blaise-. Te lo estoy ordenando y tu acataras mi decisión así que, duérmete de una buena vez que te hará mucha falta con el día que nos espera".

"Ni me lo recuerdes…- esbozo una sonrisa antes de relajar por completo su rostro, Harry se dormía con mucha facilidad.

"¿Ocurre algo, Blaise?.- tras un buen rato, Hermione descubrió al castaño, apoyado contra el marco que conducía a la cocina, contemplando al joven medico-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No, ya casi terminamos.- rió Blaise, al ver la tranquilidad con la que ahora Hermione le hablaba-. Solo pensaba…"

"¿Puedo saber en que?.- se dirigió hacia el pequeño bar que tenia en la sala y ofreció una copa de vino a su amigo.

"Nada que tenga sentido, no me hagas caso…- acepto la copa y se sentó en el sillón, cuidando de no despertar a Harry-. Bueno si, te lo diré… pensaba que cuando los conocí, siempre me mostré indiferente con ustedes dos, incluso me caían mal.- los dos sonrieron-. ¿Era el primer año de secundaria?"

"Si, recuerdo eso.- asintió Hermione-. Fuiste trasladado de Escocia y nos mirabas a todos como si fuéramos basura.- se quedo pensativa-. Y por ende, fue muy fácil para ti dejarte influenciar por la enemistad ancestral que había entre las cuatro casas… Harry y tu no se llevaban, le odiabas, incluso buscabas cualquier pretexto para agredirlo pero nunca lo conseguiste por que el te sonreía con frialdad y continuaba su camino".

"Lo único que le afectaba era cuando la agresión te tocaba a ti…- un breve silencio antes de que Hermione le arrojara uno de los cojines que le pego de lleno en la cara-. Lo lamento, era muy infantil"

"¿Eras, Blaise tu no has cambiado gran cosa.- los dos se volvieron a mirar a Draco que frotaba su cabello húmedo contra la toalla-. Aun no olvido que en uno de tus estupidos arranques empujaste a Hermione y cayo a la alberca, casi se ahoga….- su mirada asesino a Blaise que paso con dificultad el vino que se había llevado a la boca.

"Vamos Draco, no fue tan malo, eso me obligo a aprender y también a desquitarme.- respondió Hermione con evidente tranquilidad, como si no existieran rencores por aquel incidente.

"Ya puedes irte a bañar…- Draco le entrego la toalla a Hermione.

"Si.- abandono la habitación, dejando el lugar en un sepulcral silencio.

"Por eso me molesta navidad.- Draco rompió el silencio-. Te viene a la mente tanto pensamiento idiota que es mejor dormir todo el día…"

"Harry y tu fueron amigos, pero después se distanciaron.- Blaise deposito la copa vacía en la mesa de centro, sin dejar de mirar al doctor-. Ahora él te ayuda a conquistar a su única amiga, me soporta con mis traumas después de que le hice la vida imposible durante años y ni siquiera se queja"

"¿Quieres la verdad o lo que todos piensan?.- Draco se cruzo de brazos, sorprendido de que Blaise no fuera capaz de descifrar la personalidad simple de Harry Potter.

"Supongo que la verdad…-susurro el castaño antes de que Draco se colocara a un lado de Harry y respondiera.

"Cuando comenzaste a sentir respeto hacia él, fue una noche en que te descubrió en una de sus ronda…- Blaise palideció, pocas veces se permitía pensar en esa etapa de su vida-. No es necesario que te recuerde lo que estabas haciendo.- resoplo antes de servirse una copa llena de vino.

"Yo…-paso saliva, era difícil hablar del tema-. Supongo que algunos profesores sabían de mis fugas nocturnas pero nadie podía demostrarlo … creo que incluso el profesor Lupin sospechaba de los problemas que tenia con mi padre en esa época y también de que elegí la salida mas fácil a ellos…"

"Dilo tal y como es, Blaise…-Draco detestaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto-. Te volviste adicto y la noche que Harry te descubrió, habías tocado fondo…"

"Si, es verdad…- rió, no como solía hacerlo, era una expresión triste, como si pretendiera darse valor para hablar del tema con una persona ajena a ese asunto-. ¿Tu lo sabias, mis salidas, la efímera felicidad que proyectaba a todos… la vacía vida que llevaba y el motivo por el cual prefería quedarme todo el tiempo en Hogwarts".

"No indague mucho en eso.- tomo un sorbo de su bebida-. No tanto como lo hizo Potter… todo lo que se de ese tema es lo que algunos escucharon cuando tu padre te visito en la enfermería¿Qué le dijiste, ha de haber sido grave como para conseguir que nunca mas volviera a verte…"

"Nada…-cerro los ojos-. Ni una maldita palabra salio de mi boca, simplemente me limite a escuchar sus gritos, renegó tantas veces de mi que no sentía animo alguno en rebatirle… estaba cansado y lo único que acerté a hacer fue sonreír… supongo que eso fue lo que realmente le molesto".

"Cuando saliste de la enfermería, nadie te hablaba, ninguno de los que se habían dicho tus amigos…-un silencio entre los dos hombres, contrario a Harry, Draco no daba las respuestas con tanta facilidad cuando había dudas de por medio.

"Nadie de ellos, pero si lo hizo Harry…- su sonrisa estaba impregnada de esa habitual felicidad que le caracterizara-. Nunca me pregunto nada y yo comencé a volverme dependiente de él… ¿Cómo evitarlo, incluso durante las noches de desintoxicación sostenía mi mano y me alentaba a soportar ese infierno… le pedí su ayuda y me la brindo…"

"Ahí tiene tu respuesta…- le miro de reojo-. Es lo que le tiene atado a este lugar, postergando sus planes…-frunció el cejo, tal parecía que Blaise no había entendido una sola palabra y él, no se sentía con ánimos para seguir continuando con aquella conversación-. Dejemos este tema en paz y hagamos lo que a cada uno nos corresponde, claro, si tienes planeado asistir a ese baile en Hogwarts".

"Cuando tu lo dices, me siento en un cuento de hadas.- lloriqueo el castaño, reanudando sus actividades-. Como te odio, hermanastro negrero, capataz cruel, explotador sanguinario…-paro con sus lamentos y eso en verdad extraño a Draco-. ¿Tu también le pediste ayuda a Harry?"

"¡Trabaja, cenicienta!…- una sonrisa desdeñosa antes de sentarse, era evidente que no iba a responder a la interrogante de Blaise, mucho menos cuando existía algo de verdad y no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo-. Estupido Potter…"

_-Se que nunca lo dirás pero no puedo evitar ofrecerte mi ayuda… no todo ha terminado, Draco… la felicidad no muere cuando alguien muy querido deja de estar físicamente con nosotros… permíteme demostrarte que siempre existirán personas dispuestas a revivir lo sentimientos que creías muertos-_

Eran cerca del medio día cuando todo quedo en orden y un suculento desayuno aguardaba por los habitantes de aquella casa. Harry despertó antes de tiempo y compadeciéndose un poco de Blaise, convenció a Draco en abrir primero los regalos.

"Interesante…- Blaise le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al doctor después de ver su obsequio-. Un boleto de avión, un portafolios y ¿un tartán?"

"Solo tienes que hilar la idea…- asintió Harry tras cerciorarse que no solo Blaise estaba estupefacto por su obsequio.

"Creo que el mas normal fue el mió…- Luna les mostró una botella de perfume-. Aunque nada necesario, por que yo tengo patentada esta fragancia, pero bueno, creo que lo que vale es la intención por que ustedes no lo sabían… claro, que podía esperarse de alguien que nunca ha visitado mi página Web…- se quedo pensativa-. ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?"

"Lo lamento, ha sido solo un regalo de cortesía por que ignoro muchas cosas de ti…- se disculpo Harry.

"¿A ti que te dio, Hermione?.- Blaise decidió hacer a un lado su obsequio y comenzar a hurgar en los de sus vecinos-. ¿Draco, tu regalo fue normal?"

"Pues…- los dos intercambiaron miradas antes de mostrar sus obsequios.

"Un violín para Mione.-explico Harry.

"Un libro con las hojas en blanco, una pluma fuente.- de pésima calidad a ojos de Draco-. Y unos patines para el hielo…"

"¿Patines para el hielo?.- ahora se convertía en un hecho que Harry Potter había perdido la poca cordura que poseía.

"Patines.- volvió a asentir Harry-. Y me lo tienes que agradecer, por que aunque no lo creas, hoy en la noche, te serán muy útiles".

"Potter¿estas loco, vamos a ir a un baile.- era la primera vez que Blaise le hablaba en esa forma al galeno-. ¿Lo captas, baile no a una pista de patinaje¿seguro que entiendes mis palabras, por que puedo deletreártelo…"

"¿En serio?.- una expresión burlona por parte de Harry hizo callar a Blaise y provoco que el resto dejara de quejarse por sus regalos, claro, si es que no quería sufrir a manos de un doctor que contaba con licencia para operar-. Ahora, les recomiendo que dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loco y empaquen sus cosas, literalmente crecí en Hogwarts y esta noche va a ser muy larga".

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, pero la interrogante quedo en el aire _-¿Qué iba a suceder?-_ por la sonrisa que Harry tenia en el rostro debía de ser una sorpresa muy grande, lo suficiente como para que su buen humor no se disipara ni un solo momento.

"Por eso me da miedo cuando sonríe en esa forma.- lloriqueo Blaise, ese día lo había hecho tantas veces que hasta la cuenta había perdido.

**oo….OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

Las luces en todo su esplendor, los jardines en perfectas condiciones, miles de flores adornando el camino que conducía hacia el lugar en donde varias personas se daban cita tras muchos años de no verse. Profesores, alumnos y familias llenaban con sus risas cada rincón de ese magnifico lugar, llenando de vida cada roca que sostenía la enorme estructura.

"Para estar construido sobre los restos de lo que fue un castillo medieval en donde se llevaban a cabo torturas, esta muy animado.- exclamo un admirado Blaise que como de costumbre sujetaba a Harry de la ropa, cual niño pequeño que teme perderse entre la gente-. ¿Y quien se encargo de la decoración?"

"¡Cuñada!.- la respuesta llego al momento cuando dos siluetas se abalanzaron sobre la acompañante de Draco-. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!"

"¡Que demonios!.- ayudado por Blaise, Harry consiguió controlar la ira del rubio que estaba a nada de reducir a cenizas a esos atrevidos que osaban posar sus manos en el cuerpo de SU pareja.

"Tranquilo que no le hacen nada…- rió Harry, presentando a los organizadores de aquella magna fiesta-. Ustedes no los conocen así que es un gusto presentarles a Fred y George Weasly".

"Mi tarjeta…- Fred comenzó a repartirlas a diestra y siniestra, clientes eran clientes y dinero paga caprichos, su lema personal-. Las fiestas son nuestro negocio, tu solo pon la gente y nosotros nos encargamos del ambiente…"

"Y te lo garantizamos por escrito.- secundo George, ofreciendo rosas a las dos mujeres del grupo-. Harry amigo, ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, espero que no tengas queja de tus ganancias este año cuando los depositemos la próxima semana".

"Confió en ustedes.- nadie daba crédito al entusiasmo con el que Harry trataba a los gemelos Weasly-. No han perdido su magia, este lugar les ha quedado mas que perfecto".

"Te encantara saber esto.- Fred lo abrazo del cuello-. ¿A quien te imaginas rogando por nuestro servicios para su fiesta de fin de año?"

"Y es de dinero…- puntualizo George, igual de emocionado que su gemelo-. Bueno, como nos comen las ansias por decírtelo¿te mencione que es la única persona que acosa a mi preciosa hermana menor?"

"Por dios…- exclamo Harry, esos tres parecían un grupo de vecinas comentando el ultimo chisme del día y Blaise no soportaba que le quitaran la atención del medico.

"Pero lo rechazamos…- exclamo Fred con dignidad y orgullo-. Si pensaba que tendría influencia con nosotros solo por el hecho de ser amiga de Ginny y que la cifra ofrecida era el doble de lo que cobramos, esta muy equivocada…"

"Año nuevo es sagrado y es el único día en el que realmente podemos descansar…- apoyo George-. Para esa noche tan especial tenemos planeado comprar pizza, cerveza y viajar rumbo a Brasil, aguardando por las fiestas de carnaval".

"¿Tu gustas, estas cordialmente invitado…-acompañado de los pelirrojos, Harry se olvido con quien había llegado a la fiesta y sin mas, se perdió entre la multitud.

"Y nunca me entere a quien rechazaron.- parpadeo Luna, colocándose algunos accesorios que colgaban de un enorme closet colocado en la entrada principal del lugar en donde se celebraba la fiesta

"Cho Chang.- respondieron los tres jóvenes mayores.

"¿La capitana de Softball?.- parpadeo la rubia.

"La misma.- asintió Hermione.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que salio con Potter medio año.- agrego Draco.

"No crees¡salio con ella!.- bramo Blaise, ahora si que su indignación estaba en sus limites, mira que ser abandonado por su mejor amigo era imperdonable-. ¡Quiero bailar, ven Luna!".

"¡Mi brazo, me lo arrancas!.- se quejo la rubia mientras era jalada hacia el grupo que ya comenzaba a contonearse al ritmo de la música.

"Este es tuyo.- Hermione le coloco una capa, sombrero y varita a Draco.

"¿Mió, ni que estuviera loco como esos pelirrojos.- observaba como Hermione se colocaba un atuendo similar, solo que confeccionado para un cuerpo femenino.

"Es "_La noche mágica en_ _Hogwarts_".- le mostró las invitaciones-. Debemos estar a tono con la decoración, además.-aprisiono el brazo de Draco-. ¿Cuándo habías tenido oportunidad de sentirte mago por una noche?".

"Esta bien, si con vestir de esta forma, me libró de tus comentarios una noche, pediré una docena de trajes para llevar.- siseo el rubio, recibiendo un codazo como castigo.

"No te pases de gracioso conmigo.- le amenazo-. Recuerda que oficialmente no somos novios y tampoco haces meritos como para que yo me lo tome en serio".

"Pues que tarde te lo pensaste, Granger.- sonrió con cierta burla-. Por que anoche, dormimos juntos".

"En la misma cama que es distinto.- aclaro la castaña-. Y no llegamos a más por que fuiste tan idiota que te quedaste dormido…-se sonrojo en cuanto la ultima palabra salio de sus labios.

"¿Perdón?.- acerco su rostro al de Hermione, haciendo gala de esa sensualidad nata que cautivaba a cualquier mujer que se cruzara en su camino-. ¿Acaso la señorita "golpes de pecho", quería llegar mas allá del simple toqueteo por encima de la ropa?".

"¡Claro que no!.- le dio la espalda-. Simplemente… tu sabes…"

"No, no se…-era divertido hacerla rabiar un poco.

"Pues yo estaría encantada de explicárselo…- una sonriente chica interrumpió la conversación de la pareja-. Superior, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi… bueno no tanto si tomo en cuenta ayer nos encontramos y usted no me reconoció".

(silencio)

"Por lo que dices, supongo que debo de conocerte…- Draco se le quedo mirando.

"¡Tu eres la chica del centro comercial!.- Hermione no tardo en reconocerla, como evitarlo si había pasado un mal momento a causa de esa jovencita que no dejaba de sonreírle a Draco.

"Ginevra Weasly.- se presento la chica, poniendo especial énfasis cuando saludo al rubio-. ¿Ahora si me recuerda, superior?"

"No…-se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez se deba a que llevo teñido el cabello.- no le dio mucha importancia a la indiferencia con la que Draco había dicho esas palabras-. Pertenecí al equipo de patinaje artístico cuando asistí a Hogwarts, en ese entonces, usted era el encargado de la practica de los novatos".

"Tuve tantos que nunca me tome la molestia de recordar sus rostros.- sonrió arrogante, sujetando a Hermione por los hombros para que la chica reparara en la presencia de su acompañante.

"¡Hermione!.- pasada la decepción que le produjeran las palabras del rubio, una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro tras reconocer a la pareja de Draco-. ¡Wao, te ves fantástica, mira nada mas lo que la ropa puede hacer por las personas…"

"¿Tu crees?.- sonrió por mera formalidad pero la verdad era que estar frente a esa parte de los pelirrojos que no toleraba, comenzaba a mermar su autocontrol-. En ese caso te regreso el comentario, la ultima vez que te vi te veías tan… ¿ordinaria?"

"Ah, tu eras quien acompañaba ayer al superior Malfoy.-la sonrisa en el rostro de ambas era clara muestra de una lucha entre dos féminas que no parecían dispuesta a ceder un solo centímetro de su territorio-. ¿Te molesta si te lo robo unos minutos, digo ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pude platicar con el que, no se¿te importaría?"

"Claro que me importa.- su ojos centellearon, pocas veces lucía tan intimidante.

"Te estaba buscando Ginny, madre quiere hablar contigo respecto a esa cosa que te pusiste en el ombligo y…- Draco cubrió su rostro maldiciendo internamente la suerte con la que despertó ese día.

Los Weasly era una familia numerosa –sin tomar en cuenta que dos de los hermanos mayores ya tenían una familia propia- sin embargo y por cuestiones personales, Hermione había borrado a varios miembros de esa familia de su lista de amistades. La primera era Mama Weasly, una mujer manipuladora que nunca se mostró de acuerdo con el noviazgo que Hermione sostuviera con el segundo Weasly al que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Por cuestiones laborales también tuvo que eliminar a Percy Weasly, hermano mayor de Ron y secretario personal del ahora vigilante de la economía del país, tan ambicioso como su querida madre. Y con Ginny, nunca había cruzado palabra alguna pero el hecho de ver como se le insinuaba a su "prospecto a novio" le hacia candidata a quedar fuera de su circulo de amistades.

"¡Hermione!.- la susodicha no sabía donde esconderse-. Ha pasado tiempo desde… ¡Te ves increíble!... nunca imagine encontrarte aquí y ¡estas hermosa!"

"Ya me quedo claro que te sorprende verme, Ronald.- el rostro le dolía a Hermione por forzar tantas sonrisas esa noche.

"Yo…- se olvido del motivo que le había llevado a ese lugar-. ¿Tienes un minuto, quisiera platicar contigo un rato"

"¡Magnifica idea, Ronny!.- Ginny apreso el brazo de Draco-. Nos vemos después…"

"Pero…- ni tiempo tuvieron de oponerse y el plan de una velada grata quedo hecha trizas en cuestión de segundos.

"Mis hermanos no se rinden tan fácil.- desde la parte mas alta, Fred, George y Harry observaban lo que se desarrollaba a sus pies-. Supongo que tienes planeado ir a rescatarlo¿me equivoco?"

"Si, te equivocas…- tomo un sorbo del champagne que George le sirviera-. Ya los junte, es tiempo que ellos se arregle por su cuenta".

"Chico malo, por eso, mas que nuestro socio y amigo, eres nuestro hermano honorario.- rió Fred-. Pero no por eso, te quedaras con los brazos cruzados…-le guiño el ojo-. ¿Seguimos fingiendo que estamos observando las estrellas o comenzamos con el plan "All you need is love"?."

"¿Plan?.- sonrió con falsa sorpresa-. Fred… amigo, no se de que me estas hablando".

"Si, como digas.- George se dirigió hacia el aparato de sonido que ambientaba la fiesta e introdujo un cd-. Harry… viejo, no quieras burlarte de nosotros, sabes que no aceptamos trabajos en días festivos… Hogwarts tiene la suerte de contar con nuestra ayuda por que tu nos lo pediste, así que, deja de hacerte el tonto y comienza a hacer tu buena obra del día…"

"¿Aunque mi buena obra les quite a su querida cuñada?.- arqueo la ceja, acercándose al aparato de sonido.

"Será una pena que no forme parte de nuestra familia pero la queremos tanto que habrá que conformarse con verla a lado de ese pretensioso y arrogante Malfoy.- se encogió de hombros George.

"Pues lo que yo no entiendo es ¿Por qué quererla de cuñada cuando podían tenerla como esposa?.- agrego Harry, provocando que el silencio hiciera acto de presencia en los gemelos.

"Muy buena pregunta…- dedujo Fred-. Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que tu nunca te has tomado en serio ninguna de las relaciones que has tenido…"

"Somos aves libres…- exclamaron al unísono, justo al tiempo en que el dedo de Harry oprimía la tecla Play.

Sentada en la parte que dividía el área de baile y el lago congelado en donde se había improvisado una pista de patinaje, Hermione sostenía entre sus manos una copa de Champagne y fingía escuchar cada uno de los comentarios que su acompañante hacia.

Ron estaba particularmente emocionado, desde aquel encuentro ocasional en un bar a orillas de la ciudad no había tenido oportunidad de volver a verla. En esa ocasión, le pareció que el tiempo hizo justicia en su ex novia pero esta noche, realmente había conseguido robarle el aliento.

Su cabello castaño un poco mas corto que en su época de estudiante, su piel tersa que producía escalofríos al mas mínimo roce, los rasgos finos de su cara demostraban mucho mas madurez y que decir de esos labios que se encontraban pintados por un tenue color rosa, sutil invitación para ser besados, sin embargo, lo que especialmente le tenia extasiado, era el brillo que ahora transmitía la mirada de aquella mujer.

"Realmente me da gusto estar contigo, aquí, esta noche…- sujeto con delicadeza el rostro de Hermione, haciendo de esta forma que esos ojos castaños, estuvieran fijos solamente en el-. Pero sería mucho mas feliz, si solo tuvieras ojos para mi…"

"Estaba buscando a mis amigos…-se libero del tacto de Ron, el mas ligero toque le producía nauseas y no estaba dispuesta a disimularlo un minuto mas-. ¿Ya has terminado con lo que tenias que decirme, realmente debo irme…"

"Lo he olvidado, cosa bastante extraña…- rió el pelirrojo, ahí estaba nuevamente la Hermione Granger que conocía tan bien-. Por ello, será mejor que continuemos conversando hasta que consiga recordarlo…"

"De verdad que no tengo nada mas que platicar contigo.- frunció el cejo-. Y deja de sonreírme como si fuéramos grandes amigos de toda la vida".

"Fuimos pareja durante dos años, Mione…-apoyo el rostro en su mano, sin romper el contacto visual que entablara con la joven-. ¿Pretendes que lo olvide así de fácil?... antes de eso, también fuimos amigos…"

"No terminamos en las mejores condiciones.- el odio que sentía por el pelirrojo salio a flote, borrando la sonrisa que hasta ese momento había hecho gala el hombre-. Y si estoy aquí es por que me has traído a la fuerza…"

"Quería conversar contigo¿acaso esta mal?.- insistió una vez mas, sirviéndose un poco mas de champagne, era la única forma en que podía encarar a su antigua pareja.

"No, pero si en verdad me estimaras un poco, seria lo ultimo que cruzara por tu cabeza…- sonrió en forma burlona, clara influencia de Draco en su persona.

"Es mucho rencor por un simple trabajo…- le encaro-. Vamos Hermione, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás a este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor es olvidarlo y continuar".

"No necesitas decírmelo.- se mofo-. No es por el trabajo que te detesto, sino por haberme lastimado, tu solo representas aquel odio que siento por mi misma, por dejarme cegar por el dolor que la muerte de mi madre me produjo y que pretendí llenar refugiándome en una persona como tu…"

"Mejor yo, que soy tu amigo a un extraño, alguien como Malfoy…- ahora fue su turno de reírse, por ello no se dio cuenta de que haber aludido al rubio, iba a devolver su determinación y tranquilidad a Hermione.

"Para amigos como tu, mejor me hubiera fijado en los que siempre me han cuidado…- se puso en pie, depositando la copa sobre la mesa-. Y ya que tienes una copa entre tus manos, has un acto benévolo y brinda por mi felicidad".

"No hemos terminado de hablar, Hermione.- el rostro amable del pelirrojo quedo de lado, mostrando al hombre que años atrás, no se tentara a romper la confianza de la mujer amada, todo por una simple petición de su madre

"Hemos terminado, Ron.- se volvió a verlo, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa, la que uno le dedica al pasado que ha dejado de ser un tormento y que finaliza acompañada del ambiente correcto que te hará recordarlo por siempre.

"Yo aun te amo.- se puso en pie, buscando nuevamente estar bajo la mirada de Hermione-. Nunca deje de hacerlo, a mi manera siempre lo hice…"

"Y a mi manera, yo te olvide…-continuo su camino-. Adiós, Ron…"

Se adentro entre la multitud, y la sonrisa en su rostro, se volvía autentica, a cada paso que daba, sentía librarse de una pesada losa que durante muchos años, no le dejara vivir en paz. Había encarado a ese pasado y fue capaz de sonreírle dejándole en el pecho una ansiedad terrible junto con una sola imagen en su mente…

Ron le vio perderse entre la multitud antes de dejarse caer sobre su asiento, no le importaba que la gente le mirara, ni mucho menos, estaba dispuesto a darle algún tipo de explicación a su madre en cuanto le viera en ese estado… elevo su rostro hacia el paisaje que esa noche ofrecía la bóveda celeste y una sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de limpiar el llanto que escapara de sus ojos.

La Hermione que creara en su mente se desmoronaba junto con sus lagrimas, su mas terrible miedo se encontraba materializado al fin, se encontraba solo, con el poder que tanto llego a ambicionar y por el cual olvido el cariño que siempre le atara a Hermione… había dicho la verdad, le amaba, mas de lo que el se hubiera imaginado, y creyendo en ese sentimiento, se ilusiono… imagino que algún día obtendría su perdón y entonces podría tenerla a su lado, tal y como debió ser desde un principio.

"¿Estas llorando?.- el pelirrojo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Hermione que le miraba con cierta sorpresa-. Lamento importunarte pero olvide mi bolso…-no obtuvo respuesta por parte del pelirrojo-. Adiós…"

"Adiós…- susurro el pelirrojo antes de ir a encontrarse con su actual realidad, no sin antes mirar de reojo hacia la pista de patinaje en donde su hermana hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance por capturar la atención de ese endemoniado Malfoy-. Derrotado por ese elitista…-resoplo-. Será mejor que advierta a madre del futuro berrinche que Ginny nos hará esta noche…"

Inyectada de una nueva fuerza, Hermione se abría paso entre la gente que le separaba de su objetivo, un rubio que parecía al borde del fastidio y que también parecía un poco enfadado. Era evidente que la compañía de la pequeña pelirroja no era del agrado del hombre y ella, como buena novia "no oficial", tenia que ir a liberarle.

Draco resoplo por cuadragésima octava vez, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llevaba maldiciendo al hombre que ponía la música. Lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos era un ataque con canciones románticas… tal vez si Hermione estuviera con él podría soportarlas, pero como no era así, estaba obligado a odiarlas con todas su fuerzas.

Respiro profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una sonriente pelirroja que le incitaba a patinar. Su paciencia estaba apunto de extinguirse, solo para dejar a esa chiquilla plantada en el hielo y poder correr en busca de Hermione… le preocupaba que estuviera en compañía del hermano mayor de esa niña –por que a ojos de Draco, Ginny no era mas que una simple chiquilla-

"Eres igual de serio...- Ginny tomo la mano del rubio, produciendo que este se sobresaltara-. Tal y como te recuerdo…"

"¿Si?.- evitaba mirarla, hasta hacia unos minutos había visto que Hermione se encontraba en una de las mesas que se instalaran en ese lugar pero de pronto, la perdió de vista.

"Si...- se deslizo hacia la misma dirección en la que Draco miraba, sin saber que esto comenzaba a fastidiarle al rubio-. También recuerdo que no hablaba mas que lo necesario, por eso, entre los alumnos existía una apuesta que consistía en conseguir de usted, una simple sonrisa".

"El patinaje siempre me lo tome en serio, así que sonreír no era una de las cosas que le enseñaba a los novatos…-se recargo contra el barandal, por mas que insistiera Ginny no iba a conseguir de él un solo movimiento.

"Nadie lo consiguió, ni siquiera yo…- rió la joven-. Pero lo que en verdad nos sorprendió fue que dejara de patinar cuando ingreso a su cuarto año de universidad, usted tenia un nivel profesional¿acaso se lesiono?"

"No ventilo mi vida con personas que no conozco.- entonces las maldiciones cambiaron de dirección y se dirigieron hacia un ausente doctor que no había parado de estornudar durante toda la fiesta.

Por que solo al idiota de Potter se le ocurriría regalarle unos patines cuando sabia de ante mano el motivo por el cual había abandonado su pasatiempo favorito. Esto tenia su historia, se remontaba a sus primeros años, cuando su padre estaba con vida y le enseñara a patinar, al principio había sido difícil pero Lucius Malfoy era un excelente maestro, no por algo, había sido un campeón sin corona. Aun podía recordar la figura de su progenitor sobre el hielo, casi como un fantasma se deslizaba sobre la fría superficie de la pista, sus elegantes movimientos, la determinación y fuerza que impregnaba a cada una de sus ejecuciones provocaban en el pequeño Draco el anhelo de poder estar a su nivel y patinar junto con su padre.

"¿Superior Malfoy?.- para Ginny no paso desapercibida una sombra de tristeza que apareció en los ojos grises del rubio, abrir la caja de algunos recuerdos que son difíciles de encarar siempre produce ese efecto.

Se veía a si mismo, con escasos 6 años, llorando calladamente la muerte de su padre, un terrible accidente le había privado de su infantil deseo y a partir de ese instante, la pista de hielo se volvió su refugio, la única forma en la que entraba en contacto con su fallecido padre.

Fue así como dio inicio su pasatiempo favorito, primero como una forma de mantener viva la memoria de su padre… después,-tras descubrir que una inteligente alumna de Alfa hacia a un lado sus horas en la biblioteca para verlo practicar- se volvió una agradable rutina. Ninguno faltaba a esa cita… por eso, cuando supo que su admiradora "secreta" salía con un pelirrojo que nunca había sido de su agrado, Draco guardo los patines en su baúl de recuerdos y continúo con su vida.

"¡Deja de estar cazando moscas y agarrame!.- un grito le saco de sus pensamientos al rubio y por instinto, corrió al auxilio de la dueña de esa voz.

"¡Hermione!.- a escasos centímetros evito que la chica de castaños cabellos se estrellara contra la barrera que delimitaba la pista-. ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, pero pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.- respiro aliviada al tiempo en que se abrazaba de Draco, eran momentos como esos en los que se arrepentía de nunca haber aprendido bien a patinar.

"¡Tonta!.- recuperado del susto, dio rienda suelta al Malfoy protector que solo surgía con Hermione-. Y si yo no estuviera cerca¿Qué habrías hecho?"

"No habría arriesgado mi vida…- resoplo-. Así que esto es tu culpa y no quiero discutir sobre el tema…"

"¿Segura de que estas bien?.- puso los ojos en blanco, Hermione era tan difícil de entender que lo más sensato era no seguirle el juego y mostrarse molesto-. No vuelvas a hacer esto, si quieres aprender solo dímelo…"

"Quiero aprender.- rió Hermione, divertida por que el terco rubio pretendía ocultar su preocupación bajo una mascara de enojo-. Además, me gusta ver como patinas y pocas veces se tienen oportunidades como estas".

"¿Te gusta verme patinar?.- arqueo la ceja y una burlona sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Bueno, supongo que puedo darte ese gusto, pero recuerda, este privilegio no lo tienen todos…"

"Solo yo, por ser tu novia no oficial…- rió Hermione mientras que Draco la ayudaba a sentarse en la barda para que pudiera observarlo sin problemas.

Ginny permaneció de pie, observando la escena, ella que durante años había buscado hacer sonreír a Draco Malfoy y que le había insistido durante buen rato para que patinar a su lado ahora hacia ambas cosas para esa ordinaria chica que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Le había visto patinar en diversas ocasiones y de algo estaba segura, jamás había visto disfrutar tanto.

Dio la vuelta y se marcho, indignada al ser ignorada por ese par cuyo único interés era reír y mirarse mutuamente. Una pareja enamorada ante los ojos de curiosos, un par de tontos a los ojos de sus mas cercanos amigos, un mundo privado cuya calidez comenzaba a afectar a la gente que les rodeaba.

"¡Excelente!.- Hermione no paraba de aplaudir-. Eres mucho mejor de lo que recordaba…"

"¿Crees?.- se detuvo frente a ella, se sentía tan bien hacer lo que le gusta y poder compartirlo con alguien tan especial-. Hace mucho que no lo hago…"

"Pues nadie te lo creería.- ayudada por el rubio descendió una vez mas a la fría superficie, no tenia nada que temer teniéndolo a su lado.

"Relaja tu cuerpo e intenta imitar mis movimientos.- le sostuvo de la cintura e iniciaron con las lecciones, siendo observador por un trío que ya había consumido mas de cuatro botellas de una burbujeante champagne.

"Pues ya esta hecho…- rió Harry, bebiendo el ultimo rastro de licor que quedaba en su copa-. A la felicidad de ese par, supongo".

"¿Puedes manejar con licor en tu sangre?.- Fred secundo el brindis y George volvió a llenar su copa-. Has tomado bastante…"

"Mas de lo que suele ingerir.- Sirius Black hizo acto de presencia-. Pero no te preocupes que yo voy a conducir".

"Entonces supongo que es la despedida…-George abrazo a Harry y el galeno hizo lo mismo-. Y no te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de nuestro negocio".

"Y recibirás puntualmente el porcentaje que te corresponde.- asintió Fred, despidiéndose también de ese amigo que se marchaba con la misma expresión en su rostro, una sonrisa de autentica satisfacción-. Se te va a extrañar mas de lo que imaginas…"

"Gracias por este enorme favor.- respiro profundamente-. Y cuídense, por que a mi retorno, espero poder irme de juerga con ustedes como hace mucho tiempo no lo hago…"

"Es una promesa, viejo…-una breve despedida de Sirius antes de abandonar ese lugar.

"¿No piensas despedirte de ellos?.- Sirius no aprobaba la forma con la que su ahijado actuaba y le obligo a mirar a la pareja que se encontraba en la pista-. Van a extrañarte mas de lo que te imaginas…"

"Ni de ellos, ni de nadie mas…- continuo su camino-. Odio las despedidas y se que ellos lo entenderán cuando se enteren, mañana temprano… además, puedo irme en paz, por que he cumplido mi palabra… no puedo hacer mas por ellos"

"En eso tienes razón…- se perdieron entre la multitud justo al tiempo en que una romántica melodía, una de tantas que inundara el ambiente esa noche, sirviera de despedida y ultimo regalo que Harry hacia a sus amigos.

So many nights I sit by my window  
Waiting for someone to sing me his song

"¿Ya los has visto?.- Ginny se reunió con su hermano mayor, dejando en claro lo disgustada que se encontraba con la escena que se desarrollaba en las pista de hielo.

"Desde hace rato, querida hermana…- asintió Ron, ofreciendo una bebida caliente que Ginny acepto de inmediato-. ¿Decepcionada por que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos?"

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.- frunció el cejo-. Te rechazo¿cierto¿te encuentras bien?"

"Mejor que nunca, Ginny.- revolvió los teñidos cabellos de su hermana-. Por que siempre supe que mi tonto deseo, no podía ser realidad".

"¿Sin importar que hoy es noche de navidad?.- una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, conocía a su hermano y sabia que pese a todo, aquello le dolía.

"Sin importar que hoy sea noche de navidad.- repitió el pelirrojo antes de dar la espalda a ese capitulo que definitivamente se cerraba, seguido muy de cerca por su hermana que prefirió restarle importancia a ese asunto, como era su costumbre.

So many dreams I kept deep inside me  
Alone in the dark but now

"Perfecto, no lo haces nada mal…- se atrevió a soltarla y noto con satisfacción que Hermione comenzaba a patinar con mucho mas confianza y fluidez.

"Se siente tan bien…-rodearon la pista y Hermione moría de ansias por pasar al siguiente nivel en sus lecciones-. Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz…"

You've come along

"¿Feliz?.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Algún motivo en especial?"

Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water  
Could it be finally I'm turning for home?

"Ninguno y a la ves todos…-se doblo de la risa ante la cara que Draco hizo con su respuesta-. Por mis amigos, por la gente que me quiere, por que hoy fui capaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos, también por que me deje llevar por mis emociones y me arroje a patinar sin saber lo que me esperaba.- los dos rieron ante esa imagen-. Por que todo al fin es claro y se lo que quiero… y también lo que no quiero".

Finally, a chance to say hey,

"¿Puedo saber que cosa es?.- una orgullosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Lo que no quiero…- se coloco frente al rubio-. Que la magia de esta noche se acabe y al despertar mañana, me vea atrapada en lo mismo…- redujo la distancia que los separaba-. Tampoco me agrada que alguien mas pretenda quitarme tu atención y mucho menos que quiera ocupar mi lugar a tu lado".

I love You

"¿Si?.- acaricio el rostro de la joven, era hermosa, pero esa noche lo era aun mas-. ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

Never again to be all alone

"A ti…- un beso que lo dice todo y que te libra de tener que ahondar en tus pensamientos, buscando esas palabras correctas que no existen para expresar lo que en esos momentos estas sintiendo-. ¿Ahora es oficial nuestra relación?"

You light up my life

"Supongo que debe serlo…- volvió a buscar la calidez que esos labios le transmitían y nuevamente los recuerdos de su niñez se hicieron presentes. Su padre sobre el hielo, cargando entre sus brazos la figura de su madre… y entonces recordó que esas memorias de su infancia las había conseguido a hurtadillas, cuando se escondía tras los matorrales y observaba a sus progenitores demostrarse todo el cariño que se profesaban…

You give me hope

Ahora entendía por que su padre patinaba con tanta belleza y Draco sonrió -estrechando a Hermione contra su cuerpo- convencido de que si su padre estuviera con vida, aun tendría que escabullirse a la congelada pista de hielo que se encontraba en el jardín de su casa para ser testigo de que, ni el paso de los años, habrían hecho olvidar a Lucius Malfoy la singular forma que tenia de expresar todo el amor que sentía por la mujer amada.

To carry on

"Un largo viaje…- ocupo el lugar del chofer mientras que Harry abrochaba su cinturón-. No tendrás pensado forzar a este pobre auto¿verdad?"

"Nunca…- rió el galeno-. Por que primero tengo que ir a otro lugar, prometer que volveré pronto, guardaremos mi precioso auto en el garaje de la vieja casa de mi padres y un taxi nos llevara al aeropuerto".

"Aun soy de la idea de que no es muy tarde para despedirte de ellos…- puso el auto en marcha-. Y quítate esos lentes que me enerva verte con ellos, aun no entiendo por que los utilizas si tu vista esta mucho mejor que la mía".

"Y yo soy de la idea de que te preocupas mas de la cuenta…- respiro profundamente, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, abriendo dos botones de su camisa y acatando la orden de su padrino al quitarse las gafas que guardo con sumo cuidado en un estuche antes de meterlos en la guantera-. Pero puedes quedarte tu, sabes que no me opongo…"

"Odio que se te haya pegado esa maldita actitud de Snape…- arranco-. Con tres años que te cuido basto para que te volvieras una versión joven de él".

"El viejo Snape es una persona agradable…- por el espejo lateral observaba como iban dejando atrás Hogwarts-. ¿Le avisaste?"

"Tal y como me lo pediste.- frunció el cejo-. Quedo de vernos en el aeropuerto…"

"Perfecto, entonces con tu permiso, voy a descansar…- reclino el asiento y utilizo la capa como sabana-. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al valle de Godric?"

"Dos horas, no hay mucho trafico hoy…- era un hecho, su ahijado era una persona muy rara.

"Tiempo suficiente como para quitarme esta actitud madura con la que he cargado todos estos años desde que me puse esos lentes…- cubrió su rostro.

"Ahora puedes ser ese joven rebelde, poco cabal y desquiciante que no fuiste…- Sirius encendió el reproductor de cd-. Te avisare cuando lleguemos y a todo esto¿A dónde iremos?".

"Torino Italia, sede de los Juegos olímpicos de invierno, Severus estaba muy emocionado con la idea, cosa muy rara en él…- respondió, tal y como lo había dicho esa mañana, sus regalos tenia un trasfondo, ya era hora que cada uno se encausara en su respectivo sueño y la única forma de conseguirlo, era que fuera el primero en aventurarse a lo desconocido. Lo habría hecho solo, de no ser por que esos dos hombres se le habían pegado al ultimo minuto, estaban preocupados por el y tenían un mes de vacaciones para preocuparse por Harry Potter antes de volver a la vida del colegio.

You light up my days  
and fill my nights with song

Por eso, su partida causo gran sorpresa entre sus amigos al día siguiente, cuando un paquete llego a la casa de Hermione. Cada uno extrajo la carta que le correspondía y las reacciones fueron distintas.

Blaise tras leer la suya, tomo su obsequio y se despidió de ellos. Prometió no desaparecer como lo había hecho el cobarde de Potter y anuncio que en un mes, tendrían noticias suyas… lo que Harry le hubiera escrito, parecía haber tocado una sensible fibra en el castaño pues pocas veces la determinación brillaba con tanta fuerza en los ojos del joven escoses, tal parecía que había llegado el momento de madurar.

Luna también se marcho esa mañana, el mundo de la moda era a donde pertenecía e influenciar a las masas era su negocio, además, estaba convencida de que el padre de Hermione estaría al borde del infarto por no tenerle cerca. Fue una despedida corta.

Para Draco y Hermione fue mas fácil, por que Harry solo había escrito una carta para ellos, era algo corta pero que dejaba claro el motivo por el cual partía sin siquiera decir adiós. Tras leer hasta la última letra y con una sonrisa en sus rostros volvieron bajo las tibias sabanas mientras que aquel pedazo de papel, quedo en la mesita de noche.

It can't be wrong  
When it feels so right

_-A ustedes, es mas fácil, por que todo ya esta claro…_

_A Hermione: prometí que te cuidaría hasta que alguien digno de ti se presentara en tu vida, por eso, mi amiga, creo que solo debes girar tu rostro hacia la persona que lee a tu lado estas líneas…_

_A Draco: mi amigo – enemigo, prometí enseñarte que siempre encontraras personas dispuestas a quererte, solo es cuestión de permitirles ingresar en tu vida. _

_A los dos: les dije que estaría a su lado hasta cumplir mi palabra y he cumplido… parto hacia mi sueño y espero que ustedes, juntos, hagan lo mismo._

_Esto no es una despedida, sino un simple "hasta luego". Con Cariño, su eterno amigo, Harry J. Potter-_

'Cause You  
You light up my life

_-P.d. Mas les vale que a mi regreso, este aguardando por mi un pequeño sobrino, Blaise ya no estará para incomodarlos con sus comentarios, así que, tienen bastante tiempo libre –dense una idea-_

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**

**Platica Libre.**

Primero agradezco mucho las felicitaciones que recibí este año, y los comentarios que me dejaron, espero que ustedes también hayan pasado una buena navidad y un no menos, feliz año nuevo…

Jejej¿sorprendidos, bien, la verdad es que la idea de que Draco patinara fue influenciada por los Juegos Olímpicos, además me gusta mucho ver ese tipo de competencias y mi mentecita comenzó a trabajar mas de la cuenta dándome una idea clara de nuestro amado rubio, sobre patines y deslizándose por el hielo… a la próxima lo arrojo de un paracaídas… ¿se han dado cuenta de que los autores tienen a sus parejas favoritas, yo también tengo a mis consentidos y no los cambiaria por nada…ah y antes de que se me olvide, quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

**Galeno:** Medico, matasanos, medicucho, doctor…-por su tenían dudas-

**Golpes de pecho:** eso si es un poco mas difícil, es una situación que suelo emplear cuando no soporto determinados comentarios, ya sea por que son algo subido de tono, la gente tiende a malinterpretarlos y decir que soy una santurrona, creo que eso lo explica mejor¿mojigata?. ¿Me di a entender?

Volviendo a mis notas sin sentido, les diré que hace unos días recibí un mail muy lindo, de una amiga que aprecio mucho pero que en verdad me produjo uno de mis innumerables ataques de risa -sorry friend-… como todos se han dado cuenta soy una romántica… no es pecado, lo acepto y me agrada mucho decir que yo amo en las formas mas sencillas que se pueden imaginar, atardecer, luna, sol, mi canción favorita al inicia mi día, un hermoso paisaje, lo que me produce conseguir algo por mis propios meritos, tener la oportunidad de leer una buena historia (Wa, que feliz soy cuando eso sucede)… se que no viene al caso con la historia, pero no pude contenerme, también estoy preocupada por que estoy cambiando de piel y que espero leer los cuatro libros que compre este fin de semana -¬¬ ya se, soy muy infantil-, estoy escuchando música alternativa y antes de que se me olvide les diré que la canción que iba a emplear en este capitulo la cambie a ultima hora –suerte para la próxima, Coldplay y su _A warning sign_- _You light up my life, _cantada por _Debbie Boone _– culpo de esto al manga Karekano, mira que hacerme cambiar todo el trama… la verdad me hizo un favor por ya me estaba saliendo de lo planeado, jejeje- me pareció una buena canción, mas que nada, me gusto mucho la traducción pues como que narra parte del sentir de Hermione¿ustedes que opinan?.

_Pase innumerables noches, pegada a mi ventana  
__Esperando que apareciera alguien que me dejara escuchar una canción a su lado_

_Me guarde innumerables sueños dentro de mi  
__Sola en las tinieblas pero_

_Un día apareciste tu._

_Viví flotando, arrastrada por las olas  
__Puede ser que finalmente estoy volviendo a mi hogar?_

_Al fin, una oportunidad de decir hey,_

_Te amo_

_Ahora jamás volverá la soledad_

_Tu iluminas mi vida_

_Llenas de esperanza_

_Mi futuro._

_Traes luz a mis días  
__Y llenas de canciones mis noches_

_No pueden estar equivocados  
__Estos sentimientos tan evidentes_

_Por que tu  
__Tú iluminas mi vida_

MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA LOS LECTORES, CUÍDENSE MUCHO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.

Love, Oracle

–Snif, cada capitulo sigo escribiendo mas, snif, snif, habrá que rogar por que el capitulo 7 no cuente con mas de 20 hojas de Word –Arial 10, por que en Times New Roman ya me pase-, snif, snif, snif… chicos con la camisa de fuerza, los necesito en este instante, antes de que me haga daño¡snif!-… -


	8. Disculpas a todos los lectores

**NOTA ACLARATORIA.**

Es mi conciencia la que me hace escribir este mensaje -_por_ _primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo_- Por causas de fuerza mayor me es imposible por el momento actualizar el fic de JUST MUSIC, se que esto no les hará gracia pero no esta en mis manos… en parte se debe a que estoy molesta y las cosas así no me salen.

Hecha la declaración, concluiré con que el resto de las historias que tengo en línea, tendrán prioridad… ¿Por qué, bueno, pues por el hecho de que no me producen dolores de cabeza como el fic en cuestión. Como sea, yo les aviso para que no piensen que voy a dejar de escribirlo… -_si no sucede algo que me baje el coraje, probablemente sucederá_-… a los lectores que siempre me dejan sus lindos comentarios, lamento mucho darles la noticia, procurare enfriarme la cabeza y no llegar hasta el extremo de dejarles como final el capitulo "You Light up my life"… cuídense mucho y seguimos en contacto.

_Oracle._


	9. We might as well be strangers or Angels?

¡Hola, bien esto tengo que contárselos –para que vean hasta que grados me excedo-… después de 14 cigarros, tres bocetos para la historia, 2 libros, chutarme toda mi caricatura favorita, patear a diestra y siniestra a Ha-san, 9 canciones como opciones –para que al final no tomara en cuenta ninguna-, 3 caídas terribles de mis anteojos al suelo, 5 zapes por parte de mi beta y 10 centímetros de cabello que me crecieron –se esta poniendo castaño T-T- al fin tienen ante sus ojos el resultado… fue lo mejor que salio entre tanto bloqueo y enojo.

Para los que leyeron las notas del único fic que actualice durante estas semanitas, dije que June se haría cargo de la actualización y las notas… moría por meterle mano a mi computadora y también aprovechar la ocasión para leer las historias inéditas en las que trabajo –esas si ya las leyó, es una suertuda- en fin, dedico el capitulo con mucho cariño a mi social, animada y material amiga -¿pensaron que no existía?- como sea, June querida espero que leas esto –fuiste la primera en leer el capitulo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que siempre me has brindado, también ruego por que continúes soportándome por unos muchos años mas - ¿toda la vida?- en ti siempre encuentro la solución a mis problemas y la respuesta a todo lo que me preocupa –risa- tu eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero, te adoro¿te amo, se puede decir que si pero… ¡no te vayas con los pensamientos pervertido por que ya te conozco y no me conviene tener mala fama por estos rumbos!.

-respiro-…Pasado el momento emotivo los dejo con la historia no sin antes externar mis agradecimientos a:

**Aleja M** (muchas gracias por tus palabras, aquí me tienes de nueva cuenta y bueno¿Qué te puedo decir, lamento la tardanza y te diré que yo soy de las personas que no creen en la teoría "vivieron felices para siempre", este capitulo esta basado en eso –risa- me darás tu opinión después de que lo leas)  
**Terry Moon** (la canción del capitulo anterior es "You Light up my life"… si fuera "FIRE" todo habría sido mas candente¿no crees? –risa- aguardare por tu critica),  
**saragodess **(te estimo ya por el hecho de dejarme tu opinión respecto al fic, no creo que algún día sea tan buena como mis autores favoritos pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo –mas risa- gracias por tus palabras en verdad las aprecio mucho)  
**Hcate **(Gracias por tu apoyo¿de verdad quieres ser mi beta, soy insoportable como jefa y la amistad es muy apreciada, respondiendo a una duda te diré que mi canción favorita varía como el viento, puede ser "Now we are free", "It's my life" –es una canción japonesa y también la favorita de mi amiga **Zutto** -, "Come undone"… no tengo una en especifico, depende de mi estado anímico… ¿Ron, ay dios, a estas alturas del partido ya es difícil incluirlo, veré que puedo hacer –la canción que me enviaste dio origen al capitulo que leerás¿me reivindica ante ti?-, sino, puedo intentar que el príncipe Harry lo tenga de escudero…ups, ya abrí la boca de mas, olvida lo que dije, cuídate y seguimos en contacto).

-mas respiración profunda- Dos canciones para esta historia, "We might as well be stranger" y "Angels"… irónico, Keane y Robbie Williams juntos por única ocasión solo para justificas mis traumas, pobrecitos, que pena…-yo escuche las canciones al mismo tiempo, que raro!-, les debo la traducción.

**Zutto**, bienvenida a la pagina.

-Disfruten-

**We might as well be strangers or ¿Angels?**

_-¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que no perteneces al ambiente que te rodea?-_

Tal como Blaise lo prometiera, un mes después dio indicios de vida, pero no solo Draco y Hermione fueron testigos de ello… el rostro del nuevo presidente de las industrias WYDS&UP se encontraba en cada portada de las revistas mas importantes del país. Una noticia que generaba polémica entre los economistas, el desconocido hijo de Nathan Zabini había asumido el control de la empresa familiar y tal parecía –por la sonrisa en el rostro del joven empresario- que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

"… cuando se le pregunto acerca del motivo por el cual todos esos años se mantuvo en anonimato, Blaise Zabini –sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro- contesto a esta reportera…- la revista le fue arrebatada de las manos-. ¡Oye!"

"Estoy listo…-Pansy se sentó en el escritorio, ignorando por completo las miradas que el resto de sus compañeros de la oficina le dirigían. Para todos era un verdadero misterio el hecho de cómo la oficina del notable Draco Malfoy se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad-. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es?... era su momento, tenía que alardear un poco, provocar miedo e incertidumbre ante sus opositores..."

"¿Qué mas miedo te produce el escuchar decir a un hombre que esta listo?.- Hermione volvió a quitarle la revista. Su dinero había gastado en comprarla como para que Pansy comenzara a maltratarla-. Es una frase que destila confianza y reto, a mi me pareció perfecta tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Harry fue quien provoco todo este alboroto financiero"

"Depende…- Pansy se quedo pensativa, ignorando adrede las ultimas palabras de su compañera -. Por que si un hombre me dice una frase de ese tipo en mi noche de bodas, lo devoro".

"¡Pansy!.- le amonesto Hermione. De verdad que echaba de menos a sus amigos, con ellos fuera del país era tan difícil relacionarse con la gente, especialmente con las mujeres.

"¿Qué?.- se volvió a verla, con la inocencia impresa en el rostro algo que Hermione no se creyó.

"Tenemos que apurarnos a trabajar…- tosió, ansiando con ello de que su voz sonara un tanto autoritaria, vano intento-. Draco volverá en cualquier momento del Tribunal y seguro que se pondrá furioso si no hemos terminado ya la investigación que nos dejo indagar sobre el caso Dickins".

"¿Podemos conseguir algo mas?.- frunció el cejo, con todo su odio dirigido hacia la pila de documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio-. Ni la biblioteca de Alejandría recabo tanta información como nosotras… tenemos desde sus recibos de estacionamiento hasta las fotos de su recital infantil, ya terminamos"

"Si, pero podríamos encontrar algo mas…- estaba a punto de posar sus dedos sobre el teclado del computador cuando la asesina mirada de Pansy le freno-. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No, ya no haremos nada por hoy…- resoplo-. He trabajado hasta tarde, me duele el cuello de tanto estrés, tengo nauseas y por si fuera poco es fin de semana y dentro de 10 minutos seré libre de nuestro aprovechado jefe…- reviso por cuarta vez su bolsa, solo para cerciorarse que todo estaba en su debido lugar-. Tengo una vida aparte y quisiera disfrutarla¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, supongo que es lo justo…- la conversación se dio por terminaba y Hermione solo fue consiente de que Pansy ya no estaba cuando el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo tomaban sus cosas y se marchaban a casa.

_I don´t know your face no more_

_or feel your touch that I adore_

Consulto su reloj, eran cerca de las 4:00 de la tarde. No pudo evitar fruncir el cejo, nuevamente tendría que volver sola a casa. Con ese pensamiento dándole vueltas cerró la oficina y enfrento al mundo que le aguardaba fuera del edificio, gente apresurada y en ocasiones molesta que no era capaz de mirar mas allá de sus propios problemas.

_-Tengo una vida aparte-_

Las palabras de Pansy comenzaron a provocarle jaqueca. Se sentía vulnerable cuando no estaba en compañía de alguien y Draco por el exceso de trabajo había olvidado que ella, Hermione Granger, la señorita non plus ultra del conocimiento y adicta a los principios se sentía como un cachorro en plena avenida principal, asustada.

Harry estaba fuera del país y cada que le llamaba al celular jamás contestaba… Blaise también se encontraba fuera pero en ningún momento paso por su mente marcarle, eran amigos de eso no cabía duda pero no tan unidos como lo estuvieran el joven medico y ella.

_-Para esta aventura se necesita un guía, el cual te de algunos detalles y en ocasiones sea capaz de orientarte pero que jamás vivirá las experiencias por ti-_

Esa era la forma en que Harry Potter justificaba su proceder, la eterna frase con la que desarmaba a todos junto con su amable sonrisa diseñada especialmente para derretir incluso al corazón mas duro. Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar una vez mas, extrañaba mucho a Harry pues "el efecto Navidad" se había disipado a la primera semana de Enero. Una expresión melancólica delineo sus labios.

_-Has marcado al celular de Harry Potter, es evidente que por el momento no puedo contestarte, si eres un paciente será mejor que te comuniques con otro doctor, si te has equivocado de número rectifícalo, si eres Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini o en el peor de los casos, Draco Malfoy teclea mi fecha de cumpleaños y deja tu mensaje-_

"Soy yo, Hermione.- se dejo caer en el mullido asiento de la sala-. Se que te encuentras disfrutando de las hermosas tierras italianas pero mi celular tiene exceso de saldo y se me ocurrió marcarte…- hizo un breve silencio-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, se que durante años programaste esa salida pero me siento un poco sola en estos momentos y tenia la ilusión de que hoy si me contestarías la llamada…- emitió una triste risa-. ¿Crees que necesito conseguirme una vida, últimamente me he limitado a desempeñar una rutina que cada día me pesa mas…-suspiro-. ¿Qué hago contándole mis penas a un teléfono?.- una última risa antes de dar por terminada aquella llamada.

Se sentía raro no tener nada que hacer, nada que le sacara de esa rutina tediosa en la que voluntariamente se había dejado atrapar… era como esos días en los que veía las horas transcurrir frente a la ventana de su antigua casa, salvo la diferencia que ahora el panorama era distinto y que mientras ella observaba el exterior Draco descansaba en la cama.

Resoplo una vez mas, ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día. Decidida a no deprimirse subió a la habitación y cambios sus ropas por algo menos formal. Con pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul, una elegante sudadera que Draco guardaba en el fondo de su closet y unos lentes de armazón que le ayudaban a descansar un poco su vista, Hermione quedo lista para disfrutar de una tarde de chicas.

"¿Y que chicas?.- pensó en voz alta cuando el viento de la ciudad le dio de lleno en la cara y sus cabellos quedaron a merced del clima.

Se regaño mentalmente antes de parar un taxi e indicarle su próximo destino, el centro comercial ubicado al final de Diagon Alley que contaba con diversidad de tiendas departamentales así como una de las librerías más grandes de la ciudad, "Flourish & Blotts"

"Perfecto…- sonrió al tener frente a sus ojos la enorme edificación que albergaba lugares como el selectivo restaurante-hotel "Leaky Caldron" y la famosa heladería "Florean Fortescue".

Camino entre la multitud que se daba cita en esa zona. Gente influyente que disfrutaba de la exclusividad que ofrecía ese circulo comercial. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta apatía a ese tipo de gentes, estar rodeada de ellos nunca había sido su fuerte, ni siquiera por que una de las tantas tiendas de su padre se encontraba instalada en el área mas cara del lugar.

Por su apariencia, la gente daba por hecho que se trataba de la hija de alguien importante, la típica "junior", una niña de papa que se encontraba dispuesta a derretir en compras su primera tarjeta de crédito, lo cual le volvía la presa perfecta para los vendedores sin escrúpulos.

"¿Te has perdido, Granger?.- Hermione se sobresalto cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

"¡Parkinson!.- la dos mujeres no sabían que actitud tomar, estar frente a frente no era un motivo de asombro trabajaban para la misma firma de abogados y se habían despedido unas horas atrás, la verdadera sorpresa radicaba en la situación en que ambas se encontraban.

Acompañada de un empleado del centro comercial que cargaba de sus compras, Pansy sostenía un bebe entre sus brazos que emitía alegres balbuceos por una razón desconocida. Hermione parpadeo varias veces, era difícil hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba viendo, la implacable, frívola, superficial, egoísta y vanidosa Pansy Parkinson se encontraba desprovista de todo glamour.

"Mencionas una palabra de todo esto y juro que en la oficina se enteraran de que sales con el jefe…- exclamo arrogante Pansy.

"¿Perdón?.-rió nerviosa, intentando con ello librarse de aquella situación tan extraña-. Para tu información vine por unos libros, a disfrutar de un buen helado y ordenar una barra completa de sushi acompañada de una botella de sake…-frunció el cejo-. La verdadera pregunta es¿tu que haces aquí?".

"Te dije que tenia una vida aparte…- los azules ojos del infante se quedaron fijos en la joven de cabellos castaños.

"Que hermoso…- enternecida por la imagen, Hermione se olvido de la incomoda situación y acaricio el rostro del bebe-. ¿Es tu hijo?"

"¿Qué?.- espeto ofendida-. Granger no, esta bien que mi fama no era buena en Hogwarts pero de eso a tener un hijo¡dios, es insultante…"

"¿Entonces?.- en algún momento el bebe paso a manos de Hermione-. Tienen el mismo color de ojos…"

"Es mi sobrino¿contenta?.-resoplo era vidente lo molesta que se encontraba por estar frente a la joven prodigio de Hogwarts-. Mi hermana mayor, Evanna siempre esta ocupada con tonterías, su marido es una inmunda e inútil sabandija rastrera, mis sobrinos Nicole y Dennis se encuentran de viaje con mis padres y como Mark es un estorbo para ellos decidí otorgarle el privilegio de ser mi hijo sustituto…"

"Hermosa forma de justificar tu cariño.- Hermione no dejaba de jugar con el bebe-. Ya vas de salida en ese caso¿supongo?.- dirigió un breve vistazo a los paquetes que descansaban en las manos del hombre que cargaba con ellos.

"No, tengo que ir a dejar estos paquetes a mi auto para después ir a comer…- se quedo pensativa antes de exclamar con cierta frustración-. ¿Te molestaría cuidar de Mark mientras regreso, últimamente su nariz esta muy sensible y no quiero que se enferme con tanto cambio de temperatura…"

"Si, no hay problema…- exclamo la joven con sinceridad, consciente lo mucho que esas palabras debieron costarle a Pansy-. ¿Nos alcanzas en Flourish & Blotts, no creo tardar mucho en recoger los libros que encargue hace dos semanas".

"De acuerdo.- Pansy deposito un beso en la frente de Mark-. Vuelvo en unos minutos, pequeño.- con la preocupación en la mirada se perdió entre la multitud.

Hermione sonrió tranquila y procurando que el bebe no se asustara se dirigieron hacia la librería que como de costumbre se encontraba infestada de asiduos compradores ansiosos por adentrarse en el fascinante mundo de las letras, bueno, siendo sinceros no todos, el 60 de los clientes solo iban a admirar los "atributos" de la nueva cajera, cosa típica de los hombres.

"Buenas tardes, soy Hermione Granger y hace unos días llame para encargarles unos libros.- se presento con el jefe de compras que rápidamente capturo sus datos.

"Si¿me permite unos minutos, necesito ir a la bodega por su encargo.- Hermione asintió y decidida a no perder el tiempo sentada decidió curiosear entre los estantes repletos de libros.

Con el bebe entre sus brazos y Hermione releía los títulos de algunas obras que estudiara en su niñez. Clásicos como _Peter Pan_, _El Principito_, _Moby Dick_, _Oliver Twist_, entre otros que hicieron agradables sus horas en Hogwarts, el alegre balbuceo de Mark le saco de sus recuerdos.

"Apuesto que Pansy te lee muchos cuentos.- el bebe atrapo el dedo de Hermione e intentaba llevárselo a la boca-. Algunos te serían muy interesantes, otros no lo creo… te daré un presente.- susurro al oído del pequeño provocando que el suave cabello le rozara la nariz-. A tu edad, lo mejor es soñar con magia, dragones y héroes fantásticos… - una sonrisa traviesa adorno sus facciones-. Tu regalo será el dolor de cabeza de mi mejor amigo, la colección de lujo de "Henry Porter"

Tomo entre sus manos la colección de libros finamente empastados y sin reprimir la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos abandono el lugar justo cuando Pansy subía por las escaleras eléctricas y literalmente corría a su encuentro solo para arrancarle a Mark de los brazos.

"Tu le agradas.- frunció el cejo la joven de rubios cabellos después de cerciorarse que el pequeño se encontraba en perfectas condiciones-. Ha tenido decenas de niñeras y a todas he tenido que despedirlas, por alguna razón no las tolera".

"Los niños perciben con mayor intensidad los sentimientos de las personas, especialmente los bebes debido al vinculo afectivo que tiende a rodearles desde su nacimiento.-se encogió de hombros-. Si el niño es esperado con anhelo, no tiene problema alguno en acoplarse a su entorno, por el contrario, si fue rechazado desde un inicio es evidente que tema a las personas ajenas…"

"¿Te comiste toda la biblioteca del colegio?.- sonrió burlona.

"No, solo me informe mucho mas que las personas que ya son padres.- respondió con orgullo al gesto de Pansy quien se quedo sin ningún argumento por rebatir.

"Bien, lo cuidaste y lo mínimo que puedo hacer para no sentirme en deuda contigo es invitarte a comer.- suspiro derrotada-. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos?"

"Suena bien.- entrego la bolsa en donde se encontraba la colección de libros-. Espero que no se los hayas comprado ya, leí hace unos meses una buena critica sobre ellos y decidí dárselos como obsequio".

"¿Un joven mago de cabellos negros y con una cicatriz en forma de trueno en la frente?.- parpadeo, la descripción del personaje principal encajaba con uno de sus conocidos-. ¿Ojos verdes¿Acaso están detallándome al eminente doctor Harry Potter?"

"No, el protagonista se llama Henry Porter, estudiante del prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería "Wartshog".- frunció el cejo-. Que curiosamente al acomodar algunas palabras coincidiría con el nombre Hogwarts"

"Magos, brujas, varitas¿de que te sirve tener magia si no pasas de un pelele cualquiera?.- espeto Pansy, se encontraban ya en el restaurante "Leaky Caldron" y Tom, el dueño del lugar les conducía a uno de los salones privados-. Si yo tuviera magia, lo primero que estaría en mi lista sería un hechizo que me permitiera encoger mis compras y guardar todo en una bolsa… mi armario es muy pequeño y no cabe todo".

"En eso tienes razón.- pese a que el regalo era de Mark, Pansy ya se había encargado de rasgar la envoltura y las dos jóvenes se encontraban leyendo la descripción de los personajes-. ¿Has visto a este, Rómulo Lupues es pobre, lo mismo que la familia Weasel¿siete hijos¿acaso entre los magos no conocen ningún tipo de control de natalidad?"

"Te apuesto lo que sea a que son mas pobres que nada…- Pansy frunció el cejo, para ser una novela infantil-juvenil, existían muchas cosas con las cuales no estaba de acuerdo.

"Gryffindor es donde habitan los valientes…- comenzó a citar Hermione-. Justos y leales son los Hufflepuff, inteligencia y erudición encontraras en la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw o tal vez tus verdaderos amigos se encuentren en Slytherin, gente astuta que utiliza cualquier medio".

"Seguro que si ese colegio existiera, tu quedarías en Ravenclaw.- miro de reojo los libros que descansaban en un asiento vació-. Con algo de suerte también te aceptarían en Gryffindor".

"Y tu en Slytherin.- sonrieron, las dos habían asistido a "La noche mágica" de Hogwarts y no podían negar que usar capa, chistera y varita fue muy divertido-. Sin embargo, no necesitas usar ropa ridícula y pronunciar palabras en latín para sentirte mágico…-miro al travieso Mark que golpeaba con sus manos la dura pasta de los libros en un intento por llamar la atención-. Existe otro tipo de cosas mucho mas especiales que poseer magia".

"Si, pienso que si existieran ese tipo de personas su realidad no sería tan distinta a la nuestra…- Pansy acaricio los cabellos del bebe-. Salvo que permanecerían ocultos de todos nosotros por que en la naturaleza humana siempre estará presente el deseo por hacer mas fácil y cómoda su existencia…"

"Muy cierto.- se quedaron en silencio.

Las dos mujeres no podían dar crédito a lo que había sucedido entre ellas, se encontraban en una mesa, conversando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y aceptando los argumentos de la otra sin ningún tipo de sorna. Era obvio que la enemistad se había quedado en los pasillos del colegio y el pequeño Mark solo había sido un medio a través del cual rompieran la última barrera que les impedía ver que no era imposible ser amigas.

"Me fastidiaba que toda la atención fuera para ti…- se sincero Pansy después de varios minutos-. Eras inteligente, la única que conseguía estar en compañía de Harry…-sonrió ante esos recuerdos-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo popular que era, los alfas tenían a su príncipe…"

"Los alfa-beta tenían también uno…- asintió Hermione-. ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de mi relación con Draco?"

"Por tres cuestiones…- sonrió-. La primera, por que desde hace un mes que te quedas aguardando por él en la oficina…- Hermione se sonrojo-. La segunda fue menos evidente, hasta hace unas semanas te asegurabas que una taza de café siempre estuviera en el escritorio de ese egoísta, acompañado claro esta, con unas deliciosas galletas que ese insensible nunca tocaba…"

"No me lo recuerdes.- resoplo, todos sus intentos por llamar la atención de Draco siempre tenían el mismo resultado. Ella muy cariñosa le preparaba algo que siempre pasaba desapercibido para el rubio.

"Es un absoluto cretino...- exclamo molesta-. Y la tercera…- respiro profundamente-. Esa sudadera que estas usando fue mandada a hacer exclusivamente para la generación de alfa-beta de ese año.- Hermione se quedo sin palabras-. Si no me crees, revisa en el dobles de la manga, encontraras el nombre de Draco ahí".

"Con razón la guardaba tan celosamente…- estaba un poco apenada por la situación-. ¿Tu también tienes una idéntica?"

"Si, la utilizo solo en ocasiones especiales…-se encogió de hombros justo al tiempo en que la puerta del privado era abierta y lo que habían ordenado les era servido.

"Nosotros no ordenamos champagne…-Hermione reparo en la botella que Tom sostenía y la cual estaba a punto de abrir.

"Se los envía el hombre sentado en la barra.- las dos jóvenes se asomaron para conocer el rostro de su mecenas. Supusieron que se trataba de un empresario por la ropa que portaba, así como por el hecho de que se encontraba sosteniendo dos celulares y tecleando con habilidad una Laptop.

"Mi vida habría sido así…- aceptaron las copas que Tom le ofrecía-. Es lo único que le agradezco a Ronald Weasley, por haberme quitado mi trabajo en el ministerio tengo la alegría de que la gastritis no será una de las enfermedades que aquejen mi salud…"

"Brindo por eso…- chocaron sus copas y comenzaron a reír.

Mark se quedo dormido durante el trayecto. Después de comer en el restaurante Pansy arrastro a Hermione por todo el lugar, ya no existía ningún tipo de tensión entre ellas y eso provocaba que la sinceridad aflorara en cada uno de sus comentarios

"Por favor, basta…- Pansy se cubrió los oídos-. No estoy acostumbrada a escuchar tanta zalamería y tengo la certeza de que me vas a transmitir todo el amor que sientes por ese hombre, lo cual no es bueno, ya que me harás buscar a un sujeto que me provoque el mismo cúmulo de emociones".

"Lo lamento…-el color en sus mejillas no disminuía-. A decir verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo… estos sentimientos que me producen cada vez son mas confusos y él no hace nada por aclarármelo…-se quedo pensativa-. Se que me quiere pero sus acciones me dicen todo lo contrario".

"Draco Malfoy es un hombre de acción, las palabras son su ultimo recurso…- se detuvieron frente a una pastelería-. Ruego que por lo menos se de cuenta de tu nueva imagen, que por cierto, no esta completo sin un corte de pelo".

"No pienso hacerle nada a mi cabello.- sentencio la castaña-. Se ve bonito como esta, tal vez debería soltarlo de vez en cuando pero no es motivo suficiente como para atentar en su contra".

"De acuerdo, tu tienes que lidiar con esos enmarañados cabellos, yo solo quería hacerte mas sencilla la vida…- pasaron al área de espera en donde se encontraban 12 personas antes que ellas-. Los hombres tienen la falsa filosofía de que cuando una mujer pasa a ser su novia ya no existe motivo alguno por el cual prestar atención a los detalles…-Hermione resoplo-. Yo soy experta en esa materia así que dame un poco de crédito y hazme caso".

"Puede ser...- frunció el cejo, divertida por tener a alguien que escuchara sus miedos y le aconsejara.

"Por retener a un hombre las mujeres de estos tiempos prefieren morir de hambre a subir de peso… una verdadera lastima, existen tantas cosas deliciosas que comer, un ejemplo de ello…- señalo hacia los pasteles que se mostraban en el aparador-. Grábate en la cabeza esto…-la obligo a mirarla-. No confundas el agradecimiento con amor por que saldrás herida…-Hermione parpadeo-. Draco te ayudo a salir de tu enclaustramiento y te mostró un mundo que tu no conocías…-guardo silencio dándole el tiempo a su interlocutor de analizar sus palabras.

"Pansy, eso es cruel…- le amonesto la castaña minutos después al ver la ansiedad en el rostro de algunos de los comensales cuando su acompañante comenzó a degustar una pieza de alta repostería.

"No, es chocolate…- exclamo con desdén.

Hermione suspiro, las palabras de la rubia aun resonaban en su mente y le daban miedo. Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por Draco eran algo mas que simple agradecimiento pero tampoco podía negar que la indiferencia del hombre le dolía y comenzaba a provocarle incertidumbre respecto al destino de su relación. Tal vez por eso, ella no se percato de la risa que Pansy tuvo que amortiguar. Para la joven, Hermione Granger era ese tipo de personas que pasan desapercibidas sus cualidades, las que en su afán de no sentirse especiales ignoran la luz que les distingue de las masas y que atraen la mirada de hombres como el que, probablemente aun se encontraba sentado en la barra del restaurante.

_I don´t know your face no more  
It´s just a place I´m looking for_

"No se que haces sufriendo por Draco Malfoy…- le dio un leve codazo-. Esta bien que tengas complejo de semi dios que no presta atención a los seres mortales pero en ocasiones deberías hacerlo… tal vez entonces te percates que existen peces muchos mejores en este estanque".

"¿Se te antojo comer mariscos?.- parpadeo, era evidente su desconcierto y Pansy le dirigió una autentica mirada de perplejidad, de verdad Hermione era tan inocente o se hacia la tonta para despistarla.

"Eres un caso perdido…- sentencio la rubia.

A insistencia de la rubia acepto cortar un poco su cabello. Tanto tiempo usando el mismo corte y teniéndolo largo que se tenso cuando el frió metal estuvo en contacto con su cabellera y el seco sonido anuncio que no había marcha atrás.

"Mira lo que pronostica tu horóscopo para esta semana…- Pansy se acerco y comenzó a leer una revista de espectáculos-. Eres virgo¿cierto?"

_-Virgo, tu pronóstico para este día, grandes cambios se aproximan, no por ello dejes de prestar atención a las cosas que te importan, tu día de la suerte martes, tu planeta regente Mercurio, olvida por un rato tanta rigurosidad y déjate llevar por la aventura-_

"Me suena a que tu lo inventaste…- arqueo elegantemente su ceja ante la risa de Pansy.

"No, como crees…- exclamo si despegar su atención de la revista-. Para eso se necesita mucha imaginación y pocas ganas de tener una vida en el mundo exterior… en ese caso el trabajo es perfecto para ti".

"Muy graciosa.- hizo un leve mohín.

"¡Tiene un especial de compatibilidad!…- reprimió su euforia, no quería despertar a Mark.

_-Géminis y Virgo, signos regidos por el planeta Mercurio, se encuentran ocupados: mientras uno parlotea, el otro tiene un propósito determinado. Criaturas de razón, pueden pasar horas conversando sobre su trabajo, sus amigos y sus planes.-_

"Eso si les queda a la perfección…- ironizo Pansy y Hermione le miro con expresión ofendida.

_-La modestia de Virgo suelta sus lazos en la intimidad del dormitorio, mientras que el fuego de Géminis tiende a quemarse con lentitud-_

No fue el escrito, mas bien todo se debió a la forma en que Pansy leyó ese párrafo pues en cuestión de segundos salio dispara la amplia gama de colores rojos en el rostro de Hermione quien se oculto tras una revista al recordar la traviesa sonrisa en el rostro del hombre.

_-Ambos son ansiosos por naturaleza y pueden satisfacerse o por el contrario preocuparse uno del otro. Ésta es la clave para esta pareja cerebral, que puede beneficiarse a partir de afinidades verdaderas y de una potencialidad inagotable de felicidad.-_

"Poco alentador…- cerro la revista y la aparto lo mas que pudo-. De acuerdo a lo que dice el docto individuo que redacta estas cosas, vas por muy buen camino…- un breve silencio entre ambas-. Estoy segura de que te encontrabas preocupada por no contar con la opinión de los astros en tu relación".

"No te burles.- se encontraba muy avergonzada como para asesinar con la mirada a Pansy por ponerle en evidencia ante desconocidos.

"Tranquila, para que veas mi buena voluntad yo pago tu corte de cabello, es lo mas que puedo hacer después del cómico momento que me has brindado…-poco éxito tenia en controlar su risa

"Cállate…- resoplo.

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate_

"Draco…- susurro cuando estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta que conducía a la habitación principal.

Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acerco hacia el cuerpo que descansaba en la cama. La respiración de Draco era tranquila, el saco se encontraba tirado sobre el alfombrado suelo, tan cansado había llegado esa tarde que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para ponerse el pijama.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Hermione mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos. Le quería mucho, algo en su pecho se lo gritaba. Draco era del tipo de personas que se apasionaba con su trabajo, ella también lo era y por eso entendía que no prestara atención a lo detalles que ella siempre le procuraba.

Se encontraba exhausto, tanto que ni siquiera se molesto en marcarle a Hermione cuando al llegar a casa encontró las luces apagadas y vació el sillón en el que ella todas las noches aguardaba por su retorno. Desde que iniciara el año la carga de trabajo era excesiva, era lo malo de ser el mejor abogado del bufete, esa fama de hacia merecedor a los casos mas difíciles y tediosos que amenazaban con mermar tu salud y anular cualquier tipo de vida social.

"Por eso me lo dieron a mi…-gruño al tiempo que se servia un poco de leche, le desagradaba tomarla fría pues con Hermione instalada en su casa ese tipo de cosas no sucedía.

Al recordar a la joven no pudo menos que sonreír. Era su novia desde hacia poco mas de un mes, ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores había durado tanto. Su casa se encontraba impecable, todo en su debido orden, cuando llegaba siempre encontraba la mesa puesta y a la joven recostada en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos.

-Bienvenido a casa-

La calida sonrisa con la que le recibía era muy importante, le hacia olvidar toda la tensión que le aquejaba, era una especie de droga a la cual era adicto y que esa noche le era negada por una extraña razón. La idea de que pronto todo eso iba a terminar relajo a Draco. Había dejado abandonada por mucho tiempo su relación con Hermione, se sentía mal por olvidar agradecerle las atenciones que tenia para con él todos los días.

Ya habría tiempo para compensarla, la parte difícil del juicio concluiría la próxima semana y otro abogado del bufete podría hacerse cargo. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza subió a su habitación y se desplomo en la cama, ya no tenia fuerzas ni para pensar.

_-Has marcado al celular de Harry Potter…-_

"Hola Harry.- se encontraba sentada en el borde de la tina-. Te alegrara saber que hoy he pasado la tarde con Pansy Parkinson, tiene un sobrino que se llama Mark¡me corte el cabello! y…"

Entreabrió los ojos. El reloj que se encontraba en el buró anunciaba que era cerca de la media noche. Draco se incorporo, Hermione no se encontraba recostada a su lado y comenzó a preocuparse. Con cierta torpeza inicial se desplazo por la casa, ningún indicio de que la joven se encontrara ahí.

"¿Hermione?.- el ultimo lugar que le faltaba por revisar era el balcón.

"¡Draco!.- la joven se encontraba sentada y tras el sobresalto inicial fue al encuentro del hombre-. Se supone que estabas dormido…"

"Si, lo estaba hasta que me di cuenta de que no estabas en la cama…- gruño mientras se frotaba la cabeza-. ¿Dónde estuviste el resto de la tarde?"

"Fui de compras, te deje un mensaje en tu celular…- sonrió.

"Olvide revisarlo.- se disculpo mientras ocupaba uno de los asiento vacíos que había-. ¿Te divertiste?"

"Si, fue algo nuevo…- asintió Hermione y la alegría que proyectaba no paso desapercibida para Draco-. Me encontré con Pansy y fuimos a comer…- una tímida sonrisa adorno sus labios-. ¿Creerás que alguien nos envió una botella de champagne?"

"¿De verdad?.- su rostro se tenso ante la confidencia que Hermione le compartía-. ¿Quién era?"

"No lo se, ni siquiera le preguntamos.- se encogió de hombros-. Después me acompaño a comprar ropa…"

"¿El hombre?.- se exalto y termino por despertarse por completo, la imagen de su novia en compañía de alguien mas no le era muy grata.

"¿Qué?.- le miro contrariada-. No, como se te ocurre… Pansy fue quien estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo".

"Vaya…- respiro aliviado.

_I don´t know your thoughts these days  
We´re strangers in an empty space_

Ningún dijo una palabra mas. Cada uno se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Draco ante la imagen de Hermione en compañía de otro hombre, todo a causa de su falta de tiempo que le limitaba cualquier tipo de planes… la idea de que pronto sería libre le ayudaba a no estallar en un ataque de celos… Hermione no era consciente de que tan bonita podía verse, ese era el único punto en donde Harry Potter jamás había trabajado.

"¿Te preocupa algo, Draco?.- Hermione se encontraba frente a el, su mano sobre la fría mejilla del abogado que no conseguía hilar palabra alguna.

"No, nada en lo absoluto…-se puso en pie y regreso a la cama.

Hermione suspiro, ahora comprendía por que cuando las personas se juntaban era como escuchar dos canciones distintas al mismo tiempo. No conseguías prestar atención a ninguna de ellas, los ritmos eran distintos y la duración también era algo que siempre iba a repercutir al final. Una melancólica sonrisa emano de sus labios antes de esconder el rostro entre sus brazos… si tan solo tuvieran la capacidad de no prestar atención a su melodía personal y escuchar los sonidos que se producían con la mezcla de ambos…

"Notas que para ambos compositores pasaron desapercibidos y que jamás imaginaron compaginarían con tanta precisión…-respiro profundamente-. Draco tonto, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me corte el cabello".

Era temprano cuando despertó, se puso en pie y se encerró en el baño. Se aseo y visto con mas tranquilidad, ese día no tenia mas trabajo que el revisar los documentos que Pansy y Hermione buscaran por él.

"Pero que…-solo al salir se dio cuenta, el lado de Hermione se encontraba intacto, ella no había dormido en la cama.

Frunció el cejo, ahora estaba mas que seguro de que algo no iba bien con la joven. Las compras que hiciera el día anterior se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación, solo algunas prendas fuera de su lugar indicaban que había estado en la casa.

_-Estaré fuera, nos vemos en la tarde-_

Arrugo la nota que se encontraba pegada sobre el expediente que llevara a casa, era obvio que aquello le gustaba menos. Tenia planeado invitarla a desayunar fuera, pasar un rato juntos antes de adentrarse a la lectura de todos esos manuscritos… ella tenia planes propios para ese día y Draco estaba molesto por que Hermione no lo incluyo en ellos.

"¡Londres esta loco!.- buscaron refugio en una tienda que a sus clientes ofrecía una toalla para secarse y una humeante taza de café para entrar en calor-. ¿Por qué tenia que llover precisamente hoy?"

"Por que ya lo dijiste, esta loco…-Pansy extrajo de su bolso un pañuelo y limpio el rostro de Mark. El pequeño se encontraba tranquilo, las dos mujeres se habían dedicado a protegerlo por lo que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

"¿Quieres algo para acompañar tu café?.- Hermione saco su cartera.

"Si, una rebanada del pastel de limón que exhiben.- asintió Pansy mientras sacaba de su maleta uno de los biberones para Mark.

"Ahora vuelvo…-Hermione se adentro entre el grupo que se agolpaba frente a la caja registradora.

No tardo ni tres minutos formada cuando una mano le apreso del hombre y le hizo abandonar su puesto. Pansy estaba molesta y Mark sollozaba contra el pecho de la mujer… algo de gravedad había pasado.

"¿Pansy?.- intento sacar a la joven de sus pensamientos.

"Tengo que irme…- susurro de mala gana-. Y conseguir una niñera…"

"¿Qué pasa?.- la condujo hacia la mesa.

"Mi hermana y sus habituales estupideces.- siseo, un brillo de demencia apareció en los azules ojos-. Ha decidido divorciarse de su marido y necesito convencer a este grasiento que me ceda la custodia de Mark".

"¿Acaso planea llevárselo?.- exclamo horrorizada.

"Mucho peor, mi hermana pretende comerciar con la vida de mi hijo…- acerco contra su pecho la diminuta figura de Mark.

"Entonces no pierdas el tiempo explicándome y dame a Mark.- Hermione tendió sus manos hacia el bebe-. ¿Sabes donde vive Draco, verdad, yo lo cuidare por ti hasta que esta situación se resuelva".

"¿En serio?.- Hermione le quito al bebe de los brazos.

"Si, tu vete tranquila.- comenzó a empujarla fuera del establecimiento-. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular".

"De acuerdo.- se adueño del taxi de otro y dejo a Hermione con el bebe cuyo rostro era clara muestra de la poca comprensión y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

"No te preocupes.- deposito un casto beso en la mejilla del infante-. Tu mama tiene algunas cosas por arreglar pero en cuanto termine vendrá por ti…- Mark le miraba fijamente-. Cuando crezcas, te darás cuenta de que las personas solemos ser mezquinas, jamás nos prestamos a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos… tienes suerte de haber cautivado el corazón de Pansy, en mejores manos no podrías estar".

_-Por que cuando amas a alguien, pasas por alto el hecho de que un tercero saldrá herido por tu decisión-_

Era cerca de las cinco cuando el sonido de la puerta saco a Draco de su lectura. Esperaba que Hermione terminara sus planes mucho mas temprano, ahora no quedaba mas que pedir comida por teléfono y que los dos se encerraran en sus pensamientos particulares.

"Ya estoy de vuelta…- la voz de Hermione minimizo un poco la molestia del rubio.

Con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, Hermione permitió el paso a dos de sus vecinos, uno de los tantos adolescentes que se mostraban especialmente amables con ella. Acariciando sus rubios cabellos, Draco observo como sus vecinos depositaban en su sala varios paquetes sin embargo el verdadero motivo que le hacia palidecer en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Hermione.

"No hagas ruido…-despidió a sus vecinos y cerro la puerta-. Hemos tenido un día cansado, aparte de las compras de la semana he tenido que incluir una cuna, una cangurera, biberones, leche en polvo para bebe y ropa por que Pansy no me dio suficiente para el…"

"¿Podrías explicarme que pasa, Hermione?.- el rubio estaba frente a ella y sus grises ojos no presagiaban nada bueno.

"Pasa que una amiga me ha pedido ayuda y yo accedí.- era la primera vez que Draco le miraba en esa forma y por una razón que nunca llegaría a explicarse sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

"Has ofrecido mi casa.- siseo el rubio ignorando la iracunda expresión en el rostro de Hermione quien le dejo parado en la sala antes de subir a la recamara.

Después de varios minutos y cargando de una pequeña maleta descendió la joven. Tomo sus llaves y se las ingenio para cargar con las cosas mas indispensables que iba a necesitar ese día, todo eso lo hizo ignorando al rubio que aguardaba por una explicación.

"No te molestare con mi decisión en ese caso…- estaba frente a la puerta-. Pansy necesitaba ayuda y yo me ofrecí, admito que debí consultártelo pero no imagine que te molestaría tanto… -le miro de reojo-. Te veo el lunes en la oficina".

Y sin decir más se marcho. La respiración de Draco estaba agitada, en algún momento había olvidado que respirar era algo vital para los seres humanos. Era la primera vez que discutía con ella y también, la primera en que viera tanta determinación en la mirada de la joven, acababa de perder en la balanza de prioridades de Hermione, ahora se encontraba en un segundo término y eso aumento la jaqueca que le aquejara desde esa mañana.

"Estupido…- camina por la avenida, tan mala era su suerte que ningún taxi se detenía y Mark comenzaba a despertarse.

"¿Necesita ayuda?.- un auto se detuvo frente a ella.

"No, gracias…- apresuro su andar, desde niños una de las tantas lecciones de Hogwarts había sido que jamás debían hablar con personas desconocidas.

"Le será imposible conseguir un taxi a esta hora…- el auto le seguía a vuelta de rueda.

"Esperare el tiempo necesario.- miro de reojo al atrevido que le seguía desde media cuadra atrás.

"Por favor, permítame ayudarle.- el auto se detuvo y descendió un hombre pulcramente vestido, Hermione tenia la impresión de que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

"¿No sabe acaso que es de pésima educación abordar a una mujer con un bebe en brazos?.- alzo los paquetes que sostenía en su mano, dispuesta a soltarle su mejor golpe si se atrevía a tocarla-. ¡Márchese si no quiere perder la mitad de su nariz!"

"Solo quiero ayudarle.- esquivo el primer golpe-. Y disculparme por no haberme presentando con usted ayer…- un segundo golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espalda contra el suelo-. ¿Se acuerda del Leaky Caldron y la botella de champagne?"

"Fue usted…- ahora el rostro le era mas que conocido y apenada dejo los paquetes en el suelo solo para tenderle la mano al hombre y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie-. Lamento intentar cercenarle la cabeza…- el hombre limpio sus ropas-. No ha sido mi día".

"Si, lo imagino.- le divirtió ver la expresión afligida de la joven-. ¿Aceptara mi ayuda en ese caso, me lo debe después de esto"

"Es que no lo conozco…- el hombre tomo los paquetes y los guardo en la cajuela.

"Eso se arregla muy fácil.- tendió su mano hacia la joven que se sorprendió al instante-. Mi nombre es Viktor Krum, jugador de hockey retirado y que ahora trabaja para una empresa irlandesa, mi tipo de sangre es AB y es un gusto conocerla señorita…"

"Hermione Granger.- acepto el saludo del hombre que le incito con la mirada a realizar una presentación similar a la que él hiciera-. Estudie en Hogwarts y ahora trabajo para Mae, Salem and Malfoy Corporation, es una firma de abogados.- Viktor le abrió la puerta-. No soy buena en los deportes pero me gusta el patinaje, mi tipo de sangre es A".

"Tenemos dos cosas en común.- Mark estaba despierto y se apodero del dedo del hombre-. ¿Quién es este pequeño?"

"Mark Parkinson.- Hermione sonrió-. Y le simpatizas…"

"Perfecto, por que el a mi también…- cerro la puerta y puso en auto en marcha justo al tiempo en que un apurado hombre rubio salía del edificio solo para ver que Hermione ya no se encontraba.

_I don´t understand your heart  
It´s easier to be apart_

"Londres esta loco…- susurro cuando una tenue cortina de lluvia comenzó a caer y mojarle.

Permaneció ahí durante unos minutos antes de volver al departamento. Un sonido similar a una sonrisa emergió de sus labios, Hermione y él eran distintos, siempre estuvo consciente de ello. La joven era alguien detallista, llena de atenciones, cuando amaba lo hacia sin ningún tipo de limitantes, vivía sus emociones aunque después terminara destrozada… eso fue lo que Harry siempre resaltaba de ella.

_-Habla Harry…-_

"Potter, ha pasado tiempo…- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse expresión que el medico tendría en esos momentos.

"Maldición, olvide que tu tenias este número…- rió Harry, le resultaba divertido encontrarse conversando uno de los tres fantasmas del pasado que dejara bajo el cuidado de la reina madre-. Me has localizado Malfoy¿a que debo el honor?"

"A un patético periodo de lastima que me aqueja en estos momentos…- resoplo, acto que le hizo merecedor de risa burlona por parte de Harry-. Disfruta el momento, no creo que dure…"

"Supongo que tu periodo de crisis esta íntimamente relacionado con el alegre mensaje de Hermione…- breve silencio-. Malfoy idiota, te dije que ya era tiempo de que abandonaras ese trabajo que no necesitas…-no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Acaso es un monologo?"

"Esperaba que cerraras la boca, Potter.- respondió Draco-. El trabajo me ha absorbido mas de lo que imagine y me he mostrado un tanto indiferente con ella…"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que se corto el cabello?.- soltó de golpe-. ¿Le has dicho algo por las atenciones que tiene para contigo¿sabes que mientras duermes ella esta en el balcón justificando tu frialdad¿te menciono que Pansy se ha vuelto la amiga que en estos momentos no tiene?"

"No…- exclamo después de un prolongado silencio.

"Bien, entonces cuando dejes de pensar que solo la has ignorado un poco y analices la gravedad de tu egoísmo me vuelves a marcar…- Harry estaba molesto-. Draco, no es justo que le hagas lo mismo que Ronald, ella no es un plato de segunda mesa ni mucho menos la que deba cargar con todo el peso de su relación, Mione es una mujer que teme a la soledad y tu le has obligado a enfrentarse con ella una vez mas".

"Si, entiendo tu punto…-susurro Draco.

"No es que debas entender mis palabras.- se mofo Harry-. El hecho es que analices las consecuencias… Pansy es una persona que tiene un campo de visión más amplio que el de Hermione, para ella existen solo tres cosas, pasado, presente y futuro… Ronald es pasado tu eres presente¿Quién te asegura que seas futuro?"

"Acaso estas insinuado que Hermione…- si pensarlo era difícil, expresarlo requería el cuádruple de esfuerzo motivo por el cual las palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

"Yo solo se que tu le mostraste un mundo que ella no conocía, uno en donde existen las posibilidades y ahora su guía es Pansy…-se calmo-. Que tengas suerte, Malfoy".

_-No lo hice adrede-_

El lunes llego y sorprendió al joven abogado dando vueltas por su oficina, la falta de sueño le hizo llegar mas temprano de lo usual, tan solo 3 horas antes que el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Las palabras de Harry habían tenido un efecto de proporciones catastróficas y el enemigo que se vislumbraba en su futuro era uno difícil de vencer.

Para cuando la oficina comenzó a dar signos de vida, la mano de Draco busco inconscientemente una taza de café y galletas que no encontró, esto aumento la preocupación de la que era presa desde el sábado por la tarde. El escritorio de Hermione se encontraba vació, desde hacia media hora que debió ocupar su puesto, era imposible que llegara tarde al trabajo.

"No se preocupe jefe.- Olive le saco de sus pensamientos-. Llego desde temprano pero el señor Mae la llamo a su oficina, tal parece que tiene un asunto muy importante que tratar con ella por que paso por alto el hecho de que esa jovencita llego con bebe en brazos".

"Si, bueno, le encargo que saques copias de todos estos documentos.- le entrego un buen tanto de papeles-. Tres juegos, no te tardes mucho".

"Considérelo hecho jefe.- la secretaria salio de la oficina.

Sus socios, Salem y Mae eran dos abogados que ya no litigaban como en sus años mozos, ellos tenían bajo su responsabilidad cuestiones más administrativas, cosas relacionadas con importantes empresas a las cuales ofrecían asesoría y por ende, facilidades que no se encontraban en cualquier lado.

Draco los había conocido durante sus años de practicante, Severus Snape tenía una estrecha relación con Derek Salem debido a algunos favores que le hiciera en el pasado y el profesor de ciencias políticas se cobro uno de ellos solicitándole al ilustre abogado que aceptara bajo su tutela al rubio.

Conseguir el titulo de socio fue muy sencillo, Draco era una persona ambiciosa y que no toleraba aceptar ordenes, lo demás fue consecuencia y ahora era responsable de 6 abogados titulares, 12 practicantes, 18 secretarias y una muchacha de servicio que todas las mañanas se quedaba embobada viéndole.

"Draco, magnifica defensa la que elaboraste para Ethan Dickins.- Derek Salem dio unas palmadas sobre el hombro de su abogado estrella.

"Solo hago mi trabajo, Derek.- por mera formalidad Draco respondió al halago del viejo hombre, tantos años trabajando juntos le habían enseñado que ese hombre solo iba a su oficina para informarle de las decisiones que tomara sin consultarle-. ¿A que debo tu visita?"

"Cosas banales muchacho, no te preocupes…-la puerta se abrió y dos hombres pulcramente vestidos ingresaron-. Esta mañana recibí una oferta muy tentadora por parte de WYDS&UP…- Draco arqueo la ceja y su mirada se encontró con el mas joven de los recién llegados-. Tienen negocios que tratar en nuestro país y nos solicitaron a nuestro abogado mas capacitado para auxiliarlos con tanta alharaca burocrática".

"Pues en ese caso temo no ser de ayuda por que Dickins necesita toda mi atención en estos momentos.- sabia que mentía y estaba dejando ir una magnifica oportunidad pero sus planes eran otros en ese momento y no quería postergarlos por lo que declino la oferta con tal elegancia que los dos hombres mayores rieron, caso contrario al mas joven que acomodo sus gafas y tomo la palabra.

"Lo sabemos, el señor Salem nos lo informo en su oficina…- con una arrogancia que Draco no estaba dispuesto a soportar el hombre de negocios fue al grano-. El caso es que, no venimos a esta firma por usted señor Malfoy…- sonrió y el rubio estuvo mas que tentado a hacerle tragar sus palabras-. No me malentienda, no estamos poniendo en tela de juicio su capacidad como litigante…"

"Lo que mi precoz compañero quiere decirle es que necesitábamos a alguien que tuviera conocimientos bastos en finanzas, alguien que conozca el medio en que nos desenvolvemos.- el hombre mayor le miraba con fijeza-. WYDS&UP ha sufrido cambios en estos días, eso desestabiliza la confianza de nuestros accionistas…"

"Cual es el punto en tanta alharaca sin sentido…- Derek le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, no convenía a sus intereses perder la simpatía de esos hombres.

"Hermione se hará cargo de esa cuenta.- le informo su socio-. Es su materia y no creo que haya problema alguno".

"Si lo hay, ella esta bajo mi ordenes.- los grises ojos de Draco centellearon-. Me apoya con el caso Dickins y no voy a arriesgarme".

"Tienes que ser racional, Draco.- Salem aplico un poco mas de fuerza sobre el hombro del rubio.

"Una de las condiciones en nuestro contrato es que la señorita Granger nos proporcione sus servicios.- sentencio el mas joven de los empresarios-. Sin ella no existe trato¿cierto Riddle?".

"Tranquilo Viktor, el señor Malfoy también es un hombre de negocios y sabe de consecuencias.- rezo Salem-. Ahora, los invito que pasen a mi oficina para finalizar con algunos detalles de nuestra sociedad…"

"La fama de esa señorita es bien conocida por el presidente de la compañía que representamos.- el mas viejo de los empresarios, Riddle miro fijamente al joven abogado-. Nos dijo que no existía mejor estratega financiera que ella en este país…"

"Es verdad, no encontraran a nadie mejor que ella.- exclamo Draco orgulloso, estaban hablando de su novia y nada le hacia mas feliz que restregárselos en la cara-. Blaise Zabini conoce el tipo de personas a la cuales debe aliarse y si su padre puso condicionantes a la presidencia que ocupa es evidente que se rodeara de quienes no atenten contra sus intereses…"

"Hombre culto y observador es usted joven Malfoy.- Riddle le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante-. Krum, vayamos a firmar ese contrato, el señor Malfoy acaba de dar su aprobación…"

"Pero…- parpadeo, junto con Salem no entendía que había pasado pero Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a cederles a Hermione, era lo único que en esos momentos importaba.

Se dejo caer sobre su silla, dentro de unas horas tenia una audiencia a la cual debía asistir y el dolor de cabeza que le aquejaba no cedía con nada. Estaba cansado, confundido y con una extraña sensación de que iba a perder a Hermione.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Wether I'm right or wrong_

"¿Draco?.- el abogado se sobresalto cuando al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Hermione-. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No…- gruño, el dolor se había intensificado y no encontraba motivo alguno por el cual ocultarle su sentir en esos momentos.

"¿Otra vez con jaqueca?.- suspiro, tanta presión de trabajo comenzaba a menguar la salud de Draco, no le agradaba verle en ese estado-. Tienes fiebre…- poso su mano en la frente del rubio-. Será mejor que te tomes el día libre, yo iré a la audiencia por ti…"

"¿Puedo negarme?.- una fingida arrogancia provoco la sonrisa de Hermione.

"No…- se apoyo en el escritorio del rubio-. Toma tus cosas, te llevo a casa…"

"De acuerdo.- se coloco el saco, contrario a lo que sucedería con otro de los abogados Draco confiaba plenamente en Hermione, no por el hecho de que trabajaran juntos y conociera a la perfección su estrategia de defensa.

Hermione sonrió y tras cerciorarse que llevaba todo lo necesario para realizar su trabajo se reunió con Draco que mantenía una lucha de miradas con el pequeño Mark. Aquel niño fue el detonante para su primera pelea como pareja y ahora lo sentía como un recordatorio a sus errores.

"Dame tus cosas…- tendió su mano hacia Hermione que cargaba de su portafolios pañalera y Mark.

"Yo puedo.- sonrió un tanto contrariada¿Draco amable, ahora era oficial que la fiebre comenzaba a afectar las neuronas del hombre.

"Dámelo.- resoplo y Hermione cedió, no estaba segura de lo que había visto y tampoco si tenia que atribuirlo al resfriado de Draco, lo único claro era que el rubio intentaba ser amable con ella y eso fue evidenciado con un tenue color que apareció en las mejillas del hombre.

"Si, gracias…-aquella imagen era única, especial. Draco Malfoy olvidaba que se encontraba en la oficina y que cientos de ojos curiosos le miraban.

"Vamos a casa…- tomo la mano libre de Hermione y avanzaron entre los indiscretos que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto¿sabes?.- sonrió divertida.

"Si…- le dio las llaves y ocupo el lugar del copiloto-. Tu manejas, en mi estado es peligroso…"

"Sostenlo.- coloco a Mark entre los brazos de Draco. Hombre y bebe se miraban con fijeza como si en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuera a clavarle un puñal a su oponente.

"Me odia…- susurro Draco.

"No seas infantil.- frunció el cejo-. Si te odiara tu camisa ya estaría arruinada como la de ese hombre, Viktor Krum".

"¿Vomito a Krum?.- aquella información le interesaba.

"Si, fue tan vergonzoso…-asintió la joven al tiempo en que sacaba su celular-. Necesito una niñera que se haga cargo de él mientras estoy en la audiencia".

"En ese caso creo que puedo darle una oportunidad a este enano…- relajo su rostro y abrazo con mas confianza a Mark quien comenzó a balbucear alegremente-. Vete tranquila, yo me haré cargo de él".

"¿De verdad?.- le miro con desconfianza-. Draco no es sencillo".

"Tengo que comenzar a practicar si pretendo tener una familia…- le dirigió una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras-. ¿No opinas lo mismo?"

"No empieces, Draco…- le fulmino con la mirada.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Hermione estuvo de vuelta en el departamento de Draco. Su rápido análisis al lugar le indicaba que no había problema. El dolor en sus hombros y el peso de su portafolios le hicieron comprender por que el rubio se desplomaba sobre la cama en cuanto llegaba. Ser abogado era un trabajo extenuante, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella era especialista en elaborar estrategias de mercado, artimañas financieras, lidiar con burócratas y no morir en el intento.

"¿Draco?.- susurro, Mark dormía en la cama, muchos juguetes se encontraban regados en el suelo.

"¿Qué tienes ahora contra mi?.- Hermione tardo unos minutos en percatarse de la situación y posar su mirada en el hombre que se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta del baño. La sonrisa altanera era inconfundible, lo mismo que los ojos grises y el cabello rubio que enmarcaba su rostro. Sonrió, Draco se encontraba mejor.

"Creí que estarías dormido…- el rubio caminaba hacia ella, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata durante el trayecto al tiempo que liberaba dos de los botones de su camisa.

"Lo estaba.- Hermione se sobresalto cuando el cuerpo de Draco se presiono contra el suyo y las manos del rubio se pasearon con delicadeza sobre su rostro y cabellos.

_We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a another time_

"¿Que haces, Draco?.- acertó a susurrar contra el cuello del rubio que se negaba a soltarle.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo se?.- su risa quedo ahogada entre los cabellos de la joven-. Bonito corte… me gustaba que estuviera largo pero ahora te ves mejor"

"Pansy me dijo que no entiende el motivo por el cual estoy contigo…-revelo al rubio que dejo de esconder su rostro y le miro con una intensidad difícil de interpretar-. Ella que cuida a ese niño debería hacerlo…"

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

"Me interesa la respuesta.- atrapo entre sus mano el rostro de la joven-. ¿Por que me soportas, Hermione?"

"Por que nuestras canciones son distintas…- sonrió antes de besar al rubio que profundizo aquel beso de manera urgente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello-. ¿Tu lo entiendes?"

"Somos distintos y sin embargo existen fragmentos en la melodía que armonizan lo que para el resto es ruido.- asintió-. ¿Me equivoco?…"

_For all I know of you now  
For all I know_

"Nunca…- le abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Has escuchado que lo mejor de una pelea es cuando llega la hora de la reconciliación?.- una seductora sonrisa delineo los labios del rubio al tiempo en que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer determinadas áreas prohibidas en el cuerpo de Hermione.

_And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead_

"Mucho cuidado con esas manos…- la magia del momento se rompió y dócilmente Draco retrocedió-. Volviendo a tema, cuando estábamos en la escuela, tampoco dejabas que la gente se te acercara, resulta gracioso y un tanto patético el hecho de que él hombre busca siempre vivir en sociedad pero cuando algo comienza a producirle dolor, tiende a alejarse de las personas…-se miraron fijamente-. ¿Harás una excepción conmigo?"

"Me parece justo…- se rindió ante la joven.

"Bien, ahora…-Mark comenzó a sollozar y Draco regreso al baño con la férrea idea de que ese chiquillo no podía ser mas inoportuno.

"La medicina que te di hizo que exudaras la enfermedad, date un baño en lo que yo me hago cargo de Mark.- propuso Hermione y el rubio no pudo objetar nada mas.

Las prendas que aun le cubrían se reunieron con la camisa minutos después, se sumergió con cuidado en las tibias aguas, la temperatura era perfecta, un agradable olor nublo su mente… ¿Jazmín, Rosas?... el baño estaba inundado con el aroma que estas dos esencias producían e inevitablemente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse hasta el grado en el que comienzas a perder la noción del tiempo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la tina, mantenía su vista en un inexistente punto en el techo. Tal vez solo habían transcurrido unos minutos, no se sorprendería si ya habían pasado horas, pocas veces tenia oportunidad de relajarse y literalmente mandar al diablo todo lo que existiera afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

"¿Te sientes mas tranquilo?.- Draco perdió el equilibrio y se sumergió por completo en el agua. Hermione acababa de entrar y le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¿Que haces aquí?- grito el rubio después de escupir toda el agua que le entrara en la boca-. ¡Me estoy bañando, no es correcto entrar al baño sin tocar la puerta!"

"Cuidadito con ese tono de voz.- deposito algunas prendas limpias sobre el lavamanos.

"Hermione, ni si te ocurra.- siseo el rubio-. ¿Y que hace ese niño aquí?"

"Esta sucio y para un bebe no es nada agradable dormir en esas condiciones.- se acerco hacia la tina en donde Draco le fulminaba con la mirada-. Sostenlo".

"¿Estas loca?.- resoplo-. Granger por ninguno motivo voy a compartir mi baño con una pequeña masa de carne balbuceante, irritante y quejumbrosa como esa.- señalo al bebe que se entretenía mordiendo su pie.

"¡Sostenlo!.- exclamo Hermione sumergiendo al infante en el agua.

"Granger…- de mala gana Draco cedió ante la orden de la joven, parecía que al bebe no le desagradaba estar en el agua por que empezó a dar ligeros manotazos.

"Que lindo bebe.- Hermione aplico un poco de Shampoo en la cabeza del pequeño-. ¿Sabias que nada cautiva mas a una mujer que ver a un hombre cuidando de un bebe?"

"Información tardía, Granger.- retiro el jabón que amenazaba con entrar a los ojos de Mark-. Yo fui quien escribió esos libros de conquista"

"¿Así que ya lo has puesto en practica?.- los celos hicieron acto de presencia y Draco tuvo que evitar el contacto con la mirada de la joven que unos minutos después de quitarle los restos de jabón al cuerpo de Mark abandono el baño.

Respiro un tanto aliviado cuando los intimidantes ojos de la joven dejaron de observarlo. Hermione era muy celosa, a tal grado que su anterior cama tuvo que ser donada a un hospicio para huérfanos debido al asco que le producía dormir en ella… fue el primer cambio que se hizo a ese lugar y Draco lo acepto.

"¿Qué explicación me vas a dar?.- la voz de Hermione le provoco el segundo sobresalto de esa noche, si las cosas seguían así iba a terminar diabético

"Que…- se quedo pensativo-. ¿Lo que no fue de tu año tampoco es de tu daño?"

"No, argumento poco valido…-se sentó en el borde de la tina.

"¿Y el sobrino de Parkinson?.- tenia que cambiar el tema o tendría problemas.

"En la cama, dormido.- respondió la joven con cierta apatía.

"Que rápido.- pensó en voz alta, a él le había tomado poco mas de tres horas conseguir que el niño dejara de llorar y se durmiera.

"Estaba cansado y el baño solo me ayudo a relajarlo.- asintió-. Me sorprendió ver que no tuviste problemas con él.- Draco frunció el cejo-. Bueno, no tantos como yo imaginaba… en la tarde hable con Pansy, parece que ya soluciono su problema y mañana temprano pasara por Mark".

"Mientras tanto, tendremos que soportar los lloriqueos de ese niño.- resoplo.

"No te quejes, tu solo tendrás que pasar una noche con él.- el recuerdo de su primera pelea se hizo presente-. ¿Te imaginas como será cuando tengamos un bebe propio?.- Draco perdió el equilibrio.

"¿Un bebe, tu y yo?.- le miro con desconfianza-. ¿No te parece que te estas adelantando mucho a los hechos?"

"¿No quieres?.- le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa.

"No me niego a la posibilidad.- respondió con aparente indiferencia.

"Si, cuando estaba en el colegio siempre jure y perjure que jamás sería como el resto, no me iba a casar pero si tendría un bebe.- aplico un poco de shampoo en sus manos y lo aplico en los rubios cabellos de Draco.

"¿Qué haces?.- parpadeo.

"Lavándote el pelo¿no te parece obvio?.- sonrió-. ¿Tu tenias planes similares?"

"Similares.- asintió, dejando que las gentiles manos de Hermione se enredaran con sus cabellos-. Solo que yo si tenía planeado casarme…- sonrió con cierta melancolía al pensar en su padre y en la infancia que nunca volvería.

"Para cuando eso suceda, regresaremos a mi casa y remodelaremos cada centímetro de ella.- quito el exceso de jabón en los cabellos del rubio-. ¿Dónde te gustaría que quedara la recamara?"

"En la planta alta…- aprovechando que la joven se encontraba de espaldas abandono la tina, la piel ya estaba arrugándose y eso era molesto, se metió bajo el agua que salía de la regadera para eliminar los restos de jabón que aun se encontraban en su piel justo al tiempo en que Hermione comenzaba a tararear una canción.

_I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me_

"¿Qué pasa?.- Hermione se sintió observada y giro su resto en dirección a unos intensos grises ojos.

"Nada…- sonrió, una toalla era lo único que cubría su desnudez y Hermione parecía que no se daba cuenta ello, aun.

"¿Pensaste que gritaría espantada?.- como si le leyera el pensamiento la joven se puso en pie y se acerco al hombre-. Tu mejor que nadie sabe cuanto he cambiado en estas semanas… ni siquiera Harry que es mi mejor amigo podría reconocerme en estos momentos…"

"Perfecto, un argumento para dejar callado a Potter.- bromeo y Hermione sonrió junto con él.

Sin darle tiempo, Hermione redujo la distancia entre ellos y capturo los labios de Draco, la esencia del hombre le quedo impregnada y su ropa se humedecía con el agua que aun se encontraba adherida al cuerpo del hombre que le atrapo entre sus brazos y profundizaba la unión entre sus labios.

"Eso no es propio de una señorita, Granger.- susurro contra los labios de la joven que rió ante el comentario.

"Cállate…- volvió a besarlo y Draco deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera bebe en su cama de lo contrario… bueno, para que se exaltaba, para llegar a esa etapa tenían tiempo.

"¿Ahora me crees que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones?.- susurro contra el cuello de Hermione quien suspiró ante aquel toque tan intimo.

"Cállate…-reitero, abrazando del cuello a Draco, embriagándose por el aroma que se desprendía del rubio y rogando por tener la fuerza para detenerse cuando las cosas comenzaran a salirse de los limites, pensamiento muy tarde si tomaba en cuenta que Draco se entretenía acariciándole el vientre.

"Es mi ventaja sobre ti, Hermione.- beso la mejilla de la joven y retiro sus manos-. En este juego tengo mas experiencia…"

"¿Quieres ser mi guía?.- una sensual sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y Draco retrocedió-. Te espero en la cama…"

"Necesitare ducharme otra vez.- suspiro derrotado, Hermione no alardeaba cuando decía que no era la misma, la prueba estaba en que el agua fría en esos momentos era la única opción que tenia el rubio para apaciguar determinados instintos que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido controlados-. Demonios…"

Feliz, Hermione se recostó a un lado de Mark, no mentía cuando exteriorizaba su ilusión de tener un hijo y ese pequeño alimentaba ese deseo. Draco tardo unos minutos mas en ocupar su lugar en esa cama, el cansancio en ambos les rindió y con el cuerpo del bebe separándoles cayeron profundamente dormidos.

La pálida piel, los cabellos de un rubio más oscuro, la sonrisa de Hermione era de absoluta ternura cuando al despertar se encontró con una imagen que guardaría por siempre en sus pensamientos. En algún momento de la noche el bebe comenzó a llorar y contra todo pronostico fue Draco quien lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo fuera de la habitación para que ella siguiera durmiendo. Al despertar, se sobresalto cuando no encontró a ninguno de los dos en la cama.

Recostado en el sofá, Draco tenía contra su pecho a Mark, ambos dormían. La respiración del hombre servia para arrullar al bebe que sostenía con sus diminutos puños la ropa del rubio. Cuidando de no despertarlos, coloco su bata sobre el cuerpo de ambos y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

_-Has marcado al celular de Harry Potter, yo…-_

"Estoy bien…- fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar y prepararse para comenzar su día sin imaginarse que esa mañana el doctor había decidido contestar a la llamada de su amiga.

"¿Y esa cara?.- deposito su taza en la mesa.

"Me colgó…-fue la única respuesta que salio de sus labios.

"Es lo mínimo que mereces, Potter…- Snape estaba alistándose para salir.

"Completamente de acuerdo con él.- Sirius se encogió de hombros y los dos adultos dejaron al mas joven parado en el centro de la cocina sin saber que hacer.

"Me da gusto, creo…- dejo el celular en su lugar y abandono la casa rogando por darle alcance a esos dos ansiosos que pretendían colarse a las practicas del patinaje-. ¡Espérenme!"

_-¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que no perteneces al ambiente que te rodea?... si, muchas veces pero no me rindo, se que existe un motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí y debo aguardar para conocerlo-_

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO**

**Alharaca sin sentido.**

¡Si, al final me ha dejado meter mano a su computadora y elaborar mis notas para este fic, por lo que aquí me tienen, June autentica y perfecta, pseudo beta de mi loca amigis Oracle y paño de lagrimas reservado, todo un gusto poder hacerme cargo de aportar mis comentarios a este fic, dejen sus reviews si no quieren que vuelva a intervenir en los bloqueos de mi amiga… si, yo tuve mucho que ver en el retraso de la historia y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ustedes no tienen que ver los ataque de ansiedad de Oracle así que¿ni modos, en fin, espero que no hayan intentado leer la historia con las dos canciones que se emplearon, Adriana le envió la de Jet y mientras escribo esto la tenemos de fondo, también Oracle esta presente pero ella se encuentra abrazando a su inseparable Ha-san.

Entonces, espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer nuestro trabajo y espero que pronto tengamos el final de la historia lo cual nos permitirá libertad para las dos historias en las que Oracle trabaja en estos momentos, uno es un Harry & Hermione basado en algunas cosas del sexto libro y otro es un Draco & Hermione al estilo Shakespeare, universo alterno, con una guerra y los amantes de por medio, raro en otras palabras pero también es una promesa que le hizo a una de sus conocidas de la Internet que comparte su afición por HIM, concierto que se perdió y al cual yo si asistí.

Para este capitulo yo quería mas acción romántica, léase entre líneas encuentros sexuales del primer tipo, pero Oracle que es muy mocha se opuso rotundamente al decirme que era ilógico que todo fuera bien con estos dos, también me dio un sermón sobre lo irresponsable que era en ese tema y al final le di la razón por que siempre me ha fastidiado que las películas terminen con el beso en el que fueron felices por siempre… ¿y los gastos del agua y la luz, los molestos amigos y todo aquel que los envidie, las cosas no son así de rosas y por eso mandamos a freír esparraguitos los bocetos anteriores.

Como sea, besos, abrazos y apapachos a todos los lectores. **Oracle, June y Ha-san** (la vaca no hace nada pero ha tenido tan mala vida en estos días que es mejor darle un poco de crédito).


	10. Windy Day

Después de un frugal periodo de vacaciones -¬¬ snif- traigo ante ustedes el capitulo numero VIII de esta historia que personalmente no imagine fuera tan bien recibida– quiero mas reviews para mi próximo proyecto- les comentare que el capitulo es mas largo de lo normal –me duelen mis deditos- y que habrá un epilogo para todo aquel que desee enterarse de lo que paso al final con los chicos - ¡Hemos llegado al final de la historia!- ejem, pasado el momento de euforia diré que después de esto llevare a cabo mi viaje de exploración personal -¡Mi primer viaje sola!- no es la gran cosa pero tengo que decidir si continuo con esto del fanfic o mejor concluyo las historias que aun tengo en línea para marcharme con la conciencia tranquila –risa- como sea, no creo que eso sea de su interés así que pasare a las dedicatorias respectivas: con cariño para **Aixa Beautiful and Danger, Margara, Saragoddess –**solo diré que tengo 22 años, cumplo el 7 de julio, por el momento vivo en la ciudad de Puebla, México y si traduje la canción de Robbie solo que no quise ponerla por que le hice modificaciones personales que ni de broma pienso corregir y exponer ante el publico aquí presente¬¬ **-, Aleja M, Hcate y Terry Moon**, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan con sus comentarios -no negaran que los consiento, me he tecleado cerca de 26 paginas Arial 10, lo que vendría siendo el capitulo mas largo que he escrito-

¡Antes de que lo olvide!… utilizo este medio para hacer promoción a mi otra historia, **Join Me,** solo serán tres capítulos y es el ultimo Draco – Hermione que tengo en mi lista de trabajos –las ideas son escasos, me declaro inocente y dispuesta a tomar las vacaciones necesarias para que mi cabecita loca recupere su creatividad¿Ven por que ya me planteo el retiro?- ¿en que estas pensando Oracle? –Sonrisa mas boba- ya me acorde, mis pensamientos se encuentran en posesión de JOS…-sonrojo- Iniciemos con la historia.

**Windy Day**

"Nada me fascina mas que estar en la playa.- pensó en voz alta mientras limpiaba la saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios-. ¿Dónde esta Hermione, quiero verla en ese bikini que escondía hasta el fondo de su maleta".

"¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Draco arrojo un balde con agua fría sobre el osado que se expresaba de su novia en forma tan soez.

"Blaise es un pervertido.- exclamo con su habitual inocencia una joven de rubios cabellos que sostenía entre sus dedos una copa con vodka-. ¿Por qué lo invitaron?"

"Nadie lo invito, Lovegood…- otra mujer entro en acción, el cabello teñido de negro por que ya había una rubia en el grupo-. Cuando nos dimos cuenta era por que se nos pego como la sanguijuela que es"

"Malas chicas, por eso jamás entraran en mi lista de conquistas.- rió el aludido al tiempo en que se servia un poco mas de agua-. ¿Y el vastaguito que traías contigo, Parkinson?"

"Black y Snape se lo llevaron.- suspiro la ahora morena-. ¿Quién fue el idiota que les metió la idea de que un bebe en brazos de un hombre hace a las mujeres vulnerables a sus encantos?"

"El mismo idiota que revolvió con Whiskey el agua de coco que Snape se estaba tomando.- suspiro el hombre que se reunía con aquel inusual grupo-. Blaise durante el tiempo que estuve fuera eleve mis rezos al creador para que maduraras…- suspiro-. ¿Alguien trajo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, tengo que bajarle la borrachera a Snape antes de que sus caderas vuelvan a quedar inservibles por varias semanas".

"Dios no realiza milagros por estas fechas, Potter, especialmente en casos perdidos como es la situación de Zabini.- siseo Pansy y una asesina mirada por parte de Blaise no se hizo esperar-. Eso fue por decirle vástago a mi niño".

"¿Qué hace esta peliteñida aquí?.- frunció el cejo.

"Hermione la invito.- respondieron Luna, Draco y Harry lo cual provoco que una burlona sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Pansy.

"Mugre…- farfullo el castaño antes de quedarse en silencio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Harry?.- Luna se puso en pie.

"Si, un poco¿podrías cortar los limones?.- el medico se coloco tras la barra de bebidas-. Hermione esta lidiando con los del servicio, parece que la lasaña no esta debidamente preparada".

"Pronto Malfoy.- Pansy empujo del rubio-. ¡Los del servicio se encuentran en grave peligro!"

"¿Por?.- Luna se quedo pensativa.

"De las cosas que Hermione jamás perdona es el hecho de que le sirvan una lasaña mal preparada.- explico Harry y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Blaise.

"El cuello me duele con tan solo recordarlo.- asintió el joven empresario al recordar un momento de su juventud en la que tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar de primera mano las palabras del galeno.

"Los rencores a causa de la comida son los mas difíciles de perdonar.- rezo Luna y los demás asintieron.

"¿Quién mas esta invitado a esta reunión?.- cuestiono Pansy, al final ella termino cortando los limones.

"Déjame ver.- Luna consulto su agenda-. Black y Snape llegaron desde ayer, Harry interrumpió su viaje y vino desde hace dos días, Draco, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise arribaron esta mañana, yo estoy aquí desde hace una semana… ¿teníamos que invitar a alguien mas?"

"Si, a chicas mas hermosas que ustedes.- siseo Blaise aguardando por la reacción que tendrían las dos mujeres que se encontraban cerca del joven medico.

"¿Crees?.- Harry le miro por varios segundos-. A mi Pansy me parece muy linda.- depósito un casto beso cerca de la comisura de los labios de la joven-. Y Luna también es muy guapa…-beso la mano de la rubia-. ¿Me equivoco, señoritas?"

"En lo absoluto.- Pansy abrazo a Harry de la cintura y una traviesa sonrisa adorno su rostro.

"¡Quita tus manos de ahí! ..- Blaise se incorporo y una guerra de miradas dio comienzo.

"¿Por qué?.- Luna, con su habitual tranquilidad le miraba sin parpadear.

"¡Es mió!.- bramo el castaño.

"¿Si?.- durante esa discusión Harry no dejaba de sonreír, sabía lo que iba a provocar su actitud pero su lado malvado había emergido en esos meses y no podía negar que le resultaba divertido hacer rabiar a Blaise.

"Pues ya no…- las pupilas de Blaise se dilataron cuando Pansy robo un beso al medico que sonreía contra los labios de la joven-. Siempre quise hacer esto…- exclamo cuando soltó a Harry.

"¡Te haré trizas!.- Blaise perdió todo rastro de paciencia y se arrojo sobre la joven que le esquivaba sin problemas.

"¡Necesitas mas que tu ego herido para alcanzarme, Zabini!.- comenzó a provocarlo mientras corría en dirección a la playa.

"¿Ahora que paso?.- Hermione y Draco se reunieron con el resto.

"Pansy beso a Harry y Blaise quiere su cabeza…- explico distraídamente Luna-. Lo mismo de siempre…"

"¿Quiénes faltan?.- Hermione deposito algunas viandas con bocadillos.

"Los gemelos Weasley y parece que Blaise invito a uno de sus compinches empresariales.- respondió Harry-. Un tal¿Viktor Krum?"

"¡Genial, como si no tuviera que soportar a ese sujeto mas de lo que quiero!.- espeto Draco-. ¿Pueden creer que marca al teléfono de mi departamento solo para preguntarle banalidades a Hermione?"

"No hagas corajes, Draco.- Hermione sonrió en forma nerviosa.

"Quiero jugar…- pensó Luna en voz alta y las miradas se centraron en ella.

"¿Si¿Qué se te ocurre?.- el siempre comprensivo Harry Potter hizo acto de presencia y por alguna extraña razón a Draco no le agrado lo que transmitían los azules ojos de Luna.

"Todavía no tengo muy clara la idea.- se disculpo-. Aguardare a que Fred y George me den su opinión, cuando lo decida les platico de que se trata".

"Bueno, entonces será mejor llamar al resto y comer antes que estas cosas se enfríen.- asintió Harry y la conversación quedo zanjada.

Todo esto dio inicio una tarde de aquel verano en curso cuando una alegre Luna comenzó a marcar números telefónicos e invito a sus amigos más cercanos a pasar unos días en aquel fantástico lugar ubicado en el caribe. Harry que se encontraba recorriendo China por esos días acepto sin problemas, Black y Snape se encontraban en el colegio así que el primero se encargo de conseguir unos días de permiso en el trabajo y el segundo en dejarle a sus pupilos una complicada tarea para arruinarles el gusto de que no tendrían clases de Política, Draco y Hermione aceptaron al momento, la carga de trabajo mermo sus fuerzas y solo consiguieron empacar lo indispensable, lo demás habría que comprarlo.

"Yo solo invite a cinco y esos cinco invitaron a otros tres y esos tres tendrán que buscar donde dormir por que en mi casa no creo que entremos…- exclamo Luna al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un poco del fondue que encargaran.

"Ya después nos arreglamos.- sonrió Hermione-. Pansy¿quieres comer?"

"Si.- la joven estaba de regreso.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Blaise?.- le cuestiono Harry.

"Haciendo corajes en el mar.- se encogió de hombros-. Para decirse hombre es muy debilucho y paso por alto que yo estaba contigo en el grupo de defensa personal".

"Fatal error.- suspiraron y comieron en silencio.

"Por cierto¿Cómo van con mi petición de navidad?.- Draco y Hermione se sonrojaron al sentir sobre ellos la intensa mirada verde de Harry.

Draco maldijo el momento en que Harry Potter se desprendiera de sus lentes. Los cambios en el medico era evidentes, el cabello negro lo utilizaba lo bastante largo como para que Hermione pudiera hacerle unas coletas, era difícil aceptar que se sentía eclipsado por ese insolente huérfano que le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

"No es tu asunto, Potter.- fue la única respuesta que vino en su auxilio.

"¿No es mi asunto?.- fingió inocencia-. Te sorprenderá saber que Blaise me ha comunicado algunas cosas interesantes por teléfono… ¿crees que a Krum le interese mi petición?"

"¿Qué dijiste?.-bramo el rubio al tiempo en que Hermione tosía nerviosamente.

"Nada, Draco lindo…- Pansy tapo la boca del galeno, en el pasado había sido su amor platónico y ahora solo rogaba por que el imprudente moreno dejara de provocar a su temperamental jefe-. ¿Me pasan las papas fritas?"

"Escúchame bien, Potter…-los ánimos se estaba caldeando-. Ahora no tienes lentes que te protejan de una buena golpiza…-Harry le miro burlón-. ¡Vuelve a hablar de Krum y te juro que convertiré tu vida en un infierno!"

"¿Harry?.- Hermione sujeto del brazo a su novio y miro suplicante al joven de verdes ojos. Haberse hecho cargo de la cuenta de WYDS & UP provocaba ciertos conflictos con el rubio, la mayoría de las mujeres siempre saben las intenciones con las que un hombre se le acerca y Viktor Krum era mas que evidente.

"Esta bien…- se encogió de hombros-. Aun así no lo dije con el ánimo de molestar a nadie.- Draco le asesino con la mirada-. Si lo tomaste en esa forma realmente necesitas replantear tus prioridades…"

"¡Suficiente, ven conmigo!.- Pansy obligo al moreno a ponerse en pie y lo empujo hacia la playa.

"Y el idiota de Blaise invita a esa plaga…-resoplo el rubio-. ¿Por qué ni en vacaciones me puedo librar de él?"

"Draco, ya lo hemos hablado.- ignorando que Luna les miraba abrazo al rubio, sus celos eran infundados y ya no sabia como demostrarle que para ella no existía nadie mas que él en su vida.

"Tengo ganas de jugar…-exclamo distraídamente la rubia que para esos instantes agitaba la mano en señal de saludo a una pareja de pelirrojos que se acercaba.

Para la hora de cenar todos se encontraban concentrados en la sala de la casa. En las últimas horas habían arribado los gemelos Weasley, Krum y una conocida de Luna que se había instalado en el cuarto de la rubia sellando la puerta a piedra y lodo… en palabras de Pansy aquella casa se había vuelto una autentico lugar para locos.

"¿La jaula de las locas?.- sugirió George que sentado en la mesa de la cocina veía a los expertos lidiar con la cena.

"Pues si te has cambiado de bando…-Luna esparcía queso sobre la pasta bajo la atenta supervisión de Fred, la asistente de modas era un autentico peligro y si querían probar bocado esa noche no era conveniente dejarla sola.

"¡Jamás!.-fingió sentirse ofendido-. ¡El mundo y las mujeres se merecen a alguien como yo!"

"Si, como digas.- Pansy y Hermione compartieron sonrisas de complicidad.

"¿Quién es la invitada, Luna?.- Hermione encontraba divertido el cocinar en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos.

"Una modelo con problemas de autoestima…-dio un mordisco a un pedazo frió de pizza que guardaba en el refrigerador-. ¿La vieron, cree que esta gorda por que el vestido de novia que Lucca diseño para ti...-Hermione sonrió nerviosa-. No le quedo…"

"¿Estas de broma?.-Pansy dejo de batir y los gemelos se sorprendieron abiertamente ante la revelación-. ¿Quién gastaría tiempo en confeccionar un vestido de novia cuando ni siquiera son capaces de pasar a la parte interesante de la relación?.- exclamo indignada.

"No me ayudes, Pansy…-resoplo Hermione, era vergonzoso tratar el tema con su compañera de trabajo en horas de oficina como para que ahora le pusiera en evidencia ante sus amigos mas cercanos.

"Dios¿nada de nada, mi mas sentido pésame para Malfoy.- susurro Fred ante un perplejo George que asintió solemnemente.

"Tu sabes que yo no bromeo.-Luna hizo que la conversación volviera a su flujo original, era su obligación si no quería que Hermione saliera huyendo de ese lugar-. Por eso agradezco ser asistente en vez de modelo.- sorbió de su refresco-. Tengo la libertad de comer lo que quiera, dormirme a la hora que se me pegue la gana y darles ordenes…"

"Comparto el sentimiento…-Fred elevo su vaso con refresco en señal de brindis-. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de nuestra diva local?"

"Fleur Delacour…-se quedo pensativa antes de mirar fijamente a Hermione-. Y te advierto que no pierdas de vista a tu preciado novio por que tiene fama de devoradora de hombres…"

"¿Una devorado de hombres bajo este techo?- Blaise se reunió con ellas-. ¿Qué esperan para presentarme con ella?"

"¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí, perdedor?.- Pansy detuvo su avance, la cocina era un lugar muy agradable mientras el empresario no estuviera cerca.

"¿Necesitas algo?.- le interrogo Hermione.

"Vine por que cuidar de este niño no es mi obligación.- le entrego del pequeño Mark a una recelosa Pansy-. Vaya madre sustituta que tienes pequeño, la mujer muy feliz platicando y tu en la sala infectando el ambiente por que te comienzas a pudrir".

"No empieces de simpático caramelito…-le amenazo al tiempo en que dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al bebe-. ¿Acaso quieres tomarle cariño al mástil del bote que esta varado en el muelle?.- un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del castaño-. Buen chico, ya vi que no eres tan tonto como pensé…"

"¿Por qué tenias que traer a esta víbora, Mione?.- hizo un leve mohín-. La única alegría que me produce el tenerla cerca es la idea de que tengo el poder para hacer que su muerte parezca un accidente…"

"Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso…- agrego Harry al tiempo en que ingresaba a la cocina solo para interponerse entre Blaise y Pansy que se reducían a cenizas con la mirada.

"Primero muerta que liada a este inútil.- espeto Pansy indignada, ni siquiera se percato en que momento Luna le quito a Mark y se lo llevaba fuera del campo de batalla.

"¡Perfecto, tomare eso como un consentimiento de tu parte.- Fred y George comenzaron las apuestas.

"Blaise esta determinado a defender su ya humillado orgullo masculino y salvar un poco la dignidad de nuestra especie.- señalo Fred como si narrara una lucha de box.

"No sabría que decirte, hermano.- George utilizaba el rallador como un micrófono improvisado y los ocupantes de la sala se acercaron a la cocina-. Pansy esta furiosa y recuerda que no existe nada mas terrible que una mujer ofendida…será un encuentro digno, algo que no hemos visto en año… ¡Que de inicio la carnicería!"

"Tranquilízate Pansy.- Draco fue al auxilio de Hermione que a duras penas conseguía controlar a su amiga.

"Déjame romperle el cuello…-forcejeaba-. Solo un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarlo en estado vegetativo y darme el gusto de pincharle el cuerpo con agujas…"

"No es hora de demostrar su especialidad en acupuntura, Parkinson…-Snape también se metió y con una de sus famosas miradas calmo los ánimos-. ¿Quieren continuar con esto o les enseño mis métodos de "negociación"?"

"Nos calmamos.- Blaise fue liberado por Harry y su rivalidad con Pansy quedo limitada a simples miradas que presagiaban futuros encuentros como el de esa noche.

"Rayos…- mascullo George, las peleas de Zabini y Parkinson aun eran legendarias en Hogwarts y escuelas aledañas, un espectáculo digno de presenciar pues de ante mano se conocía el resultado y las apuestas iban sobre algo seguro.

"La próxima vez que hagas reunión, Lovegood.- se quejo George-. Procura que ningún profesor este invitado, nos quitan cruelmente los pequeños placeres de la vida…"

"Lo tendré en cuenta…-respondió la rubia, el pequeño Mark se había convertido en el juguete de todos los ahí reunidos por que ahora Sirius Black lo tenia entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué han pensado de mis ganas de jugar?"

"¿Perdón?.- lo ahí presentes le miraron fijamente, aquellas palabras se prestaban a ser mal interpretadas con facilidad.

"Que malpensados, me avergüenzo de decir que los conozco.- una sonrisa distinta a la que empleaba ilumino sus facciones-. Como la casa no tiene muchas habitaciones habrá que hacer un sorteo para ver quienes tienen la mala fortuna de pelearse por los sillones de la sala… ¿captan?"

"Pansy tiene que dormir en uno de los cuartos, Luna.- intervino Hermione-. Mark es un bebe que necesita de todas las comodidades…"

"Entiendo, pero eso no la salva de tener que compartir con alguien la habitación…- como si George le leyera la mente dejo caer unos papeles sobre el colador de pasta y los revolvió antes de extenderlo hacia los ahí presentes-. ¿Quien es el primero?"

Uno a uno tomaron su pedazo de papel, al final las expresiones en el rostro de los ahí presentes era tan diversas que Luna se golpeo mentalmente por no tener una cámara en esos instantes, esas vacaciones iban a ser un suceso digno de ser recordado.

"¡Exijo otro sorteo!.- vocifero Blaise-. ¡Esto es un complot en mi contra!"

"Si, de acuerdo con el sentir.- le secundo Black-. ¡Ni de broma pienso seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio con esta serpiente rastrera que no consigo sacarme de encima!"

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Black.- Snape se puso en pie¿Por qué su suerte era tan mala, mira que ponerle en el mismo cuarto de su Némesis, necesitaba una limpia en calidad de urgente, tal vez su viaje a México tendría que realizarlo unos meses antes de lo planeado.

"¿Tengo colgado un cartel de "se aceptan quejas"?.- Luna les hizo callar cuando las inconformidades amenazaban con producirle jaqueca-. Si es así pueden continuar con ese ruido mundano que me pone de malas.- el silencio hizo acto de presencia-. En caso contrario cierren el pico y desaparezcan de mi vista si no quieren dormir a la intemperie¿alguna duda?".

"Y luego dicen que los cambios bruscos de humor solo se presentan en la menopausia.- susurro Blaise al sonriente galeno que se dejaba caer en el sillón mas cómodo de la sala.

"Hasta mañana…-se acurruco, estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en el campo de batalla en que la planta alta estaba a punto de convertirse…

_Cuarto uno: Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini –bebe incluido-_

_Cuarto dos: Fred Weasley y Luna Lovegood –la dueña de la casa no había logrado echar de su cuarto a la invitada no deseada._

_Cuarto tres: Sirius Black y Severus Snape -¿todo el tiempo juntos?-_

_Cuarto cuatro: Hermione Granger y…_

"Maldición.- Draco estaba furioso, si la suerte de Snape era mala no existía un calificativo para la del rubio-. ¿Por qué tenia que tocarle con el imbecil de Krum?"

"¿A mi que me preguntas?.- George se acomodo en el sillón a sus anchas-. Apaga la luz y duérmete".

"No me des ordenes, Weasley.- le dio la espalda, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que su novia estaba en el mismo cuarto que el problema búlgaro que se presentara en su vida solo para aumentar la intensidad con la que le aquejaban sus migrañas.

"Que genio, caramelo…-el afable humor del gemelo le hizo entender lo difícil que era para Draco tener que aceptar el hecho de que un hombre -con pretensiones obvias hacia Hermione- compartiera el mismo lecho con la joven en cuestión-. Ya cásate…"

"Tal ves esa sea la solución a tus problemas, Draco...- Harry se volteo en dirección al frustrado rubio que descargaba su enfado con una inocente almohada.

"Se mas especifico en tu punto, Potter.- farfullo el abogado.

"Mas claro no puedo ser.- se incorporo un poco y las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron-. ¿Como evitas que Krum continué con su flirteos?..."

"¡Declarándole al mundo que solo te pertenece a ti!.- exclamo George que tras digerir la emoción inicial concluyo-. Traducido a términos generales, cásate con ella..."

"¿Casarme?.- vocifero sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-. ¿Ella y yo?.-su cerebro no supo como reaccionar, la conmoción de aquella idea era algo difícil de procesar.

"¿Acaso pensabas que pueden ser novios eternamente?.- Harry sonrió con cierta pena ante aquel pensamiento infantil.

"¿Y por que no?.- frunció el cejo-. Vivimos juntos y hasta ahora las cosas marchan bien..."

"Claro y cuando te aburras de ella lo mas probable es que le pidas desalojar tu departamento para poder continuar con tu vida de soltero.- Draco fulmino con la mirada al pelirrojo.

"¿Por quien me tomas, Weasley¿Olvidas que la gente es distinta a la escoria que tienes por hermano?.- estaba harto de que la gente le juzgara por su antiguo estilo de vida-. No tengo por que dar razón de mis actos a nadie mas tendré la gentileza de aclararte que yo nunca le haría eso a Hermione".

"Tranquilo, Draco.- Harry entro de mediador, lo ultimo que necesitaban en ese lugar era una pelea similar a la que se desarrollaba en la planta alta-. George no lo dijo con el animo de ofenderte".

"Claro que lo hice...-mascullo el pelirrojo, era obvio que Draco jamás llegaría a agradarle.

"Sin embargo es una buena solución a tu problema.- ignoro el comentario de George-. Al casarte con Hermione evitas que alguien mas pretenda separarte de ella.- guardo silencio esperando a que el rubio objetara algo-. Por que se te olvida el punto de que mi amiga ignora que tan atractiva es a los ojos masculinos..."

"Sarta de pervertidos, empezando por ese búlgaro...- gruño Draco-. Le daré un poco de veracidad a tus palabras, Potter..."

"Es mejor que nada.-se encogió de hombros.

La luz se apago y a la media hora, dos de los tres hombres dormían profundamente, cansado de dar tantas vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño Draco se levanto y prefirió dar un pequeño paseo nocturno. La conversación con Harry aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza e inconcientemente metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, tomando entre sus dedos una pequeña caja que ahí guardaba.

_Casarse_... eso era una ambición secreta, un deseo obligado a guardar silencio solo para no asustar a la entonces indecisa joven. Sin embargo ahora todo era distinto, empezando con Hermione que poco a poco había comenzado a abrirle su corazón y cuya confianza para con él brindo fuerza a ese olvidado deseo que le hizo comprar una sortija...

"Aguardando por el momento justo para dársela...-se sentó en la arena y la brisa del mar le dio de lleno en el rostro-. Entonces le pediré que sea mi esposa..."

"¿Quien esta ahí?.- Draco giro el rostro solo para toparse con una joven rubia que le miraba con cierto interés, por los rasgos de su rostro y el acento de la voz supuso que era una extranjera, muy bonita por lo que pudo apreciar.

"Ya es muy tarde para que camine sola por este lugar.- se puso en pie-. ¿Se ha extraviado?"

"No, nada de eso.- sonrió-. He dormido toda la mañana y decidí caminar un poco, estar encerrada tanto tiempo es malo para alguien como yo.- agito su hermoso cabello, de un rubio muy claro, casi tanto como el de Draco-. Además el lugar en donde me hospedo esta muy cerca¿ve esa casa?"

"¿Usted es la invitada non grata de Lovegood?.- cuestiono el rubio al ver que era la misma casa de la que saliera hacia unos minutos.

"La misma.- ya sabia que la asistente de Lucca Marriot no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de su jefe de enjaretarle a una de sus modelos-. ¿Tu perteneces a su selecto y amado grupo de amigos?"

"¿Su amigo, no lo creo, me soporta que es distinto.- tendió su mano, los modales antes que nada-. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy"

"Fleur Delacour.- estrecho la mano del rubio-. ¿A que te dedicas?"

"Socio de un despacho y abogado litigante.- estaba acostumbrado a que determinadas mujeres siempre le preguntaran sus generales-. ¿Tu eres una de las modelos que trabaja para el diseñador Marriot?"

"No menciones su nombre que en estos momentos lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.- la sonrisa se borro del rostro de la joven-. Es su culpa que ahora me encuentre en este lugar con la idea de que estoy gorda"

"¿Perdón?.- esa mujer era extraña-. ¿Gorda, tu?"

"Es la primera vez que no vemos y no me siento con la confianza como para contarte la pena que me agobia desde esa fatídica tarde.- exclamo con cierto tinte de drama-. De acuerdo, te lo diré... resulta que una hermosa tarde en la que visitaba a mi mentor me encontré con una grata sorpresa, el vestido mas hermoso que hubiera visto en toda mi vida profesional se encontraba en el aparador de "obras maestras" de Lucca Marriot.- esa mujer era mas extraña a cada segundo que transcurría-. Yo, como su modelo estrella no pude resistir el verme vestida con tan fina prenda por lo que decidí probármelo, todo iba bien hasta que subí el cierre y me di cuenta de que no me quedaba".

_-Quítatelo, no es para ti-_

"¡Te imaginas la impresión que me lleve!.- vocifero indignada-. Lucca nunca había hecho un vestido que no estuviera destinado para mi... lamente profundamente cuando no pude llegar al desfile de invierno que organizo en Londres...-se quedo pensativa-. Fue perturbador enterarme que una completa desconocida había sido capaz de que portar con soltura y elegancia el diseño mas importante de mi mentor".

"¿Asi que no sabes quien era la mujer que te reemplazo en la pasarela?.- agradeció mentalmente que Hermione no sintiera empatía por la profesión de modelo, la sola idea de que su novia se comportara como la rubia sentada a su lado no era nada agradable.

"Claro que lo se.- frunció el cejo-. Lucca me dijo que su amada hija le había sacado del problema y como agradecimiento decidió diseñar el vestido de novia mas espectacular que habrá de existir.- ironizo-. Su princesa, la única merecedora de tan espectacular vestido..."

"¿Un vestido de novia?.- palideció, algo le decía que agentes externos a él comenzaban a presionarle para que realizara su petición a Hermione.

"He visto las fotografías que Lucca tiene de ella.- frunció el cejo-. Es bonita pero yo lo soy mas, acepte lo que ella rechazo y se supone que en este mundo terrenal no debería de existir nada que me fuera negado.- miro fijamente a Draco-. Por ejemplo, estoy segura de que te resulto atractiva"

"Lo eres...- asintió el rubio-. ¿A que viene ese comentario?"

"A que estoy segura de que si tuvieras que elegir entre ella y yo, no dudarías...- redujo la distancia entre ellos, acción que solo provoco que una sutil sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del hombre-. La belleza es selectiva"

"Es verdad, no dudaría en saber que Hermione es mas hermosa que tu.- Fleur se quedo sin palabras, sorprendida por la respuesta de Draco¿como es que sabia el nombre de la hija de su mentor?-. Olvide mencionarte que tengo novia, que es amiga de Lovegood y que se apellida Granger".

"Mi madre.- Fleur escondió el rostro entre sus manos-. Cuando Lucca se entere de lo que he dicho me hará trizas... mi carrera como modelo ha terminado".

"Tranquila, no le diré nada a cambio de que me digas en que parte de tu cuerpo el cierre del vestido dejo de subir.- exclamo el rubio y Fleur se volvió a quedar sin palabras.

"¿Perdón?.- parpadeo-. No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia".

"Claro que lo es.- respondió tranquilo-. Si fue en la cintura entonces si estas gorda.- Fleur le fulmino con la mirada-. Si fue a la altura del pecho no tienes que preocuparte.- le miro de reojo-. Lucca Marriot diseña sobre medidas exactas, a Hermione le quedo un poco holgada la parte superior del vestido que utilizo en la pasarela¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?"

"¡Sigo siendo la diosa Sexy de Lucca Marriot!.- se proclamo y en su arranque de euforia se prendo al cuello de Draco-. Tu has hecho lo que nadie mas ha sido capaz de decirme y solo por eso serás mi amigo".

"¿Que cosa?.- parpadeo, ahora era su turno de quedarse sin palabras.

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..**

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras un ambiente de tensión recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sentados en la sala e ignorando al resto de los inquilinos estaban Draco y la sonriente Fleur que no soltaba al rubio un solo segundo... Hermione frunció el cejo y tanto Luna como George comenzaron a espetar comentarios sin sentido que pretendían justificar la escena.

"Para eso no es necesario balbucear tanto.- Viktor llamo la atención de Hermione-. La actitud lo dice todo... ¿No te agradaría salir conmigo, el ambiente de este lugar esta muy viciado..."

"Me parece una magnifica idea.- Hermione se dejo llevar por sus celos y respondió con un tono de voz muy elevado para que Draco reparara en su presencia, el resto de los ahí presentes se dispersaron en segundos-. Es una suerte que hayas venido, Viktor, me habría aburrido sin tu compañía".

"Tu sabes que yo estoy mas que dispuesto cuando se trata de ti.- Draco frunció el cejo ante el comentario del búlgaro e ignorando las protestas de Fleur salio a caminar, todo su estrés se había acumulado y por amor a Hermione prefería terminar exhausto y descansando como un tierno lirón que con una camisa de fuerzas, echando espuma por la boca y feliz de haber molido a golpes al "secretario" de Blaise.

"Esta celoso…- canturreo Harry.

"¿Celoso?.- Blaise estaba que no se la creía-. Harry cariño, lo que nuestro amigo siente en estos momentos va mas allá de una vanos celos mortales…-estaba preocupado-. Draco es muy posesivo, Mione no se ha dado cuenta de las consecuencias fatales que sus acciones pueden acarrearnos".

"¿Sus acciones, tu provocaste esto.- le acuso Pansy, apoyada contra la espalda de Harry, la joven aun no comprendía por que Mark se había vuelto el juguete favorito del grupo pues desde que bajara esa mañana Black se lo había arrancado literalmente de los brazos.

"Momento señorita.- le freno en sus comentarios-. Yo envié a Krum al bufete por que tengo intereses de por medio¿conoces a alguien que adivine con tanta precisión los movimientos de las acciones como lo hace Hermione?.- guardaron silencio-. Lo cual me recuerda¿desde cuando Parkinson forma parte de nuestras conversaciones?"

"Desde que me convertí en la guía de Hermione, Blaise…- repuso con tranquilidad-. ¿Cómo es que no se enamoro de ti, Potter, eres lo que toda mujer sueña, no tiene lógica que el señor "freeze" tenga bajo su encanto a tu amiga de infancia".

"Nadie sabe para quien trabaja…-se encogió de hombros-. He de suponer que no soy de su tipo…"

"Yo me conformaría contigo.- exclamo Blaise en voz alta y Pansy le miro con cierto recelo, ese hombre hacia cada comentario que era difícil no dudar de sus tendencias sexuales.

"El león cree que todos son de su condición.- resoplo la joven-. ¿Qué tienen en mente?"

"Nada, yo he hecho bastante con quitarles la venda de los ojos y enseñarles que es de bobos resignarse tan fácil…-Blaise y Pansy le dejaron muy en claro que no le creían una sola palabra-. ¿Pueden hacerse a la idea de que no pienso meterme en la relación de esos dos, he pasado cuatro fantásticos meses preocupándome de una sola persona y nada de lo que digan me obligara a ponerme esas gafas de horrible montura…"

"De acuerdo.- Pansy abrió su refresco y le dio un sorbo-. Pero después ni se te ocurra lamentar las consecuencias…-Harry frunció el cejo-. ¿Puedes narrarme lo que se siente ver todo tu trabajo y empeño desmoronarse por nimiedades como la apatía que últimamente le tienes a todo lo que te rodea?"

"Me agradaba mas el Harry con lentes…-Blaise se puso en pie-. El de ahora es egoísta y soso, te lo regalo Parkinson, me aburre estar con él"

"No, gracias…-se puso los audífonos y subió el volumen para no tener que escuchar mas las voces de esos dos hombres-. Las sobras nunca me han gustado¿quieres ir a caminar, puede que la enfermedad de Potter sea contagiosa"

"Rayos, en ese caso démonos prisa.- Blaise agito las manos como si algo le cayera sobre el cuerpo.

"No me van a convencer…-Pansy y Blaise se fueron a sentar cerca del lugar donde Luna se divertía jugando Volleyball con los gemelos Weasley-. O por lo menos, no conseguirán que lo admita frente a ustedes…-sonrió para si mismo al tiempo que se ponía en pie, aparentar indiferencia era enseñanza Draco y evitar ser influenciado en sus decisiones era merito propio.

Sin apresurarse o presionarse Harry tomo la bicicleta de Luna, la ciudad no era tan grande y un poco de ejercicio no le hace daño a nadie así que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para localizar a la fiera que acechaba ese lugar, un dragón que amenazaba con hacer trizas a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Uno dos tres por el hurón saltarín que descarga su ira con una pobre botella a la cual ha extraído hasta la ultima gota de agua.-el paseo no duro mucho, Draco se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque cercano al mar.

"No molestes, Potter.- arrojo la botella al suelo mientras Harry desmontaba de su medio de transporte-. ¿Quién te ha mandado a buscarme?"

"Hermione no, de eso puedes estar seguro.-levanto la basura y la tiro en el lugar que le correspondía-. ¿Ya se te ha bajado el coraje o me atengo a las consecuencias?"

"¿Desde cuando tan interesado en escuchar mis problemas personales, Potter?.- se mofo, habían despertado temprano y el rubio decidió confiarle su conversación con Fleur Delacour, hacerlo no fue una de sus mejores ideas-. Hace unas horas te pedí un consejo y lo único que recibí de ti fue una expresión burlona que pienso cobrarme a la primera oportunidad"

"Que rencoroso eres.- tomo asiento a un lado del rubio-. Digamos que la terapia ya no es parte de mis actividades.- se rió ante la expresión que su acompañante le dirigió-. ¿Acaso no tengo permitido negarme a cargar con las penas de los demás, por favor Draco, tu mismo fuiste el que me machaba todo el tiempo mi papel de "San Potter"

"Menuda hora en la que se te ocurre hacerme caso.- resoplo-. ¿A que has venido entonces?"

"A nada en particular, supuse que después de la derrota que Krum te infringió necesitabas de un buen amigo.- Draco no le creyó una sola palabra-. De acuerdo, fui obligado con pésimos métodos persuasivos, mas eso no significa que pensaba dejarte morir solo, iba a dejar que sufrieras un poco y después presentarme en el momento oportuno para impartirte mi cátedra personal de buenos consejos…"

"No eres de ayuda en esta ocasión, Potter.- volvió a resoplar.

"¿No?.- fingió sorpresa-. ¿Y cual es el "gran" tema del cual soy ignorante?"

"Nada que hayas experimentado de primera mano.- entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Acaso tenias planeado durante estas breves vacaciones decirle a Hermione que se casara contigo?.- soltó a quemarropa y Draco le miro atónito-. Algo me dice que adivine, lo cual me alegra por que significa que aun conservo mi toque…"

"Dime que soy evidente y haré de tu vida un infierno.- le amenazo.

"Tan evidente como los países del primer mundo en prestar atención a la pobreza de África.- ironizo-. Estas muy susceptible Draco, símbolo de que algo te traes entre manos y como toda tu ira se enfoca en Viktor Krum la respuesta es obvia…"

"Harry Potter ha hablado.- exclamo con sorna-. ¿Algo mas que agregar?"

"Si, deja de ser tan idiota y díselo…-se cruzo de brazos-. Para el tiempo que llevan juntos y con el humor que te cargas es mas que evidente el hecho de que Hermione te quiere… no creo que sea tan masoquista como para soportarte las 24 horas del día, yo con tres horas ya no te aguanto".

"Yo se que ella me quiere, lo que en verdad me fastidia es tener que verle la cara a ese búlgaro mediocre y no poder borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.- mascullo-. ¿Por qué Hermione no me dio oportunidad de explicarle lo que ocurre con Fleur Delacour?"

"Por que tienes una fama que todos dan por cierta.- una enigmática sonrisa adorno el rostro de Harry Potter-. Esta ocasión te doy la razón por que te conozco y ofrezco mi cerebro para ayudarte¿quieres darle una probadita de lo que sientes?

"¿Darle celos?.-parpadeo confundido.

"Si.- se encogió de hombros-. Ella esta siendo demasiado visceral por una insignificancia, no toma en cuenta tus sentimientos y se molesta de tus arranques de celos¿acaso no clama Hermione por la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, dale una cucharada de su propia medicina, permite a Fleur tener a su único amigo cerca de ella…"

"¿Has perdido la cabeza?.- era arriesgado, su relación con Hermione se había tambaleado por un simple malentendido y sin embargo estaba tan molesto por la indiferencia con la que Hermione le mirara esa mañana que las consecuencias era en lo ultimo que pensaba.

"No conozco mucho a nuestra diva local.- una expresión aviesa delineo sus labios-. Pero me apuesto mi fortuna a que Fleur Delacour estaría encantada de hacerte ese favor…"

"Fleur Delacour no soporta a Hermione por ser la hija de Lucca Marriot.- puntualizo en voz alta-. Y la detesta por se la causante de que creyera estar gorda cuando no le quedo el vestido que su mentor diseñara para su hija".

"Motivo aun mayor para que sea ella.-se puso en pie-. Te dije en una ocasión que los celos son el sentimiento mas antiguo de nuestra historia, naciones han sucumbido por su causa… ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo?"

"Si no lo hago mi relación seguirá estancada.- resoplo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llevaba exhalando en ese día-. ¿Crees que deba buscarme algún tipo de protección?"

"¿Para una Hermione ardiendo en celos?.- se quedo pensativo-. Creo que ni toda una legión sería suficiente como para contener su ira…-le resto importancia-. No prometo nada, intentare darte cinco minutos de ventaja cuando mi querida amiga explote como olla de vapor".

"Tendré que conseguirme algo mas veloz que la bicicleta que le has tomado a Lovegood.- exclamo afligido-. ¿Cuánto crees que me cueste rentar un avión match 15?"

"No exageres, Malfoy.- rió Harry, ver al rubio en ese estado era un gusto que solo él podía darse y que se presentaba cada año bisiesto.

"No me escucharas decirlo otra vez…-guardo silencio-. Tu monserga… supongo que la necesitaba".

"Debo traducirlo como un "te extrañe Harry, me alegra tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos tan difíciles".- cuestiono el moreno con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

"Que te jodan...- farfullo el rubio

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..**

A la hora de comer el único sonido que se escuchaba en el comedor era el de los cubiertos, incluso Mark -que ahora se encontraba en brazos de Fred- permanecía callado y se limitaba a mirar... desde un punto alejado del lugar en que Draco se dejaba mimar por Fleur, Hermione reducía a cenizas a la "pareja", desde que volviera de su paseo con Viktor Krum no hacia mas que mirar de reojo y desaprobar la sesión de abrazos y besos en la mejilla de la que su novio era objeto.

"¿Viste eso?.- enterró el tenedor con excesiva fuerza a una inocente pieza de pollo-. ¿Quien se cree esa mujer para estar tocando a mi Draco?"

"Que posesiva...- Pansy no daba mucha importancia a los celos de su amiga pues cuando Fleur estaba a punto de sobrepasarse con sus muestras de afecto, el propio Draco era quien la frenaba-. ¿Me pasas el Guacamole?"

"Y el no le dice nada...-resoplo, Fred le paso la salsa a Pansy-. ¿Soy invisible¿Piensa que no siento?..."

"Solo son amigos, Hermione.- Pansy también había estado presente cuando Draco y Harry platicaran esa mañana.

"¿Amigos?.- farfullo-. Que eso te lo crea Blaise.- el aludido estornudo-. Y aunque lo fueran, debe darme mi lugar, soy su novia".

"Entre tanto egoísmo¿no te has puesto a pensar que Draco tal vez sienta lo mismo cuando estas con Krum?.-las palabras de Pansy le dejaron sin argumentos y con disimulada alegría, Harry se llevo un nuevo bocado, su plan iba viento en popa.

"Es distinto, Viktor es solo un cliente mas al que debo atender.- se quedo pensativa-. Draco sabe lo mucho que me importa..."

"¿Y tu "cliente" lo sabe?.- intervino Fred mientras Mark que se mostraba férreo en llevarse su diminuto pie a la boca-. Hace unos años fui testigo de una situación similar¿Recuerdan a Romilda Vane, era la mas ferviente Fan de Harry cuando estaban en Hogwarts.- las dos mujeres asintieron, como olvidar a esa joven que tantos problemas le provocara al medico en el pasado-. Trabajo durante unos meses en el banco en el que labora Bill.- Hermione sonrió tras recordar el rostro alegre del mayo de los hijos Weasley-. Su trato diario provoco que malinterpretara la atenciones que mi bobo hermano tenia para con ella...-guardo silencio-. No han terminado nada bien".

"Era obvio.- asintió Pansy-. Tal vez tu hermano se mostraba excesivamente amable con ella para hacerle mas agradable el ambiente y ella malinterpreto todo, la gente siempre cae en eso cuando alguien en verdad le interesa y cuando el sujeto de su afecto no se da cuenta o prefiere no sacarla de su error".

"Eso no lo justifica.- se negó a escuchar cualquier explicación-. Y yo no tengo por que soportarlo un minuto mas".

"No hagas una tontería, Hermione.- Pansy le sujeto del brazo para evitar que se pusiera en pie y armara un escándalo.

"Ya no soy un tapete al cual pisan sin chistar.- elevo la voz y todas las miradas se posaron en ella-. ¡Soy tu novia y como tal exijo que me respetes!"

"¿Hablas de posición y respeto, Granger?.- Harry le hacia señas para que no se dejara llevar por sus emociones-. Me parece un tema interesante por que yo también puedo pedir lo mismo"

"¡Yo no soy quien se esta besando con otra!.- vocifero, detestaba que Draco se mostrara tan cínico ante ella.

"Oigan, lo mejor es que esta conversación la tengan en privado.- Blaise sujeto a Draco y Pansy hizo lo propio con Hermione.

"Ella es la que me besa por si no te has dado cuenta.- ironizo Draco.

"Déjennos a solas.- ordeno Harry mas nadie se movió de su lugar-. ¿Acaso no me escucharon¡lárguense!"

Al final solo Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy y Harry se quedaron en el comedor, el resto al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación decidió huir antes de que alguno de ese grupo perdiera el control y arremetiera en su contra. El silencio se hizo presente, la respiración entrecortada de la hasta entonces pareja era lo único que se escuchaba.

"Son solo amigos, Hermione.- Pansy rompió el silencio.

"Del mismo tipo en que Krum y tu lo son.- Draco estaba molesto, reprimir su enojo tanto tiempo había sido contra producente.

"El no me besa como esa mujer lo hace contigo.- Hermione también estaba molesta.

"No, tienes razón.- Blaise intento cerrarle la boca a Draco-. Por que a ti te ama y eres tan tonta que no te das cuenta¿hablas de respeto y dar el lugar que tenemos¿Por que no le has dicho entonces que tu pareja tiene que aguantarse los coqueteos que tiene para contigo?"

"¿Tu se lo has dicho a esa mujer?.- exclamo ágilmente.

"Ella ya lo sabe.- esta vez fue Harry quien intervino y Hermione calló-. Fue lo primero que Draco le dijo y Luna nos comento en la mañana, antes de que tu bajaras, que la señorita Delacour es alguien excesivamente efusivo, por eso no lo ha soltado un solo minuto".

"Eso no justifica.- mascullo, ni siquiera por que la explicación tenia un poco de lógica iba a aceptarla, hervía en celos y tenia que desquitarse de alguna forma-. El nunca cambiara, siempre ha sido así… tiene una fama que le precede".

Y entonces fue cuando en verdad las cosas peligraron. La rabia con la que Draco se zafo de Blaise y la frialdad que transmitían sus ojos hizo que Hermione se arrepintiera de sus palabras. La presencia de aquel fantasma del pasado, "La Fama de Draco Malfoy" era el punto más sensible del joven abogado que odiaba ser etiquetado con aquella frase.

"Olvidaba que mis pecados no podían ser tan fácilmente olvidados.- siseo-. ¿Ahora vez por que no era buena idea la de liarnos, Potter, pasaste por algo que tu adorable y perfecta Hermione es del tipo de personas que no olvidan jamás los errores de las personas…"

"Draco, no fue mi intención…- intento disculparse mas eso solo provoco que el rubio se enojara aun mas.

"¿No?.- sonrió en forma burlona-. Pues déjame felicitarte por que para no haberlo hecho con esa finalidad te ha salido muy bien, Granger"

"Será mejor que se tranquilicen…-Pansy abrazo a Hermione, no le daba la razón pero tampoco podía dejarla sola en esos momentos.

"Lo haremos, Parkinson.-cuando su mirada se poso en Harry todo su odio fue reflejado-. Maldita la hora en que me convenciste de participar en tu juego… estupido yo, por creer que alguien como tu.- su mirada se poso en Hermione que sollozaba-. No me juzgaría como el resto y conseguiría entenderme"

Aparto a Blaise y se dirigió hacia la puerta que le alejaría de ese lugar, estaba apunto de alcanzar su objetivo cuando la mano de Hermione le sujeto de la ropa. Ella no podía dejarlo partir, algo dentro de su pecho le decía que si se lo permitía, nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

"No te vayas…- las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios mas el rubio no sintió compasión por aquel vulnerable que le suplicaba con la mirada que no se apartara de ella.

"¿Por qué?.- se soltó y la crueldad de Draco salio a relucir, estaba furioso y en ese estado poco le importaba el sentir de Hermione-. ¿Tanto temes quedarte sola otra vez?.- impulsado por el cariño hacia la joven, Harry empujo al rubio contra la pared y le sujeto con fuerza del cuello de la camisa-. San Potter al rescate…-no se dejo intimidar-. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y dejas que Granger se enamore de ti, tu si eres perfecto y con tantas virtudes que apestas…-volvió a mirar a Hermione-. ¿Ves? No te hago falta, aquí esta Potter, que sea él quien te consuele… a final de cuentas ya es una costumbre entre ustedes".

"¡Suéltalo, Harry!.- Blaise tiraba del furioso medico que parecía dispuesto a dar fin con la vida de Draco.

"Tu puedes celarme y juzgarme sin problemas y yo tengo que aguantarme¿Quién te crees?.-Draco prosiguió-. Siempre la razón debe de acompañarte, no puedo cometer el más mínimo error por que lo tomas a mal¿Qué mas tengo que hacer para conseguir tu confianza?..."

"No fue mi intención lastimarte…-bajo la mirada, sabía lo importante que era en la vida de Draco, el rubio no tenia que decir una sola palabra para decírselo.

"Pero lo hiciste.- resoplo.

"Yo te quiero…-susurro y los ahí presentes no hicieron mas que aguardar por la reacción del rubio que miraba fijamente a esa mujer que tanto quería.

"Pues ahora soy yo quien no te cree.-se libero de Harry y abandono la habitación no sin antes agregar-… Esto se acabo".

Las palabras resonaban en sus oídos y no fue capaz de realizar movimiento alguno para detener a Draco. El dolor en su pecho era un sufrimiento aun mayor que la más cruel de las muertes, derrotada sintió como las fuerzas le abandonaban y la inconsciencia entraba en su auxilio en un vano intento de aminorar su angustia.

"¡Hermione!.-Harry impidió que su amiga cayera al suelo-. ¡Blaise trae mi botiquín, Pansy necesito agua y un cambio de ropa!"

"¡Si!.- ignorando las miradas de los curiosos, Blaise y Pansy fueron en busca de lo que Harry les pedía, era mejor que ver la demacrada silueta de Hermione.

"Falle, Harry…-se refugio en el pecho de su amigo al tiempo que todo comenzaba a oscurecerse-. No fui capaz de confiar en él ni de defender nuestra relación…"

"Tranquilízate…-acariciaba los cabellos de la joven-. Ya veras que el enojo terminara pasándosele y todo volverá a la normalidad"

"Esta vez no…-sollozaba-. No es tan fácil…"

"Descansa…-la mecía con lentitud, como la primera vez en que le viera derrumbarse y sin embargo en esta ocasión no encontraba palabras que sirvieran de consuelo, no existía frase en el mundo que pudiera apaciguar el dolor que Hermione experimentaba en esos momentos.

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..**

_Walking along the beautiful blue sea,  
__I realize again and again that  
__I worry about nothing but meaningless things._

Introdujo la llave del apartamento con lentitud, como si temiera que está desapareciera con cualquier brusco movimiento de su parte. Giro la perilla y tras cerrar la puerta poso su mano sobre el interrumpir que prendió las luces al instante. El departamento estaba tal y como lo había dejado tres días atrás y sin embargo algo era distinto.

"Draco…-cayo de rodillas y las lagrimas reprimidas fluyeron por su rostro. Ya no había nadie que le impidiera dar rienda suelta a su dolor, no existía motivo por el cual prestar atención a su entorno. No necesitaba poseer magia para saber que a partir de ese instante avanzaría sola por el camino trazado para ella.

El camino por el que cada uno de ellos transitaba se había encontrando en dos ocasiones¿Por lastimarse con la idea de que sucedería una tercera vez?. En su primer encuentro ella no había sido capaz de ver mas allá de esa espectral figura que se desplazaba sobre el hielo, en su segundo encuentro había cometido el mismo error.

_What can I do  
__to learn to love myself?_

"Cuanto lo lamento, Draco…-balbuceo entre sollozos-. No sabes cuanto siento ser tan inmadura, incapaz de amar como tu lo haces…-golpeo el frió piso de madera-. Cambiaria todo lo que poseo por volver a verte una vez mas…"

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía se puso en pie y camino hacia la ventana de aquel apartamento. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a volver a su encierro, ver la vida a través de una barrera transparente, escondida en un refugio que le evitaría mas dolor… sonrió… cualquiera que fuera su destino podía esperar hasta que el sol se extinguiera en el firmamento y el ultimo rayo del día que moría se llevaba consigo las lagrimas que no paraban de fluir.

…_If I learn to  
__love myself more and more, then..._

"Te deseo lo mejor…-apoyo su frente contra la ventana-. Donde quiera que te encuentres, aunque pasen los años…-una tímida sonrisa adorno sus labios-. Yo siempre te amare".

…**..oo…..OO…..-o-…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..o-…..OO…..oo…..**

**¡Fin, si que crueldad pero tenia que terminar la historia de alguna forma por que jure y perjure que solo serian 8 capítulos oficiales para esta historia¿el epilogo, ah ese hablara de otras cosas mas no entrare en detalles por que ya no me aguanto las ganas de reír.**

**Tranquilos que la historia no concluye aquí, aun tengo un fragmento que compartir con ustedes –Que mala soy o- eso pasa por no dejar reviews suficientes como para alimentar mi ego de escritor frustrado que clama por el reconocimiento –como todos-.**

**¡Enjoy!**

…**..oo…..OO…..-o-…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..o-…..OO…..oo…..**

Frunció el cejo, estaba fastidiado de esa rutina que le mantenía postrado en la sala de su hogar sosteniendo un estuche de terciopelo que resguardaba el único recuerdo que conservaba de esa tarde… cuatro años se pasaban con rapidez, había cumplidos los 26 años y se encontraba radicando en un país lejano a su patria en un afán por apartarse de los malos recuerdos que revivían con el brillo de la piedra de diamante que adornaba un anillo cuya dueña aun permanecía grabada no solo en el lienzo de oro sino también en los pensamientos del hombre que le sujetaba.

"Suficiente…-cerro el estuche y lo coloco en el fondo del cajón de su escritorio.

Llevaba más de una semana sin dormir bien y estaba seguro de que su editor llamaría a la puerta de un momento a otro, era lo malo de su nueva actividad, su primera obra había cautivado a los críticos y ahora tenia que dedicarle mas tiempo de lo previsto a sus escritos.

"Esa mujer Skeeter, se esta tardando.-mascullo al tiempo que se servia una taza de café para mantenerse despierto y poder entregar los escritos que le darían por lo menos un mes de aparente libertad-. ¿Ordenarme a mi, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de volverme escritor independiente…"

La sola idea de que las editoriales se pelearían por él alimentaba su ego… el dinero no era problema, vender la parte que le correspondía en la antigua firma de abogados a la que le diera tres años de su vida le redituó ganancias que solo aumentaron la fortuna personal heredada por su padre

"Nadie es tan astuto como tu, Draco.- hablaba con el reflejo que proyectaba un espejo colgado en la entrada principal-. Vancouver te merece, un poco de nieve para practicar habilidades relegadas y de paso disfrutar de las competencias de patinaje…-se quedo pensativo-. Lastima que ya estés tan avanzado de años, es tarde para mostrarle su lugar al mentado Plushenko… tiene suerte"

El sonido del timbre le volvió a la realidad, con tranquilidad abrió la puerta y tendió su mano en señal de saludo al representante de la editorial que se deshacía en disculpas por su retraso.

"El trafico, señor Malfoy.- la puerta principal del departamento se cerro.

"¿Por qué no ha venido Rita Skeeter ha presionarme, Weasley?.-tomaron asiento-. ¿Acaso vivo con la falsa idea de que arruinarme el día es el único placer en su vida?"

"Nada de eso, señor.- rió nervioso, los giros de la vida son cosas que uno no termina de explicarse cuando tienes parado frente a tu puerta a Percy Weasley-. Ansiaba venir a visitarlo pero asuntos ajenos a su agenda de trabajo le han impedido asistir a este encuentro".

"Fantástico, en ese caso hago entrega del escrito sin mayor problema y te doy un recado para mi adorada "explotadora".- el joven asistente guardo los escritos en el portafolios, aquellos papeles eran tan valiosos que Rita Skeeter prefería verlo muerto que con las manos vacías-. Cualquier corrección me la comunica por correo y yo se la haré llegar por el mismo medio".

"¿Se ira de vacaciones, señor?.- pregunto con cierto recelo Percy.

"Unos días, por eso me he apurado a concluir la obra.- asintió Draco-. El celular estará apagado durante ese tiempo así que dile a tu jefa que no gaste su saldo¿algo mas en que pueda ayudarte?"

"En nada, señor.- se puso en pie y se despidió del hombre-. Que tenga buen viaje".

"Gracias…- la puerta se cerro y el silencio reino una vez mas en el departamento.

Se quito los lentes y los coloco cerca de la computadora, se froto la nariz, estaba cansado y era muy temprano como para irse a dormir. Saco una cajetilla del cajón de su escritorio y salio al balcón, fumar dentro de la casa no era su estilo, quedaba un olor que le provocaba repulsión.

"Eso no pasaría si dejaras de lado este vicio que te mata poco a poco, Draco.-se regaño a si mismo al tiempo en que acercaba el encendedor al cigarro atrapado entre sus labios.

Dos, tres bocanadas y el buen humor se disipo como el humo del cigarro, era el momento de continuar con su letanía personal, preguntarse el giro que su vida había tenido a partir de la ultima vez que viera a Hermione… sonrió… ¿Qué diría su "musa" si le viera en esos momentos, probablemente no le reconocería con tanta facilidad, su rubio cabello estaba mas largo, la ropa ya no era tan formal como la que usara antaño y sus grises ojos estaban ocultas tras una gafas que le daban un toque intelectual…

"Sería como ver al idiota de Potter.- apago el cigarro-. Salvo que yo soy apuesto aun en estas fachas y ese medico de quinta no".

Se encontraba al fin realizando su sueño, escribir historias para un publico exigente que le acogiera con jubilo… historias de amor, tema por demás trillado y que jamás dejaba de fascinar a las masas… tenia habilidad para eso, describir las emociones y sensaciones a sus personajes para que al final la audiencia pudiera identificarse con alguno de ellos.

"Todas dedicadas a ti…-elevo su vista al cielo-. A ti… donde quiera que te encuentres…"

_-Lovers Only-_

"Extraño titulo para un libro.- frunció el cejo-. Apuesto lo que quieras a que lo ha escrito una mujer…-su acompañante le dirigió una mirada ofendida-. ¡Ja, como si no conociera a los autores de este tipo de historias, seguro que es fea, paliducha, con complejo de vampiro y con ojeras tan profundas como el gran cañón".

"Yo opino todo lo contrario.- la compradora del libro abrazo con absoluta devoción su adquisición, conseguirlo había sido un autentico calvario pues era el estreno del mes y muchas personas lo querían-. Es tan romántico, cada una de sus historias provoca que diversos sentimientos surjan… siempre lloro cuando llego al capitulo final y ruego por que salga un nuevo libro".

"Te obsesionas, Parkinson.- resoplo-. ¿Quién te asegura que lo narrado por el autor es autentico, he escuchado que para escribir sobre algún tema debes saber de lo que hablas, conocer… el amor que DeLeMe Kawa narra es algo difícil de creer".

"¿Crees?.- Pansy miro la portada del libro-. Los libros de Kawa no tienen un final feliz, son tan realistas que siempre terminas entendiendo por que los personajes deben separarse…-se quedo pensativa-. Es como si leyera el alma del autor…"

"Te hace daño juntarte con Hermione.-se mofo Blaise al tiempo que hacia señales a un taxi para que se detuviera, iban retrasados para su cita, malhaya sea el momento en que se le ocurriera prescindir de su auto ese día.

"Y a ti llenarte la cabeza de tanto numero¿olvidas que saturar a una neurona solitaria produce daños severos e irreversibles?.- exclamo indiferente-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Media hora.- decidió pasar por alto el comentario y consultar su reloj-. ¿Tienes las entradas?"

"Por supuesto, se encuentran en la parte mas segura de mi cuerpo.- Blaise arqueo la ceja ante el comentario-. Estoy hablando de mi bolso pervertido sin remedio".

"Bruja…-el auto se puso en marcha, no era tiempo de pelear.

Ajena a todo, Hermione iba de un extremo al otro del cuarto en el que le instalaran, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, estaba histérica y las salidas habían sido bloqueadas por órdenes de su representante que conversaba con uno de los promotores del evento.

"Todo va a la perfección.- se sirvió una buena porción de vodka-. ¿Ya estas mas tranquila?"

"No mucho, las manos no dejan de sudarme y tengo nauseas.- respondió atropelladamente-. ¿Ya vinieron mis amigos?"

"Solo el medico, desde hace media hora.- señalo un bonito arreglo floral-. Te las envía con sus mejores deseos".

"¿Por qué no lo traes?.- sonrió nerviosa-. Conversar con el podría tranquilizarme un poco".

"Nada de eso, señorita Granger.- le trunco las ilusiones-. Podrá hablar con Potter cuando haya concluido con su presentación".

"Pero…- no pudo replicar, tener como representante a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts tenia sus ventajas y desventajas.

"¡Segunda llamada!.- anunciaron y los nervios de Hermione volvieron a dispararse.

"Lo hará bien, señorita Granger.- intento animarle su representante-. Me he encargado personalmente de revisar que el audio no vaya a fallar durante su interpretación, relájese, si ocurre algo me asegurare de que les sean aplicadas con rigor cada cláusula estipulada en el contrato".

"No creo que sea necesario llegar hasta esos extremos, Sr. Snape.- la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Harry Potter fue capturado por la estrella de esa noche-. ¡Me rompes, Hermione!"

"Ignóralo.- Sirius ingreso detrás del galeno, no entendía por que su ahijado era tan quejumbroso-. Tan lloricas como siempre, fuera de mi vista debilucho antes de que me surja lo Black y te haga darle 26 vueltas al estadio".

"¿Una por cada año que ha cumplido?.- Hermione parpadeo.

"No, una por cada vez que se ha quejado en lo que va del mes.-resoplo Sirius al tiempo que daba inicio su habitual guerra de miradas con Snape.

"Por supuesto espero que tu me acompañes, recuerda que siempre se predica con el ejemplo.- Harry empleo su sonrisa mas encantadora dejando sin armas a su padrino.

"Se útil e infórmame como ha estado la taquilla.- Severus Snape estaba cansado de tantas niñerías por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

"Mejor de lo que se imaginaban.- Harry sujeto a su amiga por los hombros, siempre era lo mismo con ella, muerta de miedo en el camerino y una autentica diosa cuando pisaba el escenario-. Te has hecho de una buena fama, un sujeto me ofreció 5000 dólares por mi lugar…"

"Una oferta muy tentadora.- Hermione estaba sorprendida.

"Si, le dije que se ahorrara ese dinero…-se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te negaste a aceptar el dinero?.- Sirius no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba¿Qué educación le había dado a su ahijado, mira que rechazar semejante cantidad de dinero era un insulto.

"Así es, mejor lo invite a que compartiéramos el palco.- una respuesta sencilla-. Yo no gaste un solo centavo, lo justo es que tampoco pretenda enriquecerme con un regalo que tu me has hecho…"

"¿Ven?.- Hermione abrazo con mucho cariño a su amigo-. ¿Ahora entienden por que lo quiero tanto, es tan bueno y caballeroso que de no ser por que lo considero como mi hermano es probable que me hubiera enamorado de él".

"Eso seria incesto, querida hermana.-bromeo el doctor.

"Que importa¿tu no serías feliz con tenerme a tu lado?.- una pregunta sugerente que aumento la risa de Harry.

"Tu cuerpo lo tengo a mi lado, Hermione.- beso la mejilla de la joven-. Pero el resto de ti se encuentra en otro lugar…"

"¿Me estas rechazando?.- arqueo la ceja en forma elegante, era divertido conversar con Harry y los nervios ya no estaban presentes-. ¡Que osado, fuera de mi vista antes de que le permita a Sirius destrozarte".

"De acuerdo.-se dirigió hacia la puerta con la firme intención de retirarse-. Y que no se te olvide que al terminar tu presentación tenemos que ir a celebrar".

"Sobre mi cadáver, Potter.- le amenazo Snape, como representante era parte de su obligación vigilar que su estrella no se mal pasara.

"En ese caso.- sonrió-. Ha sido un gusto tener la oportunidad de conocernos en esta vida…"

"Muy simpático, Potter.- mascullo, el cinismo de ese joven iba en aumento, estaba mal decirlo pero extrañaba a su viejo alumno, el comprensivo e hipócrita, era mucho mas soportable que el mortalmente sincero.

Para cuando la tercer llamada sonó y el público ocupo sus respetivos lugares, el telón que cubrió el escenario comenzó a desplazarse y una solitaria figura quedo a la vista, aguardando por que el director de la orquesta le indicara el momento preciso para dar inicio con su interpretación.

"Mira nada mas lo que Hermione se tenia guardado bajo esos trajes sastre.- susurro Blaise a sus compañeros de palco-. ¿Cómo se vera en camisón?"

"¿Me negaras ahora que eres un pervertido?.- Pansy prescindió de sus binoculares, su lugar estaba tan cerca del escenario que podía observar el espectáculo sin problemas.

"Guarden silencio, comadres.- Harry les amonesto-. Si quieren parlotear sálganse, no me dejan escuchar a mi Hermione…"

"¿Tu Hermione?.- el cuarto ocupante del palco le dirigió una mirada de recriminación-. ¿Acaso has olvidado platicarme algo, Potter?"

"No vengas con tus celos.- Pansy fue la que contesto-. Te largas sin dar explicaciones y ahora te ofende que alguien se exprese posesivamente de Granger¿Quién te crees?"

"Probablemente un idiota.-se mofo Blaise-. Agradece que Harry siente todavía aprecio por ti, si estuviera en mis manos te habría mandado a freír espárragos desde que te vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta".

"Si por ti fuera, estarías gritando como poseso en el concierto de Robbie Williams.-inquirió Harry con libertad al cerciorarse que no había motivo por el cual preocuparse de Hermione-. ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta el momento su interpretación?"

"Es ella.- respondió el invitado-. Nosotros somos simples observadores que vemos a través de una ventana el mundo que crea en cuanto tiene ese violín entre sus manos…"

"Que sofisticado.-se mofo Pansy-. ¿Dónde has estado, la sensibilidad la tienes a flor de piel¿Acaso te recluiste en una clínica de rehabilitación para llenarte del amor a la vida por vía intravenosa…?"

"Tan compresiva como siempre, Parkinson.- se encogió de hombros-. Temo informarte que a raíz de mi nueva actividad laboral es literalmente una obligación que me encuentre en contacto con mis emociones.- exclamo con solemnidad.

"¿Acaso trabajas como guionista de telenovelas?.- espeto Blaise y el resto tuvo que amortiguarse la risa pues uno de sus vecinos el dirigió su mas temible mirada.

"¿Felices por la reunión anual de mediocres?.- Severus Snape aun imponía miedo y desde su lugar mandaba indicaciones-. Buena táctica la de celebrar su encuentro en un lugar como este, la inteligencia y buen gusto se respira en cada rincón… excelente forma de conmemorar el día de "finjamos que no somos tontos".

"Tranquilo, Severus.- el representante de Hermione asesino de diversas formas al osado Blaise-. Estamos recibiendo solicitudes para el ingreso de miembros a nuestras filas, será un placer aceptarte como un integrante mas".

"Tan común en ti, Zabini.- espeto con desprecio-. Guarden silencio o me encargare de que seguridad los saque de este lugar, no importa que sean amigos de Granger"

"Que considerado.-el empresario dio por zanjada la discusión con su viejo profesor, era obvio que Snape sería el único que no disfrutara de sus comentarios en el palco vecino, ni siquiera Minerva McGonagall se había resistido a sus encantos.

"¿Nos acompañaras a celebrar?.- cuestiono Pansy y regresaron a tema.

"No lo considero correcto.- se disculpo-. Sin embargo háganle saber mis felicitaciones".

"Que cobarde.- susurro Blaise y prefirió observar como Hermione se ganaba la admiración y la gloria del publico que en cuestión de dos años le acogiera con gusto.

"Nada le haría mas feliz que verte, Draco.- Harry por algún motivo desconocido para el resto no dejaba de sonreír.

"¿A tu Hermione?.- ironizo el rubio sin apartar su mirada del escenario. El color blanco siempre le había quedado muy bien a su musa-. Me es imposible creerte…"

"Créele.- inconscientemente Pansy extrajo su libro-. ¿Por qué no intentas leer algo de este autor, te ayudara a aclarar tus ideas?"

"¿D.L.M. Kawa?.- parpadeo antes de morderse el labio para contener su risa, tan bien manejaba su imagen Rita Skeeter que ni siquiera sus amigos eran capaz de darse cuenta que estaban hablando con el autor de aquel libro-. Pansy querida, estoy tan relacionado con ese hombre que es como si viviéramos juntos…"

"¿Si?.- le arrojo el libro-. Entonces pídele que firme mi copia, "con amor y cariño para mi amiga Pansy"…-le recito la dedicatoria-. Que también te anote su numero de teléfono, probablemente me comunique con él".

"Veré que puedo hacer…-aprovechando que nadie le miraba y con la poca luz que el lugar le proporcionaba observo el trabajo que Skeeter hiciera, era la primera vez que veía su trabajo tras la salida al mercado y sonrió satisfecho.

El tiempo transcurrió y la presentación llego a su fin, el teatro fue infestado de aplausos, la gente estaba de pie y sin poder contener su emoción Hermione dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro, estaba tan feliz que se olvido de la persona a quien dedicaba cada nota y ejecución.

"Toma.- Draco le devolvió el libro a Pansy mientras esta se desmoronaba en aplaudirle a su amiga-. Si tienen oportunidad, díganle también que he disfrutado como nadie el verle cumplir su sueño…"

"¿De verdad no quieres verla?.- Harry giro su rostro, estaba serio.

"Ya la he visto, Potter.- aprovechando que se encontraba de espaldas al galeno esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva-. Me hiciste cruzar toda Asía a base de amenazas, te cumplí el capricho, mi parte llega hasta aquí".

"No deberías hacerlo, Malfoy.- Blaise le dirigió una expresión molesta, no existía nadie en este mundo que se negara a estar cerca de esa joven y hermosa mujer.

"Ha sido un gusto verlos.- giro la perilla-. Espero que esta reunión no vuelva a repetirse, adiós".

_I line up self-satisfied words...  
__Even though we're going too fast, that's OK,  
__since unforeseen feelings..._

Los tres jóvenes no supieron que decir. Hermione en el centro del escenario agradeciendo el cariño de un público que se negaba a dejarle partir sin imaginarse que el hombre más importante en su vida se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

"Por eso ya no me enamoro.- espeto Harry-. Todo se toma a sacrificio por el bienestar de la otra persona…"

"Yo no lo hago por que ese sentimiento no esta ligado únicamente a las parejas.- asintió Pansy-. El único motivo por el cual conseguiría novio es por tener a quien me cargue las compras".

"Y yo que lo busco nunca lo encuentro.- concluyo Blaise-. ¿Qué de cierto es eso de que cuando amas a alguien ignoras que existe un tercero que sufre por tu culpa?"

"Tan cierto que ahora somos testigos.- respondió Pansy-. ¿Por qué no aceptan ya que les es imposible ser felices el uno sin el otro?"

"Por que eso, mi querida Pansy.-rebatió el galeno al tiempo que tomaba el libro de la joven-. Es tan obvio para nosotros que ellos no lo verán jamás".

"¿Y mientras ellos sufren por el amor, que pasara con nosotros?.- exclamo Blaise con gesto compungido-. ¿Me dejaran solo?"

"¿Solo?.- parpadeo Pansy y Harry sonrió.

"¿Te serviría de consuelo si te digo que permaneceré a tu lado hasta que esa persona especial se encuentre contigo?.- Pansy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

"¿Crees poder soportarme tanto tiempo?.- Blaise sonrió, no en forma burlona, tampoco melancólica, su sonrisa era agradable y mostraba la madurez que a través de los años fuera adquiriendo.

"Es probable que seas tu quien se fastidie de tenerme a su lado tanto tiempo.- asintió Harry.

"¿No quieres unirte a nosotros, Pansy?.- la expresión en su rostro volvió a ser burlona cuando su mirada se topo con Pansy -. Ser tres tiene sus ventajas…"

"Enfermo...-reprimió sus ganas de vomitar sobre el comentario de su ahora jefe.

Para cuando el camerino de su amiga quedo libre de reporteros y admiradores sus amigos abandonaron el rincón en el que observaban la nueva vida que Hermione tenia desde el momento en que tomara el obsequio de Harry y emprendiera el camino trazado por su sueño. Entre abrazos y felicitaciones remembraron lo ocurrido media hora atrás cuando el mundo pareció detenerse solo para escuchar la interpretación de una flor que mostraba su belleza.

"Un éxito rotundo.- el celular de Pansy no dejaba de sonar y deposito su valioso libro en las manos de la interprete-. ¿Me sostienes esto?"

"¡Tenga cuidado!.- Severus se sobresalto al ver la rudeza con la que Pansy trataba a su estrella, -nota personal, asegurar las manos de Hermione-, nadie sabe que accidentes pueden presentarse y tampoco estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos.

"¿Lovers Only?.- parpadeo, extraño titulo para un libro-. ¿De que se trata?"

"Te lo diré mañana cuando haya terminado de leerlo.- sonrió Pansy, Blaise solo hizo la pantomima de provocarse el vomito.

"¿No has escuchado de D.L.M. Kawa?.-cuestiono Harry-. Últimamente es muy popular entre el publico femenino, todas las historias que narra son de amor…"

"Sabes que con tanto trabajo no estoy muy en contacto con el mundo…- jugaba con las paginas, un extraño sentimiento de felicidad recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_...have started to overflow in my heart  
__like they're being rushed..._

Rodeada por sus amigos mas entrañables Hermione se sintió feliz, su separación con Draco le había dolido mas que a nada en el mundo, salir adelante fue difícil y finalizado este evento tan importante en su carrera no podía menos que permitirse soñar, recrear en su mente a esa multitud que le ovacionara a rabiar y colocar en un asiento al único hombre en verdad importante en su vida.

"Con esto hemos concluido tus presentaciones de este año.- Severus no dejaba de consultar su agenda-. ¿Quieres vacaciones o continuo explotándote?"

"Vacaciones.- no chisto en responder a la interrogante de su manager-. He tocado el violín mas tiempo del que imaginaba¿En que estaba pensando cuando creí que usted sería de gran ayuda manejando mi carrera?"

"No pensabas, Mione querida.- Sirius dirigió una burlona mirada al antiguo profesor de Ciencias Politicas.

"¿Y que harás durante los días que tendrás libres?.- cuestiono Harry, la idea de invitarle a pasar una temporada en su casa de China resultaba muy tentadora.

_I'm always different  
__from who I wanted to be._

"Ya veré, recuerda que no puedo disponer de mi tiempo como antes.- le dirigió una mirada traviesa antes de dirigirse al tocador y comenzar a desmaquillarse-. ¿Quien te llamo, Pansy?"

"Mark.-resoplo-. Ese niño hace justicia a los de su generación.- Hermione le miro un tanto confundida-. Tiene cuatro años y ya se las ingenia para jugar con la computadora, utilizar el teléfono...-se hizo el silencio-. Hasta conoce todas las funciones de mi celular...- volvió a resoplar-. Ese niño es una autentica fichita..."

"¿Y el motivo por el cual te llamo es...?.- le incito Blaise a enfocarse al motivo por el cual Hermione le cuestionara.

"Informarme que esta impaciente por que vaya a recogerlo a su escuela.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Estas seguro de que no hay problema en que mi hijo nos acompañe, este viaje de negocios a Estados Unidos es muy importante y no quiero que el mas mínimo error vaya a arruinarlo".

"¿Crees que un niño de 5 años, ansioso por ir a Disneyland puede destruir meses de planeación?.-un nuevo silencio-. Llevémoslo, además es el único niño que me agrada y es muy divertido viajar con él".

"Que no se queje después que no se lo advertí.- le susurro Pansy a Harry.

"Bueno...-el galeno se apresuro a llamar la atención de sus amigos antes de que otra cosa sucediera-. Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos irán de vuelta a Inglaterra...-Hermione y Pansy asintieron-. ¿Aceptarían a un trotamundos como yo de acompañante?"

"Tu compañía siempre resulta grata para nosotros, Harry querido.- respondió Pansy con gentileza-. A quien no soportamos tanto tiempo es al castaño idiota que tengo por jefe"

"Me estas tentando, caramelito.- le amenazo Blaise, estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reducir a cenizas a su nueva asistente, muy eficaz e inteligente pero poseedora de una boca que tenia vida propia.

Harry, Hermione y Pansy estallaron en risa, hacer rabiar al empresario era tan fácil y uno de los irresistibles placeres que ofrecía la vida. El singular grupo de amigos continuo con su plan inicial, esa noche en que la Luna nueva iluminaba el firmamento se elevaron cuatro copas en un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad. Tres de los alegres comensales celebraban por la realización de sus respectivos sueños mientras que una comprensiva Pansy hacia grandes esfuerzos para evitar que cualquier comentario malintencionado arruinara la magia de esa noche.

"Aquí nos separamos.- un nuevo día despuntaba en el cielo, Hermione y Pansy se detuvieron frente a una enorme estatua en la que se mostraba el emblema de la institución en la que toda esta historia diera inicio.

"Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.- asintió Pansy-. ¿Tendrás tiempo para comer conmigo antes de que salga mi vuelo a Estados Unidos?"

"Claro que si.- sonrió divertida-. Es mas¿Cuánto tardaras en arreglar tus asuntos en Hogwarts, puedo darme una vuelta por los alrededores y esperarte".

"No creo tardar mas de media hora.- resoplo-. ¿Recuerdas a la esposa del profesor Lupin?.- Hermione asintió-. Parece que mi "dulce y tierno" hijo se las ingenio para ponerle el cabello de un intenso color rosa…-guardo silencio-. ¿Por qué a ella, de todos los profesores en Hogwarts por que tenia que atreverse mi vástago a tocar un solo cabello de Nymphadora.- maldijo su suerte.

"Animo.- Hermione pretendió darle un poco de aliento, algo difícil ya la profesora en cuestión tenia un temperamento muy distinto al de su marido.

Se despidieron pese a que se volvería a ver en menos de una hora y Hermione, llenando sus pulmones del frió aire de invierno que corría por Hogwarts camino sin rumbo fijo. La blanca nieve daba un aire místico al colegio, esa mañana daban inicio las vacaciones de navidad para los alumnos que corrían atropelladamente por los pasillos y que estuvieron a punto de derribar a Hermione durante sus locas carreras. Los jardines estaba cubiertos por una blanca capa de nieve, el techo de los edificios se encontraban en la misma situación, los árboles que rodeaban el gran lago que poseía el colegio se encontraban desprovistos de hojas.

_This isn't who I've wanted to be,  
__but I'm sure this is me._

"Como me gustaría que fuera ya primavera.- pensó en voz alta cuando su mente recreo la bella vista que los jardines de Hogwarts proporcionaba en esa estación del año.

Su vista recorría cada centímetro de aquel lugar proveyéndole la vida que solo Primavera podía proporcionar, el viento dejo de ser frió y la nieve que caía en esos momentos paso a ser una imaginaria lluvia de pétalos de cerezo que impregnaron el ambiente de su sutil perfume.

"Una maravillosa ilusión…- susurro al ver que su mente había sobrepasado los limites permitidos y que bajo la imaginaria cortina de pétalos la imponente figura de Draco se encontraba de pie sobre el lago.

_If you would  
__please  
__reach out  
__and embrace me,_

"Granger…-Hermione fue abruptamente llevada a la realidad, el frió se volvió a sentir y lo que para ella fue un espejismo se convirtió en una palpable realidad.

"Draco…-balbuceo, el tiempo parecía no haber cambiado entre ellos.

_oh far sky,  
__I'd feel I'm alive._

El rubio se encontraba de pie sobre la congelada superficie, la gabardina que le protegía del frió resaltaba la elegancia característica del hombre que le miraba fijamente, pasada la impresión inicial había recuperado la frialdad que proyectaban sus ojos.

"¿Piensas seguir escrutándome?.- se mofo-. Se que resulto impactante con tan solo mirarme sin embargo comienzo a fastidiarme de ser un símbolo sexual a donde quiera que voy".

"No te creas tan interesante, Malfoy.- repuesta de la impresión, Hermione dejo salir su lado irónico, el único capaz de reprimir sus deseos de abrazar a Draco para no sufrir un nuevo rechazo-. De todos los lugares existentes, jamás imagine encontrarte aquí".

_I'll be watched over and protected throughout the world.  
__Sometimes I think that way, alone._

"Lo mismo digo, no me hace mucha gracia lo poco original que he resultado ser.- un gesto, parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus delgados labios-. Te ves bien".

"Gracias…- agradeció que la distancia los separaba y su sonrojo pasaba desapercibido para el hombre-. Tu tampoco te ves mal".

"Tan sutil y amable como siempre, Granger.- sonrió y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error, el Draco que tenia ante sus ojos era distinto, mas relajado y eso le gusto-. Pero te soy sincero, me da gusto verte".

"Podrás tenerme junto a ti cada que quieras escuchar música interpretada con violín.- respondió.

"Cierto.- fingió sorpresa-. Olvidaba que ahora eres una famosa concertista, leí en los periódicos una critica excelente de tu ultima presentación¿Qué se siente ser tan popular?"

"No lo se, tu podrías darme esa respuesta sin chistar.- de la bolsa de viaje que llevaba extrajo un libro que mostró a su interlocutor-. ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?".

"Me atrapaste.- su risa era agradable-. Solo no le digas a Parkinson, D.L.M. Kawa tiene como política el no dar autógrafos".

"No lo haré.- guardaron silencio-. ¿Me dirás que haces en Hogwarts?"

_I'll be abandoned throughout the world.  
__Sometimes I feel like that._

"Nostalgia patética, tu sabes, afán por evocar los tiempos perdidos antes de volverme a llenar de trabajo.- su respuesta fue escueta y sin embargo la única persona que podría comprenderlo se encontraba ahí parada mirándole con fijeza.

"Lo entiendo.- redujo la distancia entre ambos, nuevamente el destino se había encargado de que sus caminos se encontraran por tercera ocasión y era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar.

_The morning I've never even seen before..._

"Cuidado Granger.- le previno Draco-. La superficie esta muy resbalosa, podrías hacerte daño".

_The song I've never even heard before..._

"No importa, estas aquí.- el rubio se sorprendió con su respuesta-. Tu nunca dejarías que algo me causara daño¿verdad?"

_The "me" that I've never even seen before..._

"No puedes estar tan segura de ello, Granger.- fue su respuesta tras un breve silencio entre ambos-. El tiempo pasa, las personas cambian… tu y yo no somos mas los individuos con sentimientos afines".

_Maybe I can see it…_

"Es verdad.- dio un paso y su pie se poso en la fría superficie, su zapato estuvo a punto de hacerle resbalar-. Pero yo soy de las personas que creen que hay cosas que nunca cambian…"

"En eso si tendré que creerte…- resoplo el rubio, Hermione había cambiado, la mujer que avanzaba hasta a él tenia la determinación brillando en sus ojos-. ¿Qué te han hecho, Granger¿Por qué tanto valor?"

"Por que no tengo nada que perder.- se encogió de hombros-. Solo existe una cosa que me impide ser feliz".

"¿Solo una?.- fingió quedarse pensativo-. ¿Qué podría ser?"

_If I learn to  
__love myself more and more, then..._

"Saber si volverías a tolerarme…-respondió sin titubear-. ¿Serias capaz de perdonar mis miedos y darme otra oportunidad?"

"Así que tu felicidad depende de una respuesta.- tras meditarlo unos minutos se doblo de la risa-. ¿No crees que es mezquino de tu parte pedirle a un hombre que este a tu lado?"

"Sería algo peor si no lo hiciera…-Draco calló-. Lo que sucedió en un inicio con nosotros fue un error, ninguno estaba seguro de si quería la compañía del otro, dejamos que un tercero nos moviera a su antojo y se nos hizo fácil evitar conocernos".

"¿Culpas a Potter?.- parpadeo.

"No, me culpo a mi por tal desidia de mi parte.- estaban a escasos centímetros-. Yo no supe cuanto te amaba hasta que te apartaste de mi lado…- poso su mano en el rostro del rubio-. ¿Puedes creerme ahora?"

"Te creo…- se resistía a derretirse bajo la calidez de Hermione-. Pero no permitiré que volvamos a cometer el mismo error, tu y yo somos completamente distintos…"

"Lo somos.- asintió Hermione-. Yo amo Primavera y tu ansias el Invierno, yo adoro mimarte y tu te reprimes para que nadie piense que eres débil…-Draco rió-. Tu me has amado desde que nos vimos por primera vez en este mismo lugar…-guardo silencio-. Y yo también lo he hecho solo que estaba tan ciega que no me había dado cuenta de ello".

"¿Y que pasara cuando la venda vuelva nuevamente a tus ojos?.- se permitió jugar con los castaños cabellos de Hermione, eran mas cortos de lo que recordaba y realzaban la belleza natural de la joven, no tenia por que seguir negando sus sentimientos, la extrañaba.

"No lo se…-suspiro-. ¿Es necesario prever lo que futuro nos aguarda?"

_Someday surely._

"No.-poso su frente contra la de Hermione-. Me gustan las sorpresas…"

No eran necesarias las palabras, no cuando dos personas designadas a estar juntas se reencontraban… parados en el lugar en donde su historia diera inicio los dos aceptaron que estar lejos el uno del otro era como intentar vivir sin aire.

Extrajo de su bolsillo el anillo que estaba destinado a Hermione desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo deslizo sobre el delgado dedo de la joven antes de capturar esos labios suaves que le quitaran el sueño durante tantas noches… la amaba… y Hogwarts era testigo de ello.

_Very soon._

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..- -…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..**

**Platica Libre.**

Respecto a la canción, su titulo original es _Kaze ga Fuku Hi,_ que traducido quiere decir, Windy Day, otra canción de mi compositora favorita, Yokko Kanno –creo que las deje igual- es una canción japonesa que quise poner desde un inicio y bueno como estoy medio nostálgica me pareció perfecta, es una de mis favoritas y en mi afán de no repetir interpretes tuve que emplearla –snif, pero si no les gusta pueden utilizar la canción de _Misunderstood,_ canción con la que desarrolle buena parte del capitulo, de eso se pueden dar cuenta-

"_Mas que a todo, mas que a nadie"_, cada que escuchaba esta frase me sonaba a pleonasmo… bueno, yo le digo de otra forma pero la idea es la misma… ya me estoy saliendo de tema, bien, el caso es que no conseguí entenderla hasta que hace poco fui objeto de un sabotaje emocional que me ha dejado confusa… el caso es que entre tanta divagación y alharaca sin sentido –Gracias Sara-chan por escucharme, sois mi única y mas grande confidente- tuve que modificar el capitulo, intentando explicar un poco de esta confusión entre los diálogos de los personajes, al final ha quedado aceptable y espero que la conclusión de la historia haya sido de su agrado y como ya los protagonistas estaban cansados de trabajar bajo mi tirana mano decidí que lo mejor era traerlos a la playa… ¿boda¿romance entre otros personajes¿a quienes les gustaría que narrara lo que paso con los tórtolos al final?… -June y Oracle muestran una sonrisa pervertida, existen varias ideas tentadoras en la corrompida mente de la autora-

Quiero agradecerle a todos el que hayan pasado parte de su tiempo leyendo la historia… mi especial cariño a las personas que capitulo a capitulo me dejaban su comentario, siempre se los agradeceré… a los que ni siquiera se molestaron en dejarme reviews… ¡Sépanse que si sus comentarios fueran mi pago yo seria una mujer en pobreza extrema!... –tenia que decirlo algún día ¬¬-

No diré mas, cuidaos todos y espero veros en una próxima historia ¡rogare por que mi viaje no termine con un fic de despedida! –se escucha como música de fondo el tema de las golondrinas (N/A: merezco mi propia banda sonora)-

Gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia, ya saben lo mucho que los quiero. Ah y ya saben que yo con mucho gusto les proporciono la canción si no la tienen, es la única forma en que puedo rendir tributo a la historia de amor que mas lagrimas me arrancara y del fic que aun no he reunido las fuerzas para escribir.

K. Oracle  
Abril 22, 2006.


	11. Bonus Track

¡Hola, con bastantes problemas pero al fin concluyo este fic que me ha permitido explayarme respecto a la naturaleza de los personajes que Rowling creo. Oficialmente les debo la boda, agradezco su paciencia y el apoyo que me brindaron, también su deseo por leer algo más de _Just Music_. El capitulo esta dedicado para todos los que lo leen, para Zcyanya y Maiza con especial cariño, por hacerme plantear tantas cosas en los últimos meses -¡gracias!-, también a mi hermana Anais, no olvidemos a Edy y Sarahi –gracias por ayudarme a crecer tanto-.

De ante mano les digo que para este capitulo no hay canción, utilice tantas que no las recuerdo y aunque lo hiciera, no podría compartirlas con ustedes… les sugiero insertar su canción favorita como tema del capitulo, en mi caso voy a escuchar como discuten mis vecinos –imposible no hacerlo-, _mata ne!_

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo….OO…..oo**

**Bonus Track**

Transcurría la mañana con lentitud. Draco no recordaba tanta tranquilidad en su vida, poder tener la oportunidad de descansar del estrés acumulado en la semana y salir de la rutina en que se convirtiera su vida era un privilegio que le era negado con tanta frecuencia que se sintió transportado a un mundo alterno, libre de responsabilidades y gente que pudiera profanar aquel inmaculado momento.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado como si fueras una estatua?.- el rubio resoplo, se había dejado llevar por el mágico paisaje que ofrecía el mar a los visitantes de aquel lugar.

"¿Es una opción?.- frunció el cejo, su acompañante le fulmino con la mirada.

"Mas te vale que sea broma…-se adelanto, Draco le siguió de mala gana-. ¿Ves los daños que produce ser tan flemático, cariño, espero que no hayas heredado ese feo gen que reprime el buen humor en los Malfoy…-un alegre balbuceo y el aludido arqueo la ceja, aquel sonido le había ofendido mucho mas que las palabras del molesto galeno que se negaba a desaparecer de su vida.

"No la corrompas, Potter.- siseo el rubio, lo que mas le molestaba de esa situación era que él tenia que cargar con el equipaje de un bebe que le cambiara por "ese entrometido".

"¿Lo ves?.- Harry se mostró satisfecho por demostrar su teoría-. Ni siquiera eres capaz de reconocer un buen chiste…- el enojo de Draco iba en aumento y el galeno apretó contra su pecho el motivo por el cual estaba tan molesto-. Observa bien mi preciosa _Gemma_, los dragones que tu madre te lee si existen… no son tan grandes como los de tus libros de cuento pero también sacan fuego por la boca".

"Deja de llamarla así.- mascullo, evitando enfrentar la profunda y despierta mirada de la pequeña que Harry acunaba entre sus brazos-. Su nombre es Helen, grábalo bien en tu cerebro".

"Es mi ahijada, se muy bien cual es su nombre.- el rubio evidencio lo arrepentido que estaba de esa decisión.

Una sonrisa comprensiva suavizo el rostro de Harry, conocía a Draco desde la infancia y aunque su cariño por Hermione parecía ser lo único que tenían en común, la verdad era algo que el rubio jamás diría a los cuatro vientos.

"¿Qué pasa,_ Gemma_?.- decidieron tomar un breve descanso y el moreno volvió a centrar su atención en la pequeña -. ¿Te preocupa la cara de ogro que tiene tu padre en estos momentos, se le va a quitar cuando sus invitados non gratos se marchen".

"¿Es una promesa?.- mascullo el rubio y Harry puso los ojos en blanco-. Y mas te vale que dejes de llamarla así".

"Es tu hija, una Malfoy de 7 meses en cuya sangre corre ese orgullo tan distintivo de la familia.- Draco deseo molerlo a golpes-. ¿Verdad que si, H E L E N A?.- la pequeña se las ingenio para sujetar un mechón del cabello de Harry-. ¿Ahora ves por que no empleo su nombre?.- ante la hilaridad de la situación, el rubio rió satisfecho.

"Es una Malfoy.- Draco acaricio el rostro de su hija-. Ella sabe que es especial".

"¿Crees que tu madre se haya encargado de enseñárselo?.- Helen le soltó y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos que había conseguido arrancar, Harry se froto la zona afectada.

"Lo dudo…-Draco sonrió, esa pequeña le había robado el corazón desde que Hermione la depositara en sus brazos.

"¿Y?.- Harry aguardo el tiempo suficiente antes de interrumpir los pensamientos del rubio-. ¿Qué se siente?"

"No se de que hablas…-siseo malhumorado.

"Estas casado, tienes una hija…-Draco frunció el cejo, ya sabia por donde iba aquel interrogatorio-. ¿Tuve razón?"

"No molestes.- evito mirarlo, el moreno rió divertido por la actitud infantil que ese hombre asumiera.

"Se honesto y no volveré a hacerlo.- el incomodo silencio crispo los nervios del escritor-. Ver que hasta la relación que tienes con tu madre sufrió cambios me llena de curiosidad.- insistió, sujetando una mejilla de Draco para forzarlo a mirar sus ojos-. Sabes bien que conmigo no tienes que fingir…"

"Motivo suficiente para odiarte…-aquel tipo de cercanía era un secreto, explicársela a los demás no estaba en los planes de dos hombres que se pensaba, eran enemigos.

"Que palabras tan agresivas, viejo.- Harry retiro su mano, en algún momento su ahijada se había quedado dormida, se la quito a Draco de los brazos y la recostó en el porta bebe.

"¿Seguro que no tienes hijos?.- una expresión burlona apareció en el rostro del rubio.

"Muy seguro…-respondió el galeno sin alterar la expresión de su rostro-. Metí en la maleta una frazada…- Draco la saco y abrigo con ella a la pequeña-. ¿Ahora ves la ventaja de tenerme cerca, a mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que alguien mas la toque…"

"Hermione tiene un sermón para esa sobreprotección.- exclamo arrogante.

"Aunque sea la madre, ella no puede comprender el trasfondo en todo esto…-Harry conocía las palabras que obligarían a Draco retomar el tema inicial-. Aunque no exista nada que lo demuestre es una copia fiel tuya, solo que es una niña, motivo suficiente para que Narcissa haya aceptado venir a conocerla…"

"Te dije que no quería verla…-siseo irritado.

"No recuerdo que me lo hayas pedido como un favor.- sonrió.

"No voy a permitir que Helen pase por lo mismo que yo.- le enfurecía ver que la forma en que el galeno seguía entrometiéndose en su vida, tomando decisiones que no le correspondían y que reavivaban el dolor de heridas mal cicatrizadas.

"Por eso mismo lo hice.- respiro profundamente y asumió una seriedad desconocida para sus amistades-. ¿Sabes que vi la primera vez que vine a visitarlos, descubrí que a un lado de Hermione estaba el antiguo Draco, el que reprime sus emociones por considerarlas signo de debilidad y que fue capaz de ignorar a su hija solo por que yo estaba presente… ¿vas a negármelo?"

"¡Mientes!.- apreso la camisa del moreno, dispuesto a silenciarle de una buena vez.

"¿También es una mentira mía que en cuanto viste a Narcissa te encerraste en el desván?.- la frialdad impresa en los verdes ojos de Harry dejaron libido a Draco¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto para vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos?-. Llevo dos semanas y es la primera vez que tocas a la pequeña que en palabras de Hermione, adoras… ¿Por qué vuelves a lo mismo, Draco?".

"Tu que sabes…-soltó al galeno al tiempo que una expresión de asco delineaba sus facciones.

"¿Perdón?.- Harry se puso en pie y camino hasta quedar frente a Draco, sin ninguna mesa que les estorbara-. Tienes lo que yo quiero y te atreves a decir que no se de que hablo...-basto una fracción de segundos para que el puño del galeno se estrellara contra el rostro del rubio.

"Cuanta agresividad, Potter…- Draco consiguió mantener el equilibrio y una arrogante sonrisa apareció mientras se limpiaba el delgado hilillo de sangre que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios-. Esta de mas advertirte que esto lo vas a pagar caro…"

"Hablas mucho, Malfoy…-fingió aburrirse con las palabras del rubio, forma evidente de retarle.

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

"Debo felicitarte, Hermione.- se dejo caer en el sillón y sin pudor alguno se desabotono la blusa-. Este lugar es mas que perfecto para vivir, tendrás que darme el teléfono de tu agente de bienes raíces, he ahorrado lo suficiente como para adquirir otra propiedad".

"A mi tendrás que darme algo para curar mis retinas.- Pansy mal miro al castaño empresario que se sentó a su lado-. No me mires así, querida… recuerda que nada es eterno y esa regla aplica hasta en los mosqueteros".

"No fastidies, Blaise.-siseo molesta-. Soy hermosa, estoy en la mejor época de mi vida y ya quisieras tener la oportunidad de poner tus manos sobre este escultural cuerpo…"

"¿Escultural?.-le miro detenidamente-. ¿Estamos hablando de esculturas, te queda el termino…"

"Explícate descerebrado…-susurro, sus manos peligrosamente sobre el cuello de Blaise.

"Esta diciendo que eres fría, de piedra e inútil.-exclamo un vivaz chiquillo que lejos estaba de mostrarse amable con el empresario-. Que pervertido…"

"¿En donde escuchaste esa palabra, Mark?.- intervino la anfitriona, no le convenía perder a su más importante patrocinador.

"Creo que en la televisión…-se quedo pensativo-. ¿Dónde esta el bebe que mama y yo venimos a conocer?"

"Con su padre, supongo.- contesto Hermione con naturalidad, Blaise y Pansy fruncieron el cejo-. ¿Qué, tengo varias presentaciones y hace dos meses que no había podido venir a casa para ver a mi familia, esto de ser concertista es mas complicado de lo que imaginaba… es una verdadera suerte que el trabajo de Draco no requiera de oficinas o viajes, sus libros se han vuelto tan populares que no necesita publicidad".

"¿Draco se hace cargo de todo?.- cuestiono Blaise, era imposible de creer lo que Hermione decía.

"Desde pagar las cuentas hasta cuidar de Helen.- asintió la joven madre-. De hecho tendrás que preguntarle a él los datos de la agencia de bienes raíces por que fue quien consiguió esta, a mi solo me envió un mensaje de texto para darme la dirección…"

"¡Que egoísta eres!.- vocifero Pansy-. Prefieres el éxito profesional a cuidar de tu familia, jamás imagine que fueras ese tipo de persona, Granger".

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Pansy.- asintió Blaise-. Creí que tener una familia era lo mas importante para ti, no dudo que Draco cuide de tu hija pero el amor de una madre es insustituible".

"Entiendo su molestia, de verdad.- rió apenada-. Amo a mi hija, ella es el regalo más hermoso que he recibido y todas las noches le llamo a Draco para saber como están.-se hizo un incomodo silencio-. Supongo que cuando la vean, comprenderán por que puedo irme de viaje con la seguridad de que esta en buenas manos…"

"Su música es muy agradable.- la intervención de Mark disipo la tensión que abrumaba el ambiente-. ¿Me podría dar su autógrafo, nadie en el colegio me cree que usted sea amiga de mi madre"

"Ella no es mi amiga, Mark.-siseo Pansy, los oyentes rompieron en carcajadas.

"Haré algo mejor…-controlando su risa, Hermione reanudo la conversación-. El siguiente mes tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Londres¿Qué te parece si voy por ti al colegio y comemos algo juntos?"

"¿Próximo mes?.- se quedo pensativo antes de extraer de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta que fungía como su agenda personal-. Que sea el primer jueves del mes, a eso de las 5:00 p.m., es la hora en que terminan mis clases y en que todos esos incrédulos pueden verme".

"Hecho.- estrecharon sus manos.

"¿Qué sabes de Harry?.- Blaise paso su brazo por el hombro de Pansy, esta vez a ella pareció no importarle-. Le he estado marcando a su celular pero no contesta…"

"Nunca lo hace.- aclaro Pansy-. ¿Por qué demonios nos da un numero en el que no podemos localizarlo?"

"Pues Draco siempre consigue hablar con él.- exclamo Hermione-. Y si la veracidad de mi vecina no falla –_cosa que nunca sucede, mujer entrometida_-, debe haber llegado hace como dos semanas por que la niña estuvo un poco enferma…"

"¿Potter volvió a ejercer su profesión?.- la sorpresa era latente en el rostro de los recién llegados.

"No.- respondió-. Harry continua viajando, cenamos juntos cuando me presente en Rusia".

"Así que es el doctor personal de la pequeña Malfoy.- silbo Blaise-. Te debe apreciar mucho como amiga por que Harry no suele ser tan…-era difícil encontrar una palabra que definiera al galeno-. Tu me entiendes".

"Cuando estaba embarazada me lo encontré con mucha frecuencia.- asintió Hermione con fervor-. Se puede decir que tuve medico de cabecera los 5 meses que estuve de gira antes de tomarme vacaciones y poder disfrutar de mi maternidad en compañía de Draco".

"Yo quisiera que se preocupara así de mi.- sollozo Blaise.

"Niño, lo mejor es que no te hagas falsas ilusiones.- Pansy le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna-. Harry es un gran tipo…"

"Yo lo quería de padre.- intervino Mark, Pansy enrojeció al sentir las miradas de sus viejos compañeros de colegio.

"¿Acaso ustedes dudan del buen trabajo que haría?.- balbuceo incomoda-. El problema que tiene Harry es que difícilmente muestra sus emociones, yo incluso he llegado a pensar que alguien como él no puede amar".

"¡Esas son tonterías, Parkinson!.- bramo el empresario-. Harry es muy reservado pero cuando te ayuda lo hace hasta que te considera listo para ponerte en pie con tus propias fuerzas, yo le debo mucho"

"Y yo, aunque no lo creas.- se defendió-. Es solo que nunca lo he visto perder la compostura y siento que nadie puede ser tan perfecto, nosotros en algún momento de nuestras vidas tuvimos dilemas existenciales y Potter sigue siendo el mismo".

"Es verdad lo que dices, Pansy.- Hermione sirvió un poco mas de vino en las copas que descansaban sobre la mesa de centro-. Harry no proviene de un matrimonio como es nuestro caso, el perdió a sus padres desde pequeño y creció rodeado por personas que le querían pero que a causa de sus actividades no podían ofrecerle un hogar estable…"

"Blaise tiene a su padre, aunque no se lleven bien ahora hubo un momento que le quiso, de lo contrario no habría sufrido su desamor.- Mark volvió a intervenir-. La Sra. Hermione tiene a su padre, tuvo sus diferencias con él pero comprendió que el amor a su fallecida madre es un punto que tienen en común… mama, tú creciste en una familia estable solo en apariencia, detestas todo lo que te una a ellos pero hiciste a un lado esa aversión para cuidar de mi…-sonrió-. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Ven…- Pansy tendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño de 6 años que acaparaba todo su cariño.

"No cabe duda que es tu hijo, Pansy.- señalo Blaise, recibiendo un leve codazo como respuesta.

"Ustedes deberían casarse.- señalo Hermione, los aludidos se rieron de sus palabras.

"Nos toleramos…- señalo Blaise.

"Nos cuidamos…-asintió Pansy.

"Pero entre ellos no puede haber mas que eso.-concluyo Mark.

Volvieron a reír pero en esta ocasión el silencio bruscamente fue impuesto ante la sorpresa que produjo la presencia de Narcissa. Su semblante inescrutable, el intenso azul en su mirada y los rubios cabellos que caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros, la viva imagen de una dama encantadora que atraía las miradas de los viandantes, apariencia que distaba mucho de la mujer que ostentaba el titulo de la madre de Draco Malfoy.

"¿No piensas saludarme, querida?.- una mueca que debía pasar por sonrisa delineo los pálidos labios-. Cuando acepte venir a conocer a mi nieta, esperaba recibir una bienvenida mas… calida".

"Me causa sorpresa verte en mi casa, Narcisa.- respondió Hermione a manera de disculpa-. ¿Gustas acompañarnos, Blaise y Pansy vinieron a visitarnos también, son amigos nuestros, ya los conoces así que evitemos las presentaciones".

"Encantador…-observo al grupo de forma arrogante-. ¿Mi nieta?"

"Estará paseando con tu hijo.- sonrió Hermione, su respuesta produjo cierta molestia en la rubia mujer-. Helen es idéntica a su padre, pero esta demás decírtelo por que ya habrás tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo".

"No encontré parecido alguno.- respondió indiferente-. Pero ha heredado la altivez Malfoy y con la instrucción indicada lograre hacer de ella toda una dama de sociedad".

"Interesante oferta…- musito Pansy distraídamente.

"¿No te entusiasma?.- Narcissa le miraba-.También podría disponer un poco de mi tiempo para ese pequeño.- una señal de advertencia se encendió en las dos jóvenes madres-. Imposible no notarlo, es idéntico a Evanna, su madre"

"¿Qué te trajo a este lugar, Narcissa?.- Hermione cambio de tajo la conversación para evitar un enfrentamiento. Blaise aprovecho la situación tomando a Mark en sus brazos.

"Con su permiso, mi sobrino y yo iremos a perder el tiempo en otro lugar por que esta conversación no nos importa.- se despidió el castaño.

"Por casualidad leí en el periódico sobre tu concurrido concierto.- Narcissa retomo la conversación-. Viajas constantemente y no te haces cargo de tus responsabilidades, no dejare que mi nieta crezca sin la debida supervisión"

"Mi hija esta con su padre.- siseo-. En mejores manos no puede estar".

"Ella necesita una madre.- refuto la arrogante mujer-. Una que la cuide y no que la visite cada que se acuerda solo por que es incapaz de rehusarse a disfrutar de la efímera fama que le rodea".

"¡Tu eres la menos indicada para opinar!.- bramo Pansy-.Te has pasado la vida negando de Draco¿Por qué ahora te sientes con derechos para intervenir y reclamar una nieta?"

"Tranquilízate Pansy.- Hermione estaba molesta, ella también conocía esa parte en la vida de su esposo y no iba a permitir que Narcissa siguiera eclipsando su felicidad-. No me opongo a que veas a Helen, eres su abuela y Draco no me perdonaría el tomar partido en un conflicto que solo atañe a ustedes… pero de una vez te dejo en claro que las decisiones sobre su educación las tomaremos su padre y yo".

"Solo quiero lo mejor para ella.- exclamo Narcissa.

Los gritos de Mark disiparon cualquier replica. Al salir vieron el motivo que originara la alegría del pequeño. A unos metros de distancia Draco y Harry discutían como de costumbre, ignorando los alegres balbuceos de Helen que estaba en brazos de su padre.

"¡Helen!.- la discusión ceso cuando Hermione tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña que parecía contenta de ver a su madre-. Mi niña hermosa, estas tan grande…-sonrió al ver los alegres manotazos de su hija-. ¿Te divierte ver lo infantil que es tu papa?"

"¡Oye, la culpa es de este entrometido.- bufo molesto-. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?"

"Por que no lo sabia.- respondió como si fuera lo mas evidente-. He hice bien por que ahora veo el tipo de cuidados que le das a mi hija cuando no estoy cerca"

"¡Ya te dije que la culpa la tiene Potter!.- respondió a la defensiva-. ¿Y esos que hacen aquí?"

"A mi también me da gusto verte, Draco.- ironizo Blaise.

"Esta hermosa.- clamo Pansy-. ¿Puedo…?"

"Si…-Hermione deposito a la niña en brazos de Pansy, las dos se miraron fijamente.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me esta evaluando?.- mascullo Pansy.

"Quiere saber si eres digna de confianza.- respondió Draco de mala gana.

"A Helen no le gusta que la toquen.- asintió Hermione antes de reparar en los cardenales de los recién llegado-. Draco¿Qué te paso?"

"Fue su culpa.- Harry se anticipo en la respuesta, el rubio frunció el cejo.

"¿Se pelearon frente a mi hija?.- exclamo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. ¿Discutieron frente a ella?"

"Ya dije que fue su culpa…- se escudo el galeno.

"¡Ustedes…!.-se callo, no podía descargar su ira frente a Helen-. Después nos arreglamos…-amenazo.

"Si, ya después me destrozas los tímpanos.- resoplo el rubio al ver que su hija había aceptado a Pansy-. Contigo aquí puedo asumir mi papel de padre indiferente.- bostezo.

"Ve a descansar.- asintió Hermione al tiempo que Harry sacaba de su bolsillo una agenda electrónica que le entrego-. Tu tampoco tienes buen semblante…"

"Estoy enojado.- exclamo con desgano-. Los veo mas tarde…-se despidió.

"Yo voy.- Blaise se colgó del cuello de Harry pero en esta ocasión, el moreno carecía de su peculiar paciencia.

"Otro día con gusto paseare contigo…-susurro el galeno contra los castaños cabellos y sin decir mas, se alejo.

"¿Qué le hiciste, Draco?.- cuestiono el empresario, un tenue color carmesí adornaba sus mejillas.

"Nada.- respondió de forma escueta.

"Pues no te creo.- frunció el cejo-. ¿Ves esto?.- señalo su sonrojado rostro-. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me ha pasado?"

"¿Crees que me interesa?.- exclamo mordaz-. No es la primera vez que debo aguantar los arrebatos de Potter, solo déjalo en paz el resto de la tarde y cuando vuelva será el mismo soso de siempre".

"Deberíamos ir a ver que le pasa.- Hermione estaba de acuerdo con Blaise, Pansy no había dicho una sola palabra pero coincidía con ellos.

"Pues vayan.- Draco se encogió de hombros-. Solo que después no vengan a quejarse por que se los advertí.- la seguridad de sus palabras hizo dudar la seguridad del grupo.

"Dámela.- cansada de aquel grupo, Narcissa intento cargar a su nieta que balbuceaba alegremente en brazos de Mark.

Harry quedo en el olvido cuando la pequeña rompió en llanto al estar en contacto con su abuela. Draco resoplo, su hija seguía rechazando a Narcissa y él sabía la razón, Helen tenia la capacidad de percibir el cariño que la gente sentía por sus padres.

"No tienes por que tenerle miedo, Helen.-exclamo con desgana-. Narcissa no es la persona mas afectiva y efusiva del mundo pero es mi madre, tu abuela y no va a hacerte daño".

"Draco…-el rubio quedo a escasos centímetros de la madura mujer.

"Me da gusto verte, madre.- beso la mejilla de Narcissa, un gesto desprovisto de viejos resentimientos-. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien.- respondió indiferente-. Has descuidado tu aspecto, Draco… no me agrada".

"¿Olvidas que ya no soy abogado?.- tomo a Helen en sus brazos, la pequeña dejo de sollozar-. Pero tienes razón, he tenido tanto trabajo que no preste importancia al largo de mi cabello".

"Es idéntico a Lucius Malfoy.- susurro Blaise, Narcissa le fulmino con la mirada.

"Pero no lo soy.- con su mano libre sujeto el mentón de la rubia mujer-. ¿Verdad, madre, físicamente me parezco mucho a él e irónicamente mi hija heredo esos genes… ella también se parece mucho a Lucius y puedes quererla sin sentirte culpable".

"Puedo hacerlo…-asintió la mujer que acaricio la mejilla de su nieta, esta vez la pequeña no la rechazo.

Preparaban la cena cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry hizo acto de presencia. Con excepción de Draco, los demás interrumpieron sus labores y le bombardearon con un sinfín de preguntas que el galeno contesto con su habitual servilismo.

"Buenas noches, Narcissa.- saludo alegremente a la mujer sentada en el marco de la ventana que daba al mar-. ¿Ya se siente mejor?"

"Mejor…-asintió la mujer con cierta amabilidad-. Tenias razón cuando me recomendaste visitar este lugar…"

"¿Verdad que el paisaje es increíble?.- rió el galeno, la mujer respiro profundamente.

"Ese también es bonito…-su mirada se perdió en el vasto mar-. Has hecho un buen trabajo, Harry… gracias".

"¿De que?.- exclamo sin comprender las palabras de la mujer.

Al no obtener una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad, Harry opto por ir con los demás a la cocina, en su trayecto descubrió que los niños de aquel grupo dormían profundamente en el sillón de la sala, algo en aquella escena le hizo suponer que habían entablado cierta amistad durante su ausencia.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?.-su pregunta obtuvo una negativa.

"Este no es tu elemento, Potter.- susurro Draco sin dejar de atender sus labores-. Siéntate y no estorbes".

"¡Draco!.- Hermione no titubeo en amonestar a su marido-. No seas tan arisco con Harry".

"Yo solo dije la verdad.- el galeno empezó a zamparse la ensalada, el rubio frunció el cejo-. ¡No toques la comida, Potter!"

"Tengo hambre.- se encogió de hombros-. Y soy visita…"

"¡Yo no te invite a mi casa!.-siseo agriamente-. ¡Consíguete una familia y déjanos en paz!"

"¡Ya deja de fastidiarme con lo mismo!.- su mirada destilo un profundo enojo e hizo a un lado la aparte tranquilidad con la solía manejarse-. ¡Por tu culpa tuve que suspender mi viaje otra vez, todo por que eres un idiota incapaz de cuidar a su hija!"

"Oigan…-Blaise intento tranquilizar el ambiente-. Creo que lo mejor es que se calmen antes de que se digan cosas que realmente no sienten"

"¡Cállate, Blaise!.- gritaron al unísono, el castaño retrocedió, hacia tiempo que nadie le gritaba de esa forma.

"¡Ya estoy harto de que te metas en lo que no te incumbe.- bramo el rubio-. ¡También de que te creas con derechos para exhibir mi vida como si fueras el periódico oficial de todos nosotros!".

"¿Y crees que a mi me hace gracia soportar sus traumas?.- sus palabras causaron desconcierto en el grupo que observaba a cierta distancia la discusión-. Se hasta de que lado de la cama duermen cada uno de ustedes y estoy fastidiado de que quieran que yo solucione su vida¡yo también tengo problemas y no puedo platicarlos con nadie por que las veces que lo intente no me entendieron!"

"¡Enfada ver esa sonrisa tonta que tienes en la cara!.- vocifero Draco.

"¡Y a mi me irrita tener que hacerla de celestina solo por que a ti te faltan…!- rebatió el galeno.

"¡Suficiente!- Narcissa se abrió paso entre el grupo, abrió la llave de agua y los mojó para bajarles los ánimos-. Van a despertar a los niños…"

"¿Despertarlos?.- un semblante somnoliento se instalo en el rostro de Harry-. ¿Siguen dormidos?"

"Así es…- asintió la mujer, Harry sonrió un tanto apenado.

"Creo que perdí el control.- exclamo a manera de disculpa, Narcissa lo ayudo a levantarse al tiempo que el galeno se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba-. Tengo sueño…"

"Te despertare cuando la comida este lista.- exclamo Draco de mala gana, Harry asintió-. ¿Crees llegar a la sala?"

"No…-consiguió balbucear antes de que el rubio fuera en su auxilio.

"Yo lo llevo.- paso el brazo de Harry por sus hombros, Narcissa asintió.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?.- cuestiono Pansy cuando se quedaron a solas-. ¿Alguien puede explicármelo?"

"Lo dudo.- exclamo Blaise, los dos miraron expectantes a Hermione, tal vez ella con su inteligencia podría darles una respuesta que les satisficiera.

"Yo tampoco lo comprendo.- respondió después de algunos minutos, el tiempo justo para que Draco estuviera de vuelta en la cocina y se encontrara con la expresión de abatimiento en el rostro de su esposa.

"No tienes por que preocuparte.- acaricio la tersa mejilla de Hermione-. Ese tonto solo necesita dormir un poco para reestablecerse".

"¿Y desde cuando…?.-la preocupación era evidente en la voz de Blaise.

"Desde niño, Snape le enseño a controlarse y después se le hizo costumbre.- como si fuera lo mas obvio su respuesta fue un tanto indiferente.

"¿Lo viste?.- susurro Hermione.

"No, cuando yo lo conocí ya tenia esa manía.- reanudo su labor de cocinar-. ¿Y la salsa?"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Draco?.- Pansy consiguió transformar en palabras el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de Blaise y Hermione-. Harry esta mal, necesita de sus amigos y tu solo piensas en preparar spaghetti".

"Potter no necesita de nada.- se froto la frente, todo ese interrogatorio lo estaba poniendo de mal humor-. Lo conozco tan bien que cuando se despierte el único pensamiento que tendrá en la cabeza será comer…-bufo amenazante-. Y ni se les ocurra gastar su tiempo hostigándolo con preguntas por que no van a conseguir nada".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Hermione le exigió una respuesta.

"Solo lo se.- tomo el cuchillo y termino de picar el perejil que utilizaría-. ¿Han visto el colador?"

"Te ayudo.- Pansy salio de su hermetismo y fue en su auxilio, Hermione continuo vigilando el horno, solo Blaise se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos.

_-Amistad_ es una palabra pequeña, fácil de pronunciar, de las primeras que aprendemos y la más difícil de desentrañar. Te inyecta energía, hace tan fácil que puedas reír, compañera en tus ratos amargos y causante del llanto mas amargo, no existe nadie que no lo haya experimentado.-

"Deja de llorar, Blaise.- daba leves palmadas en los cabellos castaños del inconsolable empresario-. Vas a deshidratarte".

"¡Ya deja de sermonearme!.- balbuceo entre sollozos.

"Entonces deja de hacer todo un drama por esto.- sonrió.

"¡Yo hago un drama si así lo quiero!.- bufo molesto.

"En eso tienes razón.-se puso en pie-. Solo te quiero dejar en claro que no mentí cuando te dije que quería ayudarte, te estimo y entiendo por lo que estas pasando".

"No le hagas caso, Harry.- Pansy se le colgó del cuello-. Esta sentido por que Draco es tu mejor amigo"

"¿Crees?.- el galeno arqueo la ceja-. Jamás escucharas esa palabra salir de nuestra boca"

"Como si fuera tan difícil darse cuenta.- rió burlona-. Tenia mis sospechas desde que le dijiste a Blaise que Draco tenia debilidad por las series románticas…"

"No cualquier serie romántica.- exclamo Harry.

"Y que lo digas.- reprimió sus nauseas-. Ese programa es nocivo para la salud, causa diabetes por sus altos niveles de azúcar.- las risas no se hicieron esperar-. ¿Puedo pedirte que le hagas un chequeo a Mark o solo eres medico de Helen?"

"Solo ayudaba con Helen por que Hermione estaba de gira.- respondió el galeno-. Me sorprendí cuando Draco le permitió continuar con su carrera después de la boda".

"Draco tendría roto el cuello si lo hubiera hecho.- Pansy fue tajante en ese punto-. ¿Por eso te convertiste en la sombra de Granger?"

"Eso nada tiene que ver con Draco.- rió-. Realmente estaba preocupado por Hermione pero el verdadero motivo fue Helen.- Pansy lo golpeo-. ¡También vigile el embarazo de Evanna!...-se froto la zona adolorida-. Narcissa me comento de los problemas de tu familia y pensé que tal vez querrías hacerte cargo de tu sobrino".

"¡Idiota!.- volvió a golpearlo-. ¡Jamás vuelvo a tomar una cerveza contigo!".

"Hiciste muchas cosas sin consultarnos.- le reprocho Blaise mientras Pansy ocultaba su rostro contra la espalda del galeno.

"Lo siento…-se disculpo, una sonrisa adornaba sus facciones.

"No deberías.- Pansy lo abrazo con fuerza-. Yo no puedo hablar por Blaise pero en mi caso te agradezco que cuidaras del hijo que mi cuerpo no podía albergar.- su orgullo le impedía mostrar las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro-. Muchas gracias, Harry".

"Lo hice con gusto.- susurro-. Y por Mark no te preocupes, el siguiente mes comienzo a trabajar en el hospital de Hogwarts así que puedo vigilarlo con frecuencia".

"¿En serio?.- fracaso en el intento de que su voz sonara normal-. Me da gusto saber que retomas tu vida en vez de escapar".

"Tiene sus ventajas huir de la realidad.- se encogió de hombros-. He visitado varios lugares y puedo recomendarles varios sitios donde sirven una comida exquisita".

"Eso lo decidiré yo.- Blaise se puso en pie-. ¿Entiendes que no podemos seguir aparentando una amistad basada en mentiras?"

"Lo se.- asintió y para sorpresa de Blaise, el galeno le tendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, mi tipo de sangre es universal, soy huérfano y único sobreviviente del atentado en el que murieron 1234 personas, me gusta el color verde, tengo la manía de hacerme el héroe y meterme en problemas que no me conciernen, por alguna razón no poseo el "don" de cocinar, mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio".

"¡Mi turno!.- la joven deshizo el abrazo y aparto al estático Blaise que le impedía tomar la mano de Harry-. Gusto en conocerte, soy Pansy Parkinson, mi tipo de sangre es A y mi querido Mark es la luz de mi vida así como toda la familia que tengo, adoro sentirme poderosa y por eso me gusta el color negro, mi manía se limita a ser posesiva, cumplo años el 2 de octubre y también me gusta mucho tu aroma".

"Demasiada información…-siseo Blaise.

"¿Y?.- sonrió burlona-. Oficialmente soy la mejor amiga de Harry y por eso vamos a vivir juntos".

"No creo que eso sea buena idea, Pansy.- Harry se mostró sorprendido por tan inusual proposición.

"¿Bromeas?.- le dio poca importancia-. Tu no sabes cocinar y yo tengo habilidad para eso…-le miro comprensiva-. No voy a dejar que te llenes de trabajo, tampoco quiero que vivas solo… a Mark le agrada mucho su tío Harry y estará feliz con la idea de no pasar tanto tiempo solo en casa".

"A mi tampoco me agradaba la soledad cuando iba a Hogwarts.- ese sentimiento era algo que les unía, no por algo habían terminado frecuentándose después de concluir sus estudios-. Además, cuando Mark se case con mi ahijada te quedaras solas… tenemos que cuidarnos también en la vejez".

"Y que lo digas.- asintió Pansy-. Bien dicen que los hijos son tan ingratos que jamás se detienen a pensar en sus padres cuando de hormonas se tratan…-fingió sentirse desconsolada-. Mi pequeño va a romperme el corazón".

"Déjense de especulaciones.- Blaise estaba fastidiado de ese par-. ¿De donde sacan que esos niños van a terminar juntos?"

"¿Quién te dice que no?.- le cuestionaron al unísono.

"Que suceda o no, es lo de menos.- Pansy suspiro-. Si Draco consiguió la confianza de Harry fue por que tú eres incapaz de aceptar que el mundo no gira en torno a ti.- el castaño frunció el cejo-. Si Harry ayudo a ese par, fue por que conocía los sentimientos de ambos¿de que otra forma habría conseguido tanto?".

"Hermione se sentía sola y anhelaba amar a alguien.- asintió Harry-. Draco la amaba pero el miedo a perderla y caer en lo mismo que arruino la relación con su madre le hizo callar".

"No entiendo como es que no puedes darte cuenta si es lo mismo que hemos pasado.- Pansy le sonrió indulgente-. Cuando se ama, también se puede llegar a odiar en la misma intensidad y aunque no lo creas, existe la posibilidad de limar asperezas…".

"Draco es idéntico a su padre y Narcissa odio el hecho de que no podía amarlo en la misma forma pues era su hijo.- Harry conocía bien esa parte de la historia-. Durante dos años no fue muy agradable con él… una mañana se toparon en el pasillo y ninguno presto atención a la presencia del otro, fue cuando me di cuenta de que la indiferencia también se había instalado en el corazón de esa familia que en el pasado fue feliz".

"Tu padre te es indiferente, mis padres y hermanos no son importantes… incluso Hermione es fría con su padre.- señalo Pansy-. Todos provenimos de hogares similares y aun así buscamos por todos los medios no dejar de sentir… esos pequeños representan todo aquello que quisimos en el pasado y buscaremos por todos los medios, protegerlos".

"Por eso convencí a Narcissa que viniera conmigo.-asintió el joven de ojos verdes-. Ella era la ultima pieza que le impedía a Draco disfrutar de su hija".

"Para ser un huérfano, eres muy entrometido, Harry Potter.- Narcissa abandono su escondite y se reunió con aquellos jóvenes que conocía desde pequeños-. Con razón Draco te detesta tanto…"

"No puedo evitarlo.- se encogió de hombros-. Parece que el apellido Malfoy es sinónimo de terco por que a todas las personas que lo llevan no les encuentro otra característica".

"Aun así, has hecho mucho por Draco…-acaricio el rostro del galeno-. Supongo que tal vez contigo si pueda hacer un mejor trabajo que con mi hijo…-Harry se dejo llevar por las emociones ligadas a aquella caricia-. ¿Me lo permitirás?"

"Yo no me opongo.- respondió después de un breve silencio-. Pero he aceptado vivir con Pansy cuando vuelva a Londres".

"Puedes practicar con Mark para ser una mejor abuela, Narcissa.- Pansy se colgó del cuello de Harry.

"¡Que clase de madre eres!.- bramo Blaise-. ¿Cómo puedes poner a tu hijo en manos de esa mujer?"

"No hables como si fuera un monstruo.- le amonesto Pansy-. Si alguien puede ayudarle es mi Mark, tu no conoces lo tierno y cariñoso que es cuando no estas presente…"

"¿Y ellos?.- Pansy le soltó y Harry ofreció su brazo a Narcissa para escoltarla de vuelta a la casa.

"En la playa, ya conoces a los recién casados…-respondió la rubia mujer.

"Entiendo que te sientas traicionado, Blaise.- Pansy se quedo un poco rezagada-. Imagino que todo esto te resulta extraño y por eso no tomo a mal tu actitud… tomate todo el tiempo que quieras y recuerda que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti".

-_Amistad_ también lleva otra palabra que he descubierto en estos meses, _cambio_… de haberlo sabido en el pasado cuantos sinsabores me habría ahorrado, aunque no lo crean, es como el matrimonio, necesitas poner de tu parte para las cosas resulten-

"No quiero que me tengas secretos, Draco.- Hermione levanto el rostro al sentirse atrapada por los protectores brazos de su ahora esposo-. Estimo mucho a Harry y no quiero odiarlo por saber cosas que solo a mi me corresponden".

"De acuerdo.- el aroma que se desprendían de los castaños cabellos fascino el olfato del rubio que retiro un audífono del oído de su esposa-. ¿Qué tal te va con tu gira?".

"Bien.- solo Draco sabia que cuando ella se enojaba, terminaba sentada en el lugar mas apartado escuchando música-. Pronto terminara todo esto y podré dedicarme a ustedes".

"Me da gusto oírlo.- apoyo el rostro sobre el hombro de la joven madre-. ¿Debo comenzar a buscar una casa en Londres?"

"Todavía no.-tomo el audífono que Draco le había quitado y se lo ofreció-. Quiero vivir una temporada mas en este lugar, lejos de cualquier distracción"

"Bonita canción.- el rubio sonrió, tantos meses juntos y al fin podía entrar al mundo personal de Hermione.

"Gracias por permitirme cumplir este sueño…-respiro profundamente-. Ahora Helen no tendrá que aguantar a una madre frustrada que le culpe en el futuro".

"Quiero bailar.- la ayudo a ponerse en pie-. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?"

"Es que es la primera vez que bailo escuchando música con los audífonos.- susurro apenada.

"Pues tomando en cuenta el tipo de visitas que tenemos en casa…-bufo exasperado-. ¿Dejamos que este sea nuestro primer secreto?"

"Si…-sonrió.

-La verdad, mientras menos quieras entender a la amistad, mas la disfrutaras… probablemente sufras decepciones durante el proceso y lloraras de rabia en muchas ocasiones, mas yo te aseguro que saldrás adelante. La misma regla se aplica con el amor, créeme… que sea tu aliciente pero no el aire que respiras… ¿no lo entiendes, lo harás algún día, cuando dejes de forzarte a sentir-

"¿No vienes, Blaise?.- Hermione llamo desde la entrada al solitario hombre parado en la oscura noche-. Estamos jugando "turista" y quiero que estés en mi equipo".

"¿Para que?.- exclamo un tanto arisco.

"Pues por que nosotros hacemos un gran equipo.- respondió como si aquello fuera por demás evidente-. Es hora de demostrarles que en cuestiones de negocios, nadie nos supera…"

"Estas loca, Hermione.- se dio por vencido, nada podía hacer para no ser atraído por aquel grupo.

"Estaré loca de felicidad cuando consiga ganarle a Draco.- le jalo hacia la sala donde aguardaban por ellos.

"Ahí hay lugar, Blaise.- Draco señalo hacia el sitio que Pansy ocupaba.

"Yo siempre me siento cerca de Harry.- el castaño se instalo a fuerzas y sonrió a un sorprendido ojiverde-. ¿Verdad?"

"Si…-correspondió al gesto y el juego dio inicio.

Entre risas y bromas, ninguno de los adultos prestó atención al pequeño Mark cuyo dedo era fuertemente oprimido por Helen que dormía profundamente. Era la primera vez que el grupo se reunía desde la boda de tan inusual pareja y el hijo de Pansy sonrió a su pequeña compañera.

"Cuando sea mas grande, convenceré al señor Malfoy que soy capaz de cuidarte…-Helen emitió un pequeño quejido-. No te enojes, es tu culpa por haber tardado tanto en nacer…"

_-Un nuevo ciclo ha iniciado, pero como estamos hablando del futuro no me corresponde contárselos…-  
_

**

* * *

**

Notas Finales.

Si, ya se que me quedo algo dramático pero tenia que aclarar muchos cabos que deje sueltos y que pocos de ustedes llegaron a plantearme, siendo mas especifica, solo fueron dos personas… es evidente que recurrí a algunos de mis traumas para concluir la historia –eso de enojarse y desfallecer de sueño me pasa-. De cualquier forma les agradezco una vez mas su compañía durante este viaje, tengo algunos fics pendientes pero por alguna extraña razón no encuentro la forma de continuarlos –es el precio de tener vida real-.

Ya no los fastidio con los mega dramones que nos gusta vivir a los escritores –risa-, la nostalgia por el fin de una _Era_ me obliga a pensar que "Cuando cierro los ojos" era el mejor momento para retirarme –ese fic sigue sin gustarme, aunque el titulo es bueno, creo que lo retomare con otros personajes pero esa es harina de otro costal-, como ya lo mencione antes, June se retiro como mi beta y ella se llevo "la cordura", "la piedad" y "lo rosa del amor"… no necesito decírselos, ustedes se darán cuenta de ello mas adelante –I hope-. Cuídense mucho, no hagan nada que yo no haría y gracias por soportarme estos meses -¡me tarde un año y medio mes en concluirla¡voy a hacerme el harakiri! T-T-.

**K. Oracle**

Octavo intento, concluido el 18 de octubre de 2006. 16:18 hrs.  
Epilogo – Obsequio para Sarahi, gracias por ser mi amiga y feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
